Immortality
by Che Black Diamond
Summary: "First off, I'm gonna live fo'eva!" my 8 year old self said. As I grew, I indeed lived as if I would be forever young, never changing, and to never die. But all good must end...if it means saving a future...or even having one. Riley/OC
1. Chapter One So It Starts

Hello there! I'm Chelle, commin' at ya with my Riley based story. Cindy will be in this story, but in later chapters, I made plans for her...muhahaha! Ahem, anyways, I hope you enjoy! 8D

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks, just my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- So It Starts...<strong>

...

_I done came up, got my name up._

_So when they speaking who blinged up_

_I'm who they bring up_

_Come up dissin and you'll come up missin_

_I'm cut throat balla like OJ Simpson_

_...  
><em>

Riley. Riley Escobar Freeman. That's my name. I was born on May 19 in Chicago, Illinois, my homeland, my rock, the place that made me love the streets. Parents? That's a subject I'd rather not be bothered with. I have an older brother, Huey. He thinks of himself as a 'revolutionist' trying to change or bring down the white man…some shit like that. I never listen to his ass, he won't change shit. People gon' do what the fuck they gon' do. It's life Huey, deal with it. When I was 8, my granddad, Robert Freeman, moved us to Massachusetts to a suburb called 'Woodcrest'.

It was your typical all white neighborhood. Look at these white people, not a care in the world. Look at them with their precious white picketed fences, so call perfect wife who was secretly fucking anything that had a dick, and owned a little dog of course. They never had to struggle for anything; everything was given to them on a silver platter, and chooses to live in blissful ignorance, not seeing anything outside their bubble. The area we were living in was monopolized by the Ed Wuncler family. Ed the III was my nigga, he was so cool. Huey did not like me hanging with a crazy war veteran, but he knew I'd keep hanging with him. He let me drink light alcohol like Smirnoff and Mike's Hard Lemonade. I hated the taste of beer, shit tasted like piss water. My favorite is Hennessey mixed with Coke. That is my shit. I had built a good tolerance for it; granddad nor Huey could never tell I'd been drinking when I would come home.

Now, at fourteen, I'm starting to get more serious about making dat money roll in. I don't give a fuck about no high school. Ugh, the first day is in two days. Summer goes by way too damn fast, I swear. I may not even go to that shit; we don't even do anything on the first day, just all that 'introduce yourself' bullshit. They also be handing out lists of supplies needed for said class, it's the same shit as last year! They must really think we so slow that we need to be reminded to buy a fucking binder for every separate class!

I may as well go, shit, I ain't got nothing better to do.

Sighing hard, I laid my outfit on my bed in my room, yes, **MY** room. When Huey was 15, he bitched long enough to drive granddad into letting him have the guestroom, and letting me stay in the room. I hate that he got the bigger room, but I'm glad we don't share rooms no mo'. I stared at the ice white short sleeve shirt that I'd put over my long sleeved red shirt, black pants with my new white and red low top Air Force Ones on the floor beside the bed. Yeah, someone will be hatin' on a nigga. Smiling at the thought, I heard a knock at the door.

"Sup?" I called, in walked Huey. "This room will forever look like shit huh?"

"Nigga, I'll clean my room when I feel like it! Da hell you want?"

Huey walked over the table at sat down in the chair. "Going to school with me tomorrow?"

"Yea. You driving?"

He got his license as soon as he turned 16 in December, he wasted no time in doing that. I won't lie on him, he did take me places…when he felt like it anyway, other times, he'd be a bastard and would tell me to ask granddad, who says no to pretty much…anything.

"Yeah, this is why I came in here. Your ass better be up at 7:00." I was never a morning person, I couldn't get how Huey could just wake up like he does, he's so…weird. I grimaced.

"Fifteen minute stag time." He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, 7:15, but after that, no more snooze time." He said sternly. I nodded, feeling defeated. I'd have to get up; otherwise, I'd have to catch the bus, which was still driven by Ruckus' ugly ass. Not even _I_ want to deal with him, I'm good. I heard his cell phone ring.

"Jasmine?" I smiled slyly. Jasmine Du'Bouis was our neighbors since we moved here. I could tell she was crushing on my brother, and I knew he liked her back, though he would never admit it. Rolling his eyes, he took a glance at the text message.

"Who else would text me?" He muttered, sighing, he stood up. "I'm gonna go, tell granddad I'm with Jazz if he gets back home before I do." I raised my eyebrows up and down.

"Remember to wear a rubber!"

"You shut the fuck up talking to me!" He slightly yelled before slamming the door.

o0o

I yawned as I was leaned up against the lockers. I did mange to keep up with Huey and leave with him this morning, it was rough…but I made it. Me, Huey, Jasmine, and the new addition the group Michael Caesar was reading our schedules. He moved here a year ago, and hung around Huey ever since, whoopy! Huey has a friend now…blech! He coo' though, he's from New York and would stay reppin Brooklyn. I can't hate on that, I stay wearing Chi City on my own wrist.

"Huey! We have all but last period together!" cheered Jasmine as she linked her arm around Huey. I wanted to gag at that. Her strawberry blonde hair would bounce at every gesture she made.

"I can see that," he said boringly "What about you Ceez?"

"I got 4 of the classes with you guys." He said. There was no point in them talking to me, being that I was 2 grades down from all of them. I was always the one who was ultimately left out. Then as I stood there…it hit me. Did I have _any_ friends other than Gin Rummy and Ed? No. No I don't. Well, fuck it; real niggas don't have a lot of friends anyways. Turning on my heels, I walked from the group.

"I'll see ya'll at lunch." They all nodded and went they own separate way. I walked through the halls, watching people talking, making cliques already. I hated how…isolated I felt in mere seconds, I'm looking like a lonely nigga with no gang or anything. I'm such a fucking loser. I need to hurry and build my name up. I'm a nobody! I need to start my hustle. I need a crew…I need to find a gang or something. But where do I start? My thoughts were interrupted as I felt someone bump into me from the back; I whirled around to see some girl.

"Aye bitch! Watch yo'self!" I turned to face her. She was so short and small! Her complexion was a shade darker than mine, more sun kissed. She wore black slim glasses that didn't make her look like a nerd...too much, with her curly hair pulled in a bun, and wearing a Polo outfit down to the shoes. She stared at the ground.

"S-s-sorry."

"Damn, you have glasses on, use them!" I continued to scream at her. She rushed away from me. That was the most timid girl I've ever met. A Chi town chick would have cursed my ass back out. I found my class and as I walked in, I spotted the same girl sitting in the back of the room; I walked over and took the seat beside her.

"Aye four eyes, what's your name?" I looked at her, watching her stare at her schedule, ignoring me. No one ignores me. I snatched the paper off the desk. She leaped to her feet.

"Give that back!"

"I asked you a fucking question!" I yelled back. The kids stared at us as they settled in their desks.

"Riley Freeman! Jesus, it's the first day of school, and already you're starting trouble. Give the girl her paper back." Ms. Burrows sighed as she walked in. I snorted, balled up the paper and threw it in her face.

"Take the piece of shit." I scowled.

"Office." She opened the door back up.

"I'on give no fuck!" I yelled as I left the class. Detention, here I come! Hehehe.

* * *

><p>Well, wasn't my morning perfect, just perfect? First I mistakenly bumped into a boy trying to get to class, then, that same one calls me a bitch and throws my schedule in my face. I hate confrontation…I guess my parents can be blamed. Oh, my name? Alice. Alice Wyonna Stone. I like my name, I know I'd choose it over Tyquanisha…or Lytrese…or some other retarded names that some black parents never fail to…create for their kids. But anyways, I was living in Boston, until my parents split. Mom wanted to move far from my father, but not far enough for him to use it as an excuse not to come see me, or pay child support. We moved here to Woodcrest. I never been in this side of town, I thought it'd be completely white washed.<p>

You could say my defensive skills are a bit lacking…as I said, I hate confrontation. I'm like a turtle, if I get bumped, approached, or etc, I retreat into a shell. I hate being shy as this, but it's a hard habit to shake. I lost my outgoingness when my best friend since pre-school, Jessica, had to moved to Texas. She didn't just take memories with her; she took half my heart with her. She taught me how to speak up for myself, and the moment she left, I forgot everything. I was constantly picked on for my glasses. There wasn't a day when I wasn't called a geek, nerd, or being hit, and I'd cry every time. Why must people be so mean? Being thirteen, mom said these were growing pains, and it was time to learn that this was how people act in the real world.

But…why _must_ it be that way? Why pick on someone for their looks? I think…if God intended on us to be the same…he would have made us the same. Fourth period was drawing to a close, and then I'd have to go to lunch. I hate lunch; it would remind me of how friendless I was.

_'Briiiiing!'_

"Alrtight kids! Lunch!" Mr. Dodde shouted. I made sure I was the last of the few to leave. That was kind of a horrible idea, being that the hallways were congested by the time I went out. I thanked God that he finally gave me a top locker. Many times I've been kicked, tripped over, and had books fall on me from being on the bottom. As I was switching out books, a group of girls came my way. Majorettes. Crap. It's not hard to spot cheerleaders or majorettes, they always wear ponytails. It was a mix of races, both black and white. One of the white girls stood directly beside me as she began getting in her locker.

"I like Caesar. You know, the one who plays snare in the band."

"Hell yea, and Huey Freeman, that nigga so fine...Jasmine's a lucky little ho! Hahaha." the black one chuckled. I shut my locker and turned to leave. If I stayed any longer I'd be accused of ease dropping. As I got closer to the lunch door, my body began to tremble from the sudden jolt of adrenaline rush. It was out of nervousness. I hate how I'd get that rush so quick; it's as if I injected heroin or something. I pushed the doors and heard the loud bustle and chatter of the students. I spotted the empty table near the window. Yes. My table. It was also a plus that the line wasn't long.

0o0

"Really Riley? Detention on the first day?" Huey shook his head.

"If the bitch would have just told me her name, I wouldn't have done that."

"Even if you did know her name, all you'll call her is a bitch. Have some respect Riley you don't even know her!" Jasmine's backbone sure has grown since then. Lately, she's been acting like she a bad one, you know…acting all hard and shit. She even had been standing up to Huey on some occasions, which _still_ amazes me.

"Yeah whateva." I ended it. I looked around the lunchroom…I saw some ho all up in Caesar's face, which kept him from getting to the table, and then I saw her! The girl who wouldn't tell me her name!

"Aye, I'mma be back." I walked over to the table. "Damn, yo ass look lonely as hell." I laughed. She turned to me with those big Hershey colored eyes.

"What do you want?" I took my seat beside her.

"Your name." I said flatly. "I mean, how can I say sorry if I don't know your name?"

"You're serious about apologizing?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Naw, just tell me your name, or I'll just stay calling ya four eyes." I teased.

"Alice Stone." Her eyes flickered with anger…which made her…kinda…cute. Smirking, I stole a fry off her tray. "Alice huh? Well, you can call me Riley Freeman AKA Young Reezy, I run this school."

o0o

"Aww! Look at Riley! Getting ahead of the game." Laughed Caesar as we watched the scene from across the way. My brother has no game.

"She is kinda cute…I wonder how old is she…"

"Caesar, she's a kid, you're a teenager." I raised my eyebrow at my friend, if she share classes with Riley, she's young. Caesar sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." he said, still looking at her.

Sigh. The life of a young black hero has never been for the weak of heart. I have a grandfather who is ruled by ignorance, selfishness, and vanity, and I have a brother enamored by the mainstream on how we should be like. Yes. Jasmine is indeed my girlfriend. No further details are needed. My resolution is and always has been, to bring forth the revolution. I take full pride in my Afro-centric ways, and I hope to slowly ease Riley into it as well. Micheal Caesar is my right hand man. I'd never thought I'd meet someone here that'd share my vision. Lunch would be the only time I'd see Riley, and he would take off before I could tell him he has to walk home this afternoon, I'm taking Jasmine to the Hill, and since he has detention, I will not be waiting on him.

0o0

_'Have fun walking; I can't take you home today.'_ –Huey

I scowled at my phone, that stupid nigga! I hate walking home! Fuck! Well, walking gave me time to think about some stuff. Okay, first…I gotta find a way to get some paper. I'm sure Ed would know. I guess I'll pay him a visit tomorrow, I don't feel like it today. Oh man…I'm almost home. Huh? Is that Alice? Yea, it is. She lives in my hood? She must have just moved here. She sat in her front yard under a tree with some sort of notebook. She lived 3 houses down from me across the street. I found myself walking in that direction. She was listening to music not paying attention to anything. I tip toed from behind and snatched her notebook from behind. Oh! She was drawing! She drew a mermaid, how girly. But…she did have some skill.

"Riley give back my sketchbook!" she shouted as I ran away from her.

"Hahaha! Or else what?" I stopped running and flipped through her book. This broad could draw! The tiger drawing caught my eye.

"Hm. You draw like shit." I lied. She snatched the book from me and stomped back to her spot under the tree.

"Whatever. I don't care." I couldn't help but to laugh at her more. Why was I acting like this? And what's more…why can't I stop? I stood beside her and peered down at her smirking.

"So damn sensitive. Yo' ass can't take a joke? I was jus' playin, damn girl." I laughed at her.

"Were you joking when you threw my paper in my face! Or called me a bitch!" she screamed as she got up and headed for her door. She turned to me. "Don't talk to me like we're friends!" she slammed her front door…leaving me under the tree. I didn't understand what the hell just happened. By the time I gained my reflexes, I managed to yell:

"I _was_ gon' apologize to your stank ass about that! Well fuck you too then!" I went to my own house. Shit…I knew she heard that…I really didn't mean that though. Wait, what the fuck is going on with me! I'm half guessing myself over some broad. When I got home, I saw granddad sitting in his chair.

"Detention again boy?" he took a sip of orange juice.

"Yea, sorry...I'll do better. I'm going to my room. I'm tired." After what happened with Alice...I didn't feel like hearing his mouth. I dragged my body up the stairs…oh I want my Hennessy and Coke. I tossed myself on to my bed and rolled on my side. Alice entered my mind.

"I'll say sorry to the trick...I guess..." was what I muttered before surrendering to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! R&amp;R and all that good stuff! More soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter Two Changes

Hello again! A huge thank you to:

Miss Alice Thank You

Paige1292

Youngkong313.

You guys are great! Thanks for reviewing! 8D

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two- Changes<p>

...

_Like little school mates in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and Uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend_

_And you'll be my…heh…Valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

_Cause I wanna hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers_

_And share our secret words…_

_...  
><em>

The old Jasmine Du'bois would cower in fear when people approached her negatively. The old Jasmine was naive and actually believed in Santa and everyone was good. Man...I remember the time I actually locked myself in the house after 9/11, letting a bunch of cowards scare me into hiding. I threw that shit away…some of it. Now, if you were to come at me with your shit, expect it back. Don't talk to me like you're better than me. I didn't change solely because of Huey, time changed me as well. I grown to love my bouncy curly hair, and as I grew, the more manageable it became. My hair reflected my personality if you will: free, beautiful,and full of natural beauty. I became the head of the majorette team. People think of me as a stuck up, spoiled bitch who had everything handed to her. My answer is simply a bubbly laugh, I pity those fools. Hahaha.

My parents are still going strong. My dad is still a pushover. I've been dropping hints to…you know…grow ya' balls a bit man! But to no avail…he hasn't it done it yet. To be honest, I think my mom is cheating…but I that will be a toss up since I actually don't know. She's been at work longer lately…hmm. Hopefully I'm just melodramatic. I love my parents to death, and I want them to stick together.

Now...on to Huey. Huey Freeman. I can actually say I love Huey Freeman. He's all I ever think about, he's all I've ever known. Yes, he's been a straight bastard to me, but I realized it was for the better good. He just goes too far, like the time he told me everyone I knew would die. That is true…but I want him to understand that just because people die…that doesn't mean the bonds and relationships with people should be unappreciated. I have yet to make him laugh, but I'm working on it! He has smiled more lately so…here's hoping! That's my goal, to make Huey Freeman laugh...and to open up to me even more. Hehehe!

I was outside with the girls, Maryonette, Tasha, Stacey, and Keisha. We were the five cutest girls on the majorette team, so the rest of them didn't like us. Aw, jealousy sure is a bitch. Maryonette, the blue eyed, blonde bombshell had a huge crush on Caesar, and since I was with his best friend, she wanted me to plug her in.

"Please, please, please! Ask him!" She gave me her cow eyes. I fanned her out of my face.

"Alright alright, damn." I spotted Riley trying to catch up with that girl I saw from lunch from the first day. I shook my head and chuckled. He was crushing on her and didn't even realizing it. How do I know? Huey told me that Riley told him that he made her mad two weeks ago for…something he did and he's been trying to apologize. Riley was like my little brother, hopefully, we'll be acquainted with her, if she talked to him again.

o0o

"Alice!" I shouted. She kept on walking…very fast. It's been two weeks and she hasn't talked to me since. I'm mad that I even know that, what the fuck? I grabbed her by her wrist.

"What?" she shouted, not looking at me. "I'm sorry damn it!" She wasn't gonna run around here and make me look like a stupid nigga, she better accept it. She faced me. I don't know why…but every time those brown eyes would look at me…my stomach would tie to knots…and I would never mind that feeling…I actually welcomed it.

"Why?"

"I say shit I'on mean…but…you are too damn sensitive fo real…" I felt my heart speed when she gave me a face that signaled she gave it thought.

"If I accept it, would you let go of my wrist?" I blushed; I hadn't realized I still held it. I let go. She smiled at me for the first time.

"Okay, Young Reezy." I laughed in relief.

"Finally yo' ass stop trippin."

"Yeah, I guess I should say sorry too, I didn't have to snap at you like that."

"Uh-huh, you were a real bit-"

"Watch your mouth and don't push it!" She yelled as she hit my arm. I chuckled.

"Yea, yea, okay."

We walked home together. We talked about where we were from…what music we liked, and art. She's officially the only person that I just talked to and I liked that. I liked that she made me feel so chill to tell her shit I don't just tell people off the bat.

"Just so you know…I can draw a lil somethin somethin myself." I laughed cockily.

"Hmm, not better than me." She smiled as she challenged. I was about to take her to the house for a contest but I remembered. Huey and Granddad! They'd seize this moment and just embarrass me for the hell of it.

"Aight, aight! Can you have company at your house?"

"Yeah, mom gets off from work by the time I get home. What about your parents?"

"I live with my granddad." I left it at that and she understood.

"Riley?" I spun around at the voice. Tom! What the hell was he doing out side? He crossed the street to us. He smiled at Alice.

"Hey, who is this?"

"None of yours!" I shouted, trying to drive him away from us.

"I'm Alice Stone, nice to meet you." She gave her most polite smile. Tom glanced at me before laughing. "Pleasure, I'm Tom Du'Bois, Jazmine's father, my daughter is dating Riley's brother you know."

I only told her about Huey, all that other stuff would have come later, it's not like my brother's life was important to her. Alice nodded. "So Riley, where are you heading to? Your house is over there."

"I'm going over Alice's house to have a drawing contest." Tom arched an eyebrow. "Her mother will be there too."

"Ahahaha! Yes, well, you two take care. I'm off." He went back inside his house. I know his ass got on the phone with granddad the second he closed the door, talk too damn much. Agitated and embarrassed, I waited on Alice to unlock her door.

"Mom! I'm home, I have a friend here with me!" she called.

Friend? I'm her…friend? I never just had a '_friend_' before. Sure, there was Gin and Rummy…but to have someone my age call me their friend was new to me. I could think of my days in Chicago…and not even then did I have someone to call 'friend'. I looked to see a dark skinned woman with a bob hairdo and work suit on. Alice obviously got her good looks from her mama. She saw me and smiled warmly.

"Hello baby, what's your name?" I gulped to clear my dry throat. "Riley Freeman."

"Nice to meet you, thank you for being my puddin's first friend here."

"No prob, I mean, she looked mad lonely and er'thang." She laughed as Alice glared at me, I only continued. "Ms. Stone, look, you real coo' and all…but I came to whoop yo'... _puddin_ in a drawing contest." She laughed harder.

"I like you son, please, take it easy on her, don't beat her too bad."

"Mom! You're supposed to be on my side!" We sat on the floor of her living room. I pulled out my pencils and drawing book out my backpack. She yanked it off the floor and flipped through the pages. I got nervous, I never let anyone but Huey see my pictures.

"Graffiti, nice." She turned to another page and stared. She showed the picture. I had drawn myself, and the streets and buildings of Chicago made up my shirt, and at the bottom I wrote 'Street Dreams' in cursive tattoo style.

"This is…" she turned it back to her. "Wow…this goes HARD!"

"Yeah, you know how much I love Chi Town, gotta represent. And don't ever talk like that again." I laughed. Whenever she tried to use slang, she'd sound so hilarious. Sometimes, I'd make her say 'nigga' and her proper accent just makes it gold, she pronounces it like 'Nee-ga'. She's so cute. She's my little Oreo. Hahaha, she'd kill me if I called her that to her face.

"Riley, you can really draw! This is my favorite picture! I also like the random mountains landscape picture."

I blushed. The first compliment outside of Huey…I sometimes think he would just stare at my pictures and not just…look at them like Alice did. I could sense that she really liked my art. She peered up at me.

"You're officially my rival. I'll draw my butt off to be as good as you!"

I scoffed. "Whateva nigga, start drawing." I smiled at her scowl. How I become when I'm around this girl…I can't explain it. She could make me laugh without trying, and her smile would just…do something to me. I could talk to her without being afraid of her thinking lowly of me. Around her...I feel accepted.

"…Hey…Alice."

"Hm?"

"You ain't no ho, you proved yo' self." I went back to drawing.

"Uh…thanks? I'm glad?" I just laughed at her. My favorite Oreo indeed.

o0o

Riley has become my best friend. He could never fill Jessica's shoes, but he was the relief from the anxiety and loneliness that came over me since she left, and since I moved here. We would sit outside together after lunch and walk home together…when he didn't have detention. It was always just the two of us. And quite frankly…I'm scared that something will happen to change that. To be honest…I think I like Riley. I like his boyish charm, I like the way he'd slip up and call me a bitch, I'd hit him, and all he'd do is wink at me and he laughed as he said sorry. I like how he would talk loud for no reason. I like his reddish brown eyes, and how they'd shine with life and mischief. I like it when he busts out rapping with random rap songs while we would walk home. I liked Riley Escobar Freeman. Sigh. Today, he'd finally introduce me to his brother and his company. Riley groaned beside me.

"I ain't ashamed of you or nothing, but Huey is a weird nigga, him and his friends, that and… I'on know how to introduce people and shit like that." He told me as we walked together towards the table.

"Riley, it's been two months, I think it's been established that they know about me."

"Yeah but…they might say shit they'on need to say!"

"What would they tell me?" I raised an eyebrow while smiling. He turned away from me.

"…I talk about you to them a lot." My heart stopped. Huh? He does? I smiled ear to ear.

"Ugh! I only told you that shit just to get it over with, stop smiling at me like that!" we came to the table.

"Guys, Alice. Alice, meet Huey, Jasmine, and Caesar." I put on my best smile.

"Hey!" Jasmine looked at me with her emerald green eyes with a rather weird look…like she was scanning me or something, she winced.

"You should get contacts."

"Wow. Way to go Jazz." The boy with the dreadlocks turned to her. I felt my stomach tank, she just laughed. "I was kidding, nice to finally meet you sweetie." She smiled genuinely, whoo…dodged a bullet. The dreadlocked boy bobbed his head up.

"I'm Caesar. Sup." The one with the huge afro had to be his brother Huey. He was just as cute as Riley was, but his features were sharper…I guess because he was older.

"I see you keep you hair natural. Good. Stay that way." I was confused by that.

"…Huh?"

"Never mind that nigga." Riley shook his head. I decided to listen to Riley for once. Jasmine chuckled.

"He means you should continue not to perm your hair, trying to look white." She said. OH! Well…I personally don't care; I never perm my hair because I can manage it fine the way it was, Huey is my first Afro-Centric! I've read about them, and mom has told me about them, but I never thought I'd meet one so early in life. God…that sounds so bad when you think about it. We all talked casually during lunch and all and all…I felt good about myself again. I didn't need to be the most liked or popular…if anything…I do need Riley to stay at my side. I never felt like this before about a boy and it was both scary…and invigorating.

o0o

It was after school and I sat on the steps of the entry of the school, patiently waiting for Riley. He probably had gotten detention today.

"Waiting on your prince?" Jasmine startled me. She was with that same girl I heard gushing about Caesar.

"Prince? Riley is far from a prince, but I am waiting on him."

"I said _your_ prince. Every girl has their own prince charming. You found yours." I leaned my head to the side. "Is Huey your prince charming then?"

"Yes, he's cold and doesn't give into all my selfish, spoiled desires. He tells me how it is, and is all about control." Maybe it's because I'm younger…but other than the honesty…I can't see how everything else could be considered traits for a prince…good traits at that. Oh, I wish I could stay thirteen forever, being a sixteen year old sounds way too dark for my tastes. She laughed; I must have been making a face.

"In due time, you'll see what I mean. C'mon Maryonette, we'll be late for practice." The blonde followed her.

"You sound so corny with that prince talk!" she giggled.

"Hey…I was her age once…" their conversation faded as they went out of ear shot. Hmmm…she was my age once. Maybe I can talk to her about my feelings for Riley…where the heck is he? I swear, he's such a donkey-hole sometimes. Sigh.

o0o

I dealt with another blow to the stomach, hit to the jaw, and another kick to the leg. I felt like I was going to die from the beating, but I refused to. I was being initiated to the gang ColdBlooded. I talked to this kid Jason Marks who said I could be of use to them, being they noticed my unruly ways in class. I won't lie…being around Alice, I forgot about all I planned to do… but it called me back, I was ready to deal with the real shit. I swallowed some the blood that flowed from my bottom lip, ugh, it was like swallowing a gallon of penny flavored juice.

"Welcome to CB Riley, you're tougher than I thought, a young nigga like you, I thought you'd be crying by now." The leader Terrence told me.

"Real niggas don't cry." My voice low and raspy, still recovering from the blows.

"Yea, nigga!" he laughed. I stood on my feet, back against the bathroom wall. Jason stood beside me.

"You're one of us now…and there's something we'd like to discuss with you. Your uh…geek ass friend."

"….Alice?" I managed to say. I hate he called her a geek though. Only _I_ can talk about her.

"Yeah, you need to drop her." Quence, one of the other members declared.

What? Why? I…can't do that. I don't want to! She was…my only real friend I ever had. She saw sides of me that I can never show anyone…ever. She was also…the first girl I grown to like. I liked Alice. I know she'd never pull some shit on me. I liked how she never curse...and instead would say some corny shit like, _'You jerk!'_. I just loved being around her...and they taking that away from me.

"Why?" I asked casually.

"She's dead weight. You can get better bitches than that. Girls like her aren't healthy for our business…she's the type to talk a nigga out of ColdBloods, they're fine to hit and quit…but to associate? Nah nigga, let her go. Good girls ain't got no business around here."

I fought an internal battle. Just two months ago…I met someone that I could reveal the _real_ me to. I can't tell these niggas I like to draw and listen to Lauren Hill, who plays too much, her ass need to put out a new album. I can't tell them I don't mind watching anime, and I can't tell them I now regret doing this and wanted out all ready. I traded something real…for something fake and uncertain. This was the moment Huey for years warned me of…and it was too late. I could think all this…but I could never act like it.

"Fine."

Why…why the fuck do I do….the things that I do? I didn't want to let her go…but I did.

* * *

><p>8( Aw. Drama is on the bound! But that's life! R&amp;R folks! It'd be appreciated!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble

Aww thank you! -sniff- ya'll doin something to my heart! lol.

LOL Youngkong313. A PS4? Damn! LOL! And I know Paige, I know. Tsk, tsk, tsk.

Thank you Miss Alice Thank you! Alice is awesome!

Thank you my faithfuls for the reviews. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks, just my ole OC's. 8D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three- Trouble<p>

...

_Shoulda known I was being used_

_But love is transparent_

_What's the sense of seeing through?_

_Feels like I need abuse…_

...

I loved warm nights like this. Huey and I sat on the hill. This place was where we first met and this was the place where we shared our first kiss. I was resting my head on his shoulders; I felt chills when he would wrap his arm around my tiny waist. No matter how light the touch, Huey could drive my hormones out of whack, he had that magic touch.

"Hey Huey…what are thinking about?" I asked peering up at him. His hard stare into the vast land below us made him so damn hot…ugh! I sometimes needed to force myself to focus.

"The future." He said simply.

"Like?" I pressed on; his wine eyes looked down at me.

"Are you really…happy here? With me?" I wasn't prepared for that, I thought he'd tell me about a communist making it to Presidency, or the government passing bills to spy and track every American or something.

"Yes! What made you ask me that?" I was really surprised by that, he turned back.

"I'm…not like everyone else…"

"That's why I like you Huey." I said seriously. "You may think you're emotionless…but it takes heart to deal with what all you did growing up. Remember that chicken flu fiasco? You knew everyone else wouldn't appreciate the effort you put into it, but you did it anyway because you didn't want them starving or whatnot…" I stared at the ground.

"I may have read the manual…but…I can some of the blame for blowing out the generator." I sighed. I sucked sometimes.

"You were my biggest headache…still is."

"Don't push it." I snapped. I gasped as he tackled me to the ground, pinning me under him.

"Or else what?" his voice was low and sensual. I smiled "Or else I won't kiss you anymore." He brought his lips closer mine.

"Liar." And he pressed his lips against mine. God, moments like this I feel like time would stop…just for us. The summer breeze would blow only for us, making the soft grass beneath us sway ever so lightly. I belonged to Huey and he knew this, sometimes I would try to not let him know how much power he has over me…but as of right now…I'm helpless against it…he can do whatever he wanted to me.

o0o

I was at Wal-Mart with momma. It was a warm, nice night and I was worried about Riley. I never did see him after school. I didn't have a cell phone yet…but since he's down the street, I'll peep him in the morning and see if he wanted to walk to school or let me ride with him and Huey.

"Puddin, go get some milk, I'll be in the tissue section."

"Yes ma'am." I walked down to the fridge that had the milk.

"Hey there." I turned to the voice. It was Caesar. "Hey Ceez." I smiled.

"What yo' tiny self doin here by yourself, some crazy nigga can snatch you up." We both laughed.

"I'm with my mom." He nodded.

"Okay, okay, so uhm, I was wondering…you said you're thirteen right?" I nodded. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen. I'm not that much older." He pulled out his cell phone. "Give me your number, I'd like to talk to you, and you can hang out with the crew sometime." I felt a blush creep up my face. Woah…I never had a boy ask me for my number…and a guy three years older than me at that! Should I do this? I can, I mean, we are friends.

"Uhm, my mom hasn't gotten me a cell phone yet…so I'd have to give you our house phone…"

"That's cool." I gave him our number and watched as he punched it in his phone.

"Well, I gotta go lil bit. Can I call you when you're home?" I panicked, mom is probably wondering where I am now.

"Yeah." He grinned at me and bent down slightly to hug me. "You take care now."

"You too." I watched him walk away. Woah, woah woah! That happened way too fast! I can't even believe it even happened! Just what was that? Am I over analyzing this? Calm down Alice!

"Alice!" I spun around to see mom look at me with her hand on her hip.

"Why are standing there with the milk with your mouth open? C'mon!" she huffed. I got myself together and did as I was told. Oh man…what was life starting to cook up? Soon, we were back home and we put up the groceries.

"Hey mom…a friend may or may not call tonight." I spoke up.

"I'm assuming that it's a boy?" I looked at her. "Yes, his name is Ceasar, and I know him through Riley."

"Oh…well, you can't be on the phone long."

"Yes ma'am…" after a long silence, momma spoke again. "Have you made any female acquaintances?" I can see why she asked, since I've been here it seemed like all I talk to are boys…and that's even scaring me.

"Yes ma'am, her name is Jasmine Du'Bois and she Huey girlfriend…Huey is Riley's brother." She turned to me, I knew what was coming next.

"Just…how old is Caesar?" I gulped. I know not to lie and I shouldn't have but for the first time ever…I did.

"Older by a year." I knew that if she found out I was friends with boys that were nearing graduating from highschool, she'd yell at me and blow it out of proportion.

"Mmm. Okay." Just then, the phone rang. I ran into the living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey lil mamma, I know it's kinda late, so I just called to say goodnight."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, nighty Ceez."

"Sweet dreams." As I hung up the phone, adrenaline rushed through my veins once again. My intuition was telling me that…something is starting to happen, and I never ignore my intuition. It's just the matter of _what_ that thing was that was wrecking my nerves.

o0o

That morning, I was walking over to Riley's house. Huey's car was still in the drive way, so if he's there, I knew Riley was too. I knocked on the door and after a few minuets, Huey answered it. Oh, I swear it was like the Freeman brothers were touched by beauty, Jasmine was so lucky!

"Hey Huey, where's Riley?" he closed the door behind him.

"He already left, I thought he was with you actually." He already left? Why didn't he come get me?

"Oh…" I looked at my shoes.

"…I can take you to school if you want."

"No! No! You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's fine. I got to get Caesar anyways." I followed him in the car, I sat in the backseat. I don't know why I felt like I'm starting to be pulled into a world I haven't even begun to understand. Isn't it funny how people could just…fall in your life? And they're put there for a reason, you just have be on the ride of life long enough to figure it all out. The drive was silent, but it was a quite silence, not the awkward kind.

"Excuse Riley, he's a dumbass sometimes."Huey finally spoke out. I turned from the window and smiled.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't be himself if he wasn't."

"You know…if I could laugh, I'd laugh at that." I stitched my eyebrows together, but I dismissed it, I gotten used to Huey all ready. That's a shame. Hahaha.

"You're odd Huey!" I giggled.

"Hmm, so I've heard." He didn't sound offended, then again, I never feel anything from Huey when he talks. He pulled up to Caesar's house and honked his horn. I saw Ceez jog outside, turned to lock his door and ran to the car, his long dreads swaying with his motions. His eyes widened a bit when he saw me and the car and went in the backseat with me.

"Hey Alice!" he smiled warmly at me.

"The fuck are you doing? Get your ass in the front!" Huey ordered.

"I wanted to talk to Alice…c'mon man." Caesar muttered. Huey turned to him, frowning. Sighing hard, he got out to get in the passenger side. The car ride was silent…_the awkward kind_…

o0o

I pulled up into the student parking lot. I looked at Alice in my rear view mirror.

"Hey, you can go ahead and go; I need to talk to Ceez for a second." My voice was even, but stern. She nodded and quickly got out the car. I turned to Caesar once the door was closed.

"Caesar. I can tell you all the bad that can…and **will** happen if you keep doing what you're doing."

"…I have no idea what you mean."

People hardly know about this side of Caesar, the calculating, borderline manipulative half of him that could turn him just…heartless. I would even go as far to say that he's worse than me. Folding my arms, I leaned back on my headrest. "You know exactly what I mean." He faced me.

"I really don't." he continued.

"Ceez, she's thirteen."

"Not forever."

"…True…but Riley likes her." The age bracket wasn't the only issue here, and really…did I _have_ to tell him the about the shit that could possibly hit the fan? He plays stupid just to be acting.

"Oh. Yeah. Your brother." His voice was flat.

"Look, you're my best friend, and he's my brother, don't make me pick sides." He sighed.

"Fine." Like Riley, I already knew he was going to do what the hell he wanted. But when the day I tried to warn him of comes, he can't say I stood by and watched.

"I mean, date that uh…Maryonette girl! She's wanted you to ask her out for…forever. Wow that's such a weird name. It's like her name is _Mayonnaise_." That didn't make him laugh…that's how I knew he was pretty serious about Alice. Shit. Or it could be I sucked at telling jokes. It could have been both.

"...I don't want fucking Mayonnaise, I want a Reece's Piece."

Sigh. Of course he does...and so does Riley. Wait! I just thought about something.

"...Why do we always refer to our women as various chocolate candy?"

"Because chocolate is the shit."

o0o

As I trudged through the hall, I saw Riley! But I stopped. He was hanging with three other boys, and they all looked older, except for that Jason Marks kid. I felt my feet pick speed back up and went towards Riley.

"Hey Riley, I missed you yesterday." He turned to me with the meanest, coldest stare I ever seen. Did I do something to make him angry?

"You lost bitch? Get out my face!" my stomach tied up again. What was he talking about?

"Uh Riley…I'm sorry about leaving you yesterday. No need for the name calling." One of the boys just laughed. Riley faced me fully.

"I was never your friend bitch! I just felt sorry for your nerd ass. No one wants to be friends with you, you're a loser." People laughed as my heart was being stabbed, stomped and and spat on. I didn't want to believe a word I was hearing. I fought the tears that were welling up fast. My throat ached as I tried not to cry, but my voice cracking…it couldn't make it.

"C…c…c'm…mon. We-we—we-will be—e—l-ate for cl-a-ss" My speech was broken. Next thing I knew, he snatched my glasses off and stomped on them, then pushed me to the ground.

"I said get the fuck away from me!" I cried right there. Why? What…did I do? He left me in the hallway, glasses broken and in pieces, and the students still gathered around me…like I was some spectacle or something. Jasmine pushed through the crowd to my rescue.

"Get the hell away from her if you won't help her!" she shouted at them. I buried my face in her chest as she helped me up.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the bathroom." She knelt back down for the remains of my glasses and ushered me into the bathroom. I cried and cried and cried. Why on earth did Riley do that to me? Humiliate me like that? I sat on the toilet as Jasmine was in front of me, stroking my hair.

"Shhhh…stop crying." She whispered. I'll never forget this day. Never. Jasmine never did ask me what had happened, not because she didn't care, but because she saw the part where Riley broke my glasses. She already knew. But she didn't hear the awful things he said to me before that. That's what hurt me. Those awful words he said to me. I was glad that she understood I didn't want to talk about it. Just the two of us ate lunch together and she escorted me to all my classes. By 5th period all people were talking about was me. I hated today. What's worse, I have to explain my broken glasses.

Too bad I couldn't explain my broken heart.

o0o

...

_Not too loud 'cause the baby's sleepin'_

_I wonder if it knows what the world is keepin'_

_...  
><em>

November. The school year was half-way over. I've been in ColdBloods for two months now…no it's been two months since Alice stopped talking to me. She doesn't even look at me; she walks opposite sides of me, and sits clear across the class rooms. The next day after I had to let her go, she had her some new glasses, same model, but were pink. She would even wear clothes to match it; she always had that type of swag when she dressed. And yeah, she joined the school band, she plays the clarinet now. She still hung around Jazz and her squad. She never sat at our table again. Sometimes, I'd even see Caesar with her. What the hell was that about? And that's what I went to Huey's room to discuss. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." I walked in to see him and Jasmine on the floor doing homework.

"Oh, well well, hi there fake ass thug, what brings you here?" Jasmine spat. That's how I've been greeted by her ever since. It's starting to get on my fucking nerves.

"Huey, when you have your bitch in the house…please keep her on a leash." Jasmine jumped to her feet.

"I bet this bitch will beat your ass."

"C'mon then, I hit bitches, not women."

"Guys! Stop this!" Huey cried, standing.

"Fuck you!" Jasmine yelled as Huey held her back from me. He did right because I'd slap the shit out of her.

"Aye! What's all that noise goin' on in there? Do I need my belt?" granddad hollered from his room.

Jasmine was steady trying to get out of Huey's grasp. I just stood there, because should she get free…her ass was gonna get rocked. Point blank.

"Jasmine! Calm down! Stop!" Huey yelled he pinned her to his bed.

"YA'LL BETTA HAD CALM DOWN IN DERE!" granddad warned again. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just laughed.

"What's so fucking-" Jasmine slid from Huey and ran towards me and shoved my head back with her hand. "FUNNY!" she finished.

"BITCH!" I swung, hitting Huey as he jumped in between us. Oops. But hell naw, I'm gonna get ONE lick in. Granddad marched up to us. He yanked me by my shirt and Huey managed to get Jasmine back in hold. Both of us were yelling and cursing.

"Boy, you mean to tell me you'll hit a woman? Not in my house!"

"I'ON SEE NO WOMAN, I SEE A BITCH WHO WANTS TO GET KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!" He pushed me into his room. I fell to the floor.

"It's not fair! She hit me first!" I yelled after the burn of the belt was felt through out my entire body. I kept getting whipped, and I couldn't help but let a few tears leave.

"I'm sorry granddad! I'm sorry!" I cried. "Now! I don't ever want you to use that language ever again! Understand!" he whipped me again.

"I understand! I understand!" I sobbed. "Good! Now sit here until Jasmine leaves." He cracked his belt and walked out his room. I sat up against his bed and sniffed. Ohh, I hate her. It's like I don't know I fucked over Alice. _I know_! And I feel terrible enough already! I didn't mean to take it that far…but then the gang wouldn't believe me when I said I'd drop her. I tried to spare her, but she insisted to make it hard for me. I hated that I made her cry in front of people. I looked up at the ceiling, mind drawing a blank. Soon Huey will come in here and hit me. It seems like I've been a punching bag lately. That's fine…I'm getting what I gave to Alice back. I believed in karma…bad _and_ good. It felt like hours went by before someone opened the door. It was indeed Huey.

"…Go on. Hit me." I turned, exposing my cheek.

"I didn't come here to hit you, I came to talk." I looked up at my older brother, who sat on the end of granddad's bed.

"Apologize to Jasmine, she will apologize to you." I know she won't mean it, but then again, neither will I.

"Fine."

"Then, I want you to tell me why you joined the CB's." I frowned out of shock.

"Riley, our relationship isn't exactly…perfect…but I know you well enough to know that it's not just out of coincidence I see you hang out with known members of CB after doing what you did to Alice."

I wanted to cry and I don't even know why. I didn't know what else to tell him…other than:

"I fucked up." Huey did know me huh?

"Why Riley? Why are you so infatuated with that kind of lifestyle? Why be abnormal? What's so wrong with being…normal?" Heh. I remember when he asked me that same question when I was hanging out with Lamilton…his fat crazy ass, and I yelled to him I wanted to be abnormal.

"I don't know anymore." I told him honestly. I never listened to my brother…and that may cost me. I never gave him the credit he deserves...no one ever gives Huey credit for being the voice not everyone is blessed to have. Not everyone has a voice that'd warn you about the dangers of the world. How ironic is that…people go around wishing they had someone like Huey…and I'm lucky enough to have him…and I might get killed anyway. Hm. Nice. I wanted to tell him all of that…and that I did in fact love him. But…something stopped me.

"…Be careful Riley." Huey stood up and walked away. He was done warning me; he was done trying to tell me anything. I lost that voice. I sat there scared out my mind. I needed direction and the map just walked out on me.

"God…if you even exist…if you're even listening…please…_help_." I buried my face in my knees.

o0o

Fall came and went. Winter! December came in full throttle and soon the school would be out for Christmas break! I made it into the band too! I play clarinet. I wouldn't have joined if not for Caesar, he convinced me that if I made band, my school experience would improve, and he was right! I met this girl, Tara, and she was awesome. She's my friend, while Jasmine is ultimately my big sister. She's taken real good care of me and I wouldn't know what I'd do without her, Tara, or Caesar.

…I miss Riley terribly. But he made his choice. It didn't take me long to see he joined that gang CB's. After awhile, he wore their signature ice blue jackets. Every one of them had a nickname on the back of their jackets. His? Of course it'd be Chi Town. To be honest, the band made me stop thinking of him as much. I know when I had loads of free time in October…all I'd do was cry and think about him…now…he's like a far off memory to me. I'm dead to him…and…I can live with it. It was after practice and I had to go to my locker to get my bag out. I was shifting around some books that were on it until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey." I didn't turn around. "Hey." I said with no emotion.

"…Can you at least look at a nigga?"

"No."

"I deserve that…listen…believe me or not Alice…I am sorry." My heart popped. I hated his voice. It brought those memories back...our short memories. I leaned into my locker. I was tired of crying.

"Just…leave Riley." I heard nothing more. I whirled to find no one else in the hall but me. I covered my mouth and fell to the floor weeping. He was gone…just like that. I should have listened to him…I should have turned around so I could see him one last time. I wiped my face.

"I'll miss you Riley." I said in the halls. I think...I just don't like Riley...I think I had my case of "The Fall". My very first love...I loved Riley so very much.

This winter would the coldest I had to face yet.

* * *

><p>...Damn. ...Well! You know the routine! Let me know how you like it! R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Chapter Four New Years, New Troubles

Thank you for the adds and feedback!

I know Paige, Jazz is a lil thug in my story. Huahha

Ace...you know what? I kept reading your name as Alice...and thank you for the constructive criticism. I type so fast, sometimes I use 'a' instead of an 'are' and sometimes leave the words out all together. I feel like I'm dyslexic sometimes because I don't always catch those errors in time, I will be more mindful of said mistakes. No, she wasn't named after you, it wasn't intentional, I actually just like that name. I'm glad I made your day decent! 8D

LOL Youngkong313, thank you, and I will continue to serve with awesome chapters!

**Disclaimers: Don't own the Boondocks, just my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four- New Years, New Troubles<p>

...

_Go shawty_

_It's your birthday_

_We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday_

_We gon' party like it's your birthday_

_But we don't give a fuck that it's your birthday!_

...

December 22 is the day my brother was born. He's seventeen now. Wow…made me think about my own birthday that will soon be here. I'll be fifteen. Hm. I wonder what's Alice birthday? Hope to know eventually. Since Huey didn't celebrate Christmas and his birthday ran so close to it, it was easy for me to get him something. Yeah, the money I used was a cut from drug sales…but oh well. He knew it so who cares. It wasn't a party, just his friends and family get-together. Huey Percival Freeman did in fact, have a favorite cake. It was New York style cheesecake with vanilla cream around the crown of strawberries. The numbers '17' were on the cake, lit and ready for him to blow out the candles. Jasmine bounced up and down with her phone in her hand.

"Happy birthday baby!" she cheered as she took pictures of the cake. Huey rolled his eyes, and so did I. Jasmine and I did come to an understanding. We both apologized and agreed it was the heat of the moment. I understood that she was upset about how I dealt with Alice and grew protective of her. And yeah I know I said I wouldn't mean the apology...but I lied. There.

"Blow out the candles already bruh, I'm hungry!" Caesar laughed.

"…You guys aren't singing? I mean—not that I wanted that to-"

We instantly belted out the Happy Birthday tune…Stevie Wonder style! Huey rested his chin in his head and did a small smile at us. Jasmine took that picture quick as hell!

"Happy birthday to ya!" I sang, snappin my fingers and shook my head side to side.

"And many more boy!" granddad chuckled. Huey sat up and inhaled and blew out the candles.

"I don't know why you guys are so happy-"

"Ahh nigga! Don't even start! You alive!" I shouted. He looked up at me. Screw death. We're immortal. We'll live fo'eva! I bet you no one around me will die…

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Jasmine ran in the middle of the kitchen.

"Okay! Lemme get a picture of just the fam, get over there granddad, Riley!" she instructed. We both smiled standing behind Huey as he still sat in the chair.

"Great! Riley, take a picture of me and Caesar!" she handed me her phone and rushed over to Huey. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek up against his and smiled the hugest…blinding smile ever, damn…smile brighter than a grill. Caesar just stood beside him.

"Ughh….Jasmine!" Huey complained as I took the picture. Deep down, Huey enjoyed that. I know it. He rolled his eyes again as the mini photo shoot was over…until I thought about it.

"Hey…Huey, do you want to do another picture…just of you and me?" He looked surprised, but shrugged. "Sure." Jasmine happily got the phone ready to take this picture. She took the picture and was smiling ear to ear. "That one…was the best one."

It showed me smiling, arm around Huey's shoulders while throwin up deuces. That was normal, what made it the best?

He smiled with me.

o0o

"Merry Christmas!" My mom cheered at me. I squealed happily as I crashed down in front of the tree at my gifts. I pulled the smallest box out the small pile and ripped off the papper. Yes! A cell phone! That's all I ever wanted! And it was the HTC Evo Shift!

"Oh momma! Thank you!" I hugged her.

"Uh-huh, you better take care of that phone. It cost way too much. Your dad will pay for the bill." I nodded, looking at the sleek device in my hand. Oh! I passed her a little bag.

"This is yours" she took the bag to reveal a spaghetti necklace plus a home made card. Hey, I'm thirteen with no job. She chuckled.

"Thanks puddin." The phone rang. "I got it!" I skipped to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey there."

"Hi Huey!"

"Heeey lil bit!" Jasmine cried in the background.

"Hey Jazz!"

"Just called to say Merry Christmas, because I know you celebrate it, and to say thanks for the birthday card with the picture of…a prairie dog."

"It was supposed to be Simba!" I said half offended. Lion King was one of his favorite movies, so I decided to draw him Simba.

"…Oh…" Huey fell silent. "Uh…yeah, Jasmine wants to talk to you." I heard her hit him and laugh.

"He retarded, he was trying to figure out why the hell you would draw him that when I gave him the card." She laughed.

"Geez, was it that unrecognizable?" I guess it would…being that I stopped drawing since…Riley.

"Anyways, come over my house later today if you can. I have a present for you!"

"Okay!" just then, the doorbell rang. "Oh, Jazz, someone's at the door. I'll be over your house in an hour."

"Alright, peace." Mom answered the door. Caesar? What's he doing here?

"Hello Ms. Stone. May I see Alice?"

"…Come in." she stood to the side and allowed him in.

"I just wanted to tell you Merry Christmas." And he pulled out a little red box. I gasped.

"No! No! I didn't get you anything." I said shocked, but I knew I had to scale back my emotion train before mom became more suspicious.

"Didn't have to." I took the box and opened it. Oh. It was the prettiest stone studded key necklace I ever saw!

"It's beautiful!" I said hugging him.

"Like you." He whispered softly into my ear. I had to act like I didn't hear that, but on the inside…my stomach was doing back flips. I pulled away…in awe.

"Well, I have to go. Merry Christmas again ladies."

"Nice to meet you Caesar." My mom said before closing the door.

A boy called me beautiful. I was told I was beautiful! Just what were all these feelings? I needed Jasmine.

o0o

"Hey sissy!" I cheered as Alice and I hugged tightly. I grown to taking her in as my sister. She's so much like me…I couldn't help but to think I was meant to know her, so I can mentor her the right way when it came to certain things.

"Hey Alice." My mom walked towards the door with keys in hand.

"You're leaving?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes honey, I'm going to see Trisha, I'll be back soon." And she left. Wow…she's even bailing on her own family on Christmas. Not soon after did I see dad walk in from the living room.

"Did your mom just leave?" he asked me…almost incredulously.

"…Yeah." I answered. He shook his head and headed to his office. I felt my feet grow cold. Please…don't let her be cheating. I shook my head and turned to Alice.

"Come up to my room for your gift!" I put on my smile and took her upstairs.

"Jazz! Look!" I screamed when I saw her cell phone.

"Shut up! Evo! Oh you baaad!" I whipped out my own. "Oh! You got the uhm…slider version! Cuttin the fuck up!" I laughed. When she took off her jacket, I spotted a key necklace draped around her neck, which was a cute ass necklace.

"I **demand** you share that necklace with me." I said dangerously. "Where did your mom get that from?" She touched it.

"…Mom wasn't the one that gave it to me." I arched an eyebrow like Huey.

"Who?"

"…Caesar."

I sat there with my jaw wide open. You are kidding me. Alice has to be lying to me.

"Shut up! Stop kidding!" I laughed nervously. I stopped when Alice just stared at me.

"No…no way!" I whispered. "_Seriously_?" I was blown away when she nodded. Okay…now I know we need to talk.

"Spill." I folded my arms. Alice face saddened. "Are you mad at me that I accepted it?"

"No, I mean tell me what's been going on with you and Caesar." She shook her head.

"We're just friends. We talk on the phone almost every night…he walks me to my locker after band practice sometimes."

I sat there not knowing how the _HELL_ did _THIS_ slide past me. Oh…yeah, Ceez is a sly lil negro. If he was an animal, he'd be a fox. I grew concerned. Alice…doesn't bode well with reality let alone boys, and now you're telling me that Caesar's trying to throw himself in the mix?

"How do you feel about him?"

"He's a nice person…I mean; he hasn't done anything bad to me."

"Do you think he's cute?"

"Yeah…but then again, it's not like he's ugly." That is true. Caesar and Huey were the most liked black guys at the school; pretty soon it won't be long before girls see Riley, if they haven't already, not including Alice, of course _she_ likes him.

"Alice…" I sighed. I saw her freeze up before grabbing the sides of her head.

"Jasmine! I don't know! Is it trashy to like two boys at the same time?" she began crying. I grabbed her shoulders.

"No it is not! Alice. You are young; many girls have this same problem at your age. But I don't want you to freak out about it. It's natural. The thing to do now is to choose." Her tear stained eyes looked at me.

"No, it won't be easy," I read her mind, "But life will not always be easy. It's based down to choices and decisions. Listen to your feminine instincts. Take a breath, relax." She laid herself back on my bed.

"The road to womanhood ain't easy…but someone's gotta do it." She said.

"I liked Riley for how he treated me then…and I like Caesar for how he's treating me now." Her voice was different…she was finally calm enough to express her feelings. "If I keep hyperventilating like I do…I won't ever think straight enough. But you know what? My intuition is telling me to wait and see, and that's what I'll do." I sighed and collapsed beside her, looking up at the ceiling too.

"You're getting stronger Alice. I wasn't nearly as brave back then. I don't think I am now."

I paused; normally it was me being the therapist, and never the patient when it came to girl talk.

"I think my parents are about to split."

"Why?" I sighed and closed my eyes.

"They barely talk and mom is never here anymore." I faced my own reality.

"I know the feeling…my parents have already split. Dad was seeing this lawyer woman."

…Lawyer woman! I shot up in my bed. "You know her name?" I said cautiously.

"No, but I only know that much because I over heard momma talk about it with my aunt."

I gritted my teeth. No, there are hundreds of female lawyers in Massachusetts. I shook my head. No. I wouldn't think like that. I can't. The likelihood of Alice befriending the daughter of the woman who could possibly have ruined her family was too slim. Deciding to change the subject, I jumped off my bed and went to get her gift. I crawled back into bed and gave her the box. Smiling, she tore open the box to reveal Hello Kitty edition Air Force Ones. She squealed in delight.

"Thank you!" Her hug was tight.

"No problem sweety."

At the back of my mind, the wheels were turning. It's no doubt Caesar likes her, despite the glaring issues of Riley, but I have reason to worry about that. He's nothing like Riley and will do everything in his power to get what he wants. Then...there's this issue about our parents. Guah! This is all happening too fast! Is this an omen? The new year was on the verge of happening...and so far there's nothing to be happy about. I wanted to confront both mother and Caesar about the choices they seem to be making. I know he's already talked to Huey about it to some extent, but even _I_ **know** Huey doesn't know he bought her something...yet. I'm also scared about Alice...that sudden epiphany she did? I did the same thing...and I did shit all **wrong**. I remember back in 7th grade I believed Huey liked someone else and while trying to... _'find myself'_, I beat an innocent girl up, I called myself trying to remind her who ran shit. I did plenty of screw-ups, and I think that's the reason why Alice is here, so she won't do the same thing...or worse. I don't want her to change for the worse, but for the better. Sometimes I don't even think I changed for the good but I also know I don't regret changing. I want Alice to remain the gem that she is, and not turn into a rock.

o0o

I sat on the couch, super board. Christmas in this house is meaningless. I got my presents, but truth be told, I didn't even feel like playin on my new games. Huey just got his birthday presents and that's all he wanted…well all he was fine with. I wanted to see Alice. But…what could I say to her? There aren't any words I can say that'd fix what I did way back in September. Sighing I stood up. It was only seven…why the hell not?

"Granddad, I'm going down the street, I'll be back." He turned to me.

"And just why are you going down the street?"

"I have to talk to Alice."

"Oh, that girl Tom told me about. Why have you not brought her by here? Ashamed of us boy?" I made a deadpanned face. "No…you'll know her…soon." I hope.

"Aight, hurry up, I wanna play on that Wii bowling shit."

"…Yeah. Okay." As I walked to the door Huey came down the stairs.

"Alice?"

"Yeah." He raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Don't forget to wear a rubber."

"Ha…nigga you ain't funny." I flipped him the bird and left. It was too cold out here. I was power walking down to Alice's house. The closer I got, the more nervous I grew. By the time I got to the door, I couldn't tell if I was shaking because of the cold or because I was nervous. I knocked. Alice opened the door. Shit…if it was her mom I at least would have some time to prepare to face her. She just looked at me.

"…Hear me out! I'm so…fuckin' sorry! I…it was the only way to prove to the crew I would drop you. You made it so hard, you kept trying to make me leave…I didn't mean to take it that far and I wish I could take it back." My fists were balled up so tight and my face was flushed from the cold. Alice eyes went from emotionless…to sadness.

"You hurt me Riley…I'm…not ready to forgive you."

"What! I made a bitch of myself just now and you won't forgive me?" I hissed, since we were on her porch, I couldn't be too loud.

"You actually expected me to forgive you just like that? You snap your fingers and I'd forget how you not only smashed my glasses, but you made me look stupid in front of an entire student body?"

"You made yourself look stupid." My blood began to boil, she's not doing what I want her to do.

"You're right; I was stupid to trust you. I was stupid to believe your act. You say you're real, but you're just another little goon copy, just like the rest of the heathens you're now hanging with."

I reverted right then and there. Fuck her and fuck what I did. So she thought that was an act huh?

"You know what bitch? Fuck you. You don't know what all goes on in my head. I hate I even came to apologize. You couldn't handle being in my shoes in a day. Whatever, I don't care anymore. If this is how you want it, fine. Go to hell." I wanted to hurt her as bad as she hurt me. I am NOT a copy; Riley fucking Freeman is and has always been the original. Fuck anyone who says different. I left her ass on those steps.

I never looked back. Though now…I wish I did. I wish I didn't say all that shit. I knew I was in the wrong...but I still wanted her to bend over backwards to satisfy my guilty conscience. I'm so selfish.

* * *

><p>8( ... 8D R&amp;R! Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	5. Chapter Five Menace To Society

Alright! I think it's time to give you guys another dose! 8D

Paige: I know, Riley be trippin!

Youngking313: Uh...no, you got it backwards actually. 8D but thank you!

Ace: Sorry. But I still got love for ya girl! 8D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks, just my OC's ya dig?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five- Menace to Society<p>

...

_I got a problem with authority_

_So why the fuck would you war with me?_

_Even the Devil got problems with me_

_'Cause I got a problem with authority…_

_...  
><em>

New year, new shit I got to do. I moved up quickly in the ranks of CooldBlooded, Terrence was the most impressed by my progress. I made sure no nigga fucked with our drug territory, and if they tried, nigga had it coming to him. I never smoked my own supply, that's like elementary shit to know, only smoke your personal stash. Duh. I guess that's the main reason Terrence had me do more things, I had common sense. Never came up short, never slippin, I got shit done. He made Quence so mad when he made him the recruiting nigga. Something told me Quence thought I was a soft nigga, but he better learn to respect me, that's all I got to say on that bullshit.

We got tow more niggas in the game. Ortese Lawrence and Jayce Hall. Ortese was Terrence's younger brother, but he went to a different school, so we'd only see him when we needed to hit the streets. Jayce Lawrence was a nigga I met in my Algrebra class, he cool as hell, funny too. When that nigga get high, he is on some other shit for real. In the long run, I'm glad I joined ColdBlooded; I got nothing to worry about anything anymore. These niggas had my back…well except for Quence's bitch ass.

School was my ground…to push pussy niggas around. There was never a time I'd bully the shit of weak ass niggas. They'd just sit there and take it…like the little bitches they were. I got into plenty fights, mostly with those sissies who was like _'I won't take this shit anymore! ROAR NERD RAGE!_' Muahahahahaha! Particularly I'd zero in on Dexter Manara. I heard this bitch liked Alice and I would open remind him that he was born a loser, and he'll die a loser. He has no balls to talk to her, and I'd see to it that it'd stay that way. I was sitting with the boys at lunch, when I saw him walk over to Alice's table.

"Aye, look at that nigga Riley! You gon' let him try to take yo' bitch like that?" Jayce laughed. Quence frowned.

"He's not talking to her." I faced him.

"You ain't fucking daddy. I can and will talk to whoever the fuck I want. And she is **MY** bitch and I don't like that faggot trying to up me."

"Oh, so you can do whatever now? I'll tell Terrence."

The _fuck_? What does he think this is?

"Damn nigga, you hatin' so hard." Laughed Jason. "I personally didn't care, aye Riley, Quence was originally the one who was to tell you that you couldn't hang around her, but his punk ass made me tell you." He chuckled. Quence gave him a death glare.

I could believe that. Quence is bitch made.

"Tell Terrence, I don't give a fuck, you damn snitch." I stood up and walked over the table.

"Sup nerd." I faced Dexter, who sighed.

"Damn nigga, what do you want?" he yelled at me.

"Dexter, don't." Alice shook her head.

"Yeah, don't do that, I'll knock them damn naps out ya head son."

"Riley…stop." Alice said firmly. I turned to her. She liked this little bitch now or something?

"Oh, you don't like me punking out your little boyfriend here?" I laughed.

"Go start trouble somewhere else!" Tara cried.

"You shut yo ass up." Dexter stood up.

"Riley, you know what? You're a sad little man. You walk around, thinking you hot shit because you're in a gang, but let me tell you. You're not! You're throwing your life away! What do you want Riley? It's not like you're dumb, your grades are better than mine! Whatever you desire, your mind can get it for you. Don't you understand that brotha?"

I stood there, in amazement. This nigga…hahahahaha! I laughed; I could feel tears well up from the laughter.

"What do I want? I'll tell you. I want to live fo'eva." Dexter shook his head.

"You're so pathetic." I grabbed his face and threw it down on the table as hard as I could. I smashed three of his teeth out and gave him a concussion.

"Pathetic that bitch." I glanced over to Alice to see her face covered with disappoint in me. Don't look at me like that! I turned away from her, leaving the lunchroom.

o0o

Later that day, I was over Ortese's house. I got a three week suspension for injuring Dexter who'd be out for just as long due to his injuries. That's good, his ass can stay away from Alice. I was smoking my blunt when Quence belted out:

"Hey Terrence, Riley was talking to Alice today." Damn, nigga _was_ serious. I continued to puff.

"…So? You want a cookie for that?" Terrence nodded. "I grown to respect this young nigga, he hasn't disappointed me yet. But you Quence? Can you honestly say you NEVER came up short on me before? I gave you the shit to SELL and you SMOKED it. Also, you'd hooked that one crack head ho up if she sucked you off. Riley never did ANY of that stupid shit and yet..._he_ da rookie nigga?" he turned to me.

"You earned your fun. You really want that Alice chick? Nigga you can get her. Aye, I'm sorry, maybe I was trippin when I first met you. I did that because I couldn't tell that you would make such progress with us, and she'd only get in your way. All I ask of you is to keep doin what you doin my nigga." He and I bumped fists.

"I got chu." Smoke left my nostrils.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Quence yelled.

"Hey man, why you ride his dick so much? We all have a life outside this shit, leave it be." Ortese said.

"Yeah bitch, you killin my high!" Jayce yelled. I was coo' through that whole ordeal. I knew Quence didn't like me, and I could care less, hell the _gang leader_ is on _my_ side, why the fuck should I worry about a flower like him?

"Aye niggas, what we gon' do tonight? Let's start some shit." I said.

"Aye, aye, aye! Last night, I was watching this movie with this crazy ass white kid…and it was funny as hell. He pushed this fake person over the interstate bridge and fucked like…12 cars up!" Jayce laughed.

"…I got my little sister's baby doll…let's do that shit!" Terrence grinned menacingly.

"Yo! I'm down with that, when you gonna do this?" I asked.

"Nine o'clock, that's when niggas get off from work and shit." Jayce nodded. He turned to Quence.

"So lil nigga, you down or what?"

"Naw man." I laughed.

"You know what nigga? You acting like a straight BITCH right now." We all laughed.

0o0

I was sitting up on my bed, wearing my all black attire. I was so hyped to do this! I got a text from Ortese.

_'Aye nigga, we outside.'_

_'Aight. Here I come.'_

I snuck out my window and carefully landed on the ground, I put my black bandanna over my mouth and walked around to the car where the car was, leaving into the darkness of the night.

We reached the central bridge to one of the biggest interstate roads. Parking our car in some closed convenient store, we got out the car are jumped around excitedly.

"Yo! We some crazy mo'fuckas." Jayce laughed, "Terrence, where they baby at?"

"Here." He pulled out a white baby from the bag.

"This doll white, so you KNOW they gon' stop." He chuckled. I laughed evilly.

"Yeah, c'mon!" we all ran to the bridge. I looked down at the cars whizzing by, minding they own business. I looked over to Terrence who was about to drop it.

"Wait!" they all turned to me.

"…Let me do this shit." Terrence raised his brows and passed me the baby. I had my black gloves on as protection, didn't want this shit to come back to us. I held the baby out…

"Welcome to hell bitches!"

I dropped the baby.

0o0

"I swear, Riley is so stupid." Jasmine lamented as she was painting my nails. She was over my house that night after not wanting to go some party her majorette friends wanted to go to. I just sighed.

"...I want him to be himself...why is it so difficult for him to do that? She sighed and shook her head.

"Try being Huey for a day hun. He asks that very question, and Riley never gives a straight answer. I think it has something to do with his childhood back in Chicago...they never talk about their parents. Never. Or it could be that he wants to be the shit he see on TV. I think boys and men need to actually watch that stuff. Have you ever seen _Menace to Society_?"

I nodded, it was my dad's favorite movie actually. "Huey made me watch it and it really spoke to me, but not in the way it'd speak to Riley and countless others who totally missed the point. It wasn't glorifying that lifestyle, it was showing how we're killing our own kind, we're poisoning our own kind with drugs, exposing young kids to such madness, and wouldn't think twice to kill. Shit's deep."

"...Is Riley going to die?" I asked, she looked up at me with the most twisted expression. She looked shocked I'd ask that, scared on how to answer that, and worried if I'd think she'd be lying if she was to tell me no.

"What do you think?"

"...Eventually." I said honestly. She gave me another disturbed look.

"You know Alice..." she couldn't finish her statement. I didn't know what to do or say anymore, and neither could she. What Riley yelled at me that Christmas night, I knew he didn't mean it. I knew he wasn't acting when he was with me. We both said things we shouldn't have. I didn't shed one tear, it wasn't worth it. Heck, I didn't even get mad. Hm. I felt sorry for him, he actually thinks that's the person he should be and not the person he _could_ be.

"Jazz? You know what? I'm not giving up on Riley...I'll save him, I don't want him to be the statistic. He'll graduate, he'll go to college and actually do something with himself. I'll also pick my pen back up...I'm going to start drawing again...so I can be his rival at school." I bet my life on this, it was going to happen. Jasmine did a small smile.

"...OH MY BABY!" she screamed dramatically as she pulled me into a hug, I had to raise my hands so she wouldn't ruin my nails! Riley was someone very important to me, and no matter how much he hurt me...I still want to be there for him.

"When's your birthday? I don't think I ever asked you!"

"Stop hugging me and I'll tell you!" I cried, she was hugging me kinda...tight...and it hurt.

"March 16th." I smiled brightly.

"Oh my! That's in two months!"

"I'm glad you can count! Oh my GOD!" I said, mocking her excited voice. She pretended to frown.

"Haha. So funny. Say Alice...can I ask you something? About your parents?" Puzzled, I looked at my nails.

"What do you want to know?"

"You said your parents already have split right? They were separated when you first moved here?"

"Yep, they split in the summer and we moved here. We were living in the city at first. Remember when I said I overheard my mom talk to my aunt about it? That happened back then, she didn't say her name, I only heard the woman's profession."

o0o

"Oh...okay. That must have sucked." I said. Though I was horrified. Last summer was indeed the same time mom started acting weird. And sometimes her company would throw staff parties in Boston, which is where she could have met him.

"Yeah, my dad is a doctor and is friends with the high scaled folks. And it being in the city...he was always invited to parties. He took mom to every one...up until summer."

Shit! It WAS my mom then! I can't deny it anymore. I was heartbroken. How the hell? What the hell? Why? I sat there, still as a stone. Alice shook her head. "I was mad about it, if there's one thing I can't stand about women...it has to be the home wreckers. They are the lowest of the low, but it takes two to tango. Dad should have known not to hurt mom that way."

I needed conformation, I'd follow mom the next time she suddenly wants to go on a "business run." I have to see this with my own eyes.

"Hey Jazz, we should take a trip to Boston sometime. There's a property my mom owns, we got our selves a little cabin on the lake! Sounds really fun don't it?" I nodded slowly.

"Yeah...sounds like fun."

"Yep! Watch! Me, Riley, you, Huey, and Caesar will be together there...it will be fun."

I smiled, I wanted to remain hopeful. Riley will certainly be there... and certainly Alice will still take me when I tell her what I know. Certainly...we'll be fine in the days to come. Yeah, it's all gonna be alright. For the first time in years, my naivety was at it's peak. I want to believe it will be okay, therefore it _will_ be.

* * *

><p>Life's crazy man...but who cares! R&amp;R! You know the drill. lol 8P<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 The Aftermath

Special upload! I'm feeling so good that the world didn't explode, so why not add as a treat! 8D

Thank you Ace, Paige, and Youngkong313. My favorite readers. You guys reviews make me so happy. 8D

Also, hold on to your belts, Cindy will _finally_ be appearing in the next chapter. Ha!

**Disclaimers: I don't own the Boondocks, just my OC's**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six- The Aftermath<p>

...

_C'mon now_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Hahaha!_

_Bless your soul_

_You really think you're in control?_

_Well…_

_I think you're crazy_

...

That morning, I was getting ready for school when my mom called me.

"Puddin! Come here!" I walked downstairs to see her with her mouth covered looking at the TV. I gasped at the sight.

**_'Police says that persons or person dumped a faux baby on the roads of I-55 last night approximately at 9:30. This heinous prank was the cause of a fifteen car pile up. Out of the fifteen, only nine people suffered severe injuries. The most severe injury was a broken neck, the others suffered from broken ribs, arms, and legs. The families of the injured say they are all okay, happy to have their loved ones alive. The police say this was premeditated, for they found no prints on the doll once the DA dusted it for prints. Cops says they never seen anything like this before and is possible the worst accident scene that I-55 has ever experienced. Though now, the lane is open for travel this morning, please be careful and mindful of your surroundings. Now we'll bring you Mr. Jones for the forecast of the week.'_**

"God spared those people from the demon who did that! Who could be so evil and so reckless towards other people's lives?" my mom shouted. I remained quiet. Isn't it funny how…when your younger…the world seems like such a bright and happy place to live? Everyone is happy and friendly and nothing bad is in exsistence? There was a time that I didn't know about murder, robbery, and all the things that just…taint the world around you. Just because you're an upright person…doesn't mean everyone else is.

"I suppose I'd better get going." Mom hugged me tightly.

"Bye, be careful puddin."

"Okay."

o0o

All people were talking about was the crash we caused last night. I couldn't care less. No one died so what's the big deal? And if anybody did die…shit they ass was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Shit happens. I won't lie…I think Quence should be killed. Why? Because one, he don't like me, and two…he knows we're the ones that did it. No nigga with dirt should live. I saw that on the drug movie _'Blow_'. That nigga let that traitor live and he got fucked over by him in the bitter end. All weak spots should be buffed out completely. He could easily turn the whole gang in out of revenge. Though I'm not the one who has that ultimate decision, Terrence does.

As I walked through the halls, I spotted Alice at her locker. She was so fucking cute man. Sporting skinny jeans that showed off her slender figure, and I liked that. She had curves, but she wasn't crazy thick, and I liked that. I personally think that shit looks sloppy and they borderline look fat. I guess I'm the type who likes em' tiny, someone I can just…wreck in the bed ya know what I'm sayin? Hehehe. Her light pink long sleeve sweater hugged her nicely too…ohh! She was trying to grow out some boobs on me too! Nice! When at first met her, she had nickels, now she was on her way to having melons. I stood next to her.

"Still mad at me?" I rested my chin on her shoulder, she rolled her eyes. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her small waist.

"Oh, so we're cool now?" Alice said with attitude. I sighed, still holding her.

"Come over to my house…to talk after school. Please?" I held her tighter.

"Hmph, you'll be in detention…then I'd have to wait on you…like how we used to do…" I smirked, she was coming around.

"I won't get it any trouble today…just for you." She glanced at me before blushing.

"Fine…get off! We're in the hallway! People are looking!"

"Who gives a fuck!" I laughed. She smiled at me. "Boy you so…"

0o0

I stood there…feeling slightly jealous…okay…more than slightly, I was fucking _seething_ in it. Riley didn't deserve Alice. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I was three years older, so that means I could treat her better! I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"So, enjoying the view?"

"Shut up Huey."

"Caesar, let it go, she doesn't like you like she likes Riley and by God, I said like way too much."

I frowned. I…I really liked Alice. I made her join the band so she could be around me more. And I thought she gave up with Riley for a while…obviously not. I was so tired of that Mary girl in my face all the fucking time. Just because she was popular, didn't mean I'd be up her ass. I sighed hard.

"…Fine, but if he fucks up again, she's fair game." Huey sighed and walked with me to class.

o0o

After school I went directly home. I wanted to catch mom. She was still home; dad hasn't come back from work just yet. I walked into the kitchen to find her talking on the phone.

"Yeah I can meet you there. Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minuets. Bye." She hung her phone up and turned around and screamed.

"Oh! Jasmine! You startled me!" she panted.

"Hi. So, you're leaving?" she nodded.

"Yes, Trish has an emergency meeting about a client, I won't be gone long, and it's brief. I made pot roast for dinner, it's in the oven. I'll be right back." She walked past me and left. I went out the back door and watched her walk down the street. I quickly stuffed all my hair in my blue skull cap and threw on my heart shades and blue scarf and quietly followed her. She walked into Le Rue, the café shop me and Huey would go to almost every other weekend for lunch. I walked in casually, spotting her take the booth seat near the window. I took the long way around and slide in the seat directly across from them. You couldn't tell me that wasn't Alice's dad; she had his big brown eyes and soft complexion. He was indeed very handsome, but was nothing compared to Huey.

"Fredrick, why did you call me during the day? You know the rules."

"Sarah, I couldn't help it, I needed to see you. Have you thought about what I asked?"

"…Fred…I think I should stop. I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did…I didn't mean for one night to spread out to four months."

"No! I love you. Just leave him and come with me…I left Evelyn for you."

I wanted to jump over there and ring both their necks! How selfish!

"Fredrick…" he placed her hand on hers. "Look, let's talk about it more tonight okay?" she nodded and smiled. "Alright."

I sat there…so hot. I could literally feel the blood boil as it coursed through my veins. I didn't realize I was breaking the stores centerpiece in my hand until the waitress told me.

"Ma'am? Are you okay? You're breaking our merchandise." Not wanting to attract attention, I threw a $20 on the table.

"Sorry. " I muttered as I rushed away from the slut fest. She is going to hear it from me, as soon as her ass get's home.

o0o

To be honest, I was nervous about going over Riley's house. I never been inside of it before and I never met his grandfather. I knocked on the door to see him smile at me.

"Aww, you must be Awice! Wiley towld me all abowt yuuu!" he cooed. How old did I look like? Six? Riley pushed from behind him.

"Shut up granddad!" he yelled blushing, he turned to me. "C'mon in." I walked in. Ooo, his place was nice, and also had the smell of burgers in the kitchen.

"Hey lil baby, you can stay for dinner if you want." He smiled at me.

"Why yes, I'd love to, thank you Mr. Freeman." I grinned, he nodded and went into the living room.

"He only nice today because he got a date, he never give out food to strangers." Riley said. He signaled me to follow him up to his room. He knocked on a door to the right and opened it. I saw Huey sitting at a computer.

"Aye, Alice here!" he turned to face us.

"Hey."

"Hi Huey! How are you?" I asked.

"Frustrated, I keep finding nothing but crazy conspirator's blogs about communism in America, I'm trying to find a site or book for reference that has some logic."

"….Okay." I nodded slowly. Riley chuckled. "Nigga you gay." He shut the door and went to his. Woah! This place is a **DISASTER** area! This was a night and day comparison to Huey's room! Good Lord, did a tornado hit his room?

"Dang Riley!" I watched him as he threw some stuff in the closet, tossed a few shoes to the corner and swept some clothes under the bed.

"Sorry. " he said as he did a quick sweep of his room. I sat over to the table he had and sat down in the chair. After he made his room look somewhat presentable, he collapsed on his bed.

"Ohh man, I'm tired." He groaned. Tired? His tale didn't do anything! He sat up and scooted back up against his headstand and folded his arms.

"So uhm…shit Alice. I'm sorry about-"

"I forgive you." I said honestly. I looked out the window.

"We both said things that night we didn't mean. I was just so mad about how you blew me off to join CB…that hurt Riley…and I was madder you threw our friend ship away before the embarrassment."

"…I know I screwed you over…I don't think I even deserve your forgiveness." I turned to him. That hard scowl he'd always had was gone…and the real Riley was back once more. Though I knew it'd be a short appearance…I appreciated he's showing the side I always knew that was there.

"I'm a bad person Alice…I…don't why I do bad things sometimes. The adrenaline rush I get is so…it's like…I can do what the fuck I want and not suffer the consequences." He patted the spot next to him on his bed. Blushing…I felt my self rise and walk over to him. It was like…I was put under a spell…I didn't even hesitate when he told me to come to him…I just went. I sat beside him and he turned to me.

"You really forgive me Alice?"

"Yes." He brought his face close to mine.

"Then…you won't mind if I…" his lips touched mine. Oh…my…God. I heard firecrackers, I heard horns, I heard bells, I heard everything go off in my head. My very first kiss! He put his hand on my cheek as he continued to kiss me, slowly adding tongue. Suddenly, a loud bang made us jump off the bed; it came from the wall his bed was on! That scared the poop out of me!

"I DON'T HEAR YOU TWO TALKING ANYMORE!" Huey shouted from the wall.

"Shit! Retarded, nosy ass nigga! Get out of granddad's room!" Riley said while clutching his chest. That made me die with laughter, and Riley joined me. After the laughs, I looked at him.

"So…what now?"

"What do you mean? You mah gurl na!" he smirked. My heart filled with an emotion only Riley could give me.

"We're…we're…we're…?" I blushed madly as he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You my bitch now…well you always were…but now we official!"

"…Excuse you!" I shoved his head back, making him laugh. I smiled as he winked at me.

"My bad, my bad, you are my girlfriend." He smiled, doing that old routine I grew to secretly love. Riley Escobar Freeman was my boyfriend…and I was not complaining. No matter how bad he could be…he marked me. I couldn't stop liking him no matter how hard I could try.

Why do the bad boys always get us good girls? Hmm…a question that I don't think that could be rationally answered if tried. All I knew was…yeah, I had it bad for this boy…and there was nothing that could be done about me.

0o0

I sat patiently in daddy's office that night. When I heard a small creak of the front door, I switched the lamp light on, making my mother jump.

"Well well well, my dear mother, where ever have you been?" I asked curtly. She was shocked, but slowly walked into his office.

"Jasmine! What are you doing up this late?" she asked me.

"You are in no position to question me." I said, narrowing my eyes at her. She gulped.

"I was…"

"Destroying this family? Someone else's family?" I hissed, she covered her mouth and slumped against the wall. Tears began to well up in her eyes. I wasn't buying those crocodile tears! She hiccuped and wiped them away.

"How…did you…find out?"

"I'm friends with the girl, the girl who's life you ruined." She looked confused.

"I…I don't understand." She shook her head.

"ALICE YOU WHORE!" I yelled. She gasped. "Fredrick didn't tell me he…he was married…or even had a..a child." She spoke in between sobs.

"**LIAR**! I followed you when you went out the first time. Yeah, he left Alice's mom for you! You knew damn well he was married!"

"Jasmine! Stop! I…I was so…bored I…needed…"

"…That's your _**only**_ excuse! You were bored so you destroy dad! Me?" I cried. She ran over and tried to hug me, I snatched away.

"**DON'T** touch me!" I growled. I stood up from the chair.

"You need to tell dad about this! If you don't want him anymore, give him up to a woman more deserving of him! I know he isn't the most aggressive man alive, but that doesn't give you permission to just trample on him!" I rushed up to my room. I dialed Huey.

"Uhhhh shit…Jasmine…do you have any idea what time it is?" he slurred.

"Mom's cheating on dad!" I cried.

"Woah…wha…what?" I heard him move around. I sniffed.

"I caught mom cheating…" I sniffed. He was silent.

"Aww shit…." He sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that…" I broke down to small whimpers again.

"Shhh, Jazz, don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry." I continued, I dropped the phone on the floor as I rolled over and wept.

"Jazz? Jazz?" I heard Huey call. I rolled back over and reached for the phone.

"Sorry…Huey…I didn't mean to wake you up…I…I'll sleep now."

"Good, we'll talk in the morning…I love you." It was rare for him to tell me that…but whenever he did, I treated it as a treasure.

"I love you too Huey and please know…I'd die before I could do that to you."

"Mmmhm, or I'd just kill the bastard who dares to even try it." I smiled; it was cute how much of a jealous psychopath Huey could turn into sometimes. Most women find that troubling…I find that adorable. Maybe I'm just as sick.

"Right, night poo-bear."

"Night princess." I hung up. I decided to look through all the pictures of me and Huey on my phone. No…I could never risk losing him…never. I drifted to sleep, dreaming about the only man I could ever love. _Eve_r. Huey cannot be replaced. Never ever.

* * *

><p>Stuff happenin' all round! Well! Until next time my dears! 8D<p> 


	7. Chapter Seven Bad Girl

8D Yes Paige, I will indeed hit you with rapid updates. 8P

Ace: Yeah me too...but life is loopy like that. 8p

*lets Youngkong313 out* Run! Like the wind!

Thank you dearies. You three are appreciated. 8)

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Boondocks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven- Bad Girl<p>

...

_All my girls get down on the floor!_

_(Oh shit!)_

_Back to back drop it down real low!_

_(Oh shit!)_

_I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho_

_(Oh shit!)_

_But you know what I don't give a FUCK_

_So here we GO!_

_...  
><em>

I'm a bad bitch, don't let my pretty blue eyes fool you mothafucka. I'd choke a ho in a second. My school knows me by Cindy McPhearson; the streets know me by C-Merph. I had shit on lock since I was seven years old. No bitch would dare try to sell they stank ass cookies on my territory, and if they tried to get bold, they ass would get stomped down. At fourteen, still slayin bitches. I love to play basketball, boys think I'm a dyke just because I beat em' on the court. Don't get mad nigga, get yo' game up! My parents don't like how real I be, so they stay trying to make me do girly shit like…be a cheerleader or play volleyball. That shit for sissies man, I don't want that shit.

I really don't know what I'm gon' be when I get older, I would become a profession female basketball player, but I'mma be real…nobody watch that shit. I ain't sayin it's fair, but if I'm gon' do something, all eyes gotta be on me and they gotta know my name. I got too much talent to be a nobody. Friends? Nah nigga, I got associates. I'm cool with this girl Cassie. She gets me, she knows I'm a real hustla and respects that. She is the girlfriend of Ortese Lawrence, who mad cool too. Ohh damn! I hate this cold ass weather. It was the first week of February…I can't wait until March when get some fucking heat around here. I was standing outside with Cassie wating for Ortese's brother, Terrence to pick us up. Ortese left school during 6th period to be with him.

"Where yo nigga at? Damn!" I gripped my jacket.

"He is coming, he coming! In He said his brother had some business to take care of." I huffed. It wasn't long before a light blue Taurus pulled up. Ortese was in the passenger side, and in the backseat I saw a lil nigga I never seen before. Cassie opened the door and dove in.

"Sorry babe! Terry forgot he was supposed to come back up here!" Ortese laughed. I leaned forward to look at this stranger. He was cute as hell, who ever he was. He had a soft mocha complexion with his hair done up in braids, covered by a black hat. He was rocking black Air Forces with black jeans and a black Spiderman race jacket. He was texting and when he was done, he just stared out the window.

"Aye, little spider nigga, what's your name?" I asked. He turned to me. He had some cute ass eyes. He had those rare colored eyes, I could tell. They weren't like…bright red, but I'd say…like…a rusty nail red? Nah, more like wine. Yeah! He had a nice shade of reddish brown eyes.

"Nonya." He turned back to the window. I smiled, ooh a challenge!

"Hehe, you too scared to tell people your name or something?" He turned back to me with annoyed look on his face.

"Bitch, I don't know you, so I won't talk to you, so shut up talking to me nigga!" he yelled.

"I'm just trying to talk to you damn, gon' then, wit cho' bitch ass!" he smirked.

"You's a crazy lil ho." He laughed. "Riley."

"You ain't got no last name?"

"Damn, all up in my business…Freeman nigga, what's YO name?"

"Cindy McPhearson AKA C-Merph!"

"Watch out Riley, she a lil thug, I should know." Ortese laughed. Riley, just rolled his eyes as he phone beeped. He started texting again.

"What? Textin your lil girlfriend?" I continued to tease.

"As a matter of a fact…yea."

What! He has a girlfriend! Damn it! I won't lie…this nigga is TOO fine. I wonder what this bitch looks like; I know she can't be better looking than me. Hmm…I see I have to put some extra work in it. But watch, I'm gonna hook Riley; make him forget about that other bitch, who ever she is.

o0o

Meh. It was pretty slow Friday afternoon. Band practice was cancelled and Riley was out…doing whatever he was doing. We were texting, but he stopped after saying he had to do something and would call me later. Mom was out getting some over time…so I was all alone, just lounging on the couch. I sighed. I was so…freaking bored. My phone beeped. It was a text from Caesar.

_'Hey, sup?'_

_'What's good?'_

_'Nothing, bored out my mind.'_

_'Oh…well mind if I come over?'_

I couldn't have company when I was by myself, but it'd be another two hours before mom got home, so she'd never know.

_'Sure, come on by.'_

o0o

Jasmine and I were sitting on my bed. She was telling how Sarah was seeing Alice's dad. That is a fucking trip. What were the odds of that happening? It's crazy. She sighed and shook her head when she was done telling the story.

"So…you gonna tell Alice?"

"I guess…I mean I'm shocked that our moms haven't run into each other yet…being they live on the same street now. And the effects of that…I'm scared Alice won't like me for what Sarah's done." Oh yeah, she was mad, she never called her parents by name before.

"Well, I think you should tell her before that is to happen, because then you'd be guilty because you didn't even tell her, if you really see her as your sister, you'd tell her. " she looked at me.

"Yeah." She then looked down. This wasn't the Jazz I'm use to. When she's sad…it's so…sad. Like…depressingly sad. The last time she was this sad was when I told her Santa Clause was dead and maggot food. You'd have to be there to find that funny and not mean.

"And Sarah still haven't told dad. Shit pisses me off." She grumbled as she rested her arms on her knees and buried her face in the palm of her hands. I stroked her strawberry blonde curls. I wanted her to feel better.

"Hey, look at me." And she did so, still blue in the face. "You won't lose Alice, she'll understand, you're not the bad person here."

"Yeah…" she sat back up. "I was just scared for a minuet there." I turned her face to mine and kissed her, slowly lying down on the bed. As our kiss deepened I ran my hands up her legs to under her turtle neck. Sitting up she smiles.

"Want me to take it off?" I nodded. I soaked in the image in front of me. She shook her head after removing her shirt, making her hair wilder…sexier. Her delicate hands went under my shirt, sending sparks up my spine. Losing control, I jumped up and pinned her under me, kissing her. I trailed down kissed her neck as I went lower and lower.

"Ohh shit Huey…I think…we…_ohh_...should stop before we…._ahhhh_." I kissed my way back up. Yeah, she was right…I was getting too carried away. So we just laid there together, hugging and kissing.

"I know what I gotta do Huey…oh. It will be so hard."

"You bet it will." She cracked up.

"I doubt you're talking about what _I'm_ talking about!"

0o0

Caesar and I were sitting on the porch. Yeah, that was crazy being that it was still cold, but I decided to not go against mom's wishes, I was glad he understood.

"So you and Riley an item now huh?" He looked up to the sky. I sighed and looked at the leaves that rested on the ground.

"Yeah, I know he got problems, but we'll see them through, no one's perfect."

"I think he's bad for you…he's not the type of person you deserve."

I pursed my lips together. Riley has heart! People need to understand about him. The Riley I know is a sweet person who could never hurt me. I firmly believe that. Wait oops! He has hurt me…but that's in the past! We're moving forward from all that! He has his personality issues, but really…so does everyone. Even me. I think I'm too nice, too trusting, and too forgiving. I think I need more back bone, I believe that I'm still vulnerable and weak. But as much as I'm sure about these things, I'm also certain about Riley.

"He's not bad."

"He's in a gang! That could put you in harm's way Alice! God, you're acting like those women who get beat on by their husbands. Is love making you _that_ blind to the risk you're taking? Do you even _understand_ what it means to love someone?"

I turned to him shocked. _Do_ I know what love means? Did I really? I mean…I said to myself that I loved him…but in what meaning? How do I love him?

"…No, I don't! But through Riley, I'll know. I'm young, I have much to learn. And if I want to learn the hard way then that's **MY** business Caesar! Sometimes we _have_ to make mistakes in order to learn anything!" I stood up, angry.

"I'm sorry Ceez, but for now…I am with Riley. He will come to his senses and be the person I know he can be!" I slammed the door. Adrenaline rushed through me…that was the first time I defended myself and the choice I made, and it felt good. I was tired of people telling me how I should do things; I was tired of people telling me how to be. Even if my fourteenth birthday was now a month away, I already knew what I was going to wish for:

**Change**.

* * *

><p>Me: I think you should say what <em>kind<em> of change...

Alice: Hey! You know what I mean.

Me: Yep.

Alice:...I don't want any _BAD_ changes!

Me: Nope too late. I will grant you your wish young lady. For I have that power...

Alice: Crap.

8D Until next time!


	8. Chapter Eight Act to React

Paige: Yeaaa Cindy rolled up! LOL. Ain't no judging 'round here, you good. 8D I had fun writing that (hehehe)

Ace: Yay! You love it! I love that you love it! 8D Thank you!

Genissis123: Yeah, I wanted to ease her into it, she's going to be around for the rest of the story, I wanted to give Riley and Alice an arc together, to build up their history, know what I mean? Thank you for reading and feedback! Yea, I can fit you in 8)

Youngkong313: It's always a show with you. lol thank you and Cindy gon' do what Cindy does best...

Schweetpea1870: Thank you! It makes me happy you all appreciate the story!

**Disclaimers: Don't own the Boondocks, just my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight- Act to React<p>

...

_Starts off like a small town marriage_

_Lovely life and wife…baby carriage_

_All the stars of course, success of course_

_But it ends in Hollywood divorce…_

_Hollywood divorce_

_It never stops…_

...

I was horribly distracted by Huey the other day…but hey, it did make me feel better. If I hadn't had my…little alone time with him, I would have seen Alice yesterday. I was going to tell her today. Mom…no…Sarah has still been cheating and has yet to tell father. As I went down stairs, I saw her sitting alone reading in the living room. I walked up to her, placing my hand on my hip.

"Are you going to tell him, or should I?" I threatened.

"Jasmine please…I don't want to break this family apart."

"That's already been done; I mean you already wrecked someone else life. If you don't tell him…I will." I turned on my heels and left. I walked down to Alice's house. When I knocked, her mother smiled warmly at me.

"Hey Jazzy, how's it been?" she let me in.

"I'm good Ms. Stone, and you?"

"Oh, I've been better, say…can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Is Riley still friends with Alice? It's been a really long time since I first saw him…and I could sense things were weird between them for a while."

"Oh, they cool now, he's just been busy lately." I grinned when I saw Alice walk out her room.

"Jazz! Hey, c'mon up." She walked back, nodding at Ms. Stone; I trudged up the stairs to find Alice drawing in her bed.

"Hey lil bit, what you been up to?"

"Just drawing, talked to Riley today, he stays busy on Saturdays, so he'll come to see me tomorrow." I wanted to snort. Yeah, he's busy doing shit he has no business doing. I sighed.

"Yeah so anyways, Alice, I have something to tell you, it's bad." She looked at me and pushed her glasses up, which were sliding down.

"What? Caesar's still mad at me?" Huh? What?

"Uh…I don't know?" I asked in confusion. Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, so he didn't tell any of you guys. Well…he and I had a spat yesterday…it was about Riley."

"Whaaa?" I shook my head. No! I was being distracted again! FOCUS JASMINE!

"He'll survive," I waved my hand back and forth, "What I have to tell you are far more important." I sighed and looked away.

"My mom is cheating on my father…" I said.

"Wow, I can so relate…I'm so sorry Jasmine."

"….with your dad."

"...**_the fuck__?_**"

o0o

"Nah nigga! I don't want any damn iron board! The FUCK do I need an iron board for?" Ortese yelled at the crackhead. He had no funds, so out of no where his ass came with an iron board. Crackheads amaze me sometimes; they get the most random shit to trade with if they didn't have the money. We were in the alleys way down towards the back so no one could see our transaction.

"Please! Please! You can use it as a surfboard! C'mon man." I bust out laughing.

"You gon' go surfing today nigga?" I laughed. The crackhead was twitching and scratching his head back and forth.

"Please…c'mon…hook me up."

"Nah nigga you assed out!" Ortese pushed him to the ground. "C'mon Riley, this nigga wastin our time." We walked over him…no literally, we walked on his ass." We got a clean $8000, $4000 a piece in coke sales today, pretty slow. It wasn't even late out. I could probably see Alice today after all, but work has to come first, I can't be slippin on my hustle. We walked back over to his house. I saw that Cindy chick sitting on the couch, watching TV. She turned to us.

"Hay dope boys, ya'll make any paper today?"

"Yea you know it, where Cass at?" Ortese asked.

"She went up the street for some cookies." She looked at me and made a face.

"Nigga you can't talk?"

"Why you always gotta be sweatin a nigga? Hey, there! Damn!" I laughed. She was a feisty little white girl. She just laughed.

"Terrence in the back waitin on ya'll…he seemed pissed about somethin." I turned to her fully.

"Pissed about what?" I asked. She winked.

"Kiss me and I'll tell you."

"Nigga, I don't have time to play with you!" I followed Ortese to his brother's business room. We walked in to see Terrence indeed, mad about something.

"Have ya'll seen that nigga Quence?" He shouted. "That bitch said he lost $15,000 dollars worth of cocaine! Nigga is playin me! He gave that shit to someone!"

"No, we haven't seen him all day, we were out, oh, and we sold $8000 worth of it today." Terrence nodded.

"Alright…but I'm not worried about you two. Jayce is dead asleep in the bathroom, nigga get too high, I swear." He shook his head.

"Anyway seems like I need to teach that nigga a lesson." He rubbed his hands together. Speaking of the devil, Quence walked through the door, looking like he just back from runnin.

"Nigga where my bread at!" Terrence yelled at him. "What do you mean you _LOST_ all that cocaine?"

"Stop tripping, just let me make it up." We both stared at him.

"…Make it up? How do I know you ain't got my money now, doin some under the table shit!" he pulled out his AKA 47 from the drawer.

"Nigga draw your pockets!" Quence didn't do it. "NIGGA I SAID PULL YOUR FUCKING POCKETS OUT!"

This retard undid his pockets…with two wads of cash falling out. I slapped my palm to my face. Terrence was just as dumbfounded as we were. He blinked...shook his head out of disbelief. He raised the gun up.

"You know you done fucked up right?"

"What chu gon do nigga? Yo' bitch ass, I should go tell the cops about you guys about ya'll stunt at the bridge, worry about yo' damn bread at the pin motha fucka."

The next thing I knew…four shots were fired. My eyes were shut from the noise…but as soon as I opened them…I was looking at a dead body. Four bullets to the chest was Quence's fate. I stood there…I…never seen someone get shot before. I only saw it in movies…but this shit was real…ain't no '_cut!_', ain't no fake blood…and Quence wasn't getting back up. Ortese looked slightly mortified…I was…how _am_ I feelin? I just saw someone's life taken…and yet…as callous as this may sound I think it was good. Try to snitch from six feet deep…**BITCH**! Now, no one will ever know we did that and...Quence can't rob from Terry anymore. It's a win/win situation here.

Jayce came staggering in. "Ohhh shit! What happened in here?"

"Just put your gloves on help and me get this nigga out! We need to dump his ass somewhere!"

o0o

I sat there…the TV was running…but I heard no sound. I swallowed as I turned my head to the hallway where I heard the gun shots. I knew…I just knew it was that guy he shot. I didn't want to leave...because they might have thought I went and told. So…I just sat there. I don't know why it bothered me, ain't like I was the one shot, I ain't pull a trigger. I saw Jayce and Terrence carry the dead body out the back door, covered in a blanket. Riley stood in the hallway, watching the scene and turned to me and coldly told me:

"Your ass didn't see **ANYTHING**. Got that?" I nodded quickly. That…scared me. I ain't use to seein' dead bodies and shit.

"I didn't see or hear nothin!" He sighed and sat beside me on the couch, oh, he would come around me when I'm scared of him. But, I played it coo', I ain't no wuss. I watched him rub his temples.

"Hey Riley…you good?" I poked him with my finger.

"Yeah…I'm just tired." I pulled him to lay on my lap. "Gon' head and lay down." As he did so, I couldn't help but to run my finger in between his braids, massaging his scalp. He then sat up and jumped of the couch.

"Naw…I…I gotta go." He left. I sat there…stumped. He wasn't cheating by layin' on my lap, damn! It was then I decided, I wanted in on their little business...I wanted to be a part of Riley's team!

o0o

I was shocked. Alice never swears! Not to mention her voice did a complete 180, it went from low and soft to high and sharp, That scared the shit out of me! She was waiting for me to repeat.

"What did you just say?"

"…My mom was seeing your dad." She looked like she wanted to beat my ass.

"When did you find this out?"

"On Christmas, your timeline fit with my own timeline of when my mom started acting weird, that's why I asked all those questions. I followed her one day…and I saw your dad. Is his name-"

"Fredrick." She flatly said. I nodded. She was still frowning but gave a big sigh.

"I can't believe this…but…I'm more mad at her than I am at you. In fact, we're in the same boat. I have a father who couldn't keep it zipped, and you have a mother who couldn't keep her legs shut." That kinda stung, but being she pointed out her dad, we canceled each other out.

"So, you're still my little sissy?" She did a small smile.

"Of course!" We hugged. I was so relived.

"And Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"...Don't ever curse again!"

* * *

><p>Whoo, a mess everywhere! R&amp;R!<p>

Riley: Nigga got shot!

Me: Yes Riley...


	9. Chapter Nine Valentines

Thanks Ace, Paige, and Youngkong313. Life's been...interesting to me as of late so, which made me slow down a bit...but I'm back and in action so don't worry.

**Discalimer: Don't own Boondocks, just my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine- Valentines<p>

...

_You're like the blood flowin' through my veins_

_Keeps me alive and feed my brain_

_Now I can see how another life_

_Have the power to take over mine_

_...  
><em>

Yeah so…with Quence being dead and shit, Terrence said we all had to lay low on our activities, it won't be long before his body would be found, the school was already missing him. I was cool with that, it didn't bother me. That couldn't have happened at a better time. It was Valentines Day! I can spend the day with my boo! I had bought her a Juicy Couture bracelet, she gonna flip when she see it. For the special occasion, I wore my red army shirt with my white thermal underneath, black jeans, my red Forces. After throwing on my black jacket, I put Alice's gift on my table and left the room. Huey was in the hallway, just closing his door. He and I were dressed almost identically, except he had more black on than anything else, his jacket was red.

"Let's get goin." He said. I followed him down the stairs and out the house. We got in Dorothy and started our trek to school.

"Ugh, I hate Valentine's Day." Huey groaned. I just laughed.

"Nigga, stop frontin', you know your ass can't wait to see what Jaz gon' do." He rolled his eyes.

"Did you get her a gift?"

"Duh…I got her a pair of patchwork Converse boots; she saw them at the mall last week and slobbed all on them." I nodded.

"Aight, aight…so…you gon' try to get in them panties?" I teased, I knew how embarrassed Huey became when it came down to sex talk, but we're men! We can talk about this shit about our girls. Huey just glanced at me before looking at the road.

"No! What the hell Riley." He smiled.

"Damn…have you done ANYTHING with her?" He was silent. I started howling.

"I knew it! You can act all proper if you want, but you know you a freak like everyone else." I laughed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever nigga." He shook his head. "I admit it…I got something planned for us at the Hill this evening."

"Awwww shit nigga!" I laughed.

"What about you? What are you gonna do for Alice?" I was stumped.

"I'on know…you already know she shy…I think she'd scream if I tried to do anything more than kiss her-"

"As in gift fool." He interrupted. Oh! "I bought her a bracelet." I said sheepishly. Alice was one of those frightened virgins, she just…radiates that. I bet she never watched a porno. Oh man…does she even know what a dick looks like? That's hilarious.

"I still think at the end of the day, Valentine's Day was created to distract us for what we should be really celebrating…black history!" he shouted.

"Hmm, aren't we supposed to embrace our blackness _everyday_?"

"…Hm. I'm efficiently impressed by your smart ass retort…" I laughed.

"All in a day's work Huey." I grinned.

"…Too bad you embrace all the bad things of our race." He shot back.

"….Fuck you." I frowned.

"All in a day's work Riley." He smiled. I hate this nigga sometimes. Hahaha.

When I got to school, I waited by Alice's locker. And wasn't long before that she and Jazz was up the hall. Alice was wearing acid wash skinny's with red boots with a sweater, her hair was still in her bun, but decorated with a red ribbon. She saw me and ran to me. I hugged her tight, and even did a little spin.

"Happy Valentine's baby." I kissed her.

"Thank you Riley! I got you something!" she smiled.

"Me too, but let's exchange gifts at the house." She smiled and nodded.

"Okay!"

Jasmine cooed. "Ah, young love, how sweet." She sighed. Jazz saw Huey and jumped on him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck.

"I love you!" she declared. Huey just patted her back. He really needs to stop acting like he doesn't like that shit. I just shook my head.

o0o

Later that day, when Alice was over at my house, were in my room, exchanging gifts. She was digging in her bag and pulled out a heart shaped clear container filled with red and white Hershey Kisses, along with a heart shaped card.

_'Happy Valentines' Day Riley! I hope to celebrate many more with you. You're so special to me, and today, I just thought I'd remind you of that. Reezy x Al for life!'_

"Awwww. Wittle baby made me a card and got me candy!" I smiled. She rolled her eyes. "When I get a job I can afford better gifts!" she pouted. I turned to my dresser and pointed to it.

"Go get your gift."

"Give it to me."

"Girl, walk ya big ass over there." She gasped.

"My butt is big to you?" she asked in a panic.

"Yes, Oreo. Now go get your gift." She frowned.

"Oreo? Hmph! Well I never!" she laughed and walked to go get her gift. I watched her as she sat back down and opened the box. Her mouth hung open, just like I thought she'd do.

"Is this a real Juicy Couture bracelet?" she was still looking at it.

"Hell yeah girl, ain't no imitation shit run through this house." She looked up at me.

"How…where you get the money for this kind of gift?"

"Allowance." She arched an eyebrow; damn everyone that hangs around Huey does that after awhile.

"You got this with allowance money." She wasn't asking, she was reiterating with a flat, unbelieving tone.

"Yes, I can't save that shit up?" She grew less suspicious. "Okay…ohh! It's so cute!" she put it on and modeled it. It looked good on her little wrist. I smiled proudly.

"So you like it or what?"

"Yeah! It's so pretty Riley! Thank yooou!" she hugged me.

"Naw, hell naw, I don't want hug, you betta kiss me." I wrapped my hands around her, pulling her into my lap. She blushed and giggled. I pushed my lips against here's in a passionate kiss.

"Let's go to bed." I said huskily, she tensed.

"Riley I-"

"Don't worry about it." Grabbing her hand, I sat her on the bed, pushing her down under me. Her cheeks were now dark red; I like it when I make her blush. I went down and made soft kisses on her neck; I heard those soft moans she tried to stifle.

"Go on…don't fight it." I kissed her again. This was our real make-out session, I don't count that other time since Huey's gay ass interrupted us, thankfully, he was with Jasmine. She spent the rest of the day with me until she had to go home.

"Text me when you get home." I told her as I walked her to the door.

"Ok, bye Riley." She smiled; I kissed her again, lightly biting her lip as I pulled away.

"Bye sexy." She blushed and scurried out the door. Laughing, I went and sat in the living room. Granddad was out with some ho he met from Facebook, I hope he was okay, Lord knows he be meeting some strange women. I was flipping through channels when the news caught my eye.

_**'The body of Hoover Highschool's student Quence Vindals was found in the dumpster behind an eatery this morning, workers thought an animal had died in the dumpster due to the horrible stench, and went to check it out. The body is said to be two days old, dead by four bullet wounds. This case is still under full investigation.'**_

I flipped the channel when I saw the face of the crying mother. Shit! What the fuck do I need to be guilty of? I didn't kill him, so, I wash my hands of the whole thing. Fuck it, I'm sorry for her loss…but…it's not my problem. As I sat there, a feeling began to churn in my stomach. It was definitely the churn of guilt…and remorse. I held that same feelings the night after we cause the wreck on the bridge. I can't run from my conscious…it's in my head…and I can't ever run from myself.

"Fuck!" I cried, getting up, pacing the living room. I wanted to rid myself of such feelings…I guess I'm not as ruthless as I thought I could be. No…I was never ruthless, I'm just a dumbass who wants to be something…he just wasn't. How long can I live if I keep choosing to live this double life? I lied to Alice once already…soon she'll find out how I got the money. I jumped hard when my phone rang. I quickly answered it.

"This Reezy."

"Hey nigga! What up?" Oh. Cindy. She wanted to take Quence's place, and she was very vocal about it. Terrence is silly enough to actually give this broad a chance. I don't know, she a loud mouth mo'fucka.

"Hey, what it do?"

"Nuthin, what'chu doin?"

"Nothing much, was watching tv, I guess I'mma play my games."

"Aw ok, so how was your Valentines day?"

"It was ok, nothing too big and fancy."

"Mhm, you can tell me about how you screwed your lil girlfriend, I already know." I laughed so hard.

"Hell naw! That's none of your business."

"Whateva nigga, look, I'm throwing a little get together Saturday night, you and your circle can come, including your girlfriend."

"Aight, I'll do that. I guess you're worthy to meet the crew." She smacked her lips.

"Nigga, you ain't all that, don't even front like that." I laughed again, Cindy is a fucking trip! She's the coolest, down ass white girl I ever met.

"Yeah, well I'mma hit you up lata, I got to go."

"Okay…hey Riley?"

"Sup?"

"….Maybe you _are_ all that. Just a little bit. Happy Valentines."

"Yeah…you too." I hung up the phone. I stared it for a minuet. Shit was gonna happen between me and Cindy…wasn't it? Naw…I'm reading too ahead of shit. Nothing was gonna happen between me and Cindy.

o0o

I sat on my bed, loving my only item of Juicy Couture. Momma wants me to wait until I'm at least fifteen to start dressing up, but why wait? I love to dress nice. I had a few brand name, and I wear that stuff on occasion, everything else is bought from little shops within the mall. I kissed my bracelet. "Ahh Riley…" I cooed. I blushed thinking about the make-out session we had earlier. I swear it was…amazing. I never went that far before and it was almost intoxicating. My cell phone rang. It was Caesar. We hadn't talked at all since our small argument, and I must say, I missed him.

"Hello?"

"…Hey."

"Hey Ceez."

"Look Alice…I'm sorry about what happened between us…I should never talked to you like that…it's just, you should know by now I'm crazy about you." I remained silent. All the times we had together, all that time spent…I was a fool to ignore the advances. All the times he'd ask me out…the times he'd call me. I choose to ignore it. Did I string him along unconsciously? He was there when Riley wasn't and I clung to him then, and for me to just, toss him right back to the side and think nothing of it…it was really foul of me.

"I should be the one to apologize…I'm sorry I made you think you had a chance…I shouldn't have taken the necklace…or-"

"Don't worry about it, I know you didn't mean to. It's my fault…I was purposely trying to come between you and Riley…and I…I…I just…wanted you to myself."

"I'm sorry." I repeated, lowly because I about to cry. "I-I-I—"

"Shh, don't cry, look, I just called to say I'll tone it down, so you don't have to worry."

"Okay…"

"But Alice, I also want you to know, you got a spot in my heart, and should the day come…you can come live in that spot anytime." I nodded as if he was there.

"Okay…thank you."

"Happy Valentines Alice."

"You too Caesar." I landed back on my pillow after hanging up. As my heart was soaring, I was stomping down on another…I'm like my dad. Sigh, thankfully…my birthday wish can fix that.

I hope.

o0o

I sighed in ecstasy as Huey fed me another strawberry on the Hill. This was definitely the life worth living. This was the most thoughtful present ever.

"You're really starting to spoil me." I sighed.

"Don't get use to it." I rolled my eyes and handed him my own gift.

"Jasmine you didn't have-"

"Open it." He opened the bag to reveal a new and improved biography book of Malcom X. The one he had was falling apart, even missing a few pages I think, so I thought to just buy the boy a new one. He looked up at me with a surprised look.

"Why…thank you! This is the first time you ever got me something that'd I'd like." He grinned.

"You liked the clothes I got you for your birthday." I said harshly. He ignored me as he flipped through the pages. I scooted beside him.

"Don't tell me you're gonna read it now?"

"Yep." He went back to the first page and began reading. Defeated by a damn book! Ooo! I laid on the ground and looked into the sky.

"I love you Huey." I turned to him.

"Yep." He never turned from the book. I sat back up and snatched the book away playfully.

"All you're gonna give me is a 'yep'?" I leaned in and kissed him. I felt him wrap his arms around me. As we kissed under the night sky, we were startled by a noise in the bushes. Huey jumped up and faced the bushes that lead down the hill.

o0o

"What the fuck was that?" I peered into the dark. I walked over to where the noise was, but Jasmine hissed.

"Don't go over there!" she whispered. I continued to walk towards the bushes. I pushed them open; nothing or no one was there. I was still suspicious as I looked around. I felt a presence coming from somewhere.

"Jasmine, let's go home." She stood up and quickly came by my side and we went home.

"Maybe it was a raccoon or something." She said. I don't know…a felt the presence of a _person_…not an animal.

* * *

><p>That's all folks, until next time. 8)<p> 


	10. Chapter Ten Let Loose

Paige: Yeah girl, life of a black woman ain't easy, but I'm making it.

Youngkong313: Damn, who boxed yo' ass with a football? LOL. Glad you're okay. I hate glasses myself, I'm trying to get contacts. You're 15 huh? You'll graduate soon, so be tough young boy! LOL

Ace: Alice is growin up. 8D

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Boondocks**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten- Lettin Loose<p>

...

_Drop it! Hit it!_

_Drop and split it!_

_Don't stop! GET IT GET IT!_

_Put it in reverse and back it up!_

_Let me put some Luda in it._

_...  
><em>

Riley told us about a party one of his friends were throwing at their house Friday night. He said her name was Cindy, and she was friends with Terrence's brother's girlfriend. Whoo…a lot of people. Huey and Caesar will come; I'll have to drag Huey though. I had to get Alice some party clothes, I've seen all of what she had, and honey…no. So we went to the mall so I can get her a new outfit.

"I'll do your hair too…aren't you sick of that bun?" I asked while looking through racks of clothes. She shrugged.

"No…I like my hair in a bun, it's quick and easy to do."

"You'll be fourteen soon, you need to start stylin yourself up." I said. My eyes widened and I pulled out a white shorts jumpsuit with black pinstripe on it. It was so cute! And the the belt was a simple silver circle buckle. I'll get her this with some white Forces…ohh! She gon' be too hot.

"I'm getting you this." She looked terrified.

"That shows off my legs!"

"At least it's not a tube top jumpsuit, c'mon. Let loose a little. You will be wearing this at the party and that's final. Big sisters know best." I said simply as I went to go buy it. Rolling her eyes playfully, she followed me. On my way to the counter, I saw these big white shades…I yanked them up too.

"You gon' shit on the other girls that will be there." I said laughing.

"Oh my, why would you tell me to take a dump on people?" I laughed so hard.

"Stop so being literal, you ass." I shook my head as she laughed. The cashier rung up the items and we walked out the store, it was only then did it hit me.

"Damn! That's right, you wear glasses, you can't wear these shades, can you see without your glasses?"

"If I could, I wouldn't need them." She grinned. Yeah, that was a stupid question.

"When are you getting contacts?" I asked slightly annoyed. She shrugged.

"I dunno, momma said I don't need any right now. I told her I wanted them for my birthday." I tapped my foot, irritated.

"Well…I can work around them, c'mon so I can get you your jewelry and shoes."

o0o

I was setting up the house for the party. Mom and Dad will be gone, like always, so why not throw a bomb ass party. This will be my kind of celebration for being in Terrence's ColdBlooded crew, but for everyone else, it'll be a grand ass time. I was putting up all the glass plates and cups, niggas weren't breaking my shit. Plastic! Cassie's cousin, Mea, was helping me.

"Gurl, this party gon' be so tight!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, you gon see that Riley nigga I was tellin you about." She nodded.

"I hope he'll be as fine as you say is."

"Girl, just you wait, who knows, yo ass might feign for em' too." I laughed, but I stopped.

"He has a girlfriend, I told him he could bring her, and I wanna see what she looks like."

"Look at you, sizing up your competition." Mea shook her head. I sighed and looked around the house.

"Aight, the house is done, let's go get some clothes." I turned to her.

o0o

Jasmine was doing my hair over her house. The party was to start at 8:30, I was lucky that my mom would even let me out. I had to be back by 11:00 and no later. Jasmine smiled. "Ohh…your hair is so pretty, why you keep it balled up all the time is beyond me."

I saw my curly hair rest on my shoulders; I was never use to it being down a lot. She turned me to the mirror to let me see my hair, she flattened out the front, giving me a swoop going across my eye, while she kept the rest down and curly, it was cute.

"If only you didn't wear those damn glasses, it crimps styles like these." She pouted.

"Yeah, oh well, I sighed." I looked at my outfit that was laid out on the bed. Jaz bought be silver and white bangle bracelets with big silver hoop earrings, with a long-chained cross necklace.

"Girl…Riley gon' flip when he sees you." Jasmine laughed. "Hurry up and get ready."

o0o

Me, Huey, and Caesar were waiting over at the house for Jazz and Alice. It was already 8:15, they asses better come on! Granddad was upstairs talking to yet another woman on Facebook. I swear he an old lil ho. Feeling disturbed thinking about that, I shook my head.

"So what's this chick's name?" Caesar asked.

"Cindy McPhearson, she's Ortese's girlfriend's friend."

"Okay. Ain't that uh…Terrence's brother?"

"Yeah."

"This won't be any gangbang party will it?" Huey raised his eyebrows. Caesar and I remained dead silent until he chose to rephrase that.

"…This won't be a thug party will it?" Caesar did a long snort before howling with laughter, which made me laugh.

"Huey…I…you know what? I didn't know you were concerned with all that, but I can assure you it will **NOT** be that kind of party." Caesar wiped a tear away.

"You nasty bastards know that's not what I meant!" Huey shouted over the laughter. He sat there, still flustered by his crazy choice of words. There was a knock at the door.

"Tha-that must—be-MUHAHAHAHAAA!" I cried, staggering to the door. Once I opened the door, I abruptly stopped laughing. Alice…_oh shit_. She was bangin! That _outfit_! That _hair_! Those _legs_! Them _thighs_! I licked my lips. Damn, so she was hiding all of that from me?

"Damn! Who dressed up like that for?" I placed my hand on her waist; Jasmine swatted my hand away and walked inside, dragging Alice with her. She modeled Alice around in the living room.

"Hot isn't she? Yeah I know it. I did this. I'm so proud." Jasmine boasted. I looked to see Huey and Caesar just staring at her; I jumped in front of her.

"Ayyye, don't look at her like that! Especially _you_ Huey! Talking about gangbanging and shit!"

"What?" Jasmine asked raising an eyebrow. Alice stepped from in front of me.

"What's that?" she asked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I think we all should go now." Jasmine said hastily. We all rushed to the front door.

"What does it mean?" she screamed.

0o0

"Aye yo Cindy, this party bumpin." Terrence nodded as he drank his punch. Mea was talking to Cass and Ortese, and several other people were either mingling or dancing. When I heard the doorbell, I walked to the door. I opened it to see Riley and his team. My eyes fell instantly to the girl standing next to him. Well damn, she was cuter than I expected her to be...not to say Riley would ever date rat lookin bitches or anything, but I had to give my props, she was worthy competition.

"Aye C-Merph."

"Sup Reezy." I looked ahead. "Sup ya'll?" I let them in. As they walked in, I ushered them into the kitchen where there were less people. I looked at the one with the poofy big afro, though their hair was different, he and Riley looked almost alike.

"You must be his brother, what it do Afro Samurai Jr?" I laughed; he just stared at me as if I just called him gay or something.

"Excuse me?"

I felt my laughter die a little from awkwardness. "Oh sorry, guess I should introduce my self to you guys. I'm Cindy aka C-Merph, if you got a problem with some niggas, I got cha' back."

"…Did you just say _niggas_?" He asked. Riley and Caesar laughed.

"Huey, don't worry, she's coo'." Riley nodded. The girl with the strawberry blonde hair walked up to me and grabbed my hand and shook it. Damn this girl had a grip, and why was she shaking my hand so fucking hard?

"I'm Jasmine Dubois! Nice to meet you Cindy!" I yanked my hand away. "Aight! Damn…" The boy with the dreads, who I must say was just as cute, smiled at me.

"Yo, I'm Caesar, nice to meet ya wigga!" I frowned. I HATED being called that.

"Watch yo mouth in my house bitch!" I snapped, he pretended to flinch back and raised his hands to his chest. "I was just playing, damn girl…" I walked up to the other girl as she was getting punch; she turned to me and grinned.

"My name's Alice, thanks for inviting us for the party!" Was she always this nice? Or is she faking? I can say the same for that Jasmine girl. Mea walked into the kitchen and smiled at Riley.

"You Riley Freeman?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he asked in his attitude voice, which I loved to death. She rolled her eyes and walked over to me.

"_He is cute as hell…attitude stank though_." She whispered to me. I chuckled as she walked back into the hall. I turned to everyone.

"Well, ya'll free to dance! C'mon! Whooo!" I ushered them into the big living room. The DJ put on 'Get Busy' by Sean Paul. Jasmine screamed.

"Oldie but goodie! That's my shit!" she yelled, I smiled, she was too cool. I watched as she marched in the center of the crowd and attention.

_'Get busy_

_Girl shake that booty_

_Nonstop to the beat_

_Just keep workin it'_

She could dance! Guys crowded around, making Huey stand at the forefront of the ground. I giggled, I turned and saw Alice stand there, watching as well, I went over to her and nudged her.

"Go on! Dance!" I yelled through the music, she turned to me blushing.

"No no no! I can't dance!" I smirked and rolled my eyes and pulled her through the ground.

"Cindy! What the crap are you doin?" she shrieked. I pulled her out with me and Jazz and began dancing. Alice's face was beet red as everyone encouraged her to dance. I laughed and shook her arm by her wrist.

"Go on! Let loose! You'll be fine, just move your body to the rhythm!" I can't believe she was so shy. What did Riley see in this chick? She had the face and the body, but what good was it if she didn't have any spice to her personality? This was really new to me. I never met anyone like this before.

"Okay, okay, okay!" but…on the next song, when I'm more prepared please?"

"Guah! Fine nigga! But you promised me!" I watched her bolt back in the crowd.

o0o

Riley was standing near the DJ talking to Ortese, Huey, and Caesar when he saw me sitting on the couch, he walked over to me.

"When you gon' dance with me?"

"Riley…I can't dance…too many people."

"You got to learn how to not give a fuck what people think, just have fun!" he shouted, he turned back to the DJ and faced me.

"You gon' dance with me on this next track." I groaned as he went to the DJ. When Riley said the song he wanted, he turned to the audience and smiled.

"Aaaaiiight ya'll. I got a request. This next song right here…the type of song that can get a nigga laid." The guys cheered in anticipation. Once the Jamaican beat started…I knew what the song was. I watched everyone scatter for a partner.

o0o

I knew I couldn't dance with Riley, but I THIS slow dance song I could not miss. I noticed Caesar standing up against the wall, with nobody. I walked up to him with and placed my hand on my hip.

"You know you can't be up on the wall to this song." I smiled, he returned one.

"Are you tryin to tell me something lil thug?" I laughed and grabbed him by his wrist.

"Dance with me." I said. I turned around and felt his hands wrap around my waist.

o0o

I sat; feeling my legs begin to quiver as Riley grew closer to me and reached out his hand. Blushing, I took his hand and he led me into the crowd. Like all the other guys with their dates, he made me stand in front of him, with his hands wrapped around me. I felt lightening strike throughout my body as he pressed his lips against my ear, and sang to me in the most low…deep…seductive voice I ever heard.

_'Girl I want to be alone with you_

_Just to see what you can do_

_Ohh you dancing all over me_

_Baby this is like…some kind of fantasy_

_The way you move_

_You teasing girl_

_So tonight, I want you in my world…'_

I averted my eyes to see Huey making out with Jasmine, Cindy dancing with Ceasar…and I thought…I never just _lived_ before, I never could dance or kiss in front of a crowd. I sighed. R-Kelly could bring the freak out of anybody…even me. Not that I want that to happen literally, he did get in trouble for that already. It's not a diss if it's true! I felt myself move up against Riley as he continued to sing to me.

_'There you go again girl on my mind_

_See you in my dreams all the time (ohhh)_

_Oh girl you're so fine, standing in front of me_

_Now won't you whine for me_

_Slow whine for me_

_Won't you whine for me_

_Slow whine for me.'_

I grinded into Riley harder with the rhythm of the music, oh…this was feeling good. Riley moaned in my ear as he held on to my hips tighter, things were really heating up.

"Damn…." He panted. "Want to finish this upstairs?" I turned to him, he scoffed, and he already knew the answer to that. I then had to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be back; I have to go to the bathroom." I walked up stairs. When I was done, I opened the door and I felt someone grab me from my hair and slammed me up against the wall before I could get downstairs. I turned to see a tall light skinned man, with a fade, and was covered from the neck down in tattoos, I mean he was covered, his arms were so decorated that he looked like a coloring book. He placed his hand around my neck, making me choke. On reflex, I wrapped my hands around his wrists. But with my strength, I couldn't move him.

"Scream and I'll break your fucking neck." He threatened me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Do you know Quence Vindals?" I gasped. That guy who was found dead couple days ago?

"Just…seen him around…I never tal—llked to him." I croaked.

"Yeah? Well I think your bitch ass nigga had something to do with my cousin's murder." He squeezed my neck tighter.

"I-I really- don't know-what you mean-" I coughed. He loosened his grip…probably so that I can talk.

"Hmm. Let this be a warning to you bitch, if I find out he killed my cousin, you'll see me again, and I won't be nearly as gracious. I came a long way with only one score to settle…now shit's personal, my blood's been killed." He let me go, making me fall to the ground, wheezing for air.

"Cairo bitch, remember that name." he put on some dark shades and calmly walked down stairs. I held my neck as I crawled back into the bathroom and cried in the corner.

* * *

><p><em>...Daaaaaaamn.<em>

...R&R please! 8D


	11. Chapter Eleven Just the Beginning Part1

Thank you to your friend in the cold, and Forbidden Tamer-13 for making this story your favorites. Adds are appreciated

To Ace: Yes! Cairo! I know! Baaad

Paige: Honey...it'll only get bad from here, so buckle down. LOL

Kong: Ehhh...I'm a girl with many styles...thus which is why I dislike my glasses lol

Mea: Thank you and no problem, I keep my promises. 8D

Discalimer: Don't own ol' Boondocks

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven- Just the Beginning (Part I)<p>

_..._

_Life…I wonder…_

_Will it take me under?_

_I'on know_

_If I ruled the world…_

...

So everybody started to leave, letting me know I threw a fly ass party and what not. Terrence, Ortese, Cass, and Mea all left together to go to some club, go from one party to another, living like they grown and didn't have school the day after. I chuckled. So it was just me and Riley's team. Jasmine and Huey were sitting down on the couch while Caesar sat on the arms of it.

"That was a good party; let us know when you throw another one." Ceez said. I turned to see Riley frantically walk around from the corner.

"Hey! Have any of you seen Alice? The last time-" he ran upstairs, making me and the rest follow him. He banged on the bathroom door.

"Alice? Alice? Aye yo Alice? Are you in there?" He jiggled at the knob. "Open the door! Alice?"

"Alice? Honey?" Jasmine stood beside him. I pushed Riley and Jasmine out the way and kicked the door in to see Alice balled up in the corner of the bathroom. I gulped and backed away from the scene as Riley rushed to her side. This was an insane time to be jealous of her…and completely immature. I hated seeing people…no matter who it is, in distress. I don't know how to deal with stuff like that. Guess you can say I'm not in tune with raw emotion if it isn't wrath.

"Alice? Girl, you aight?" I asked finally. She remained curled in her little ball, as if it was a shell or something. What the hell happened?

o0o

Alice was really starting to irritate me. I tried to pull her arm away from her face.

"Alice! Answer me damn it! What's wrong?" I ripped her arm away, making her look up at me. Whoa. What's that shit on her neck? What is that SHIT on her neck? I tilted her chin up to see a large ass hand print wrapped around her neck, it was still red. I was furious.

"Now who the **FUCK** did that?" I shouted. Alice buried her face in Jasmine's chest.

"Riley…it's obvious she doesn't want to talk about it, let her talk when she's ready." I watched as Jasmine ushered her out the bathroom, I turned to Huey.

"Did you see that big ass handprint on her neck?" I asked, heated. Someone was gon' get DAT ASS WHOOPED! Once I find the bitch who DARES to put the hands on _ANYTHING_ that's **mine**, I'll see to it they'd wished they hadn't.

"Riley, calm down. For now, until Alice wants to talk, we can't do anything." Yeah, he was right about that. But I'm so fucking pissed! I wasn't around to protect her. I should have known at least one crazy nigga was gon' be here. Hell, I should've at least walked her up the stairs.

"If only I was up here..._fuck_." I shook my head and buried my face in the palms of my hand. Cindy patted my back.

"Aye, don't blame yourself Riley, shit happens, look, count me and the crew in on dis: we gon' snatch the nigga who did this, whoever he is, aight? I got ya back homie."

"Thanks C-Merph." Huey nodded. Caesar had a blank expression on his face the whole time…I wish I could be that speechless. I still want to know who and why anyone would do that. Alice has nothing to do with anything that I'm doing. Jasmine came back to us.

"I told Ms. Stone that Alice is staying over my house…tomorrow we'll talk about tonight, she just wants to sleep right now." Jasmine said. We all nodded.

"Aye Jazz, give me your number so I can call you for directions to your place." Cindy said behind me. I watched them exchange numbers.

"Aight then, well Ceez, Riley, let's go." Huey, Jasmine, and Caesar walked down the stairs, I turned to Cindy.

"Aye, thanks for what you told me back there. I appreciate that." I hugged her and left with the guys.

"B—b-bye, I'll see you tomorrow, don't grow all soft on me nigga." Cindy huffed behind me.

o0o

So, early that Sunday morning, Me, Huey, Caesar, and Cindy were over Jasmine's house. Alice still looked very much out of it, but I know I'll try my best to comfort her. We were in Jazz's room. Caesar and Huey stood at the window, Cindy sat on the floor near the bed, Jazz sat in her desk chair, and I sat beside Alice on the bed. Her hair was wild and everywhere, you could tell she wore no scarf to bed. She was wearing one of Jazz's pajama's which fit her like a glove; well…Jazz ain't crazy thick either so I guess. She leaned and rested her head on my shoulder; I then wrapped my arm around her and began stroking her hair.

"What happened bay?" I whispered. She whimpered.

"It was so horrible Riley, I thought he was gonna kill me." I gritted my teeth.

"Ain't no mo'fucka gon' hurt you anymore Alice, I promise you that. He gon' go through me first!" She nodded and sat up.

"Well, I went upstairs to go to the bath room…and when I was done, I opened the door to leave. That's when this tall light skinned guy who was drowning in tattoo's grabbed me by the neck and threw me to the wall." She touched her neck, which was back to normal now. She sighed.

"He asked me about Quence Vindals…" Alarms went off in my head, as loud as sirens. Some nigga Quence knew? Then again…maybe I was being naive in thinking that shit wouldn't catch up to me in some form. But…why to Alice? Why didn't the nigga just come to _ME_? Alice is innocent in all this, I feel sick to know I'm the reason that even happened to her.

"He told me that he thought you had something to do with it and attacking me was a warning." She faced me, along with everyone else. "Did you have anything to do with Quence's death Riley?"

"No." And that _was_ the truth. _I_ wasn't the one who killed him, I knew he was killed, I saw it when he was killed…but did I, Riley Freeman, physically kill him? No. The little shit I do…sell a little drugs…smoke a bit of weed…cause a little shit…that's all I ever done.

"I had nothing to do with his death." I said with no ebonics. The only thing I _know_ that I've done was to cause that accident on I-55. I myself dropped that toy, almost killing a shitload of people. In my eyes, that's way worse than killing of just one flower ass nigga.

"Well that guy thinks you did…and he told me his name…he said it was Cairo. Do you know him?"

"**CAIRO**?" Huey and I shouted at the same time. The _fuck_? It can't be the Cairo me and Huey are thinking about. Huey marched over to us.

"Hey…just how light was he? Did he look like a glass of watery chocolate milk?" I snorted out a laugh…even though this was very serious. She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah…he had that weird tint to him, so you both know him?" she asked again. Our mouths dropped…it was really Cairo Revera from Chicago.

"Who's he?" Caesar asked, Alice nodded, wanting to know too. I sighed.

"Huey…your queue, Alice, Huey can tell you more than I can." I said looking up at him.

o0o

I can't fucking believe this shit. Rubbing the bridge of nose, I sat beside Alice and put my elbows on my knees.

"He's an old friend…ex-friend…from Chicago." My childhood…ugh. I hated it. I wish I could take it, bury it, and set it on fire. None of my earliest memories are any good...no, they aren't worth remembering.

"When I turned ten, our granddad decided to move here…and he took me and Riley with him. At that time, I swear I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave Cairo behind, but…I guess none of that meant anything seeing as I didn't tell him…hell I didn't even bother to write…I didn't think I had to. I thought he knew we'd always be friends, best friends."

"So then…months after that, one of my granddad's friends had died, and we were to fly to Chicago, I was like 'Cool, I'd see Cairo' and things would pick up how I left it off…I was wrong…dead wrong. When I saw him again, he was with some corny ass nigga…his name rhymed with mine…Duey. That's what it was…if anything, _he_ was the only fake nigga around." I can STILL remember that whack ass poem he DARED to say 'revolution' to at Moe's funeral:

_'Death kill us like crack killed Pookieeee_

_Like Shwarzenegger killed Tookieeee_

_Chewbacca was a wookie…_

_Revolution!'_

I wanted to jump on that podium and whoop his ass, with those damn shit-braids he had in his hair. How dare Cairo replace me for that retard.

"Yeah so… then…he kept making cheap shots at me and Riley, it was only until he insulted my granddad did I punch his whining ass out."

_'Corny, nigga you're corny! At least he's here! Why don't you go follow yo punk ass granddaddy back to Whitesville…fake nigga!'_

I couldn't tell you how mad that made me. He was acting like I changed on him or some shit. Okay, Aunt Cookie told me he took me leaving pretty hard, and me not calling him…I can see why he would be a little upset with me, but damn, he didn't have to take it that far.

"But…I wanted to be the bigger man and apologize…" I shook my head. "Being the bigger man is overrated, he head butted me…not accepting the apology I gave my pride up to give him." I stared at the carpet. I can't believe how hurt and mad this story made me again…but I shouldn't be. He made his choice, and I made mine. And now…he the decision of hurting a young woman, and he can't get away with that. I'm sorry someone killed his cousin…but that gave him no excuse to be putting his hands on no woman.

"And apparently…he's **still** a bitch nigga." I concluded. Cindy jumped up from the floor.

"Aight, aight, aight! So, now we know who did this shit, I say we _**run**_ up in that nigga house, bash da shit out of em' then dip on em!" she shook her fist in the air.

"God…I think I **hate** you." I said giving her a bored look. She ran and gave me a hug.

"You luv me nigga!" she screamed, I shoved her away.

"Keep. Off." She chuckled and patted my hair. "You know you're my friend now Huey." I rolled my eyes and turned to Alice.

"Look, we'll keep an eye out for Cairo…don't worry, no one will hurt you again." Riley rubbed her arm.

"Yeah, we gotcha."

I needed to talk to him…alone.

o0o

As me, Caesar, and Riley walked back to our house, I stopped and looked at Ceez.

"Hey, I'm gonna talk to Riley alone…so uh…yeah. Depart." I said. He nodded and looked at his cell phone.

"Cool, I have somewhere to be anyway." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…a lady friend?"

"Something like that. Ciao." He turned on his heels and walked in the opposite direction. It was good he was moving on from Alice. When we got in the house, Riley followed me to my room, once the door was shut, the talking began.

"You weren't lying to Alice were you?" I stated bluntly.

"No."

"Do you at least know who killed Quence?"

"Yes." I was almost shocked he just out and admitted it to me, but he knew Cairo suspected him of killing his cousin, it'd be dumb to try to lie, and so I'll give Riley points for actually thinking.

"It was someone from ColdBlooded, wasn't it?"

"Yes." I sighed hard.

"Riley, see what I mean? Someone's going to wind up getting hurt again, or killed. And now Alice has been dragged into it…and possibly the rest of us!" I screamed at him. Now that I think about it…was it him that was spying on us at the hill? Oh my God!

"Look at all the shit you done!" I continued. "You're so fucking stupid Riley; do you think all of this a fucking game to you? Huh?"

"No! I didn't mean for this shit to-it all happened so fast…I can fix it."

"Like you fixed Cairo to come here to kill us, or someone we know? No thanks, we don't need anymore of your fixing shit." I sat on my bed.

Riley sat beside me.

"…You gon' help me or not?"

What choice do I have…he's my fucking brother. I'd help him when I swear it'd be the last time…he's had so many "last times"…why stop now?

"Yeah…I guess."

We both sat there in silence for a while.

"Aye Huey…I might just do it all my way again…and make it worse."

"That's life."

"I might become worse as I age…"

"I'll keep trying to knock sense into until you get it…it's our routine…"

We never looked at each other as we talked…yeah…that's how it'd always been. It's always like that for us...he'd fall into some shit and I catch him...I'd get mad and say I won't help him anymore...but I'd come running if he ever called for me as if I never said that. Routine...

"…Huey…continue to be my voice okay? Don't let me fall down too far."

"Your voice?" I asked, genuinely curious. What he mean by that? He stood up and walked to the door and turned to me with his infamous mischievous grin.

"Figure it out nigga!" he closed the door behind him. I sat there, eyes wide open.

...

_And then we'll_

_Walk right up to the sun_

_Hand in hand_

_We'll walk right up to the sun_

_We won't land_

_If I ruled the world_

_Still living for today_

_In these last days of time_

_..._

* * *

><p>That's all folks! Also...bad news. Won't be putting up anymore chapters until June 6th. Until then...<br>LOVE  
>PEACE<p>

AND SOOOOOOOOULLLL!

-Chelle 8D


	12. Chapter Twelve Just The BeginningPrtII

Surprise! I found time to update. This will really be the last chapter until Monday, thus why I tried to make it long. lol

Thank you Ace and Paige, and girl...all I say is...don't let Cindy fool you. -wink- 8p

Hey...where's Youngkong at? 8( -sniff-

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks, just my OC's**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve- Just the Beginning (Part II)<p>

...

_Tea's gone cold I'm wondering why_

_The morning rain clouds up my window_

_And I can't see at all…_

_Even if I could_

_It'd all be great_

_Cause your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me that it's not so bad_

_Not so bad…_

...

I met up with Cindy back at her house. She texted me earlier, we exchanged numbers after our dance at the party. I knocked on her door. She swung the door open smiling big at me. She was wearing a black skull cap, with her hair done up in braids, a black long sleeve shirt with red skinny jeans with white socks on.

"Ceez! C'mon in!" she greeted. I walked in, plopping on her couch; she sat next to me, throwing her feet on the table.

"Hey, so, sup?" she rested her hands on the back of her head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Caesar, have you ever wanted anything…anyone so bad that'd you do anything to get them or it?" I was cautious on how to answer that.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, you like Alice…don't you? I saw how turned on you were, watching her practically dry humping Riley…you wished that was you she was on didn't it?" her blue eyes looked at me from the corner. I turned away.

"That's none of your concern…" she laughed.

"You're not alone…I like Riley…we have a lot in common Caesar… we both want people that we can't have…for now. That's why I called you over here." I faced her once again.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…this is my heartless half talking…I like her…I think she's cool, but…to me...her personality doesn't match up with Riley. She can't handle his fast and furious lifestyle…I on the other hand…can." She turned her head to me.

"If this thing with Cairo didn't happen, I was going to work behind the scenes…to break them up…and I would want you to help…you want Alice, I want Riley…I think we could…work something out."

My stomach was churning. I didn't know what to think honestly, I was mad at Riley for putting Alice in harm's way like that…and I wanted to take her from him right there. She deserves someone like…me.

"Taking love by force is another way to love…don't you think Caesar? Picture it…Alice being yours. You could do what you wanted with her. Kiss her, fuck her, whatever."

"That's…" I couldn't finish. I can't believe I was sitting here actually giving such an evil deed thought. Did I want Alice that bad?

"…When do you want to do this?" I asked.

"When all this Cairo shit dies down, until then, we'll be cool; act like nothing is going on." I nodded.

"Alright."

Guess I wanted her that badly. My feelings for Alice never died down…like a wild fire, it just spreads wildly and uncontrollably. I tried to dismiss it…but when I saw her dancing on Riley like that last night, I felt true jealousy, the kind that could become dangerous if not handled right. It's decided. I'd help Cindy…maybe she's right…I never taken love by force before…it should be interesting. I may have to deal with the consequences, but as my uncle once told me:

'Guilt is a wasted emotion.' You only live once, why the fuck not? Cindy smiled at me.

"Good."

o0o

"So what will be doing here in the meantime brotha?" Duey asked me as he was wrapping his head wrap. His dreads were fat and long now, and he'd switch from contacts to glasses every now and then. He had been staying with me since his parents were killed when he was thirteen. When my older cousin Brendan called me about his brother Quence, I had to come down here, it was that, and the fact the Hilton brothers were here. It's been a long while since I've seen Huey…and he still a fake nigga like I thought he was. Despite that…he does have a nice looking girlfriend, I think that if I were to take her, kill that girl I choked out at the party, and chopping his brother to bits would be a fine way to welcome Huey back in my life.

I know Riley's pussy ass had something to do with his death. He's such a wannabe. He's not hard like I am. I'm sixteen and ALL the tattoos on my body are real, I got them when I was his age. His bird chest ass ain't got nothing on him, faggot.

"Terrorize the neighborhood, it seems like some people need to be educated about who's really a thug around here." I said looking out the window. Duey sighed.

"Brotha, you gotta promote peace! Don't be low like fleas! Real men are positive while they do as they please! Put yo' heart in the happiness station! Revolution brotha!" I rolled my eyes and faced him.

"Quit that rhyming shit!" I shook my head. Duey was like my little brother, but damn I couldn't ignore the fact how corny he can be. I sighed.

"…we need you to get some ass." He turned to me with his mouth open.

"Duey Bababaooooo mamma say mamma sa maku sa…Jenkins needs NO help with the ladies. Heh, I get them digits like a phone book!"

"Really? Back in Chi-Town you only had ONE girlfriend, and her ass was busted." He frowned.

"Keisha was beautiful! She was a goddess!"

"Goddess of Ugly." I sneered as I stood up from the chair; we were staying at Brendan's pad until we scored enough money to get our own place.

"That's what's wrong with brotha's now, ya'll dissin' the sistas and leave em in the cold." He shook his head. Bored with his delusional mind, I walked to the door.

"Let's go see the streets we'll be claimin soon." Yeah, people will know Cairo, and I will start by making examples of those punk ass Freemans.

o0o

March 16, Alice Wyonna Stone's 14th birthday. It's March now…and my mom has YET to tell my father about her affair with Mr. Stone, but lately my dad been showing signs that he knew…he's just waiting for her to come clean. I think he'll be waiting a while, I was going to tell him, but you know what? The one ruining the family should tell their dirty secrets. Spring time was in bloom. All the flowers were growing, the grass was coming back, and the weather been warming up. Cairo has been quiet…for now. Alice is still cautious about that, as well as everyone else. I was in my room looking down at the present I was giving Alice. It was a white shirt with the image of a girl with wild hair with red heart shades and wearing red lipstick with '_To Die For_' in cursive under her, black form fitting capris, with white and red low top Air Forces. I felt like a mom buying for her baby, I can't tell you how much I loved to shop for this girl. I loved Alice to death; she's my little sissy for life!

There was a soft knock on my door, it was dad.

"Hey Princess." He smiled.

"Hey daddy." I hugged him tight; he glanced at the outfit on the bed and chuckled.

"Women and your clothes." I snorted playfully.

"This is for Alice, today is her birthday." I smiled. He nodded.

"Oh, yes, you really have taken her under your wing."

"Yes, I love her like a sister." Then…at that second a light bulb went off on my head. Alice could very be my sister! Hehehe. I got a plan!

"Yes, so Jasmine, there's something I want to talk to you about…it's about your mother and I."

"You're separating." I sated sitting down in my vanity chair. I was bothered by this months ago…but now…I can accept that the love between them was dying. I'd rather them be happy and apart, then together and miserable.

"…Yes. She's been cheating on me." He sighed and shook his head. "I didn't want to believe it…but I guess after she stood me up for fuckin-freaking Usher I guess I should have seen it coming."

I sighed, I felt so bad…at that age I didn't realize how fucking wrong that was. I cried for Usher while my father was getting beat up by his body guards…yeah…that was severely fucked up.

"I'm sorry daddy, I still love you." He smiled weakly as he left my room. Things become more and more unpleasant as you age; you see the world for what it is and for what it keeps. Love can be so venomous, killing anything and everything you know and adore. Love can destroy things and cloud your most sensible mind. It's the only emotion that can make a person want to go out and do something just wild. Shit's scary. I decided to not think about it anymore and geared up for Alice's place. I put her stuff in the gift bag and went downstairs to leave.

When I was outside, Huey, Riley, Caesar, and Cindy were all outside of Huey's house. Cindy had 'Happy Birthday' balloons and a bag, Ceez had a box, Riley had like... three bags on each arm while Huey had a small bag. Wow. Way to go Riley, yes, please, continue to flaunt your blood money around, I'm sure no one will wonder how the hell you got that girl so many damn gifts! I mean, Huey knows, but good grief!

"Hey guys." I walked up to the crew.

"Wazzup chicka!" Cindy smiled. I giggled; we all began to walk down to Alice's house.

"Riley, what all the hell you buy her?" Caesar asked, eyeing the bulging bags.

"I got one Juicy Couture bag with a matching outfit with the shoes, and a pair of Gucci sneakers with the bag to match those." He replied.

"Damn! Nigga went all out." Cindy said amazed.

"How kids like you get the money for such things? Oh…nevermind, don't tell me." Caesar rolled his eyes.

"I'm no kid nigga, I'll be 15 in May, and don't worry about how I get my paper, just know I keep my girl dipped bitch, if you got a problem with it…just kiss my ass." He snapped. Huey gave a deep sigh, signaling the mini fight to cease. Caesar just snorted. He was acting…_weird_. Normally he wouldn't be as aggressive like that when it came to confrontation. When ever Caesar would get into a fight, he'd remain his playful self right until the guy hits him…which would make Caesar beat his ass. But this time…he was being serious the whole time; he didn't even crack a laugh. I got a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach. Oh hell…I'd get that feeling when I'd sense trouble in the air…and I was definitely sensing something most _foul_…and that vibe was _dripping_ off Caesar the most. Hopefully it was because of what just happened. When we reached Alice's house, I knocked on the door excitedly. I gasped when I saw her.

Hot damn! She looked **SO** different with out her glasses! The glass frames did no justice to her eyes. Her eyes were a brighter brown…and eyelashes? She's the reason why women wear fake eyelashes, her lashes were so thick and long, she didn't need any mascara! And her hair? It was flowing like a waterfall at her shoulders. She was wearing a Hello Kitty tank top with acid wash jeans with holes at the knees, with the Hello Kitty Forces I bought her for Christmas. In short, my sister was looking fine as hell. Did that sound gay and weird? Well...it's obvious she got her contacts.

o0o

"Hey guys! Glad you all came, c'mon in!" she ushered us into the house. Her mom walked into the living room.

"Hey! I know you Jazz, and Caesar and…Riley? Oh my gosh! Is that you?" Riley put the bags down to hug her.

"Hey Ms. Stone, it's been a hot minute." I smiled.

"Yes! I missed you, where you run off to young man? You've gotten a bit taller since I seen you. How old are you now?"

"Heh, I'm not 15 until May. I've been around, sorry I haven't been by." She gave me another hug.

"You better be sorry!" She looked at Huey and Cindy.

"Momma Stone, that's my brother Huey, and my friend Cindy McPearson." Huey shook her hand, whilst Cindy pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Damn that girl needs to control her strength. Still recovering from the deadly hug, she laughed weakly.

"Okay, I'll leave you kids to your discussions; I'm still fixing the food." She took another breathe as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Geez Cindy, were you trying to kill my mom?" Alice chuckled. She was fucking gorgeous. She was always pretty, but to see her hair down out that bun again…and her eyes beaming with natural light, it's taking me all my self control to not fuck her in front of everyone. She was glowing right now, she was like a light that I wanted to touch…just to see if it was possible to hold a piece of the sun. Look, she got me all poetic and shit.

"I'm sorry gurl, I don't know my own strength." She giggled. Huey held out his present to Alice.

"I think mine is the most useful gift." He said as she took the bag. She pulled out a book titled

'_Philosophy: The Path to Awareness.'_ I sucked my teeth. "You got her a damn book?"

"Unlike you Riley, she reads." He said flatly. Yeah, Alice was a reader…but damn. She smiled.

"Thank you!" she hugged him. She un wrapped all the other gifts and by the time dinner was ready, she was completely wired.

"LET'S GO EAT YAAAAAH!" She ran into the kitchen. I loved seeing her that happy. Wait! Did just say love? Woah, do…can I say that yet? I _love_ Alice? I know I'll neva' see another nigga wit her, that's for sure. Maybe I do, only time will tell. We all gathered in the kitchen.

"Ms. Stone, I don't eat meat." Huey eyed the shrimp on the table.

"Yes, Puddin told me, I made you a personal salad, is that fine?" Huey nodded.

"Nigga, you don't know what you missin!" I covered my mouth, "Sorry Ms. Stone." She still looked at me with a shocked expression.

"You really shouldn't call you or anyone that Riley…" she shook her head.

"Excuse him, he has no manners Ms. Stone." Caesar grinned. Okay…the fuck is with this nigga? He had my dick in mouth all day today. He lucky she was still in the kitchen, his bitch ass would've gotten told something. I just glared at him.

"I said I'm sorry, it slipped, you don't know what I do or don't have…you…person." You bitch ass pussy, shit eating asshole. That's what I wanted to say. Alice giggled awkwardly…trying to break the growing silence.

"Okay…uh…let's eat!" Me and Caesar exchanged glares as I sat beside Alice. You know what? I think this nigga like Alice; I think that's why he was acting like that towards me lately. He ain't crazy enough to try anything, but I hope he would so I can whoop his ass; I don't care if he two years older than me, age doesn't protect you from an ass beating. I was still so hot from that, I didn't even talk at the table, I mean the nigga just tried to toss me under the bus…right in front of her fuckin' mom! Bold! I'm slick amazed, to tell you the truth. Maybe I should just throw out there that he's been lying about his age since he met her! His ass about to graduate with Huey and Jazz! Oh yeah, uh-huh I know _all_ about that, Jazz told me she thinks he's only one year older.

"So Huey, Jazz….Ceez, where ya'll senior trip at again?" I did a smug smile. Caught cha BITCH!

"Senior? You're a senior?" Ms. Stone raised an eyebrow. I wanted to scream with laughter, you can't ever get one over Riley Freeman, your ass is gonna stay in your place weather you like it or not. Huey looked confused as hell.

"Yeah, we're all seniors; we're graduating this year I think we going to uhh…a resort up in Boston." Huey said, not knowing he just told on his friend. Cindy scratched her head.

"Aww, you didn't know they were older than us?"

"No. He and Alice told me he was fourteen, I knew about Huey and Jasmine." She said angrily. Shit, I forgot about Alice in my revenge plot…

"Why did you lie to me about that?" she faced Alice.

"I was scared you wouldn't let him around me…I didn't see the big deal."

"Didn't see the big deal? So lying to me isn't serious to you now? Well how about I ground you since it isn't so serious. Is it serious _now_?" she faced us.

"It's time for all of you to leave." She said sternly. FUCK! Well…shit, that was a step backwards; I was meaning to get Caesar in trouble. Life so funny. So yeah, we were all let out the house.

"Damn Riley, the hell you say that for!" Jasmine yelled once we were at my house. I pointed at Caesar.

"That bitch should've kept his mouth closed, no one told him to say I have no manners! He knew his ass was lying and tried to throw **ME** under the bus!" I screamed. Cindy shook her head.

"Aye Riley, chill man, what's done be done. Ya'll know Alice will be out the house before you know it."

"It wasn't throwing under the bus if it was true, you had to take it that far, and you got both of us in trouble. Deal with it nigga."

I walked up to him, facing him straight on.

"Aye nigga, you been acting like you have some issues with me, I'on give no fuck who ya are, I'll beat your ass, don't play with me." Huey jumped in between us.

"Okay, this has gone far enough, both of you stop! Ceez, go ahead and leave now, I'll talk to you later, both of you need breathing room." Caesar just looked at me before leaving.

"Huey, yo nigga starting shit...I got too much going on all ready." I sat back down. I had to tell Terrence about Cairo and I had to apologize to Alice for ruining her birthday, and in the midst of all this, some other nigga trying to rack my nerves. Naw, I ain't dealin' wit it. Too much shit been happen lately…and the worst part about all of it is…

I got the feelin that it's just startin'.

* * *

><p>Shit gettin real...R&amp;R! 8D...now I'm <em>really<em> out until Monday. Peace!


	13. Chapter Thirteen Friends and Enemies

I'm _baaaaack_! And in full FORCE! Two days early. I feel better now, life gotta move on. 8)

YoungKong: 5 broken ribs huh? Hmmmm. LOL. Glad you're back and you didn't get in trouble.

Paige: Mmmm...I can't give away spoilers. -wink-

Ace: I know. 8(

Zolow95: Yes of course! I try to serve em' up hot and fresh for my readers to read!

Thank you BeCuz789, BlackMenCanJump for the adds! 8D

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen- Friends and Enemies<p>

...

_I think it's time I made a song for niggas who don't know me_

_I graduated out the streets I'm a real OG_

_I've been trappin shootin pistols since I stood both feet_

_So all you niggas actin' bad, you gon' have to show me_

_You gon' make me bring the Chevy to a real slow creep_

_My niggas hanging out the window mouth full of gold teeth_

_When the guns start poppin, wonderin' when it gon' cease_

_Choppa hit in ya side and create a slow leak_

_We in dis speculation cause today we gon' see_

_What's the future of a pussy nigga hatin on me_

...

Today, I was upset, I was **really** fucking upset. School was shit, Alice will not respond to my texts or my calls, and Caesar was enjoying every bit of it I bet. I swear I'm not in the mood. Terrence told me to come to his house after school, so that's where I was going. I saw Huey and Jasmine in the hallway after school by her locker.

"Jasmine, tell Alice to pick up the goddamn phone. I'm so serious right now." Jasmine looked like she was going to sass me, but stopped and sighed. "I can't tell her what to do Riley…you got her grounded on her birthday." I turned to Huey.

"And your bitch ass is sticking up for that little shit!" Huey threw his hands up.

"One, he didn't even tell me he lied, and two, I'm neutral because I don't understand what the fuck is going on with you two." I snarled in frustration, I can't take it out on Jazz and Huey. Rubbing my temples, I just sighed.

"Aight, aight, aight. Whateva, look, I'll be at the house soon, you and I need to have a long ass talk about this Caesar shit."

"I agree, I actually was gonna talk to Ceez anyway while you were gone."

"Good, because if I have to talk to that nigga, he'll hear some shit he won't like." I turned and left for Terrence's house. As I walked down the street, I heard Cindy call to me.

"Aye Reezy! Slow down, damn, you power walkin and shit!" She managed to catch up to me.

"I ain't in the mood for fucking games!" I yelled at her. Her eyes widened and she walked ahead of me. I didn't even care today; I was on the hunt for blood, either Cairo's or Caesar. I'm so pissed I probably would've knocked Cindy's head off if she said something back to me. Once I walked in Terrence's house I went right to the room. Ortese and Jayce was already there.

"Riley, what's going on? you look like you ready to stomp a nigga." Ortese said.

"Terrence, some bitch I knew back in Chicago is here because he was related to Quence. His name's Cairo and he had the nerve to choke my girlfriend at Cindy's party." Terrence raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. He's really on the move…he recently killed one of my best costumers, that's why I called this meeting. This can get really ugly…so his name is Cairo, he attacked Alice last Saturday?"

"Yeah, as a pussy warning to me." Terrence saw how mad I was and shook his head.

"It looks like we got some moves to make ourselves…damn. So I guess our hiatus will be continued until this problem is rectified. Riley, how long has it's been since you seen Ed and Rummy?"

Shit, it's been a while. I stopped going over they house since I met Alice, they were our main suppliers.

"Been awhile."

"We about to head over there to they spot to discuss this…issue. Let's go." Cindy was on the couch when were walking out the door.

"You rolling with us or what?" I asked her, she snorted and rolled her eyes. "I ain't apologizing; I guess your ass will stay here." I walked past her…but stopped.

"Hey…Cindy…I…I'm sorry, I've been taking out my frustration on everybody today. I…" I scratched my head, not knowing what else to tell her.

"C'mere." I motioned her to me; she stood up and slowly walked to me. Sucking my teeth I pulled her into a hug. She hugged me tight. When she pulled away from me, her blue eyes looked into mine. She leaned in and kissed me. I returned the kiss before realizing what the hell I was doing, I pulled away.

"S-s-sorry." She blushed, I just stared at her.

"Nah…you're fine…just…" I whispered.

"I won't say anything." She said. I furrowed my eyebrows together…but…I shook my head in defeat.

"Yeah…" we walked out the house. That didn't mean anything. Add that to my plate of shit…wow.

o0o

I was tapping my pen on my desk as Caesar sat emotionless on my bed, I looked at him.

"The past few days, you've been acting…so not like yourself…well you're starting to show everyone that unpleasant half of you, and I know it deals with Alice." Caesar rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God man! I thought you were over her! What happened to that girl you met the other day?" I asked.

"I was talking about Cindy, we were talking about something." I raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"Life."

"You know, you're making this into a shit storm. And…why did you lie about your age to her mom?"

"Don't know."

This is more serious than I thought. He always shuts down when he doesn't want talk about something; he's unresponsive and disregards all types of criticism or warning of said topic he wants to avoid. The fact that Alice and this…'conversation' with Cindy is among the current topics…I have reason to be concerned.

"Caesar…you promised me you wouldn't do this…"

"I didn't promise shit." I rubbed the bridge of my nose when he did his sudden outburst.

"He doesn't deserve her! I can take better care of Alice than he ever could in his fucking pinky! Him and his lifestyle can get her killed! And that Cairo bastard? What if he goes after Alice again? You're just taking up for him because he's your brother!"

"Maybe so!" I yelled back, "But that's not for you to decide! That's between Riley and Alice. You nor I have any right to say what they should do! And that is how I see it!" I had to give some tough love here.

"You and Riley are very important to me…this is why I told you to just forget about Alice…I can't do this. You know Riley accused me of protecting you today too. I'm protecting _both_ of you. You and Riley may not be close, but at least you guys could stand each other when in the same room. If Riley sense you're on to Alice…that tolerance will be out the window and you two will be fighting every time you cross paths!" I sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Do you really want me to live with that? You're my friend, and he's my brother…I choose _both_, not one." I heard the sadness in my voice. I hated when I show emotion…it means that it was really bothering me. I looked up to see him stare at the wall with arms folded tightly.

"…You're hell bent on this…aren't you?" I got mad. "Fuck it; no one ever listens to me. Just fuck it all." I turned to my computer screen.

"It's harder than you think." I turned back to him to see him look…depressed.

"I think I love her Huey…I mean it. I can't help it. I….tried to keep my poker face on…but the more I forced my self to stop the more it grew." He paused as if to think about something.

"Can love be taken by force?"

"That's rape."

"…"

"…I'm sorry this was no time for a joke." I actually wanted to stab him with that, to make myself feel better.

"You know you did that on purpose." He sighed. "I mean…if you were to take what you wanted…it'd still be true love right?"

"If you had to take it…it probably wasn't yours." I said.

"…I'm sorry. But…I still don't regret anything. Guilt is a wasted emotion."

"…I don't think it's a good idea to live by your uncle's conviction…because obviously…it's making you do some dumb shit." I remember I told him how I made Jasmine upset, and he told me his uncle who went to jail lived by that motto…apparently. He sighed and laid back on my bed.

"It's hard being a young black boy with raging hormones." He sighed.

"Meh, you can deal." He chuckled.

o0o

"Riley! Oh snap! Where you been nigga! Show me some love!" Rummy and I dapped, while Ed pulled me into a hug.

"I ain't seen my lil nigga in a long ass time! Where the fuck you been?" Ed yelled happily.

"Fucking my bitch." The both laughed.

"I shoulda known you got a girlfriend." Rummy smiled. "Welcome back to the hombre." They gave daps to Cindy, Ortese, Jayce, and Terrence.

"Yo Rummy, we got a lil nigga-" Terrence began before getting cut off by Ed.

"YA'LL GOT A PROBLEM? WHERE THIS BITCH AT? I GOT THE HEAT!" Ed whipped a glock from his pants. This dude was a psychopath…for real. The slightest negative vibe sends that nigga off.

"Nah Ed, chill, don't worry about that, Riley got that." Terrence said...slightly afraid.

"Ya'll know our top buyer Goucho was killed right?" Ed asked as he poured shots of Hennessy into glasses of Coke.

"Yeah, we already know the name of the nigga who killed him. Cairo right Riley?" Jayce asked. I nodded.

"He a bitch, he's doing this get us on edge…but I wouldn't worry about it." I waved my hand in the air.

"We are trying to find him though; he can be troublesome to us." Ortese frowned.

"Aye, ya'll our niggas, we got your back. We can't be letting niggas kill our favorite customers and shit." Ed passed the drinks around. I sat down on the couch and drank my Henny and Coke mix. The burn was pleasing…almost refreshing. I missed drinking, I sure needed it. I drank five more cups of it. That shit hit me though…I looked at my cell.

"_Ahhh shit…its likkkke….eight o clock_…my granddad gon be all up on my asssss nah homo." I slurred.

"Uh Riley, you're a little buzzed, why don't you wait." Cindy said.

"Naaaaa, I'm good! I'm _gooooooooooood_! I'm Gucci, I gave no fuck to the hell I mean, and I swear to the drunk I ain't God." I heard laughter around me.

"Fuuuckin funny?" I frowned. I stared hard at my bright ass cell phone screen; shit was like…oh I can't even explain. I scrolled to Alice's name.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_AYEEEE GURRRRL_. Damn I be…_I wuz tryanna cahhhhl_, you ain't never answer, why you do a nigga like that Alice? Don't you know you's mine…hell I own you." I rambled drunk.

"...What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Woah…momma did you say hell?" I frowned as I felt my self slide off the couch.

"Why are you talking like a retard?"

"_Daaaamn_. See, look baby, I know I fucked yo day up…a nigga need a chance."

"Riley…"

"_Nahhhh_ _baby. Shhhh…just forgive me_."

"Fine." She said.

"_Awww_ baby, you make a nigga real happy…shit I think I _love_ yo ass."

"Really?"

"_Yeahhhhh gurl_…I'm crazy about yo ass…I can't see no nigga that ain't me with you…I get crazy jealous." When a flash of me and Cindy kissing came into my head, I shot up completely sober.

"Oh Riley…I...I think I love you too." She whispered. I gulped. Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I sat there…no longer buzzed.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, aight?"

"Hey! You're talking normal again!" she laughed.

"Yea…uh, catch you lata. Bye bay."

"Bye poo bear." I hung up as a cold sweat formed at my head. Ohhh nooo!

"Yeah, I want to go home now." I stood up. "I can get by…my buzz is gone."

Terrence nodded. "Aight well…Rummy, Ed, the meeting went well…too bad Riley was too drunk to participate."

"Ugh…tell me the details later." I grabbed the side of my head…I had a headache…I guess that alcohol shot right to my head the second I snapped from my drunken state…or something. In the car, I rested my head against the window. I kissed another girl besides Alice…and I was drunk when I told her I love her. I'm so grimy. I can't tell her, I don't want to lose her. As we passed the light, I saw a light nigga and some African looking nigga walking beside him. It can't be!

"Yo Terry! Stop the car! Pull over into that McDonalds! I see Cairo!" I yelled, when the car was in the parking lot, I jumped out while it was still moving.

"Damn crazy nigga!" Cindy yelled from the car. I walked fast towards Cairo when he saw me approach him.

"Damn nigga, you trying to roll up on someone huh?" he smiled a shit eating grin.

"What the fuck you doing putting your hands on my bitch nigga!" I swung punching him square in his jaw, making him fall to the ground. I began to kick and stomp on him; he coughed up a blob of blood. I glared at Duey, who was ready to run.

"Don't run nigga…6 years later I **STILL** see you." I jumped at him, and he ran instantly. I yanked Cairo up by his collar.

"Look you bitch ass, pussy ass, faggot nigga. You wanna play thug with me? You better come harder than that, touch my woman again and you may just join your little faggot cousin." I punched him in his eye, knocking him out.

"Aye Riley! C'mon!" Cindy hissed. I jumped back in Terry's truck and he sped off from the bloody scene.

Ahh…_satisfaction_. It was good that I finally took my frustration out on the right person, heh...my head still hurt though. Ughhh.

* * *

><p>8O...wow...oh my! Well...you know what to do! Until next time! R&amp;R<p> 


	14. Chapter Fourteen White Lies

Paige: Hhaha Yes! I enjoyed writing that part. Cindy and Ceez trippin aint they? Yes, now that I got you, I'll never let you go! MUHAHAHA...HA!

Ace: Thank yooou. 8D

Younkong313: Lol. So silly.

I love you guys, you know that? Just want you to know I really appreciate you guys. -hearts-

**Disclaimers: Don't own Boondocks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen- White Lies<p>

...

_My blood boiling it's beating out propane_

_Trains of thoughts are more like a run away train_

_I'm in a fast car driving in a fast lane._

_...  
><em>

I can't believe Riley whooped my ass like that, I can't believe I couldn't react to it in time. My black eye was proof that someone stuck my ass…and I couldn't feel anymore embarrassed. I was so mad at Duey dippin on my ass, what kinda nigga bail on a nigga?

"You could have helped!" I shouted at him. Duey looked down.

"You still on about that? It's been three days now."

"Oh, I didn't know that…and here I am thinking I fell and got this black eye today! Nigga that ain't the point!" I slammed my fist on the table. Riley was gonna get it back. Fuck! I have to wear shades like a lil bitch in public until this shit goes away.

"Cairo look on the bright side, at least you don't have a bullet in the inside, the tide for now is quite high…don't worry and you'll get by."

I just banged my head against the table. My life…

o0o

"What! What do you mean you can't go through with it!" I shouted at Caesar, we were standing at the parking lot of my school.

"Cindy…I don't…I can't do it. I thought I could but…we'd really hurt a lot of people by doing that." He stared at the ground. I was mad at myself for not wanting to think he was right.

"You're just being weak! I should've known you couldn't do it! Well…that's fine. I can get Riley on my own…" He looked at me.

"Cindy…if you have to take love by force…then it probably wasn't meant for you to have." That hurt my heart. I was crazy about Riley…and that kiss was spectacular…even if it was for a split second. I know…I just know Riley and me are meant to be! I just know it!

"You're wrong." I put my hands on my hips, he shook his head.

"Fine, learn it the hard way, Cindy, you seem like a good person, are you really going to hurt Alice like that? She took you in as a friend as well as everyone else…"

I flinched away from him like he burned me or something. Friends…I never had any real friends…I talked to people…but I was always on my own. I never hung out with girls like I've been doing with Jasmine and Alice. I've always been the girl with little to no compassion for others, a ruthless bitch with a heart of stone…and lately, Riley has been the only one to make it crack like the stone it was.

"…I kissed him already." I admitted. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little. He stepped back and turned and left me in the parking lot, saying nothing. There was nothing to be said, but it wasn't until then I realized how wrong I was…but I didn't care.

Maybe I needed to learn the hard way to care. I know this shit will come back at me, but humph…I don't mind it…it's just a minor speed bump in life. Was it avoidable? Sure, but am I regretting it? Hell no.

o0o

Uhhh, I'm normally never this sluggish around the weekend…but I really didn't feel like doing anything. Last week kept playing over and over in my head. Damn, I kissed Cindy…I don't want to tell Alice. I felt so shitty, it managed to keep me in bed all day. I didn't feel like eating, I didn't feel like playing on my games, I didn't want to do anything. I sighed as Huey walked in.

"Hey." He sat at the table.

"Sup?" I said, starting out the window.

"So, March is almost over…April will pass, then it'd be May, you been thinking about what you want to do for your birthday?"

Humph. My 15th birthday was coming wasn't it? With Cindy, Cairo, and everything else…I can honestly say I put no thought into it. Life was becoming that much of a blur to me.

"Nahhh. I dunno what I want to do."

"Jazz told me that Alice told her that we could go to her lake cabin in Boston. We could wait and go then for your birthday and not go on our senior trip. We'd all be together then."

"Cabin at the lake? What kind of Jason Vorhees shit is that?" I said, managing to get out my funk. He shrugged.

"Sounds good to me, I'd rather do that than to pay for a trip to Boston when I can do it for free." That did sound like fun, and I could go swimming and shit.

"Yeah…let's do that." I turned to him.

"So…I found Cairo."

"What! When!"

"Three days ago…yeah…I whopped his ass too." I turned my head back to the window. Three days ago was also when I cheated on Alice.

"…Oh."

"Duey was with him too. I guess they get gay together."

"Probably so." Huey sighed. "He'll retaliate, you know that right?"

"Yeah…but he can go fuck himself with a knife…I'm not afraid of him."

"Something else is troubling you Riley…what else happened?"

"…A lot of things." I said sadly. He sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'mma lose Alice yo." I said. Huey frowned.

"Why you think that? Oh! Don't worry about Caesar I-"

"What? Naw, I ain't talking about that bullshit…this is about Cindy." The day a nigga make me sad is the same day Huey decides to sag his pants and listen to Soulja Fag, and does the Dougie dance on occasion. Not gonna happen.

"What about Cindy?"

"…She kissed me man."

"…The hell?"

"And the fucked up thing about it? I kissed her back." I sighed. I'd be lying if I said Cindy wasn't attractive. She was a real down ass bitch, and she'd let you know that. She was cool when she high, she always ready for business, and never played around. I tried to ignore her…but I noticed. I noticed how she'd look at me sometimes, how she'd smile at me whenever we talked. I tried to deny I didn't think about Cindy…but when she kissed me…I realized that there was a common attraction coming from the both of us.

"What is this shit?" Huey said after like…a 20 minuet pause. "This isn't even a love triangle…its fucking square!" Me, Alice, Cindy, and Caesar…it sure was a square…what the hell? Only Huey can point out weird shit like that.

"Triangles, squares, circles, hexagrams, I don't care what it is nigga! This ain't a fuckin Sesame Street special!"

"So now what?" Huey threw his hands up. That was a good question.

"I don't know…I'on wanna tell Alice. Huey, the kiss meant nothing to me, I swear."

"You said you kissed her."

"I..."

"You like Cindy Riley? Tell the truth." Huey looked at me. The truth. Something that was always in me…but I always ran from it. Lies are better…they don't hurt anybody or anything. Lies are always easier because the truth is so hard to handle.

"No."

Huey sighed. "Riley…you're getting older…it won't be long before you're my age. When it comes down to the matters of your heart, be wise. Let your conscience be your guide."

"…That has a very bad sense of direction…if you hadn't noticed already."

Huey just nodded. "Well, I got to meet Jazz at the Hill. See ya later."

"Bye." He left the room. I sat there…alone. I didn't want to be alone.

_'Hey Alice…come over.'_

It was a good 20 minuets before she came. She looked so good. Her hair was in a ponytail, she was wearing a light blue shirt with some jean shorts and flip flops.

"Hey Riley." I hugged her tightly around her tiny waist. She felt so good in my hands…I can't describe the feeling of when she's in my arms.

"Hey there." She walked in the house. "Where's Poppa Free at?" she's the only person who gave granddad a nick name that he could actually like, all the other names people called him weren't so…endearing.

"Out tryanna get some ass…as usual."

"Hehehe, old perv, where's Huey? He's in his room?"

"Nah, he's with Jazz."

"…Oh, uhm…okay." She looked around. "We're by ourselves?" I took her by the hand and led her up to my room.

"You have a problem with that?" I grinned. Blush crept up her face. "We need alone time anyway…I'm tired of sharing you with everyone else." I closed the door behind us. She stood at the door when I got in my bed.

"Alice…come here."

"…Riley...you aren't trying to…?" her face still red. I laughed and stood up. I took her by her wrist and pulled her body close to mine.

"Don't you know I think it's so fucking sexy how shy you are?" I leaned in and kissed her neck. "C'mon, let me show you what I can do for you." I whispered in ear. I pushed to the bed and slowly climbed on top of her. She gazed up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I wanted to own her…I don't care what I did. Every inch of her will have my name instilled in it…that's how I wanted it to be. I needed this, I needed her. Ever since that day with Cindy, it seems like a force was starting to take Alice away from me, and I refuse. She's mine. I always get what I want. Always.

As we were kissing, I lowered my hand to the button on her shorts, she broke the kiss.

"Riley! I-"

"Shhhhh. It's okay." I kissed her again. She let me un button her shorts. I slowly pulled them down and tossing them to the side. I felt her shiver under my touch as my hand glided up her soft leg.

"Open your legs." I said while placing kisses on her jaw bone.

"W-w-w-why…what are you-" I pressed my lips on hers. "Shhh, no talking…just action."

I slightly pushed her leg open so I get more in between her legs rather than on them. It was then I started to grind myself against her. We moaned in unison in our kiss. Ohh shit…this was feeling good, I probably need to stop…I ain't got no protection…not that I really cared…I wouldn't mind Alice carrying my seed, but it's way too early for that though. I stopped for air as Alice wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Riley…I love you…you're the only guy I can trust doing this with…I'm not ready for real sex yet…but when I am…I want you to know I'm all yours."

"You're mine no matter what." I ran my finger across her soft pink lips. She was my bitch, and that's how it was gon' be. Period. I'on give a damn what I did with Cindy.

All I know is that she'll never find out.

* * *

><p>Pfft! That's what they <em>ALL<em> say.

Huey: This nigga...

Riley: Hey!

Huey: You is a damn fool

Riley:...Aww hell, I'm such an ass in this story!

Huey:...so you're still being natural.

Riley: STFU.

R&R my darlings. 8D


	15. Chapter FifteenSuspicious

Whoooo, here we go! I must say, this may in fact be my favorite chapter. But then again...so many things going in my head, I'm sure I'll have another favorite. lol

Paige: LOL! No, Duey is as real as a two dollar bill. Fear not my dear! Jazz is in this chapter. Muhahaha.

Ace: I know...I feel so bad for her. 8( A review can never be too long! 8D

**Discalimer: I don't own the Boondocks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen- Suspicious<p>

_..._

_I know she loves you_

_I understand_

_I'd probably be just as crazy about you_

_If you were my ole man_

_So maybe next lifetime_

_Possibly_

_Until then ole' friend_

_Or maybe you could just leave with me_

_Shhhhhh_

_..._

Yes bitches! April 18, my birthday. I'm 15 now. Riley's birthday is the next one to come up. Huey, Jazz, and Ceasar were gearing up for graduating too. They skipped out on the senior trip to wait for Riley's birthday to go up to Ms. Stone's cabin on the lake in Boston, so May will be a very busy month for all of us! I can't wait to see my niggas graduate, and my nigga gon' turn 15 too. What a way to ring in the summer no? Its business as usual, Cairo probably still bitching about his ass whopping, he hasn't been seen since that night. The last I heard about him, he got into his own rival gang, humph. Fags. We aren't fazed by him.

Things between me and Riley have been the same…we still kick it, we still smoke together…as if that kiss never happened. He's getting taller on a nigga too, seems like every time I see him, he grew a whole foot, and he ain't 15 yet! He gon' be a tall nigga, heehehe. His hair getting longer too…oooh I hope he never cuts it off, he so fine with his hair. Ugh! Sometimes I wish I could just fuck him.

Yeah…Alice still don't know about it…and to be honest, I don't see the big deal. We kissed; we didn't fuck, though I'd like that to happen. Sigh, I still have feelings for him and I admit that. Riley a cool nigga when he high, he deserves the Dutch passed to em'. He handles his business first and indulges in pleasure later. I see how he treats Alice and I get so jealous. I got so jealous that night when he told her over the phone he loved her. Alice is so lucky to have a real nigga like Riley. She may not be a rough touch bitch like me, but I know she ain't the type to share, what woman would share her man? I can see why she's crazy about him, Riley that nigga every girl wants. He's a real hood ass nigga who don't play around, he also look like a nigga who can wear yo' ass out in the bedroom. Oh, I get wet thinking about it.

Ahem, so anyway. The plans for my b-day party. It won't be any big ass party like the first time, due to Cairo. It's exclusive. It will be just the crew: Riley, Alice, Huey, Ceez, Jazz, Terry, Ortese, and Cassie. Mea went of town with her family for their vacation so she wasn't gonna be there. My dad recently installed a pool in the backyard, so you KNOW we gon' wild out now! Ed stopped by with the cases of cranberry Smirnoff; I had it hidden in my room. Everyone was supposed to be over by 7:00, so I had to get ready. Since I was gon' be swimming, I wore my black bikini top with my black basket ball shorts.

It was 6:30, they'll b here in a few. I got to go put the drinks in the freezer.

o0o

"Alice! C'mon! It's a pool party!" I huffed. She didn't like what bathing suit I picked out for her. It was a two piece white Ed Hardy with Koi Fish on it. She was in love with the design; she just didn't like it was a two piece.

"Jazzzzzzy!" She pouted. " I glared at her and shook her shoulders playfully, making her burst into laughter.

"Do as I say!"

"You're so freakin pushy!" she laughed. We laughed together; it was always like that when we were together. We've had so many sister moments, I almost forget we weren't really related.

"Look, I'm gonna wear a two piece!" I lifted my own Ed Hardy bathing suit, but mine had the tiger on it and it was red.

"I'm self conscience. I never showed so much skin before."

"You won't be seen as some whore Alice, it's for swimming. Let me tell you something, it's okay to show some skin, just be classy with it. Don't be like the bitches who wear too short shots with they ass cheeks falling out with a tub top with they saggy ass boobs. That's nasty." She howled with laughter.

"Okay, okay." She rolled her eyes. She was wearing a white crop top with some white capris.

"Yeah, just put it under the outfit you got on and you'll be straight. I'mma go change." I walked into my walk in closet.

"So, how are you and Riley doing?" I asked.

"We're fine. How's you and Huey?"

"Oh girl, he makes me mad, we make up, and fight right after. We're doing fantastic."

"That's sad that you call that normal." She giggled.

"So…have you and Riley been doing…anything sexual?" my voice had an innocent tone to it.

"Oh my God Jasmine! Why ask me that?" she screamed. I walked out, showing her my bathing suit. I placed my hands on my hips.

"Because this is our girl talk, so…have you?" I cheesed. Blushing madly, she fiddled with her fingers.

"Well one time, I took my shorts off and we sorta…dry humped." She covered her face after telling me that.

"Mmm. I see, has he fingered you?"

"What! What's…_fingered_?" she looked at me.

"That's when he put his finger in your vag." Her eyes grew into the size of dinner plates as her face darkened.

"Oh goodness no! That sounds like that…really hurts!"

"Hmm, the first time it could. I let Huey do that, it hurt like hell at first, but it feels good now that I'm use to it." I walked back into my closet to put my clothes over my suit.

"Sex isn't…scary to you?" she asked.

"Hah. No, I'm actually pretty anxious for my first time." I smiled.

"I'm pretty scared…I mean…I can't see myself experiencing anything like that."

"It's gonna happen honey, its okay to not be prepared for that. That is the highest level of a relationship, and it should be treated as such."

"…I just don't want to give myself up to the wrong person…because that's a part of me I can never get back once it's gone." I walked back out the closet dressed. That was profound to me. Not a lot of girls her age think like that. They lay down with the first boy that says he loves her, and becomes just another case.

"You won't Alice, because you're smart. If you think like that now, then you'll be fine. Trust me. There are a lot of traps out there…and you're dodging the worst kind. Not a lot of fourteen year olds treat their bodies like the temples they are." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be a fine young woman Alice; you're blooming into one of the best."

"…I learned it from you."

"…Shut up! You'll make me cry!" I slapped her back hard, I snorted before laughing, I didn't mean to hit her that hard.

"OW, you trick!" she playfully pushed my head.

"Okay, okay, okay, let's go ahead and head out to Cindy's." I laughed. Alice was my baby. There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for her. As she gets older, she's slowly but surely maturing…and I'll put emphasis on the slow part. Haha.

o0o

So everyone was here, having a grand ass time. All my gifts were sitting on the table on the inside while everyone was outside, drinking and or swimming. Right now, Alice, Huey, Riley and Caesar were playing Uno.

"Draw two bitch!" Riley shouted as he threw down the card for Huey to pull. Huey took a sip of his Smirnoff and drew his cards.

"I'll get you back." Alice then put down a reverse, making Huey now the first player.

"Hey…thanks a lot Alice." Huey put down a wild draw four. "Color is red."

"FUCK YOU NIGGA!" Riley yelled angrily, he glared at Alice.

"How you gon' do a nigga like that Alice? Damn!" she laughed.

"Sorry, sorry." Riley pulled his four and Caesar put his card down. Soon it was down to Riley and Huey as last players.

"I'mma get ya nigga, watch!" Riley smirked looking at his hand. Huey remained calm. Riley put down a green six, changing the color from red to green. Huey just smiled and put down a wild.

"Uno. Blue."

"…FUCK!" Riley threw his single card down, knowing he lost. Huey clapped. "Yeah, you beat me."

I laughed at the sight, they were adorable together.

"Aight! Aight! Let's start swimming!" Riley threw off his wife beater, exposing his Greek god physique. Oh my…so damn sexy. He dove in the pool.

"ALICE! BRING YO ASS ON!" He laughed as he splashed around. She stripped down to her bathing suit and sat at the edge of the pool, slowly easing in. He gripped her by her waist and yanked her down.

"Guaaaah! Riley!" she laughed. I grew disgusted by the sight and decided to walk in the house. I slammed my fists on the kitchen counter.

"Fuck." I said silently. I was frustrated. Riley was so close…and so near at the same time. I wanted to go back out there and announced he kissed me. This is my birthday damn it and I'm feeling low.

"You okay?"

I whirled around to see Caesar. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie…it's hard for me to watch too, especially when knowing he's cheating on her with you." Okay, that was kind of a brash way to put it. Everyone was cheering, talking and laughing outside while I'm in here mad that I couldn't get my way. I sighed and turned from him.

"I want…I don't mean to hurt anyone." I didn't know what I was trying to say. I wanted things to be different; if I entered Riley's life a little earlier…I'd be the girl he's clowning with right now. What to do? Where do I go from here? Why can't I leave Riley alone? Caesar rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Give it some time, you'll get over it. I want you to stop while you're ahead though." He walked back out. Not ready to be around the crowd, I wondered into the living room where my gifts were. Staring at all those boxes and bags, filled with shit. I had gifts, but there was one prize I couldn't get my fingers on.

"Hey yo Cindy, the hell you in here by yo' self for? We wanna toss the birthday in the pool." He smiled, still shirtless.

"I don't feel like doing anything anymo'." I turned back to my gifts.

"…It's about me…isn't?"

"So fucking vain." I spate bitterly. "Not everything is about you Riley Freeman." I lied. I was upset over him. I was upset he was all over Alice; I was upset that I wanted him, and I was upset that I'm even upset.

"Cindy…I'm…sorry."

"What are you fucking apologizing for?" I shouted at him. His face was blank and void of any emotion. I couldn't bare it anymore. I ran and hugged him, as if my life depended on it.

"Riley I…" I didn't finish the sentence. I kissed him with all my might. His arms wrapped my waist as our tongues did battle with each other. Ohh…yes. This was heaven. Please keep kissing me. When we stopped we just looked at each other.

"We…can't keep fuckin doing this." Riley gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry…I can't help it. I really care about you Riley."

0o0

I walked in the house to get me and Huey another round of Smirnoff when I heard whispers coming from the living room. I walked in to see Riley and Cindy…standing a little too close for my liking.

"Hey." They both jumped, Cindy backed away a little. I rested my hand on the door entry.

"Hey Jazz, we were just about to go outside." Cindy's voice wavered. Riley nodded.

"We were talking about the gifts; I came in here to get her for her birthday dunk, what's up?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Came in to get some drinks." I said, staring at them with a hard glaze. They both looked too nervous to be just _**talking**_. I didn't like what I just walked in on.

I'm on to you now Cindy. You better not be doing what I think you're doing bitch. I'll kick your ass FOR Alice. That's not a promise, it's a fucking THREAT. And Riley? Your ass will hear from me behind closed doors, I'll make sure that our talk will happen.

Damn, and here I am worried about _Caesar_ being low down. It seems like he wasn't the only one acting suspect around here. Well…crap.

* * *

><p>Omg, are you kiddin me?<p>

Riley: Shit! WTF? C'mon, why you making my life hard now?

Cuz...I can...anyway! R&R peeps! 8D See you in the new chap!


	16. Chapter Sixteen Cruel Summer

Hello again.

Ace: When she does, you already know...it ain't gon' be pretty.

Paige: Aww I'm sorry! D8 Buuut, I do update so...thats something! LOL

Kong: Hi there. 8D lol, thanks for the review.

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Boondocks! Just my OC's**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen- Cruel Summer<p>

_..._

_Heaven help me for the way I am_

_Save me from these evil deeds before I get them done_

_I know tomorrow brings the consequence at hand_

_But I'll keep living this day like the next may never come!_

_Oh help me but don't tell me to deny it_

_I've been wrong but I don't wanna suffer for my sins!_

_..._

Yes. It's true. I'm cheating. Let me air all out. Have I told Alice? No, of course not…because I love her. Despite my unfaithful ways, I do love her. She does for me what Cindy still can't do. I can't explain it. They both have attributes I like. With Cindy, I like how uncompassionate she is, much less than the average girl. She'll slap the shit out of hoes and then take they shit. Alice brings out the more…softer side to me, and I like that I can control her. I can make her do anything, she's more submissive than Cindy is, and that's attractive, especially when I'm in the mood. I like them both, so…why not keep both. I did feel bad about it at first, but…I don't anymore. I like that I'm getting my way, call me selfish, call me an asshole, I don't care. I want Alice, I got my name on her, and I have no intentions of giving her up to any other nigga, I don't care what I'm doing. She's mine because I say so.

Speaking of which, she's growing. She's getting a little thick in the ass, I like that so very much. Her voice is evening out, still soft, but at the same time so sensual…it can drive a nigga up the wall when having sex…well when we'll have it eventually. Niggas at school been trying to run up at her, but I let them niggas know I'M the head nigga in her life, and not to forget that. Also, Caesar's ass stopped tripping, like…all of a sudden. If that happened a year ago, I wouldn't have thought that it was suspicious. He just all of sudden just…stopped with the undertones about how he feels with me being with Alice, he even goes as far as to act like the shit between us never happened. Yes, I think that's weird. I think he's waiting for something to happen…nigga can go jump off a bridge, neither he nor any other hatin ass nigga will get to Alice.

The gang has been okay. Cairo still tripping, but in small ways, I haven't seen that nigga at all though, I guess he really wanting to perfect his whack ass retaliation. Humph, his crew been doing little stupid shit to build their name up, I won't even waste time with that shit. Huey and them been running around for they graduation shit. I can't wait till I bounce out that bitch. I can't wait! I can't wait until my senior trip and prom…I know I'mma fuck Alice at either one occasion. That's certain. She's all scared of sex. I'm like…why you gotta be afraid of a dick for? So she got me waiting, I don't care though, she ain't gon' fuck no one else, I know that. If she ain't gettin any from me, she ain't gettin any period. I was up in my room, responding to a retarded ass text Terrence sent me, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Yo." Jazz walked in.

"Hey Riley." Her voice had a weird tone to it. I didn't look away from my phone.

"Riley…are you cheating on Alice with Cindy?" I looked up then.

"Why you ask me that?"

"Don't play stupid; what did I walk in on that day?"

"We were talking; you scared the shit out of us, sneaking up on people and shit, make some noise when you see people talking."

Jasmine's facial expression grew from blank, to sad.

"Riley…you're changing in all the wrong ways…look, I watched you how you were when you were eight and to now…and you slipping back to reverse." I glared hard at her, she continued.

"You were doing so well when dealing with that ugly attitude of yours…then you joined that gang…dealing in drugs, I mean what the hell are you doing Riley? You're an artist for crying out loud. Now, you have a good girl who'll be a grown woman the next time I blink…and you're fucking her over."

"You use to be like… 'All women are ho's! If I gotta pay, she a ho.' The minuet you meet Alice…you never acted like you use to talk that way about women at all. Granted, you haven't taken her anywhere, but you've showed her some respect…somewhat." She sighed and shook her head.

"Riley…I don't know whether you are or aren't cheating on Alice. I really hope you aren't though. If Cindy is more of what you want, let Alice go to someone she can satisfy. Don't be selfish and possessive and keep her tied to your strings. She deserves real happiness, and you're depriving her of that by making her be with you."

"Her happiness with me **is** real. I do what the fuck I want. Am I cheating? The answer to that is…mind your damn business."

"Alice is my fucking business-"

"She's not your fucking sister. Just because your mom is fucking her dad doesn't make you guys blood." That was a low blow for sure. She stared in shock at me, then just grimaced and stood up off my bed.

"…Heartless bitch." She seethed. "Maybe I should let Caesar know what I suspect, so he can put a life to the flame he let die down."

"You wouldn't fucking dare!"

"Why shouldn't I Riley? Huh? At least Caesar would treasure Alice more!"

"I do treasure her!"

"…You're so delusional, it makes me sick. You believe in karma, right Riley? Then you should also believe that fate _**will**_ make Alice find out about whatever you're hiding. What goes on in the dark will be found by the light. Remember that." She closed the door behind her.

Fuck all that shit. I'm keeping her. Fuck fate, Caesar, and anyone who thinks differently. I'm not scared of anything. I'm not giving up anything. I'm not going to give what's rightfully mine away.

Later that night, I snuck out the house to meet Cindy up on the Hill. She asked me to come out, she sounded pretty serious, and so I thought it'd be worth looking into. She was sitting there, still as the winds of summer blew strands of her gold hair and made the grass sway.

"Hey." I sat beside her.

"Sup nigga." She still stared off. We sat there quietly before she spoke up.

"Riley, do you believe in God?" she asked me. I snorted.

"No." I said.

"Does Alice know that?"

"I'll tell her when she asks."

"I think I believe. My granddad told me he takes care of all the dead, letting them be one big happy family…and answers your prayers and whatnot."

"Humph. God. Whatever. I have nothing to pray for. And I'm not gonna die." I can remember Jasmine having this similar conversation with Huey when I was eight.

_'First off, I'm gonna live fo'eva, and if God does say somethin' I'mma be like WHAT? SAY SOMETHING!'_

"I'm immortal. I'm gonna live forever." I said. "I don't believe in no damn God, if he was real, why he be letting people do the shit they be doing? Naw, we on our own." I looked up at the sky. I'm forever young, never changing. I live for today and never for tomorrow's satisfaction.

"Why you bring all this shit up anyway?" I sucked my teeth.

"…I've been praying…for what? I don't even know. I guess…I need someone to forgive me for the mess I caused." She whispered. "Riley, are you going to break up with Alice?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" I asked. She faced me.

"You still want to be with her?"

"If you got a problem with it, hop off my dick." I stood up and walked off. I already heard shit from Jazz; I didn't feel like hearing anymore shit. Once I snuck back home, I took off my clothes and crawled back in my bed. I want to live my life the way I fucking want to. I dialed Alice.

"Hhmmmmmm…hello?" her raspy voice was so sexy.

"Hey baby." I said.

"Ummmffmmf." She was shifting around. "Hey Riley…what's up?"

"You love me don't you?"

"Hm? Where's this coming from?"

"Just answer the question, do you love me?"

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How do you love me?"

She was quiet for awhile and sighed. "I'm sleepy Riley."

"Tell me." I demanded. She sighed again.

"I love how you are as a person. You don't want to act like it, but you are a very caring person. I love how your eyes light up whenever you laugh. I love how you talk, you don't notice…but you switch in and out of ebonics a lot, I guess it depends on how serious you are. You're just…you Riley. Everything, ever aspect of your personality draws me in to you. I care about you a whole lot."

I closed my eyes. "You aren't just telling me what I want to hear are you?"

"No Riley, I meant all of it."

"Promise me?"

"Yes." She did a light laugh. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yea, you got my permission to." She laughed.

"Bye fool. Yo' retarded self."

"Lata." She hung up the phone.

As a lay drifting to sleep, I was disturbed by Jasmine, what she told me echoing in my mind.

_'What goes on in the dark will be found by the light, remember that.'_

* * *

><p><em>8( ... R&amp;R<em>! Until Next time my dears!_  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17Graduations & Bad Salutations

Whooo whooo whoo. 8D Hallo there. It's that time again!

Paige: I know, but he will get his dose of reality, don't worry about that. ;) And also...when the crap will you update your stories girl! LOL

Ace: In the coming chapters, his behavior and everything else will com full circle, as the writer...of course I know why he's acting as so! :O...lemme stop talking before I leak major spoilers. lol

Mea: thank you. Don't worry, who knows what all that will happen, we're getting up there in chapters... all you have to do is stick around and see. ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks! Just my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen- Graduations and Bad Salutations<p>

...

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I think about it every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

_I believe I can soar_

_I see me running, through that open door_

...

Me, Alice, and Granddad was sitting at Wuncler Grand Hall for the crews graduation. Damn, time is just flying; soon, I'd be down there with my cap and gown on. My brother was finally graduating today…wow. It felt so surreal in a sense. It seems like yesterday Huey was a grumpy ass 10 year old teasing me about how gay Gangstalicious was, how he would literally terrorize ole' Jazz emotionally, and raised hell with the government as well as locals here in Woodcrest. My big bro was a man now. In a sense, I always admired him, no homo. He always had his shit together, which I can't say I'm anywhere near being the same, I must admit…he aight.

I laced my hands with Alice's and leaned into her.

"Can't you believe that'll be us down there soon?"

"Boy, you know you ain't graduatin." Granddad snapped pictures.

"Wow, you only had faith in Huey?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"Yo' bad ass might get expelled before then." Alice smiled. "Aw Poppa Free, Riley will make it." She gave me her famous smiles, the one she'd do for me…only for me.

"Ain't cha?" I smiled at her and nodded. "Yea."

All attention was turned to the speaker, Ed Wuncler the II. He looks older than he did when I first saw him years ago, and word has gotten around that he isn't all there like he use to be. He stood over the podium and ran into it, making the mic screech with interference.

"Sorry." His rough voice said. "Today…we're celebrating another future, the graduating class of 2020-shit—shoot-sorry. The graduating class of…" he turned to the principal in desperation.

"Ahhh yes, 2013…I'm sorry folks, my mind is gone."

"Just like your presentation quality." Alice muttered. I snickered as granddad smack the back of my head with his program. Wuncler gazed across the room.

"This reminds me of when I was a young lad. I remember the feel of being the next generation to take care of the old, and now, it's our turn to sit down and let the new generation walk in. See these graduating students? They'll be our dancers, out lawyers, our mechanics, and our pediatricians." He peered down at his notes. "Oh. Sorry. I meant doctors." I was about to say…I know half them ho's down there will be strippers but geez. He looked like he was starting to have trouble reading. Please someone sit his old ass down so the names can be called off?

"Eh…without further ado…please let us introduce our future." That's when 's_ "I Believe I Can Fly"_ played.

0o0

"Yo Huey, I'm so sick of this damn song." I frowned. I've had five cousins graduate before me…and at all their damn graduations this song was played, like they can't find any other inspirational type song. Nah I take that back…if not this song they'd use Michael Jackson's _We Are the World_, and I do NOT want that to walk to.

"I know man; it's like why not play some Wu-Tang or something." Huey whispered back to me. Jasmine leaned in to us. "I loved that song in Space Jam!" she giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course." We had to listen to another old fart ramble before they named us off. Before they did the normal grads, they did all the kids with honors. Huey and Jasmine and I were among those honored students with high gpa averages. After all that, he started handing out diplomas.

"Micheal Ceasar." I heard my aunt cheer for me, as well as Alice. Soon, Jazz name was called.

"Jasmine Du'bois." I heard her father yell and scream and clap like no tomorrow.

"MY BABY JASMINE! AUUUGHHHHH!" he shrilled. Then after awhile, Huey's name was called.

"Huey Freeman."

"MY NIGGA!" Riley screamed, Huey looked out to the audience and rolled his eyes, while smiling at his brothers antics.

"YOU GO BOY! MAKE YA GRANDADDY PROUD!" clapped. After we all got our diploma's the principal stood and said. "Congratulations, class of 2013, the future is yours to control!" We all screamed and cheered as we threw our hats in the air. We weren't little kids anymore. Out of highschool and into the real world. Jasmine threw herself at me, giving me the tightest hug ever.

"CEASAR! WE'RE GRADUATES AHHHHH!" she cried. I never understood why folks cried after graduated, over flowing emotions I guess.

0o0

"Well boy, I guess I can let you go with the car." Granddad told me. Me, Jazz, and Ceez we're going out to eat. He handed me the keys.

"Mess up Dorothy, I'll mess up you. You got that boy?" He squeezed my hand.

"Sure thing granddad." I replied bored. Riley and Alice were standing at the foot of the stairs.

"You guys have fun! Don't be too reckless." Alice giggled.

"Yeah, we goin to dah crack house to get high, then go fuck some random people." Caesar said, making Alice stare at him. Jasmine laughed.

"Aight nigga, catch ya later." Riley gave me a half hug, which I returned. We all left into the night of celebratory goodness…I guess. We were going to Olive Garden; they had some nice salads I could eat on while Jazz and Caesar ate what they wanted to eat.

Jasmine bounced excitedly around me once we were all out the car.

"Huey! What's the first thing we're going to do together as graduates?"

"…Fuck?"

Caesar bust out laughing as Jazz hit my arm. "I joke. We're going to submit our college forms THEN fuck." That's when she laughed.

"Your brand of humor is amusing." We all sat at the table the waitress lead us to.

"So Caesar, what's up?"

"Hm?"

"How you doing?"

"…I'm good brotha."

"No, I mean…about Alice, it's been a good minuet, you finally came to a resolve?" He looked up at me, then cocked his head to the right and looked at the air.

"Yeah…but I can't shake this feeling that I got."

"What feeling?"

"A certain…rewarding feeling…kinda like sitting next to a person who thought they won the prize, only to be disqualified for cheating and the prize going to the next person." He said. That was totally an analogy…

"What do you-"

"Well well, well. Look who the fuck we have here." My eyesight turned to the voice. I glared at him…and the trick he was with.

"Go away Cairo, I'm just eating with friends." He walked closer to the table. He extended his hand to Jasmine.

"Hi, I don't think we met." She shooed his hand away. He scrunched up his nose. "Stuck up ass mullato isn't she?"

"Tough words coming from a bitch who'd put his hands on a woman." Jasmine snapped. The girl he was with popped her lips and wagged her finger around.

"Don't be tawlkin 'bout mah man bitch, if yo nigga was anything like a real man, he'd put yo ass in check befo' I do." Jasmine looked at her like she lost her mind.

"Don't bother with this trash." I said calmly.

"Oh Huey, look at you, you're just as stuck up as your bitch here, I knew you were never a real nigga." I stood to my feet.

"I'm nothing like Riley you little bitch; you do not want to start shit with me. I want you and your skank ass broad to get away from my table right now."

"Or what, fake ass nigga?" he pushed me. He then spat on my face.

"OH **SHIT!** Caesar yelled. "RUN _NOW_ NIGGA! RUN! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" I slowly wiped the spit off my cheek and rose to my feet.

"You fucked up." I round housed kicked him hard in his chest, sending him flying into another table. When he stood up, he charged at me, I blocked his pussy ass blows, my God; he was fighting like a woman. I grabbed his wrist and flung him into the wall. I stomped on his back and grabbed his arm and began to twist, making him howl in pain. I twisted it further.

"I can rip your fucking arm off and beat your ass with it." I sneered. "Try to touch me again, it'd didn't have to be this way Cairo. Your ass chose the grudge. Not me."I let him go and walked back to my table. The restaurant was dead silent when I took my seat. Security escorted the hood rat pair out the door. I looked up at the waitress who was still standing there before my altercation. I cleared my throat.

"Yes, as I was saying. I'll have a glass of Sierra Mist for my drink, and let me have this…spring crisp salad. Oh, can you hold the bacon bits?" She stared at me in complete amazement.

"Ye—ye—yes sir! Would you like our garlic bread? Free of charge."

"Yes please." I said politely. Why was everyone still looking at me so shocked? They act like a person can't pick up after they left off before breaking a foot off in someone's ass.

Pfft, they're so weird.

* * *

><p>Nigga keep gettin' his ass served to him. Poor Cairo. But he funny to see get whooped.<p>

Cairo: I'mma get someone damn it!

Well R&R! 8D


	18. Chapter Eighteen Birthday Celebrations

It's that time again. Serving you again.

Paige: Nah girl Cairo a retard. Yay! I'm trying to get into school (college) this fall...if everything goes right.

Ace: Yes, that was his and Cindy's intermission. LOL.

Youngkong: Get them project done boy. You can do it

Misseylaady: Thank you so much! Ha, your comment made me laugh. 8D

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen- Birthday Celebrations<p>

...

_Don't take a day for granted_

_Every single day you been handed can get crazy_

_But you need to manage_

_And it's how God sees you as the last man standing_

_Live everyday like it's your birthday_

_Live everyday like it's your birthday_

_It's your birthday._

...

Ayyye! Today was my nigga Riley's birthday. May 19. I wanted to give my best nigga a call on his special day. I gave him a $2000 bonus the other day as a presnt. I must say, with all the shit that's been going down, I can honestly say I see him as another little brother. Him and Oretse the only niggas I can count on to have my back, they the only niggas I know that doesn't do retarded shit to jeopardize our business. When I called his phone that morning, some deep voiced ass nigga answered the phone.

"**Hey**."

"Uhm, is this Riley Freeman's phone?" I asked, the guy laughed.

"**Nigga this is me**."

"DAMN. What the hell happened? Your balls dropped over night?"

"**Ugh, gay ass nigga**." He laughed again.

"Nah, no homo fo'real. I just called to tell yo deep throat ass a happy birthday." I chuckled.

"**Aye thanks nigga, see you in week**."

"A week?"

"**Yeah, Alice's mom taking us to her cabin up in Boston. We gon' be heading out tonight**."

"Oh, you a posh nigga now?"

"**Ha. You know I like to swim with the fishes old chap**." He did an English accent.

"Hahaha. You stupid nigga, see you next week."

"**Aight**."

o0o

I hung up the phone with Terrence and sat up in my bed and stretched. I stood up, feeling like a giant…no literally. I must have gone through a complete metamorphosis last night. I walked to the mirror to see my upgraded body. Damn, I'm pretty sexy. I did my morning refreshing and got dressed in my white wife beater and jeans. I want to keep it casual until later tonight. When I walked into the kitchen, my granddad greeted me.

"Happy birthday boy, you still alive and ain't got shot yet, I'm happy boy!"

"…"

"Happy birthday Riley, I believed in you."

"Ya'll niggas so wrong." I laughed and sat beside Huey.

"Damn boy, you growing faster than a beanstalk. Man, to think, just yesterday you were a nappy headed eight year old runnin' round here, making me scream for my belt."

"He's still a nappy head making you scream for a belt." Huey said.

"Damn, is this breakfast or a roast?" I asked irritated.

"Nigga watch you fuckin' mouth!" granddad swatted my hand with his free hand as he sat my plate down. I rolled my eyes at the irony. This is my damn family man, today my birthday, and they clownin' on my ass. Heh, but you already know that's just how I like them to be. After breakfast, Granddad took me to the mall to buy me a whole new outfit. It was in no time I picked out a full Coogi outfit. I mean a full outfit: Coogi hat, shirt,belt, pants, and shoes. I was gon' be Coogi down tonight and when we'd be off to Boston. When we came home I ran up the stairs to my room. There was so much that was going to go on. First, there was the party that will be here around 6, it's early so that everyone can rest for the trip later tonight. I got to pack my clothes…I got to figure out what all I'm gonna take. It'd make no sense for me to take my fresh shit seeing we gon' be in the damn woods, so I guess I'll just take lounge wear.

Huey came into my room.

"I want to give my gift early." He handed me a bag filled with black and green paper.

"You have to be Afrocentric no matter what you do, huh?" I shook my head laughing and dug into the bag. Woah. A black I-pod Nano. I had a blue one…but Jasmine's stupid clumsy ass dropped it in her lemonade one summer day. I was so mad at her; I actually couldn't believe myself at how fast I forgave her. She was like…dare I say it…a sister to me. Through all the crazy shit we been through in all the years we've known each other…we did share a bond. I don't want to acknowledge it, but it is there.

"Hey…that's real cool nigga!" I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." I wanted to hug him, but we've been having too many moments lately. I mean…it was never spoken…just how close we were, but it seemed like…it became more acceptable to show it as we grew older. With age came…a sense of maturity between the both of us, we'd still fight…but with words, and not just fists like how we use to do. I can think back to when Huey told me he hated me, and I said the feeling was mutual, but we knew that we were just mad from the black eyes we both had.

"Nah I mean…thanks for everything Huey." I didn't even know what the hell I meant by that.

"…Riley, you remember when you worshiped Gangstalicious?"

"…Mmm."

"And you wore that skort with that little tank top?"

"…What the fuck you tryanna say?"

"I always wanted to tell you…" he walked to the door and faced me. "Nigga that was gay."

"FUCK OUT MY ROOM!" I yelled as I tossed a book at him.

"The hell is a book doing in your room?" He asked in the hallway. I stood there and just laughed. That was my brother. I then got a buzz on my phone. It was a text from Cindy, she hadn't spoken to me since that meeting on the Hill, so I guess she needed space or…whatever.

_'Hope you have fantastic day bitch.'_ Hmm…that didn't seem very…warm.

_'Aye, if you still mad at me, oh well. I ain't gon' beg you for forgiveness.'_

_'I bet your sorry ass hadn't even told Alice that your tongue been all up in my mouth.'_

_'You wanted this sorry ass. Too bad, I was gonna ask you over. Naw fuck it, yo ass trippin.'_

_'Whateva nigga, you gon' get it back. Bitch, if you don't tell Alice, I know I sure will. Nobody pulls this shit on me, not even you Riley Escobar Freeman. You a playa huh nigga? Well you best be ready to lose.'_

I didn't bother to respond and deleted all messages. Cindy's just mad; she won't fall through on her threats. I'm cool about it. I ain't losin Alice. Humph. Whatever. I brushed it off and got ready for the party.

0o0

"Haaaaaaaa!" Jasmine laughed as she beat Caesar in Marvel Vs Capcom, the game she got me. Alice upped her and actually bought me Mortal Kombat 9 with her saved allowance money. Damn…that girl a real down ass for real, you see why I want to keep her so bad? I don't mean to sound like a crazy ass nigga…but it's just…she so…damn good to me. She put up with my shit when she didn't even have to…and now, her ass turned around and got me one of my favorite games ever. It's hard to stomach losing something like that.

"You cheated! I blocked!" Caesar sounded really upset. I can understand that. A nigga can get competitive when it comes to games.

"Whateva! Yo' game garbage!"

"Fake ass Mariah Carey!" he shouted as he threw the joystick down.

"Ayye nigga, watch the property you throwin!" I snapped. He looked back at me and back at the TV.

"Sorry." Jasmine continued her playful gloating.

"Move Ceez, let me whoop her ass." I sat down beside her, she snorted.

"Birthday or not, I'mma kill ya." She smiled.

"Go Riley!" Alice cheered.

"Yea! I got my woman behind me, nothing can go wrong." Jasmine turned to Huey, expecting a cheer. He just looked at her.

"What? Psh, forget that." He sat back in the chair.

"You…mmm." Jasmine turned back and selected her character. I whooped her ass with Wolverine. Yea nigga. She pouted and turned back to Huey.

"I lost because of you!"

"You lost because you suck."

"….DAMN!" I laughed so hard. Huey was a mean ass bastard sometimes. Muhahahaha. Alice sat beside me. I wrapped my arm around her.

"My lucky charm." I grinned before kissing her. She snuggled closer to me after the kiss.

"Aight you loud ass kids! Come on in the kitchen for the cake!" I took Alice by the hand and went into the kitchen, which was dark. On my white and blue yellow cake, the candles in the shape of '15' burned slowly.

"Do we have to sing to you too boy?" Granddad asked as he snapped pics. Heh, I remember us singing to Huey for his birthday last December…wow.

"Nah." I sat down and closed my eyes. I took in a deep breathe. At that moment….I thought about how fast things were going. Huey's graduated…I'm 15, I've done my share of crazy shit within the year, and I know it won't stop. It'll just keep rolling. I blew out my candles. I wished…for nothing. There was nothing to wish for.

Hope I'm not wrong.

After the party, Alice and the others went to their houses, preparing for our late night trip. It wasn't long after I was done packing. I got ready for bed and set my clock. But before I went to sleep, my phone buzzed.

_'…I'm sorry, it's just that you really hurt me.'_

_'…Yea, I know. Cindy, we really got to sit and talk about this.'_

_'No, I already know you want that bitch over me. I'm cool though.'_

I sighed hard. I wanted to get some sleep. I didn't feel like dealing with this shit.

_'She's not a bitch. Goodnight.'_

I rolled over, despite what little bumps my tryst with Cindy made me have, I…still won't tell. Now…let me sleep.

* * *

><p>Mmmmmm! Well R&amp;R<p> 


	19. Chapter Nineteen Summer Love

Back again. 8) Wonderful people

Paige: Yay! I'll be on the look out!

Ace: I know what Cindy will do... 8O

Misseylady: LOL. I should make Riley say that. LOL that was funny

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen- Summer Love<p>

...

_You got me tripping_

_Stumbling_

_Sinking_

_Crumbling_

_Oh, clumsy cause I've fallen in love_

_In love_

_So in love with you_

_(Can't help it, the girl can't help it!)_

...

5:30 in the morning, we were all outside, packing our bags and food into the van mom rented for the trip. I'm so excited, I missed being in Boston and was excited to show everyone the cabin on the lake. I had to do some serious begging and endured long talks with mom in order to have Caesar come with us. She'd still look at him side ways from time to time. I walked in the kitchen to find Huey and Riley drinking Capri-Suns.

"Hey, we'll run out of drinks if you drink it all now." I laughed. Huey just shrugged as he drank. Riley tossed his empty pouch at me laughing.

"You know we got enough to drink, stop sweatin' us." I slapped his head when I walked by him, he was sitting down; he got way too tall for me to hit him when standing up. Geez, he's like a giant now. Huey walked out the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go get Jazz." Jasmine was sleep on the couch in the living room. She came over and laid right back down. She muttered to just get her up when we were about to leave. Once alone, Riley stood up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling him to his body.

"So miss thang, what will be doing up in this cabin of yours?" Oooh, it should be law against voices like his. It's gotten so deep and rich, it was almost intoxicating.

"We will be having fun." He tilted my head up and kissed me. His tongue commanded dominance, and I happily obliged. His kisses were so good, mmm…I couldn't get enough of him.

"HEY!" Huey yelled, making us jump.

"Nigga! Quit doing that!" Riley yelled.

"Better me than her mom. C'mon." we all headed out to the car. I intertwined Riley's hand with mine.

o0o

Ughhh. It feels like we were in the car forever. After like 3 stops, we were at our destination by 9 in the morning. The cabin was lookin pretty clean. It looked like them type houses Jason Vorhees be running up in.

"Aye, Alice." I nudged her.

"Hmm?" I turned to see Ms. Stone get out the car before I spoke again.

"You sure they ain't no crazy mo'fuckas with machete's around here?" she yawned.

"Nahhh." We got out the car. Huey and Ceez were looking around. It was almost like a painting. It looked peaceful, too peaceful. A loud nigga like me can't sit around a place like this for long, I'd get stir crazy. Even when being in Woodcrest since I was eight, I have to admit, I still feel like a fish out of water. I grew up in the projects, with gang crime, murders, mice, and roaches. I feel like some sort of sell out being here. I feel like I have no place being where things are calm and…not so chaotic. This ain't my element. White folks can vacation out here, they been in dough all they life…but for people like me…all this shit seemed too good to be true. Can I really live a good…normal life like this? Do I really have to be on the block like I do? Does life have to be as dangerous and uncertain as I make it out to be? I don't want to be another Tom Du'Bois, someone who forgets the struggle and act all brand new to they own race. I want to stay real.

"Riley!" my thoughts were interrupted by Alice.

"…Huh?"

"God man, I was calling you like four times, get in the house stupid!" she laughed. I blushed in embarrassment and joined everyone in the house. The inside was slammin. It was a spacious room. It had a flat screen TV, and the hallway on the second floor could be seen from downstairs. Pictures of Alice's family hung above the fireplace. The auburn wood structure glistened against the suns' early morning rays.

"Okay kids, the rooms are up stairs. Put your things up." I followed Huey and Ceez to our rooms. We didn't have to be told we couldn't sleep with our girls. Damn it. Jazz and Alice went into their rooms across the hall.

"What luck, sharing a room with some niggas…I GOT THE TOP BUNK!" I fiercely yelled as I noticed the bunk bed set near the window.

"Damn it!" Huey yelled. Ha! I beat him to it! "Rock, Papper, Scissors!" he challenged me, I just shook my head.

"Nigga, you too damn old talkin' about RPS, fuck outta here. I can't believe you even said that." I shook my head. Caesar simply took the simple bed near the door.

"You just scared because you know you'd lose." Huey said.

"Aaaaa. Nice try nigga, I won't fall for that!" I turned my nose in the air and walked towards the door, forgetting I had my suitcase open and tripped over the bag.

"You'd fall for the suitcase." Huey said flatly. Caesar snorted, trying not to laugh.

"You know what? Fuck you." I threw my middle finger at Ceez and Huey.

0o0

Riley and I were taking a walk around the walk path around our house. Ceez, Jazz, and Huey were playing catch on our trampoline in the backyard. Our hands were laced together tightly. I loved being around Riley. I appreciated his softer side, being he was seen as mean and heartless to our peers. I can see why more and more girls appealed to him, I don't like it, but I do understand it.

"You like what you staring at?" he smiled cockily. He was wearing a black wife beater with some red basket ball shorts with white and black stripes on the side with black socks with Addias sandals. I never understood the whole sock/sandal thing; to me it was like wearing a shirt with your back out with some boots on. Are you hot or cold? But on Riley…it looked good, so I won't complain.

"Humph. You ain't cute." I rolled my eyes. He yanked me to his side.

"Really?" I pulled away laughing.

"Yeah really."

I admit it. I love Riley. I am totally sold to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Hohoho! We gettin' bold ain't it?" I blushed.

"Hey, Riley, let me show you something."

"Aw shit!" He grinned widely. I led him away from the path and to my mom's personal day room. She'd use that little room for painting or exercise. I lead him into it and sat on the day bed she had in there.

"This is a nice little place…where things can happen." He began kissing my neck. We laid down and began making out wildly. His hands traveled up my bare legs. Shorts were an awesome invention.

"Riley…" I said, breaking the kiss. His eyes were still closed as he snuggled against my neck.

"What you need bay?"

"How do you love me?" He sat up from my neck and gazed at me with those beautiful eyes of wine. He wanted to ask me how I loved him, so it's only fair I know how he saw me as well.

"Heh…looking back at how we first met…I'd never thought I'd be with you like this. I saw you as a nerdy bitch with a chip on her shoulder. But…I was drawn to you. I had gotten to know you. You ain't like everyone else. A nigga can't get girls like you anymore. You're selfless, always positive…and a nigga like me could use some of that positivity." He chuckled.

"I guess…I love you because…I can be…me." He sat up and turned away.

"I'm not trying to sound like some love sick ass nigga. But, I feel relaxed around you. I'm more at ease. I don't have to have my back to the wall. I always viewed women as scandalous skanks, tricks and ho's. I was to never trust em, and more importantly never ever love anyone but my self. But you were always in a league of your own…a nigga put his heart out on the line for you…I can trust you."

0o0

I sat there, feeling disgusted. I'm telling her I can trust her, when I ran around with Cindy. A wave of guilt crashed upon me like a wave. How dare I tell her I trust her, when I'm doing her wrong. So damn wrong. I swallowed as the word vomit continued to flow.

"I got somethin' to say." I faced her. She was grinning ear to ear at my previous confessions. Don't get me twisted, it was all true, but it still didn't hide the fact I did kiss someone else…on numerous occasions…in fact. I lost count on how many times Cindy and I went at it.

"What is it babe?"

I chocked. I…damn it!

"You know how they do the pick and roll in basket ball? I'll do the pick but…I ain't gon' roll."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" She only cursed when something irritated her, caught her off guard, or when she's really ticked off. I noticed that.

"I have no idea babe." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Wow. Way to climax our moment." I laughed and laid back on her and kissed her again.

"I'll give you a climax." I whispered. "Let me finger you." For now, it was all that I could do without ending up with mini-me's running around and still have a good time.

She looked at me like I asked her could I kill her mom or something. "I…it'll hurt."

I kissed her neck as I unbuttoned her shorts. "Not for long…I promise."

0o0

"Where you two been?" I eyed my brother and Alice walking up from the path. It was nearly dark out. Alice looked…weird. Her eyes were half open and face was flushed out.

"Walking…I…I am tired." Alice slugged past us and went into the house. Riley on the other hand had this goofy ass smile on his face.

"Wellll, this vacation is officially awesome." He said, with that huge smile. Jasmine raised an eyebrow, as did Caesar. He just chuckled and walked inside.

"You think they…?" Ceez asked.

"NO!" Jasmine yelled. "Not my baby!" I rolled my eyes. I doubted. We went inside for dinner. Riley was even eating with that smile on his face. Ok, what the hell did they do?

"I hope Puddin okay; she was pooped when she came inside." Ms. Stone said.

"She showed me around the trail, we went the ling way, accordin' to her." Riley said as he drank his juice. After we had our dinner, watched some TV until Ms. Stone went to bed. Ceez and Jasmine fell asleep on the couch. Riley stood up and yawned.

"Well, I'mma go to bed. I'm sleepy as a mo'fucka."

"Riley. Let's talk." I rushed him up the stairs to our rooms before Jazz or Ceez could stir in their slumber.

"What you do?"

"Nosy nigga. I didn't have sexual relations with that woman." Ahhh…Bill._ Classy._

"So you guys didn't…?"

"Mmmm I did do something." He giggled.

"Oh my God! Pass me a note in Geometry with all the details!" I shrieked mocking that laugh he did. He should never giggle again, that's so white. He frowned.

"Well since you wanna know." He threw his arm around my shoulder. "She let me finger fuck her."

"…Wow." I let the smirk cross my face, until I realized something.

"Ugh! Did you wash your hands?" I pushed his arm away from me.

* * *

><p>Hhahahahaha. Probably the last of a happy chapter. 8D Until next time!<p> 


	20. Chapter Twenty Damn Who Shot Ya?

Damn man...I have nothing to say here. LOL This chapter made me...think about life.

Paige: Oh! Congrats! You're good, we all have lives, I understand. I have a party to go to Saturday (later today) I don't think I'll update, I'll have to see. Ha.

Ace: Yeah I know...not just yet. 8O

Mea: LOL. That's what it is though! You know Riley crude like that. lol

Thanks for you guys reviews.

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Boondocks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty- Damn Who Shot Ya?<p>

...

_Been spending most our lives living in the gangsta's paradise_

_We've been spending most our lives living in the gangsta's paradise_

_Keep spending most our lives living in the gangsta's paradise_

_They got the situation, they got me facing_

_I can't live the normal life; I was raised by the strife_

_So I gotta be down with the hood team_

_Too much television watchin' got me chasing dreams_

...

I had a good time in Boston. That week went by way too fast. On the last day, Ms. Stone took us in the city. Wow…that place was nice. It was really nice. I never thought I'd see some of the places I saw. It was all so clean…so neat looking. Everyone looked like something: doctor, lawyer, golddigger, the list endless. The stores were more posh than the ones in Woodcrest even. We took so many pictures together, I'd say if all our photos off our camera phones and a normal camera, we'd have well over a 1000 photos.

We even did home videos. The best one I took was a video of Alice doing the Beyonce booty dance. It was hilarious because when she was done, Jazz was still dancing and wailing her hands around and she swung her hand right in Alice's face. That shit was so fucking funny! I'm glad I was still recording. We also caught Caesar on tape busting his ass after he fell while we were hiking, he tripped on a stick. I tried to catch Huey doing something, but I don't think him constantly flipping me off can count as anything. Oh wait! I did a video of me rapping, Huey was in the background acting a hater, mean mugging me and shit, that was about the only hilarious thing he did on tape. On one day Alice asked me why Cindy didn't come, I just said she couldn't. I didn't even think about her ass…I actually didn't want to. A week away from Woodcrest did me some good.

When we arrived back in Woodcrest that evening, I was so damn tired. After putting up my stuff up, I threw my body on the bed.

"Damn, ya'll little niggas back, I have a date commin ova!" Granddad walked in my room, Huey followed.

"You act like it's a surprise we'd come back to our house." Huey sat in my computer chair.

"Damn, ya'll can't go nowhere?" I groaned.

"Why ya'll gotta talk in MY room?" just then my cell phone rang. It was Terrence.

"Hey nigga! Welcome back! Wassup?"

"Nothing much nigga."

"Come out and hang with us, ain't no business or nothing, just to chill."

"Aight. Here I come." I was tired, but I decided to go.

"Well good news granddad, I now has somewhere to go." I stood up off my bed and stretched. He turned to Huey.

"What about you boy?"

"…The Hill?"

"Perfect! Ahhh, Ms. Jones Msssss. Joooones. Ms. JOOOOOONES." He sang in his own little tune.

"Where you off to?"

"Terry."

"…Okay, be careful." I nodded. I headed out to Terrence's spot. On my route to his house, I saw Cindy walking by herself. Well…this is going to be awkward. I didn't want to do this…but I knew that if she was going to remain in the crew, it had to happen.

"Yo Cindy." I called in my even voice. She turned to me, scrunched up her nose and turned back to walking. Okay, whatever. I tried. We were both standing outside Terry's door when I knocked on me.

"Ya know, if this is how it's gonna be, maybe you should stop being a member of the team." I said, not looking at her. She sucked her teeth, that was her only response to me. Terry opened the door.

"Hey niggas, let's roll, we going out ta' eat!" Jayce and Oretse came out the house behind him.

"Where we goin?"

"To Sonics, I love eating outside on warm nights like this." This nigga took me out my house to have my ass eat outside? I yawned and shook my head and got in the car. I made Ortese sit between me and Cindy in the backseat.

"Aye, Riley, take this." Ortese handed me a glock pistol.

"The hell you giving this to me for?" I asked lowly.

"Protection." He said lowly. Protection? We were never threatened, let alone shot at, why I need to carry a gun for? I put it in my pants under my shirt anyways, shrugging it off. When arrived at Sonics, we all hopped out the car and sat their red benches. Terrence punched the button for order. A dark skinned girl with blue hair bob skated out to us.

"Hay, welcome to Sonic. What ya'll wanna eat tonight?"

"You baby. What's your number?" Jayce smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Nigga, I ain't got time for you." Jayce looked at her name tag.

"I got time for you Leena. C'mon gurl." Jayce continued. "I like that Minaj swag you got going on."

Ugh. Nicki Minaj…don't make me start. After this Leena girl managed to get our orders, Jayce followed her to the building, but was stopped being as you can't go inside. I took a deep breath and stared down at the table.

"How was yo' weekend?" Cindy piped at me.

"Okay." I muttered.

"Yeah Reezy, tell us how it was like with the rich folk." Terrence nodded.

"Nah, it wasn't anything like that, we were in her cabin in a forest, secluded and shit from the world…it was nice."

"Man, I wish I could do that, a big ass house in the middle of no where, but if my black ass get killed by some mutant, no one would miss my ass." Ortese laughed. I looked over to see Jayce still harassin' that Leena chick. She was laughing and acting like she didn't take him serious. I wouldn't take her blue head ass serious…I can't believe he was. They both came to the table, she had our food.

"Nigga you so stupid." She laughed. Jayce just grinned.

"I'm trynna get to know you momma, you actin like you can't give a nigga a chance." She laughed and playfully hit his chest.

"Aight, if I give you my number, you actually gon' do something?"

"Hell yea gurl, lemme get it." He winked. She pursed her lips up together.

"Uh-huh." She gave him her number. "Bye Jayce, yo' corny ass betta call me too." She skated back inside.

"She so damn cute." Jayce said looking back at her. I just sat there and ate my mozzarella sticks.

"That blue ass weave? Hell no." I sipped my strawberry smoothie.

"Don't let the blue fool you, she really cool." Ortese shook his head.

"He into them Barbie type bitches like that. He loves that Skittle ass weave." I cracked up.

"Taste the rainbow lookin ass nigga!" we laughed, yes, even Cindy.

"I know yo ass ain't tryanna check with yo' Prince with braids lookin ass nigga."

"Damn!" Terrence almost chocked on his drink.

"_HELLL_ NAW NIGGA! I'M FINNA HOP ON YO ASS!" I laughed.

"No homo lookin ass nigga." Cindy chuckled. I guess she decided to suck it up, well…for now. It was actually nice, I still liked her company. If she would only let me explain. I know it looked like I tossed her ass to the side, but it wasn't like I meant to on purpose. I still wanted her around me. We laughed and checked each other when I felt a kind of chill on my neck. My stomach began to churn. I stopped laughing at looked at everything around me. Was it me…or did the wind stop blowing? Was it me…or it seemed like all sound died. No crickets, no cars…no nothing. That feeling began erupt through my body. Something was wrong here! A presence is here! I turned my attention to a black Hummer at the corner. No lights on.

"**FUCK**!" I jumped up. The Hummer sped towards us.

"**SHIT**!" Terrence tackled Cindy to the ground. The next thing I heard were continuous gunshots ripping threw the air. Time was going so damn slow, I dove to the ground, hearing Cindy scream in fear. The gunshots continued.

"**_UGGHHHHHHH FUUUCCCCCK! FUCKING BITCH NIGGAS AGHHHHHHHHH_**!" I heard Jayce shriek behind me. I shut my eyes hard. Oh, this wasn't happening! Please! The hummer swerved around and came back, releasing more rounds. I jumped to my feet, pulled the gun out from my waist.

On pure animal instinct, I shot. I kept pulling that trigger as if it was the last thing I would ever do, I hit the side door and pierced the glass. I dove towards the building, making it take the bullet shots. Ortese and Terrence shot back at the Hummer, Terry shot out the back window. They turned the corner and sped away.

"**Ahhhhhhh**!" Cindy screamed. I turned to see Jayce bleeding from his stomach. Leena ran to his side.

"I CALLED THE POLICE! STAY WITH ME! JAYCE!" Leena yelled frantic.

"**FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK**!" Terrence yelled pacing back at forth. I just stood there, staring at Jayce's dying form. He was holding to Leena for dear life. I ran to Jayce and fell at his side. My knees were in his blood now.

"_I don't want to die_!" he panted.

"Don't even fucking talk like that! You gon' make it!" I screamed at him. Ortese tore his shirt off and tied it around Jayce's bullet wound, to put pressure on it and to slow the bleeding. Cindy was crying now. The sirens of ambulances never sound so damn good to my ears! I ran in front of them, waving frantically. The paramedics, rushed to Jayce's aid. He was breathing very shallow.

"Sir, are you with us? Raise your thumb if you are." The male said, and to my relief, Jayce did so. They quickly rushed him inside the ambulance after professionally covering his wound and sped to the hospital.

"C'mon!" Terrence yelled. We got in his car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. My heart and mind was racing. That happened too fast for me to bear! Cindy was crying into my chest. I patted her hair.

"Shhhh…shhhh. Cindy, Jayce gon' be okay." I tried to comfort her. She looked at me with tear stained eyes.

"I'm so sorry for how fuckin' petty I was being!" she shrilled before breaking into sobs. "We could've died and I wouldn't have been able to tell you that!" I kissed her forehead.

"It's okay…we're okay." She sniffed and nodded. Oh man…I can't…get a break can I? Once we reached the hospital, we rushed to the front desk.

"Hey! We're here for Jayce Hall!" I yelled at the uninterested nurse.

"Yes, he was just brought in."

"….HOW IS HE?" I yelled at the bitch.

"Wait in the waiting room." She popped her bubble gum. How did this heartless bitch get into the medical field? We stormed into the room. We were the only ones there.

"You know that **BITCH** Cairo did that."

"Hell yeah, nigga can't fight so he has to shoot at somebody!" Cindy yelled mad. Ortese shook his head and rubbed his hands together.

"Oh that nigga gon' get it. Him and his pussy team." We ended our conversation when the doctor came it, He was tall, and looked like Santa Claus in the face.

"I take it you all are the youths who were with Mr. Hall?" we all nodded.

"Okay, his parents has been notified and are on the way. I'm Dr. Chadwell. I was caring for Mr. Hall. I can tell you he will be fine. The bullet grazed his stomach, barely hitting it, but they were able to remove it. He will recover smoothly." He fixed his glasses.

"He would've died from blood loss before anything; you guys were smart to plug the wound as fast as you did. Good thinking." We all released air of relief.

"Can we see him?" Cindy asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. He's sleeping. He'll have to be here for two days. You can see him tomorrow. I know it the summer and everything, but it seems all of you need some sleep. You don't have to wait on his parents."

It was a good idea…we did leave. I glanced down at my blood stained jeans. Ahhh shit. How the hell can I explain that to Huey and Granddad? In the car…it hit me. I could have been shot had it not been for my instincts that warned me. The churn of the stomach…the chill of my neck…it was like I was built for this shit. To be honest…I don't like it. The gift of sensing danger isn't a gift at all…it sounds more like curse for the damned. But…my friend was shot so guess I'll just make it into a gift, my _cursed_ gift. I can make it a _beautiful_ present to me. Now, I'll take that pretty present, and make sure it gives Cairo and his team a bullet to their face. I'm done playing with them.

Out comes the beast. You don't attack me and live to tell about it. If you don't have no regard for my life, I won't have any for yours.

_..._

_ Tell me why are we so blind to see..._

_That the ones we hurt..._

_...Are you and me?_

_Been spending most our lives living in the gangsta's paradise_

_We've been spending most our lives living in the gangsta's paradise_

_Keep spending most our lives living in the gangsta's paradise_

_We keep spending most our lives living in the gangsta's paradise..._

* * *

><p>...Mm. Well this won't end well.<p>

R&R.


	21. Chapter Twenty One Clap Back

Surprise! 8D I return after a glorious water-slide filled weekend!

Paige: You better love him! D8 lol

Ace: Well...just read this chapter. 8(

Youngkong: There you are! 8D Hey buddy.

Mea: Oh, the shit gon' get real now. Thank you. lol

Misseylady: HAHAHA! I love the way you review, stay having me trippin. Ha

Also...I'm noticing something weird about my Microsoft Word. At first, I thought it was me missing some grammatical errors due to ignoring the lines due to the ebonics used...but it told me to use a word and made corrections to stuff...that wasn't even wrong. So...if you catch minor errors from time to time...sorry. Guah. I hate catching typos and errors **after** posting! LOL

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One - Clap Back<p>

...

_I got my goon squad with me_

_When I get in that excursion mode they gon' have to get me_

_My whole click Coogi_

_We drivin all the same_

_Mad cause I'm clean get yo' stupid ass BANG BANG!_

...

Terry did me a huge favor and gave me a pair of sweatpants so I didn't have to go home in my bloody ass pants last night. I tossed them in a garbage can and went on home. Cairo and his team were going to get it back. It was already settled. I was ready; I was on the hunt for blood, their blood to be exact. I was up at the hospital with the crew the next morning, and even Leena managed to come up there for visiting, we had to take turns, and we let her in first. When she walked out, she stopped to us.

"He's doing okay, I'm so glad you guys let me see him." She still was wearing that blue weave…but seeing the situation was the way it was…I didn't even feel like harping on that loud ass hair.

"No problem girl." Cindy gave her daps. It was now our turn to see him. Jayce was sitting up and watching TV, he smiled at us when we came to the room.

"My niggas!" he cheered. Cindy gave him a tight hug, Ortese, Terry and I gave him daps with half hugs, real niggas don't give other niggas full on hugs, that shit is hella gay.

"Hey, how you doin in here nigga?" Cindy asked.

"Ahhh, my stomach hurt like a motha fucka, but that's because they took that stupid bullet out…I even got my own new battle scar! Yeah niggas!" he raised his hospital shirt to show us his scar from the surgery.

"I take that back though, it's more like achy than it is hurtin." He pulled his shirt back down. He shook his head.

"The cops asked me what happened, I just told them it was a drive by, I said I'en know the niggas who did it. They stay in folks business man." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh you know we gon' get that shit handled right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Hell yea man. I wish I could roll out with you guys…I gotta stay put for one more day." He sighed in irritably.

"Nigga you need to recover, don't be bitching that you can't roll wit us." Cindy hit his arm.

"I know I know! Damn, always hitting on a nigga." She laughed.

We were with him for an hour before leaving back over Terrence's house. It was a done deal that we were going to finally take Cairo's ass out the picture…permanently. I was going to see to that myself. I was sick of his ass. I should have killed him that night I stomped on his ass, his ass don't know when to quit. He killed our customers, he touched my girl, started shit with Huey and now…his ass even **SHOT** at me. Hell nah nigga, yo ass has got to go. Ain't no mercy in these streets nigga. That's how his bitch ass cousin got killed. After spending like…half the day with the crew, I wanted to see my baby. Alice and I sat in her backyard sitting under her huge tree. I was lying on her lap.

"How's Jayce doin baby?" I told her about him getting shot…but she didn't need to know all the details. I wanted her out that life as much as possible. She didn't need to know all of what I do. Cairo was enough. I wanted to spare her from my other life.

"He aight."

"Riley, how he get shot?" I sighed hard.

"You don't need to know all that."

"Cindy knows more than me, why is that? Why does she get to see him in the hospital and I don't? Why does she go with you when you're out and I don't?"

"She different." She moved her lap as to make me get off her.

"What the hell makes her so different?" she had a certain tone to that this time. I rolled my eyes, not answering her.

"I'm trying to keep you out that stuff; you don't need to be involved."

"Oh, but _Cindy_ can be involved? _Cindy_ can roll with you when you do your little thug games?" I turned to her. She was really calling herself going off on me. I almost had to gain myself before I spoke again.

"Cindy use to that shit, she can handle that, you can't."

"…What shit is that?" her voice grew louder. Oh snap.

"It's the truth type shit, you ain't no hood bitch, you had the life. You don't know the struggle."

She jumped up to her feet. She looked so mad; I know something was on her tongue that I wasn't going to like.

"You make it seem like it's my fault my parents worked their ass off to give me the best in life! Let me tell you something. My momma was born and raised in the hood. She didn't want that life for me so she took her ass to college and got a good paying job!" She placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm glad that I got it good honey, I never have to want for anything. You damn right, but I _appreciate_ that! My mom could've been a drug addicted ho on the street, but she wasn't and she taught me that life doesn't have to be that way. You don't know what all I've seen, what all I've heard. And while we're on that subject what the **FUCK** are you talking about? Doesn't Cindy go to a **PRIVATE** school? Oh _noooo_, she a real one, she knows _**ALL**_ about the streets! FUCK YOU RILEY! Go on ahead! Go to _Cindy_, you damn bastard!" she stormed in her house.

I sat there, eyes wide, mouth open. That…what? I was shell shocked. I really was. Wow. All I can say was wow. I stood up and knocked on the door.

"Alice, why yo ass trippin? Open the door." I banged harder.

"Go to your funky ass Cindy!" she yelled through the door. This girl was _really_ acting out today. What, was she on her period or some shit?

"OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" I shouted.

"GO AWAY!"

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"FUCK YOURSELF."

"NAH I'LL JUST GET CINDY TO DO IT!" I covered my mouth the second that slipped. NO! SHIT! AHHHH! I did **NOT** mean to say that! Damn, this girl made me mad, I don't think right when I'm mad. There was no response to that.

"Oh my God, Alice…will you please open the door so we can talk. I…I didn't mean what I just said." I spoke normally. She flung the door open.

"Are you cheating on me with Cindy?" that was all she said. Her glaze on me was hard.

"Are you deaf? Answer the question, are you cheating? You just said you could get her to fuck you, why say that if you don't actually know that?"

"Alice…"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"…What if I did?" I shrugged my shoulders like I didn't care, even though I truly did. She stared at me. Her eyes were un- readable. Her eyes flooded with tears and she shook her head.

"I should have known! How long? How long were you and that **BITCH** smiling in my face while cheating on me?"

"…Three months." She slapped me across the cheek.

"_**GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY HOUSE! GO! NOW! How dare you do this to me! I loved you! I…HATE you**_!" she cried harder before slamming the door in my face. I stood there. I lost her. Just that fast. The summer heat wasn't even smoldering me…I felt so…dejected. I felt like it was winter time. I don't know what to even think anymore. I walked home feeling empty. I ignored the calls of Huey and granddad and went to my room. As the hours went by as I slept…I encased my heart into stone. No one would get close to it ever again. Not even Cindy. Love? It's a wasted emotion. I hate I even gave that shit a chance. Fuck it…I'm done with everything. When I wake up, I'll be meaner, colder, and more ruthless than before.

o0o

"Aye Riley, you okay?" Cindy asked me. I nodded.

"Yea I'm good." I looked out the window. There was nothing I wanted to talk about. All I wanted was revenge. We rode around the block, lookin for Cairo's crew. The ride was silent, like the way I wanted it. My eyes scanned the images flying past me when Terry spoke up.

"Aye! That's Brendan right there, going into that alley!" Brendan was Quence's brother, him and Terry go way back…and not in the positive way. They were blood enemies, but Quence hung with him anyways. Terry parked his car in a neighboring alley. I put my ammo in my gun, adrenaline rushing when it made its little _'click_' sounds. We were all dressed down in our black attire. I got out the air and took a deep breathe and traveled to the alley.

"Riley! Wait up!" Ortese whispered. I had no time to wait. I saw Brendan, selling coke to the local posh crackhead.

"Thank you my good man!" he tipped his top hat and walked away.

"Aye bitch." He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey nigga. How's your boyfriend doing?" I shot him in his leg, sending him to the ground. I stalked up to him, glaring down at him with no emotion in my face.

"Fuck you bitch." I simply said before shooting him in the stomach. He screamed and looked up at me.

"Fuck you nigga! Fuck you! Fuck you!" he cried as blood poured from his mouth. I shot him in the face. The smoke from the gun surrounded me as he laid there. Dead. I killed someone for the first time.

How invigorating. Too bad it wasn't Cairo, but it was close enough. I had plans for him anyway. Cindy pulled at my arm.

"Let's go Reezy!" I turned to her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Call me Esco." She smiled and bit her lip. Poor girl, she'll end up thinking I love her now.

* * *

><p>8O...! R&amp;R!<p> 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two Heart of IcePartI

Hey all! Another fresh chapter for your eyes to sink in!

Ace: Mmmmm! I don't know if they're threw! Muhahhaaha. *ahem*

Misseylady: I think you should! 8D I'd read! LOL. You a trip though. LOL him wanting to be poetic.

Paige: Oh child...Cindy...her fate isn't peachy either. 80

Kong: ...LMAO! "Well that is what we Kong's say a life changing experience" HAHAHAHA. I know huh?

Broken Juggernaut: I'm a girl. Thank you! LOL. Jazz seemed like the type to get that attitude though, it's really cute to me. Hahaha. Ahhh sorry. I actually don't like him being with Cindy. I think the whole opposite personality is better (Alice/Riley). Didn't mean to disappoint in that factor. To be honest...I almost didn't put her in here period. Hahaha. Huey would kick yo ass. j/p. Thank you for the review!

Hmm...I guess I should really update my other story "The Revolutionist." I need to do some over haul on that one. lol

Thank you African Geisha, godzilla90fan and BeCuz789 for the adds. 8D

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Two- Heart of Ice (Part One)<p>

_..._

_"You don't want to die, but you don't know how to take a life."- Miscellaneous_

_..._

"Fuck! I knew I should have gone with him!" I yelled angrily. They killed Brendan! I went across town that night to close business with the payment of his firearms for him while he was selling the coke. Something told us we should not split up after shooting out at the ColdBloods, but he insisted they weren't going to do anything. Sure enough…they killed him. I am to take his position now. The crew consisted of: Jason, Jerome, Se'Roc, J-Dub, and Lil Scooby. We were taking this loss very serious.

"Them niggas may not be as soft as you and your cousins' thought. Especially that Riley nigga." Jason took a hit of the bud. I scowled.

"Fuck them assholes; I want to get Riley Freeman's head on a fucking platter. Games are over. Let's smoke this bitch." I glared at my guns on the table.

"Cairo! Stop this!" Duey interrupted. He turned to me.

"Why are you people killing each other? Stop this bloodshed! If you don't kill Riley, he'll just kill you and vice versa! Stop the madness! Please brother…you're the only family I have…don't leave me alone in this world…" Duey pleaded.

"Nigga, shut yo kumbayah ass up!" Se'Roc spat bitterly. "If you aren't with us, you are against us. And Riley Freeman is definitely against us." I shook my head.

"Duey, Riley ain't gon' get to kill me, I promise that. Now, go in the other room."

"BUT-"

"Nigga, go!" I pointed at the door.

"Riley Freeman will NOT kill me!" I declared.

o0o

I was making my latest deposit in the bank. Terrence was driving me around that day. Goddamn, I can't wait until I can fucking drive. I hated being chauffeured or having to ride my damn bike. I was practicing, but I can't even get my license until next year, what a bitch. I hopped in the car with Terry.

"You good?"

"Yeah."

"Nah I mean…you've been so tense lately…I was wondering was you cool."

I wasn't fine at all. I was sick in the inside; I needed to fill this hole that was pierced in my soul. I wasn't bothered by the killing. Aye, you kill one man; you kill a dozen it's all the same! I mean…you can't get hung twice right? But anyways…I hated Alice for making me this sick. I felt both nausea and lust every time I thought about her. I knew I never did deserve her…but that doesn't mean a damn thing to me, I still wanted her. She's acting up right now; I'll just have to straighten her out. It's cool, she doesn't have to answer my calls, she doesn't have to respond to my texts. I know her ass will miss me. She'll come back.

"Hey, Riley, let me show you something." Terrence smiled as he drove in the freeway. I looked out the window, not really paying attention to him. I looked ahead as he pulled up to this gated house out near Timid Deer Lane. That was another gated community near Woodcrest. He punched in some numbers and I watched as the gates open. He pulled through the gates and parked outside the mansion.

"What is this?" I asked. Looking at the house.

"Get out and see." He got out the car, I did the same. I saw him unlock the door and went inside.

The inside was so big and spacious; our whole house could fit in here. There were spiral stairs leading up to the second floor. Terrence looked at me grinning madly.

"What the hell is this place?" I asked again.

"Your new home." He smiled widely. I gawked at him. "Nigga what?"

"Well technically, Me you, and Ortese's pad. Our coke is started to become really exclusive, and with all the top dollars we've been getting, why not upgrade to a more top dollar house?" he walked upstairs. Let me show you the rooms brah." I followed him upstairs.

"I think you'll want this room." He smirked and opened the door. Fuck! The walls were black and red, with black carpet with white horizontal blinds, and it had a mirror on the ceiling where the bed would be.

"…Scarface…" I whispered, marveling at the room painted in the style of my favorite movie of all time.

"Yep, when you're ready, this room will be yours." I loved my future room. I can already see my Scarface posters and black furniture filling this room.

"I'll move in after I graduate!" I was excited, I was gonna get out that retarded house really soon!

"Hahaha, yeah nigga." He patted my back. Terry graduated with Huey and them, so he's pretty much waiting on me and Ortese.

I walked into my room and sat on the floor. "Aye Terry, we gon' get Cairo tonight?" I asked seriously. I wanted to hurry up and stick that nigga so I can tie up these loose ends.

"You think we should?"

"Hell yeah, why give they ass time to attack again?" I furrowed my brows together.

"Okay, okay, we can. You're right. I'm just so use to being chill." He sat beside me.

"Riley, it'll be two years since I known you…I must tell you…you're like an another Ortese to me." He sighed and looked ahead.

"I sometimes feel the wave of guilt. You niggas shouldn't be living like this. Sometimes…I don't even think I want to do this myself."

"You ain't got shit to be guilty about, I know I'm not."

"You killing someone won't come back to haunt you?"

"No." I said honestly. He looked at me.

"I don't want you or anyone else I'm coo' with to die especially not my blood Ortese."

"I'll never die."

"…Know what you believe in Riley."

I lay on the carpet, hands on the back of my head. I know what I believe in, me and death don't mix. It can go for everyone else, psssh, not me. Terry stood up.

"You want to be in here for a minute?" Without opening my eyes, I answered him.

"Yeah…"

I was drifting in sleep. This would soon be the place where I'd rest my dome. My mind floated to Alice. God…I know I fucked up. I didn't want to lose her, I know I didn't. We'll be alright. Why do I seem so possessive someone may ask me: it's pretty simple really. Try growing up knowing you were born unwanted, never loved, never cared about, and sold off for nothing. My parents were low lives; they didn't give a shit about me or my brother. They fucked, and then dumped us on the doorsteps of granddad's old Chicagoan home. They were killed in a car accident; they were probably high out their minds. I never had anything to myself, nothing, and if I did have something, someone would just snatch it away from me.

I can remember I had found a puppy when I was four, and I loved it. I had him in the backyard and would feed it, wash it, and take care of it like it was my very own. The first thing I thought I could have and loved me…was taken from me by granddad. He didn't want no 'funky ass animals' anywhere near his house and gave it to some kid on the street, who made him get killed by a car because he wasn't watching it. I cried so hard that day, when I saw his body spread across the street. That was my dog…I was taking care of it, I was the one who loved him, and he was taken. I can remember the time I got my own Nintendo Game Cube from Aunt Cookie, only to have granddad pawn it for his own selfish ends.

…I never had anything to call mine…never. When I got Alice…I clung to her, I wanted to keep her damn it! Let me have this one thing damn it! But no…I managed to fuck that up. I have no one else to blame for that but myself. I was _disgusted_ with myself.

So many wrongs, can I ever make a right? I sighed and rolled on my side. I wanted Alice back. I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. Why does it seem like _everything_ these hands touch is destroyed? I could touch a flower and it'd wilt. I'd touch Alice…and taint her with my bitterness; I'm some sort of disease. I wanted Alice, but I didn't know how to treat her. I want her to be mine again. I closed my eyes again. I wound up going to sleep on the floor; I needed to give my tiring body a break.

"Hey nigga!" I wiped my eyes to see Cindy smiling at me.

"Cindy…?" I sat up on my elbows.

"Yeah, since yo ass fell asleep, Terry brought me, Ortese…and JAYCE here! Oh, and he brought Leena too." I listened and sure enough I could hear talking downstairs.

"Woah. Jayce here?" I yawned again; she climbed on top of me.

"Mmmhm." She leaned down and kissed me. I hungrily kissed her back. I put my hands on her hips as she straddled herself on top of me. I know I was using her, but why stop? I needed to use someone…I needed to be wanted right now.

But the whole time, my mind was all about Alice.

o0o

I was back at my house, in my room, just lying in the bed. I was no longer in the mood for the Cairo shit, and told Terry to call it off until tomorrow night. I wasn't even trying to deal with him. I told Cindy I didn't feel like talking tonight, and thankfully she let me be. She wasn't my girlfriend…never has been. A jump-off is more…appropriate. I looked at my cell phone, it was then that Jasmine called. Should I even fucking answer it? Well, I'm use to abuse. What's wrong with a little more? I answered the phone.

"I know you're mad as hell at me." I began, she remained silent.

"…Why Riley?" I was expected a profanity filled tirade like Alice did to me the other day, which STILL caught me off guard.

"Don't know. " she sighed at my lie.

"Okay, well…I didn't call to yell; I just called to give you a heads up."

"….About?"

"Caesar knew all along you were cheating on Alice, he was just waiting on the beans to be spilled." I shot up in my bed. How the _HELL_ did _HE_ know?

"How…" I couldn't finish. I was so mad; I swore I was seeing stars.

"Well, he told me after leaving with me from Alice's house today. Riley, he said he's going to date her now. You had your chance, and you blew it."

"But-"

"No buts man. Look you should already know Ceez didn't tell me how he knew; the point is that he knew and went into waiting. I mean, after seeing you two together, I feel stupid to actually not have noticed it sooner."

I wanted to bash his fucking face in! I was sure I was seeing stars now. I grabbed the bridge of my nose.

"Jazz…please."

"Bye Riley." She hung up. I tossed my phone across the room, ultimately breaking it.

0o0

Call me an evil little bastard, but I was _ecstatic_! Granted, Alice found out sooner than I was anticipating, but oh well, she knows and that's what counts. I was trying to spare Cindy...being that she was the one whole told me about her little tryst with Riley on her birthday, she's getting a lot of hate…haha, why not cut her some slack. Jasmine wanted to know how I knew, but if I were to tell her that little detail…she'd run off to find Cindy. Damn, I sound so awful…oh well! I hit the jackpot! See? Waiting _DOES_ bring about rewards! I took Huey's advice, did I _not_ back off? Did I _not_ mind my own business? I was glad I didn't do anything; I should've known Riley would fuck it all up himself. I swear it took all my strength not to smile when I was over at Alice's place. I wasn't smiling at her pain, oh God no! I wanted to smile at the thought of Riley's retarded ass. I almost bust out laughing. Yeah too much, I was enjoying this a little too much.

Huey was over at my house as of now, looking up the financial aid for Lane University. He was going to major in computer science. Me? Ahh, I'm going to study music, I want to become a music teacher and run my own little Hip-Hop class. Music has always been my muse. I'm going to the Mass Arts Academy, it's in Woodcrest and I'll still be able to see Alice and everyone else, same for Huey, but he' was going to be five hours away…not too bad. He and Jazz were going to the same school.

"How you know he was cheating?" Huey brought me out my thoughts.

"Why does it matter? It's out the bag now." I fought the giddiness in my voice. He never looked from his computer.

"Ceez, I know you're doing back flips on the inside, but…I must say, to have kept this from Alice doesn't make you all good either."

"You told me it was none of my business and that it should stay between Riley and Alice, am I correct?" He remained silent and turned to me.

"Wow…you sneaky son of a gun…were you a fox in your past life?" I snorted.

"If I was, Riley was an Ass in his." I couldn't help it; the room was filled with my laughter, I stopped and cleared my throat.

"I apologize; he's still your brother after all." He sighed.

"How you know?" he asked again.

"You have to promise me you won't tell Jazz."

"Why? We already know its Cindy, why leave out what you know? Oh alright…I won't tell."

"Huey, what you told me way back spoke to me; I didn't want to come in between them. But before you talked to me, Cindy and I had wanted to work together to break them up." Huey looked at me like I had a mutant eye or something.

"…._**what**_?"

"Listen now! See, I was going to go through with it, until my scuffle with Riley and you pulled me to the side that day. After seeing how my selfish ways had upset you, I didn't go through with it. I didn't want to do that to you, but Cindy kept on, she told me she kissed Riley once already back in May. I may have known about it, but I swear to you, I actually didn't do anything." That was the truth. After Huey and I had that talk, and after that day I told Cindy I wasn't going to intrude on Alice and Riley's relationship, I stopped. I still liked Alice, but I stayed in my place. Whooo! I'm so glad I did that though, I won't lie. So smart. Cindy and Riley did all the messy work for me.

"I see." Huey turned to the computer screen. "Well, seeing as how the chips are falling down in your favor…go on." He paused. "But I hope it doesn't back fire on you."

I raised my eyebrow; I swear I hang around Huey too much. "How so?"

He turned to me and folded his arms.

"One would say you did right by not intruding on the relationship…but…your _intentions_ were **not** pure. You didn't say anything because you knew that'd it work for you. You'd be called a snitch by telling, making it obvious you wanted them to break up, but if you kept your mouth shut…no one could say anything to you." He made me sound so callous!

"Hey, don't make it sound so underhanded! I did what you told me to do, and now…" I sat down smiling, "I'm simply doing what I do best."

"Being a sneaky nigga."

"…Oh Huey, that hurt my heart." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you actually _use_ that thing?"

"…Ha. Classy." I said flatly.

o0o

...

_Now I'm standing here looking like 'damn'_

_I thought it was you and I…_

_Now all I gotta say is 'why?'_

_After all that this time that we tried_

_I found out we were living a lie_

_And after all that this love that we made_

_I know now you don't love me the same_

_The way that I love you!_

_The way that I love you!_

I didn't feel like doing…anything. Jazz was over my house, but I didn't know why, I was lousy company. I just sat on my day bed near the window, wearing my gray tank with plaid girl boxers. My back was against the pillow on the wall as I stared out into blankness. Riley could really bring out the worst in me. He made me say things and words that I never thought I knew how to use, let alone come out my mouth. He made me so mad, I was seeing red and not only that…he cheated on me.

Why baby? Why'd you do that to me? Am I not pretty enough? Was I not loyal enough? Was it my fault? I wondered what made dad cheat on my mom. Were we both just…unattractive women? Or did they just had 'white woman' fever and wanted to get a piece of them? Ugh, why did that bit-female just keep her hands off him? He's taken! BACK THE FUC-HECK OFF! KEEP OFF OF HIM! Riley was with me!

If there's any type of woman I've grown to just hate within all my being, was home wreckers. The man is always guilty, because he can easily say _NO_. It's understandable if a guy lied to the other woman about his marriage or relation ship, but when the broad **KNOWS** he's cheating and just gives into her selfish desires…she needs a bat to the face. Oh…see? I'm not usually that violent either. Like I said…Riley brings out the ugly half of me…the half I don't like to show.

I can't stand the sight of Cindy, just thinking about her wigga ass just make me-see, I'm getting mad again…I need to calm down. I took in a deep breath.

"Why'd Riley do that to me Jazz?" I said, still staring out the window.

"I really don't know honey." I was past crying about it, I've cried myself all out. Everynight, my pillow would be wet with my tears, my heart was welled up with the scars Riley and his memories put on it.

"Why is Riley making his life so hard like this? He knows he doesn't have to be this gangsta person that he is now…why on earth did he change?"

I thought if I stuck around him, he'd go back to the Riley I met. The always laughing, always teasing, always competing with me in drawing matches, always thoughtful. What happened to that? I guess that's why he came to Boston with me…because that was the last I saw of that Riley. I don't know who this stranger is. Trying to stop the change…and trying to change him back to the way it was…only changed me. I'm not the same person anymore either. I haven't changed, but I'm no longer the same.

"He's lost babe…I'm kinda scared for him. He's starting to spiral out of control. It seems not even Huey can get through to him anymore. That's why I didn't get mad, I'm just disappointed."

That's what broke my heart. He's not seeing how his lifestyle is not only changing him in unsightly ways…but it's destroying him and everyone around him. _Why_ Riley, why do you _refuse_ to see that? Do you remember your gifted hand? You can be the best artist out there. You're also way smarter than that. Nothing but A's you get, so it's not like you're stupid. You have a brilliant mind, and you're choosing to throw it all away! Why baby? _Why_?

Riley…if you're that lost…call for us…we're here. Don't forget that. As much as he hurt me, I can't turn my back him. I don't want him to get anymore lost than he already is…call for us Riley, don't be lead astray by those who couldn't care less about you. _Remember us_.

...

_"I'm often…vexed…yeah, that's the word. I'm sometimes vexed by the actions of my people. Sometimes it's like why even try to help them? But they are OUR people, and we should love them regardless." –_Huey Freeman, age 10_._

_..._

* * *

><p>That was by far one my favorite quotes man...<em>-sniff-<em>

R&R! Thanks for reading! _  
><em>


	23. Chapter 23 Heart of Ice Part II

Hello my babies. 8D Know what time it is? Time for another update! THAT'S what time it is!

Got some awesome news! Did you guys know that John Witherspoon (crazy ass Granddad who we all love to death) confirmed that **SEASON FOUR WILL HAPPEN**? Yes! I called my friend just to let her know the news!

Paige: 8D He will!

Broken Juggernaut: None what's so ever! 8) It'll die down eventually, I mean, this happens in real life...I know...I've seen it...it's never pretty 80

Ace: Mhmmm. He will, but crap will still have to happen to have him learn his lesson!

Misseylady: 8) I'd love to, have you tried to do some patch work with them? They could turn out really good! It helps to write everyday. I did that all the time when I was younger. I loved writing short/long stories.

Kong: ... *HUG*

Thank you newty01 and LoveIsTruseOoOo oh, and I'll update the "The Revolutionist in the morning." . Long day today.

**Disclaimer: Don't own those precious B-Boys!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Three- Heart of Ice (Part II)<p>

_..._

_I'on know if I'm just infatuated or if…_

_I'm just like every other guy…heh…_

_But let me ask you somethin'…_

_You think I give a fuck about how every other guy feel about you? Haha_

_I really want ya baby_

_Said I really want ya' baby_

_I really want ya baby…_

_..._

Well, this sucky summer is drawing to a close. Ugh. I don't want to go to school. I wish I could just…fast forward to my senior year, so I can graduate and get out of this bath water town. Riley and I aren't speaking period…I miss him. Sometimes I wish I could tell him that. He obviously chose that…thing over me. And she hasn't been around, that's good, I'd whoop her ass when I see her. Huey, Jazz, and Ceez would be going to college this August. They've all gotten summer jobs to buy all of what they needed and stuff. So…I hardly seem them as much. Tara, the girl I met way back in October transferred. So it seems like I'll be all by myself again once I go back to school. Jazz's parents were legally separated now…so…it's just Jazz in her dad in that house. I never told mom about it. I think she's completely over it, so why even bother? I was lazily laying in bed when I received a text from Ceez.

_'Hey, how you doin?'_

_'I'm good, you?'_

_'Nothing, just came back from the campus to turn in my transcript….hey do you wanna….hang out with me? Just to talk and whatnot? You seemed kinda blue lately '_

_'Yea, okay. Sure.'_

o0o_  
><em>

Before picking up Alice, I got us some strawberry lemonade's from . Those were so damn good. We were walking in the park together, sipping on our drinks.

"You aren't okay, are you?" I asked her honestly. She sighed and shook her head no.

"I know…just give yourself more time." She sat down on the bench.

"It will be so hard seeing him at school…and knowing everything is over." She stirred her drink around. I wrapped her shoulder.

"Maybe, but you're a tough cookie, you'll be okay." She did a small smile at me.

"Thanks Ceez. I'll miss you guys when you're in school."

"I'll only be an hour away compared to Huey and Jazz, I can see you everyday, I'd like to see you everyday…" she put her straw in her mouth and remained silent. It was going to take some time, but she'll get over it, she's young, I hope she knows Riley isn't the only man on earth who could show her some affection.

"So you're going to Mass Arts? I was thinking about going there once I graduated."

"Yeah, I'm studying music production." She nodded and looked back at the ground.

"…I'm sorry I'm not being the usual bright company…it seems like I can't get out this slump I'm in."

"Well. Let me make a request: Forget about Riley and be with me." She continued to stare at the ground.

"You know I've always liked you, and to be honest…I can treat you better than Riley ever could. You can do better Alice. All I ask for is for you to let me prove it to you." She finally faced me. Her expression was scared and unsure.

"I don't know Caesar…I don't want to be hurt again." I gently pulled her chin and put her lips to mine softly.

"I'd never do that." I whispered after breaking the kiss. Before Alice or I could even think about what to do or say next, a loud voice boomed over us.

"_**YOU FUCKIN' SON OF A BITCH**_**_!_**"I felt a fist collide with my jaw and I fell off the bench. I heard Alice scream something, but I was too mad to even know what she was saying. I got on my feet and hit Riley back. We were outright fist fighting in the park. Oh shit…I was having a nigga moment. I could have walked away from that…but…yeah I didn't. I tackled him to the ground and we rolled around in the grass, I grabbed him by his neck because he began to pull at my fucking dreads! That shit **_hurt_**!

"STOP IT! STOP! STOP! STOP IT RILEY! CAESAR! QUIT IT!" Alice tried to pry us apart. But her small frame was too much for two guys over six feet tall.

"AYE Riley! What the hell?" a guy eventually pried him off me and held him back.

"LET ME GO ORTESE!" he continued to lunge at me. I looked down at my down grass, dirt, and blood stained shirt. Ah fuck. That shit is really hard to get out of whites.

"I don't know why you're so upset; you couldn't even treat her right." I said breathing hard.

"Fuck you nigga! That ain't got shit to do with you!" he turned to Alice and marched to her.

o0o

"So this is how you gon' do me? Huh?" Riley yelled in my face.

"I—"

"Hell naw! You know what? I don't give no fuck. Go on, fuck this nigga, you bitch!"

"How dare you even say that to me! You were the one cheating Riley!" I screamed. Everyone in the park was just staring at this horrible soap opera brought to life. We continued to scream and argue until Ortese pulled him away from me.

"Riley…let's go man." He sound so embarrassed to be there, I'd be too; we all looked so ghetto it was a mess. He glared at me and said, "I thought if I gave you space, it'd be better to talk then, but like I said. All women are ho's. You just got on the next dick that came your way." And with that he walked off. I stood there…speechless. Utterly and completely speechless.

o0o

I have no idea why it's so hard for me to watch what the hell I be saying. That was so uncalled for…but I was hurt and mad. Alice…you really gon' let Caesar take my place? I know I fucked up but damn…damn it! I was at the house in my Scarface room. I put all the furniture in there and I'd stay there from time to time. I didn't feel like hearing Huey, even though I needed to hear his scolding right about now. I needed his tough love and advice. I was listening to a instrumental beat in my headphones when there was a knock on my door.

"Yo."

"Hey nigga, what's up big baaaabaaay?" Cindy popped in. I sighed and shook my head.

"What's wrong wit chu?"

"Alice knows about what happened." Her cheerful face fell and shrunk back from me.

"Oh…when you tell her?"

"Two weeks ago."

"…That's why you've been acting out of tune lately…I should have guessed." She sat in the matching black chair and rested her cheek in her hands.

"So I guess that mean you won't like the news that I like." I turned to her.

"What's that?"

"I'll be attending school wit' you this year. I talked my mom in to transferrin' me." I widened my eyes in shock, confusion…and disbelief. How the hell can I make it right with Alice if that will happen?

"Riley…it'll be okay. Look…I know karma will probably get me in some shape or form…but weren't you always the one who say to live in the moment? I think this is ours."

I just looked at her. My mind is like…gone right now…well if it was even there to begin with.

"…I want to talk to my brother." I said and left the room. And well…I went home to talk to Huey. That was so awkward, I didn't mean to leave Cindy like that…I honestly drew a blank line in my head. I went into Huey's room once I got home. He turned to me from his book when I walked in.

"Huey, I got problems."

"Finally…admitting it is the first step." He closed his book and gave me his full attention. "Even though I already knew that."

"I'm serious. Huey…I fucked everything up and I need your guidance!" His expression softened as his eyebrows turned up into a sad expression. I sat down on his bed and told him everything. And I mean _everything_. From dropping the baby on the bridge, to killing someone, what I did to Caesar and Alice, and my emotional abusing of Cindy. His face was so blank by the time I was through; I was scared out my mind that he wouldn't lift a finger to help me.

"I see myself starting to turn into a monster Huey, I don't fucking know how to just _STOP_ it!" I gritted my teeth. When a person goes so far and does so much…it's only a matter of time before it all catches up on a nigga.

"Riley…_**what the fuck**_?"

"How did you do It Huey?" I interrupted. "How did you manage to not be scarred for life by our childhood? How did you handle knowing our parents never really loved us? How did you not become like me?" I buried my hands in my hands. I hated crying. I really do. It makes me look like a weak ass, gay ass nigga, and I'm too proud to be any of that shit. You know what? This is one long ass nightmare, and I'm being tortured. When I wake up, I will not have done all those things...I'll be eight again…and I'll be just another kid enamored by the lifestyle my current nightmare got me trapped in. Yeah, this is the longest nightmare I've ever experienced in my life.

"Our parents my have abandoned us…but that just meant I wouldn't abandon you, because I actually love you, I learned not to walk out on those I hold dear. I handled it because I saw it as life lessons…you fucked up Riley, but you can fix it. I didn't wind up like you…so that when this day came…I'd be able to help you."

"Are you happy in that big house your friend bought with blood money? Are you happy with Cindy? Have the choices you made improved your life? All those chains you got, all the clothes and shoes…did they take the place of true happiness? I think not. Riley…while you got your mind back…you _**need**_ to quit while you're ahead. The path you chosen has nothing but death and misery in it…and you have the opportunity to leave that…before you get killed."

"Yeah…" I should do that huh? I still have a chance to set everything right!

o0o

I was out at the store later that night. It was at a neighborhood market and as long as I had my phone, it was alright. I was in the mood for some pop-tarts, but not just any ole' flavor, it had to be 'Wild-Berry'. Those were…excuse me but I gotta say it…_THE SHIT_! After I grabbed my two boxes of berry delights, I went to check out. I spotted three young boys stand at the entrance, I didn't think nothing of it, and after receiving my change, I left, when I was outside, the three boys blocked my way, the one in the middle removed his black hood, it was Cairo! Oh my God!

"Hey there cutie, you remember me?" he smiled menacingly. The two others snickered under their hoods. When I tried to run back in the store, he grabbed my wrist.

"Where the fuck you think you're going? I just wanted to talk." He gripped my wrist so hard it hurt me.

"Please, let me go! **HELP**!" I screamed at the entrance door. One the other boys covered my mouth and one held me by my arms and dragged me into the alley next to the store. Oh no! _**RILEY! HELP ME**_! I wanted him to save me! All my mind could think of was my precious Riley! Cairo gripped my chin.

"Where's yo nigga at?" he slapped me across the face. I could taste the blood in my mouth. I struggled to get free. My stupid phone was so deep in my pocket; I couldn't have even gotten out in time.

"Leave me alone!" I cried. He punched me in the stomach, making me scream in pain. When I was thrown to the ground, I was beaten until my vision went black.

…_Riley_…was the last thing I thought before my mind went black as well.

* * *

><p>That's the definition of life. You decide you want to get your shit together...then...yo' ass sent right back. Damn!<p>

R&R! Thanks for watching! Ooops. Reading. Omg. what was I thinking. LOL


	24. Chapter 24 Comfort

Annnnnd. Hey there. I'm serving up another one for you.

Ace: They some punk niggas ain't they? I know! OMG! LOL. I was re-reading it and I laughed like, "Where the hell did McDonalds go?" LMAO! My Microsoft is really loopy as of late, my computer does need to be updated...but that one was funny to me. I'll fix that though. lol

Kong: Summer bliss. Have a safe and fun summer. 8D Yeah, he got stuck.

Paige: For sure I will update tomorrow! In the morning while I have plenty time!

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Boondocks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Four- Comfort<p>

_..._

_Mad enough to scream_

_Sad enough to cry..._

_..._

Finally! Yes! Riley wanted to stop all of what he was doing and wanted to change! I couldn't have been any happier. He poured his soul out, and he really meant it. He could be worse off, and that's the truth. He was finally back in reality. All is quiet in the house; it was I'd say 11:30. I was reading the Biography of Malcom X yet again, when Riley came back in my room again.

"Hey nigga, I can't sleep." He yawned and sat in my computer chair.

"Read a book, I can guarantee your ass will fall asleep." He laughed at my light tease.

"Hey Huey…you think it will be easy to just…drop off the world I'm leaving behind?"

"If Terry gotten as close to you as you say he has, he'll let you go." I said, not looking up at my book.

"Heh…I won't lie…some of the shit was so fun. Like, one night, me and Cindy actually shot some cops with my spraypaint guns! We ran from them ho's so fast." He shook his head and chuckled.

"Aw, the memories of a felon." I sighed.

"Yeah…I'll apologize to Caesar too. I mean, I want to be back with Alice, but if I really do love her…I'd let her go if she wants to." I looked up at him.

"…It's hard to not be selfish, isn't it? I don't think I'd give up Jazz that easily…humph. But apologizing to Ceez is a plus. I'm proud…and rather thankful for that." I had my jealous bouts too, I'm not perfect. I think everyone is guilty of it at some point. It's just not everyone wants to admit they can be possessive and envious sometimes.

"Yeah, I mean-" both my cell phone and Riley's rang at the same exact time. It was also then I got this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach. Granddad was here, so it couldn't have been him drunkenly asking us to send him a cab to his bar of choice.

_'Answer the phone first.'_ My instincts told me.

"Hey, don't answer your phone!" I cried on impulse. This feeling would not go away. I picked up mine as Riley gave me a puzzled look on his face as his phone continued to ring.

"Hello?" I asked in a captious tone.

"….Huey." Caesar's voice was low…and incredibly weak sounding. Shit…this was not turning out good at all.

"What?"

"….Where's Riley?"

"….He's with me." Riley's brows furrowed together. "What is it?" he asked me. I held a finger up.

Caesar was quiet for a long period of time before he spoke again.

"Hey, he wanted to say sorry about-"

"I don't even care about that….Huey…" his voice was wavering.

"What the hell is it man?" I asked.

"You and Riley need to come to the hospital." My breathing became still. Riley's phone continue to ring as my hearing died, making it sound more distant than it really was.

"Aye nigga…I'm gonna answer my phone." His voice brought me from under.

"NO!" I cried to him, "What's happening?" I asked Ceez.

"Alice…Alice was…Alice was..." No…fuck no. Please…no! Riley grew annoyed as his phone continued to ring.

"WHY CAN'T I ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!" he was annoyed by his own ringtone by now.

"…She…she was beaten to near death." Caesar croaked before weeping into the phone. I felt the phone slide off my ear and on my bed. I turned to Riley, whom answered his phone. I didn't want to be there…as an excuse, I went to go get granddad to take us to the hospital, I needed to comfort Riley and I knew I couldn't do that if I drove. When I was in granddad's room, getting him up and telling him why I had woke him up Riley's blood curdling screams filled the house. I never…ever…want to hear that scream ever again. Granddad exhaled and shook his head.

"Awww fuck! Why did they do that to that lil baby?" he groaned as I helped him out the bed. He slipped on his slippers and threw on his favorite green sweater. He was taking his time, just as I was. Neither one of us wanted to go to my room.

"Boy…I know he is a wreck…" he stared at the floor. I gulped. If only Riley didn't kill Brendan…he was responsible for that…but he didn't kill Quence. Cairo…fucking Cairo. This whole thing was a damn mess. I put my arm on granddad's arm.

"We gotta go granddad."

"…I don't want to face him…" he still looked down. "It'd…be too much."

I knew what he meant. We were too young to remember grandma, but I remember how broken his was after that. The continuous dating of these women…was just a fleet from the truth. He would never and could _never_ find another Dorothy Freeman. And to see another Freeman struck like this…it was like walking through an unwanted memory. We walked out together, and went back to my room together, side by side. I saw Riley on the ground, face to the floor.

"…C'mon boy…let me take ya'll to the hospital." He said lowly. I walked over to him and helped him up. Riley's face was un emotional as we went to the car. I sat in the back seat with Riley, who just stared out of space. Only an ass would ask him if he's alright. So…I just sat beside him, hoping my presence would keep him stable. I was wrong.

When we were in the hospital broken lot…he broke down right there. Granddad and I held him as we escorted him into the hospital. I asked the nurse about Alice, and she directed us what floor she was on. The elevator ride was unusually short, much to my chagrin. When we went into the waiting room, we saw Ms. Stone, Jazz, and Caesar. Ms. Stone stood up and hugged Riley tightly.

"Hey boy." She smiled as she sniffed. Riley just looked at her and nodded. Being that she understood, she let him sit down. Jasmine's eyes were red from crying. Caesar's eyes were closed as he was leaning his head against the wall.

"How is she?" I asked. Ms. Stone sniffed and wiped the corner of her eyes with a piece of tissue.

"She's not in a coma anymore, thank God. She suffered from three broken ribs on the left side, her right arm is broken and a twisted ankle."

"Jesus…" granddad said. I looked over at Riley who calmed back down to that blank face. He hasn't spoken a word since this happened.

"I know, I prayed he helped my baby, and he did. She's hurting, but she still here."

I hoped Alice sends Cairo to jail before Riley had the chance to send him to hell. If he was in jail, I knew that it would stop Riley from relapsing the same day he decided to quit gangbanging. And that finally end the madness before someone in our camp was ultimately killed for real. I don't believe in God…but…for now…I'll consider that someone was looking over her.

"Can we see the baby?" Granddad asked. Ms. Stone nodded her head.

"Yes, if you want to. We've already been in there…" more tears escaped her eyes. I turned to Riley and extended my hand.

"You want to come?" He looked at me and took my hand. I helped him up as granddad stood to his left side, as we three walked to Alice's room. My stomach began to quiver when granddad opened the door. I knew I had to stay strong for Riley and yet, my eyes couldn't help but mist at the sight I saw. Alice was laying there, eyes closed, covered in bandages, both arms probed with IV's. The quiet beeps that the machine that monitored her heart was the only thing making noise. The lights were dim, making the scene calmer.

Granddad walked up to her bedside and stroked her forehead softly.

"Hey there Alley, Poppa Free came to see you. You know, I still do my Taibo." He smiled. He knelt down and kissed her forehead. He sighed as a tear fell. "When you come back home…I'll let you eat my food and use up all my electricity. Bye baby." He turned and left.

"I'll see you boys in the car." He said as the doors closed behind him. I was waiting for Riley to do something…and he did. But…it wasn't what I'd thought he'd do. He was _laughing_. It was so bizarre that I honestly was afraid of him. He obviously was taking this worse than I thought he was. His laughing grew louder and harder, it made me slowly back away from him. Maybe he was thinking about all the good times they had…but that still didn't save him from looking like he lost his fucking mind. And the laugh didn't even sound like his usual laugh. It was more…demonic. If you were to hear it, you wouldn't even think that was Riley laughing, it sounds like a completely different person.

"…Riley?" I asked. He turned to me, chuckling now.

"Huey, you want to know the very last thing I said to her before this happened? Muahahaha." I still stood far away from him as possible.

"I told her she hopped on Caesar's dick and that all women were ho's. Hilarious right? **RIGHT**?" He shrieked at me. This is the time where the choosing of words was critical.

"Riley…you were upset…it's not like you knew this would happen. Don't even dwell on that. Look, she's alive, you can still apologize." I hoped that would ease him from the present mental breakdown he was having. I never wanted to see Riley like that again. That was fucking scary. I'm never the one to be scared either. But this shit that I was witnessing shook me, I won't lie. I'm glad we were the only ones in here; if everyone else saw this…they would have gone ahead and called him crazy. It was then he burst into tears and fell onto Alice's bed. I rubbed his back.

"I didn't want this to happen!" he shouted.

"I know Riley…I know." He sat up and kissed Alice's cheek.

"Alright…I'm ready to go…" he said while still staring at Alice.

"Hey Huey…sorry about what just happened…I…kinda lost it." I pursed my lips together.

"Don't you ever do that shit again." I said very seriously. He nodded.

"I just…couldn't handle that she could have died…and I wouldn't be able to say sorry." I knew this wasn't the right time to bring it up…but…I had to say it.

"Riley, let the cops handle this. Alice already knows who attacked her and will send them to jail. You won't be snitching…and you won't have to kill anyone else. If you were serious about quitting the illegal life…you'd let that happen."

He turned to me with anger in his eyes…but to just soften with defeat.

"…I want to hurt him for hurting Alice." He admitted.

"He'll get ass raped, that's a fate worse than what you could ever do to him."

"…You think so? I was going to find him, bust his kneecaps and break both his arms and legs, and before he died of excruciating pain, I was gonna give him the Joker's magic trick." I raised an eyebrow.

"Joker's magic trick?"

"You don't remember? I'd make a pencil disappear with his face." I had to think about it before I remembered that scene in the movie.

"...Oh my God, you're such a psycho….but no. Ass rape is still worse. What you'd do would be preferred."

He just nodded. Riley and I kissed Alice on her forehead as a goodbye and we turned and left. We stopped to say our goodbyes to Ms. Stone and the others. As we walked to the car, I decided I'd lighten the mood…my way.

"Hey Riley…you feelin better?" he nodded.

"Yeah, I know I was flippin the fuck out earlier." He shook his head. "But I am relived to know she aight. I would have really lost it if she was any more hurt."

"Yeah…_soooo_…I think we need to take you to a doctor too."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"I think you suffer from being bi-polar."

"…The hell? I ain't bi-polar, the fuck you talkin' bout nigga?" I simply nodded and continued to fake bicker with him.

"Yep, you really are."

"…I am not."

"Yep."

"Nah."

"Yep."

He sucked his teeth. "Nigga shut the fuck up and get in the car."

"See?" I asked pointing at him. He just laughed.

Life's tough, but we'll be tougher. We'll get through this, just like with everything else.

* * *

><p>Done with this chap. Later. R&amp;R.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25 My Conscience

Okkkkkaaaay! Wassup peeps? Okay, this is my other favorite chapter that I've written. I have to give accolades to this song featured, this was heavily inspired by "Guilty Conscience" by Eminem and Dr. Dre. This is point in Riley's life where this song fits to a T.

Don't get me wrong, I was going to credit the other songs too, like on the last chapter, it would feel more like a movie that way, I feel like. LOL

Paige: I know. Huey ain't that mean...damn. lol. Thank you. 8)

Kong: Hmmmm

Ace: He's in...he's out...let's find out!

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Boondocks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25- My Conscience<p>

...

_Remember! Let your conscience be your guide!_

...

Ow! Ahh fuck! I mean freak! Laying here like this. My eyes opened to soft white lights. Ughh…I survived that beating, but it feels like I'm dead inside. I don't know: I just hurt like hell. Doctors told me I won't be out the hospital until October…great. Just…freaking…great. I guess the only plus here is that I miss school…I think…I don't like to be so far behind in school like that though. I took my pain pills, but they are taking to darn long to get to working. My tables were filled with flowers, and balloons were tied to my bed post. Earlier this morning I reported Cairo to the police, they managed to arrest him later, but it was for a speeding ticket, which turned into him staying arrested due to his assault on me. What a dumb ass, you don't do stupid crap like that after doing something like this. I have more criminal smarts than he does. I guess that's Riley rubbing off on me. Hmmm…that's bad no?

I was soon getting visitors. Jazz and Ceez came, of course my mom came…and Huey came with Riley. Huey talked to me for a bit before leaving me and Riley alone.

"Hey, hear me out Al." he said. "I'm sorry. I know I've been acting crazy as hell, I just didn't know how to stop it." He stood near the window.

"I think I'm a bad person…too bad for a person like you Alice…but I can't walk away from you. I want you…I love you…I didn't mean to say all that mean shit to you."

"I forgive you." I said instantly. He still had me, no matter what he did…no matter what he said, Riley's grip on my soul was so tight, it could die of suffocation. I was stupid when it came to him. Caesar could be what I needed…but he wasn't what I wanted.

"…I didn't mean to cheat either…" he turned away from the window to look at me.

"...Is it over? You and Cindy?"

"I broke it off the day after this happened." He said. I smiled. But then I thought of Cairo.

"Oh, I have some news about Cairo."

"Don't tell me someone slit his throat before I had the chance?" I stared at him with the most creeped out facial expression.

"…I'm kiddin girl." No…no he wasn't, I could tell. But, I shrugged it off.

"Suuure. Anyways, he was arrested. He was caught speeding, and by that time my order on him was out." Riley slightly stuck his lower lip out and nodded in approval.

"Good, nigga can get fucked in his ass."

"…Ugh Riley. Really? Seriously? I think I'm about to puke my jello out." I frowned. He laughed and walked over to me rested his head on my right booby. Hahaha. I just like calling them that. Don't judge me!

"I'mma stop gangbangin too." I looked at him shocked, but extremely happy!

"Really Riley?"

"…Yeah. I don't like how shit been goin' down. Don't sell me short though, I'm still a real nigga…just sometimes a nigga gotta slow his roll." I smiled.

"Yes, okay Riley." He leaned and kissed me. It felt so good, I missed his caramel kisses. It kinda suck it took me getting the hell beaten out of to make him come to his senses, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. I had my Riley back, and that's all that mattered.

o0o

After seeing Alice, I felt really…good. It's been awhile since I can feel…good. It was rare for me to feel _real_ happiness such as this. I was at Terrence's house later that day, he and everyone else knew about Alice, so it wasn't like Terry didn't see this coming. He was in his room sitting in his favorite bean bag chair. After I told him I wanted out, him playing Black Ops was the only noise going on.

"I was waiting for this to happen…" he said, still playing his game.

"Aye Terry…look. I'm not like other niggas. Our shit is still confidential…you know that about me right? Aye…I realized that…if I want a real future…if I want to live to see 21…I gotta stop doin this shit…maybe you too. The money good…the weed is flawless…the fun is exciting but I think…I'll have to fall out man." I was no quitter, I was thinking about my life here. I was living as an immortal, forever young, forever living under anarchy as though I could never die. But, I realized I'm not. I want a real future now…I almost lost someone I held dear to my shit, I don't want that. I never did. I wised up. I was fortunate to even have this chance. Not everyone makes it out alive.

"…Go." He said lowly. I didn't even give him time to change his mind. I hauled my ass out his room. But I made one last trip to my Scarface room…well ex-room. Hell, it wasn't officially my room yet. I'll miss it. I'll just get my room painted that style with the money I'll make off my art. Yeah…that sounds all good. I can wait.

Once out the house…I felt so much…better. I felt like weights were lifted off my back. Once I was back home, I jumped on the couch.

"Aye boy! The hell you jumpin on my shit for?" he yelled at me.

"Aww whateva granddad." I said rolling my eyes. There was no Huey present, so that must mean he's with Jazz.

"When will Alley get out of the hospital?"

"October."

"Damn, in there for that long? Shiiiit, I hate hospitals, they give me the heeby jeebies!"

"You hate everything granddad."

"You damn right!" I looked at him after that. This old nigga crazy. Haha. We watched Real Housewives of Compton together when Huey returned home later that night.

"Dinner in the fridge boy." Granddad called to him, not looking from the TV. Ohhh shit! It was getting good now! Tasha just found out that Greg was cheating on her with Rebecca…her cousin!

_'Aw hell naw n***a, what the f*ck, what kinda cousin are you bitch?'_

_'If you knew how to treat yo' man he'd stay faithful, he didn't haf tah' come to me ho!'_

_'DA F*CK You's callin a ho? BITCH!'_

I laughed so hard. Look at dem ghetto bitches scrapin on national TV. They some niggas.

"Why are you watching this? It's disgraceful." Huey shook his head at the TV.

"Nigga yo' afro disgraceful." I laughed. He smacked me on my head. Nigga can't ever take a joke. It was around one before we all went to bed that night. I wasn't sleepy, I was on the computer looking at some art when my phone rang. It was Ortese. Ahh shit.

"Hey."

"Nigga! Why you leave?"

"I'm done man…I don't want Alice to get hurt no mo'."

"So you gon' let Cairo win? We should take that bitch!"

"He's in jail."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! This nigga done shot at you and beat yo girl up, and you acting soft? Where's the real Riley at? Where my nigga Escobar at? That nigga went ghost right when he needs to be here. The real Escobar wouldn't let this shit happen. You really need to think about what the fuck you doin man…yo ass is seriously trippin right now." He hung up the phone before I could respond. I felt the wheels in my mind begin to turn when I gave way to sleep.

...

_Meet Riley, a troubled 15 year old with even more troubling life. His girlfriend Alice, was beaten up by a rival gang member, Cairo Revera. Now torn between the normal life and revenge…_

_ his conscience comes into play…_

_...  
><em>

**Demon: Okay…what the _FUCK_ are you thinking about? You stopped listening to me, what the fuck happened man?**

Riley: ...Who are you?

**Demon: I'm your mothafuckin' conscience nigga! And yo' ass been ignoring me for the longest. I've seen what all you been doing, I'on like this…new leaf shit, not one bit.**

_Angel: He's lying, Riley; you're doing right by letting the authorities handle Cairo. You stopped your life of malice, start living right._

**Demon: Hell naw! Fuck that shit! Shoot that bitch! Slit his fucking neck open! That's what you would do had you not went all gay nigga on me. What's this shit about not hittin the streets no mo'? You sound like your whack ass brother.**

_Angel: Don't listen to him!_

**Demon: While you sitting here hollerin' about jail, did you ever stop to think about BONDS nigga? Man…his ass will post bond and he'll hop town before he can even face trail! Then what? Not only will you have let a pussy ass nigga whoop on your bitch, his faggot ass would have gotten away with it!**

_Angel: That's not true! He will be wanted and will be caught! Have faith Riley, you are doing the right thing, trust me on this. If you go after Cairo personally, you could wind up killed!_

**Demon: We immortal nigga! We ain't gon' neva' die! This shit will keep on for all eternity. Kill him Riley! Teach him a lesson! Teach that nigga what happens when you touch something that's yours!**

_Angel: Alice is fine! Remember that Riley, she was spared! If you take revenge, she could wind up dead next time._

**Demon: She Escobar's woman! She's a tough ass bitch! She took them punches like a real down ass bitch! She living because of us nigga! She'll be okay!**

_Angel: Please Riley…don't listen to this psycho!_

**Demon: If you kill his ass, there won't _be_ anymore next time! End this shit with his life nigga! You already spared him once, and look how far your gay ass mercy took you. You's a real nigga! Real niggas don't show no mercy!**

_Angel: If you want a future…you should keep ignoring his vile, murderous self._

**Demon:…You's a rude ass bitch. I'on appreciate your attitude.**

...**  
><strong>

I shot up in my bed, sweat pouring down my face. In frustration, I gripped the sides of my head. I was angry all over again. I couldn't do it! Arrgh! My conscience was under fire. I tossed and turned for the rest of the night, at war with my psyche.

...

_These voices..._

_These voices..._

_I hear them..._

_And when they talk I'll follow..._

_I'll follow..._

_I'll follow..._

_I'll follow...  
><em>

_These voices..._

* * *

><p>Stay tuned...hmm...let's see which he chooses. 80 R&amp;R<em><br>_


	26. Chapter 26 Absolute Vodka

Yeeess. It's here! Another chapter! Whooo! =D Hope you guys had a wonderful weekend!

Paige: Yeah, that was weird,they didn't put that chapter up as fast as the other ones...I thought they deleted it. O.O; Yes. Riley rubbed off on her. :(

Misseylady: ...*more cricketst LOL J/P. Thank you.

Ace: 8D

Kong: Well, by now your head is fine. 8D lol

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26- Absolute Vodka<p>

...

_Made ya look!_

...

I yawned. Saturday morning's were slow around our house…surprisingly. I'm expecting Jazz to come over. After I brushed my teeth, took my shower and got dressed. I walked to Riley's room. I walked right on in, he hates it when I do that…but I don't care! But when I went in, he was sitting at the table, staring out the window; he didn't even budge at me. He was wearing a black wife beater with pants to match and some white socks.

"Yo, Riley." I said, taking the seat across from him. He slowly turned to me and nodded, just to look back out the window again. I arched my eyebrow.

"Hey, you good?"

"I couldn't sleep last night." His brows furrowed for a split second, then went back to neutral.

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"I really don't feel like talking about it." He said, still holding his gaze to the window. I rested my chin in the palm of my hand, looking at him in concern.

"You sure?" Something told me that's not all that was bothering him. He nodded; he was still looking out that damn window! It was like he was being captivated by something out there. I turned to the window.

"Wow, I must say, I can't take my eyes off that big tree either!" He turned to me with an indifferent facial expression.

"…I want to be alone now." He said flatly. This was perplexing.

"Hey Riley, you aren't….having any…second thoughts are you?" His face went from neutral annoyance, to full blown angry. Jackpot.

"Out…of…my…room." He said lowly. Sighing, I stood up and did what was told, but before I left, I had to tell him something.

"You know…if you're bothered by anything…you know I'd try my best to help you out. He slowly turned his head and looked directly at me.

"I know."

I nodded and closed the door behind me. I wished he told me why he couldn't sleep. He's been pretty dormant with his emotions about the whole ordeal. He's said his mind is made up…but something tells me he's still in limbo. Teetering on the edge about what he needs to do and what he wanted to do. To stop living a life of lawlessness cold turkey isn't easy. Pretty much like a drug addict. If you can't manage the withdrawals…

…you'll relapse.

o0o

I was sitting watching tv. Yeah, I mean, that's all I can do at the moment. I had my bandages changed for my ribs and what not; I have to be really careful when I move too. I had my routine visitors; it's going to be like this all until October. My nurse, Ray, stuck his head into the door.

"Ms. Stone, are you in the mood for company?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Mr. Freeman is here to see you." Riley! Yay! I smiled and nodded. It wasn't long before Riley emerged from the door. I smiled wider.

"Hey!" I cheered; he did a slight smile and kissed me.

"Hey, how you doin' baby?" he stroked my bandaged leg.

"I'm fine. You?" he rubbed the back of his neck and sat in the chair near my skyline window. The view from my window was awesome. It was sunset now, and the colors of red, orange, and purple were painted across the sky.

"Meh, not too well Alice." His eyes never met mine. I cocked my head to the side.

"What's up?" I asked.

"…You believe in God, don't you?" I paused before answering. "Yeah."

"Why? What God would let some niggas put they hands on you? Almost killin' you?"

The way he was talking, I had a feeling he didn't share my sentiment.

"I dunno." I answered honestly. "Do you believe?" His glaze hardened over.

"No. You don't like that, do you?" I shrugged. I was always told that you should let people be free of their own choices and decisions. That's why I never bode well with talks about politics or religion. Both are so messy and sensitive. I can't understand why Huey was so interested in the dynamics of politics, or why my family was so enthralled in spreading their religion. I think we should live and let live. No one will think the same.

"I don't mind…as long as you respect the fact that I do believe, I think it's a personal choice." He nodded. Of course I took note of the seriousness here; this was the first time Riley ever brought up religion…so something must be heavy on his mind.

"Something's troubling you Riley?" He stood up from his chair, stretched and yawned. He then walked to me and stroked my hair.

"Yes, yes there is, but…it's nothing you should be worrying your pretty lil' head about. All I got to do is…rectify this…problem. Then I'll be all well. I'll come by again tonight to see you." He leaned and kissed my forehead. Before he walked out the door, I called to him.

"Riley!"

"Hmm?" he turned to me; I saw something in his eyes…something…not pleasant. He was trying to hide it from me, but all the time he was here with me, I was sensing something was off here.

"…You know you can tell me anything…right?" He smiled and slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know. See you later tonight." He left. I stared at the door, worried, concerned, and doubtful of what transpired. That was…eerie to me. I was talking to Riley…but at the same time, I knew I wasn't. Was he still having issues with letting his gang lifestyle behind? Letting Cairo go? Hopefully I wasn't being silly to think he could just stop as clean cut as he did. I sighed and rested my head on my pillow. He scares me sometimes. Sometimes he could be just so bright, laughing, and just be so lively. But on other days, he's almost as unemotional as Huey. I can say that's normal for Huey, I can expect that out of him…but it's really scary when you can't always read Riley. You'll never know what he's capable of. I looked at the sun as it began to die and I couldn't help but notice the sky was blood red now…

...

_Having his lies_

_In your own hands_

_Took me much too long to understand_

_How it would be…if you shared your…secrets with me_

_Mmmhmm, my baby's got a secret_

_My baby's keepin a secret from me_

_..  
><em>

Me and the gang sat in the park that night. Se'Roc posted my bail, finally! If only I didn't get that damn speeding ticket! Ooo! Well yeah, ahem. Anyways, me and all the crew were playing Spades and smoking the kush. It was chill, this would be the last night I'd be in town though, I ain't going to jail over no bitch. I was surprised she actually survived that. Girl got some strength. I decided I'd go back to Chi-Town for a little bit, until it'd be cool for me to come back.

"I can't believe that little bitch snitched." Scooby shook his head.

"I know, and her lil ho' ain't do shit about it!" laughed Jason.

"Aw. That's not very nice to talk so ill of someone." We all turned to the darkness of the trees. Riley in the flesh came out the bushes, holding a cup filled with Vodka in one hand the whole bottle in the other and wearing a backpack. He walked right up to us.

"You guys want to kill me, don't you?" I didn't like that…tone in his voice. It wasn't sarcastic and it wasn't like he was trying to anger us…it was just _creepy_. Se'Roc pulled his gun out.

"Where yo' crew at? You came alone bitch ass nigga?" He nodded.

"I did come alone. " he sat down at the end of the table and sipped his vodka and he turned to me.

"Now Cairo…I know the blood between us…has gotten…rather nasty as of late. Before I die…I want to clear the air. Weather you believe me is up to you." I watched him take another slow drink of Vodka.

"I wasn't the one who killed Quence. Now…I know you don't expect for me to give all the details, but when it comes to the death of your cousins. Trust me when I tell you no hard feelings." He lightly slapped the back of my hand. There was something up with this nigga. He was talking weird. He pulled out some shot glasses and poured out some vodka for all of us.

"As my dyin wish as a real nigga, let me drink with my killers, I want to go out with the real niggas who actually got my ass. I mean, ya'll some real niggas. I'm impressed you attacked my bitch like that. Ya'll some clever niggas, ya'll attacked my heart before my body. I can't think of any other group of niggas to get killed by but ya'll. Shit, I surrender." He passed us the glasses of Vodka. We all took the glasses smugly. He held up his own glass.

"Toast to ride or die niggas." He smiled. We watched him as he downed his whole glass, we followed suit. We all pointed our guns at him until-**AHHHHH FUCK!** In sheer pain, I dropped my gun and gripped my throat. I couldn't breathe! My insides felt like it was ripping to shreds. Everyone else was screaming and gagging. When I looked down at my glass, I my eyes bulged wider in horror. All the glasses were melted now and were steaming. Acid! This nigga **_poisoned_** us! I fell to the ground, feeling my insides burning away, my tear stained eyes saw his figure standing over me.

"**Die slow bitch**." He stepped over my neck. We were all heaving and coughing, not able to do anything. His hands, now gloved put a suitcase on the table. I heard his footsteps on the grass, walking away from us. The next thing I saw…and the last thing I saw was a ball of fire to my face.

o0o

Their ashes landed on my blunt and face as I watched their bodies and my fingerprints burn, smoke tearing into the night sky. The fire was glorious, simply beautiful. As I stood there, smoking, Ortese came and stood by my side.

"I knew you couldn't leave us!" He told me happily, I slowly turned my gaze onto him and flicked the small roach into the fire.

"I'm not back. I asked Ed to give me all of what I needed for tonight, I'm really done now." His faced dropped to a sad face.

"But Riley…you killed all that could endanger you! You can rule the streets with my brother with that ruthless fist of yours! C'mon man…" he placed his hand on my shoulder. I stepped away.

"I'm done." I walked away from him and the burnt scene. I promised Alice I'd see her tonight. When I got back up there, I washed my face and hands in the bathroom in the lobby, never minding the fact that I still smelled of smoke. Oh well. Sighing, I went to her room. Knocking on her door softly, I walked in. She stirred from her sleep and turned to me and smiled.

"Hey, you came back." I kissed her, intertwining my tongue with hers. Her kisses always got my feigning for her more. I tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Oh…I need to stop before I get too horny. I broke the kiss, panting slightly.

"I told you I'd come back." I glided my finger across her lips. She moved her tongue around her mouth.

"Ohh, baby. What you been eating?" She tasted the Vodka.

"Not eating, drinking." I smirked. She wiggled her nose. "You also smell of smoke." I nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry; it's not what you think. I promise. I smiled at her. She nodded.

"You seem to feel better tonight; you seemed so out of it earlier." I rested my head on her shoulder.

"…I know. It's just…I had a nightmare the other night. I had to listen to my conscience."

"Oh, well, did you listen to the right voice?"

She couldn't see it, but I couldn't help my evil grin appear onto my face.

"Yeah…I'm completely at peace now." _**Muhahahahahahahaha****!**_

o0o

The next morning, mom and I wanted to talk to my lawyer about the pending case against Cairo. I think it was bogus they even let him out on a bond, but whatever. When he came up, the two cops investigating came with him.

"Ms. Stone, I have some news about your case. It won't happen." Mr. Sykes said bluntly. My mom frowned and folded her arms.

"He skipped town didn't he? How could they do this? How could you let that monster out on the street after what he did to my daughter?"

"He didn't skip town. There can't be a case when there's no body to incriminate." The cop on the right said. I furrowed my brows in confusion; mom and I looked at each other, then back at the cop.

"Cairo is dead. He and his friends were burned alive at Crest Park last night." My mom covered her mouth in shock. I could feel my feet grow cold, face pale, and stomach queasy. Soon after the news…it was all forgotten. August rolled by, then came September…_but that stench on Riley was all I could remember_...

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! You niggas thought you saw the last of me!<strong>

Me: Piss off.

**...**

Angel: _I can't believe this!_ -throws Halo on ground and stomps away-

R&R! 8D


	27. Chapter 27 Lethal Mind

Whooo! Almost 100 comments! Aw man! Thanks you guys! -sniff- I really appreciate it! Who knew it'd go this far. Thanks you guys. I really mean it. 8D Especially to my faithfuls: Ace, Paige, and YoungKong313. You guys gave a short black woman a chance! LOL. Also, I have another Riley joint coming out soon, once I get this one finished and mid way done with the Revolutionist. I'll give ya' a preview on the last chapter yay!

Paige: Yeah. Me neither. :( But alas! We're reaching the end! End of what...I have no idea, stay tuned!

LoveIsTrustOoOo:Thank you! Yes! That's my plan! lol

Ace: Thank you Ace! Did you know that those who are _quietly_ mad do the craziest shit? CSI and countless others have made me notice that! LOL Silent but very deadly...

Kong: Mortal Kombat! Yes! That game is awesome. Zombie Liu Kang FTW. Lol, no, I wasn't going to say anything about that, I'm not rude. Gosh. lol but nice. That's cool.

Broken Juggernaut: Ha! Thank you. Kept it simple. Liked that.

Misseylady: HAHAHA! Yeah! lol thank you for the review.

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Boondocks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27- Lethal Mind<p>

...

_We was young and dumb but we had heart_

_In the dark, but we survived through the bad parts_

...

Damn. Mid-September and Huey was still sweatin' my ass about that bullshit. Why every time a nigga die, someone wants to look at me? Okay, yeah, I did do it, but that's beside the point. I refused to talk about it and denied it every chance I got since it first happened. Lately Woodcrest been featured in a special on gang activity due to the slew of shit happening here lately. It no longer mattered to me. I was done, I had gotten my hands dirty on the way out, but what's done is done. I'd rather them be gone in a physical sense anyway. All of them were dust. All of them. Not just Cairo. That night I only told Rummy and Ortese about it, Terrence and the rest found out like everyone else…the news. I didn't want that shit getting back to them so…yeah. Ortese still wants me back in the crew…I'm still saying no.

Alice is doing better, she's going through her muscle therapy, and she'll be out next month. I'm back at school; the gang was in college now…everything was back to normal, in a way. Cindy now attends my school, though she gives me glares and doesn't talk to me, and when she does it's full of attitude. Yawn. Don't care. She has her own little clique and is on the girls' varsity basketball team. I bluntly told Alice she was there, she reacted nonchalantly, which was good, that only meant she wouldn't have any problems when she came back.

I was alone again at school, no crews, not even affiliates. It was fine. I was used to being alone. Jayce had transferred to go to the same school as Leena. They've been together ever since. I keep up with him on Facebook, she still wearing them crazy ass colored weaves. Green in one picture, pink in the next, my God, will I ever see her real hair color? Heh. But she's cool, she's making Jayce happy, I guess that's all that really matters. He still hung with Terrence them, whom I still text time to time. But it was different; we weren't all as close as we used to be. As much as Ortese be begging me to come back…I can't lie and say I wasn't tempted to. Running from the cops, shooting they asses with paintballs, vandalizing, stealing and of course the money lit a spark in me that could only be lit if I was being bad.

Sigh. I miss it.

It was lunch. I was sitting with a group of people I didn't know, nor tried to even know. They all talked about mundane shit. I rolled my eyes as I took a sip of my chocolate milk. I hate I was even thinking of thinking I missed having lunch with Huey and the rest. They were my friends. They were the only ones who deserved my attention. I missed how Huey and Jasmine would have fights right at the table and I'd just laugh and tease them, Caesar sometimes would join me. We never needed any outsiders…it was just us…it was always us. We were our own little group…and they were all gone. I was now sitting with some people talking about shit. Ugh. Alice better bring her ass on. I'm bored as hell with these people. I heard loud laughter howling from the second table across from me. It was Cindy's table of course. They were talking and laughing so damn loud, you'd think they were at a comedy hour or some shit. Niggas was stomping they foot, what was so fucking funny? Like really? They were acting goofy as hell. One of the girls on the basket ball team stood up and splashed her Gatorade in some niggas face. Laughing, he jumped up and yelled. "HELL NAW!" He threw his burger at her. That then started a food fight. Yawn. _**BORING SHIT!**_ That was typical behavior, day in, day fuckin' out! This shit felt so routine. I was getting restless, waiting for something to happen already. I was ready to go home, after lunch, time flew by. Thankfully.

I was at my locker, getting my binder out for the homework I had to do when I heard Cindy and her loud ass crew turning to the corner. Slamming my locker, I turned on my heels to leave, when I heard Cindy yell

"Hey stranger! Yo ass can't speak?" I turned to her; she had her hands on her hips and was smiling with a fake smile.

"Hey Cindy, it's been a while, no?" she walked up to me.

"So, how's your little friend?"

"Better. Don't worry; I'm just as anxious to see her as you are." She rolled her eyes at my sarcasm.

"Whateva' nigga. I'm not concerned with that shit anymo' anyways. I wouldn't want to be with a killer anyways." I gritted my teeth.

"Shut the fuck up bitch, I wasn't all that when you were sucking my dick." I said lowly.

"Oh, what? I struck wittle Reezy's nerve? Huhahaha! Nigga, you can talk that shit, but you know what? It's whateva. I was wrong, but nigga you ain't exactly a saint either. Hahaha. I still love you though." She walked away, but not before giving her fake smile to me before she left. I sighed in frustration and went home. That bitch…

The house was so empty without Huey, he was living on campus, and I hated that. I would sometimes just sit in his room and just…reminisce about all the times we had in this house. Hahaha, I remember our be-be gun fight we had because we thought granddad left us.

_'Damn you Riley! Granddad left because of you and he's never coming back!'_

_'He left because you're a hater, faggy boy! Hehehe!'_

I could think of all the misadventures me and my brother had…they were fun. I hate torturing myself like this…I had to leave his room. Not that it helped…I changed my cell phone picture to the pic he and I took on his 17th birthday party. I changed it to that the last week he was here…and I never changed it back. I collapsed on my bed, feeling heavily depressed. I can still the see the nigga, why the hell I'm actin' like he dead? I couldn't help it! It's just not the same in this house without him! He may get on my fuckin' nerves sometimes…but I didn't want the nigga to leave! Just then, my phone rang, it was him! I had to contain my happiness, that'd be incestuous and gay.

"Yo nigga, the fuck you want?" I asked.

"Just calling to see what's up. How you doin?"

"I'm good nigga. Just chillin, Rick Rossin' it. You know."

"…Did you hear that?" I raised my eyebrow. I assumed he was talking to someone else, so I didn't answer.

"Riley, did you hear that?" he asked again.

"Hear what?"

"Something said that you were missing me…and in kindness you want to pay for my classes."

"…Nigga I will hang up on you." I said flatly. I shook my head and laughed.

"So hows the college life?"

"Its alright, I got to calm Jazz down with the partying though. That's all she been doing since we got here."

"Hmm. Typical. Ya'll fucked yet?"

"What do you think?"

"YES!" I laughed. He sighed in the phone; I could just see him roll his eyes.

"Between you and me…this would be our what….15th time doing it?" I dropped my mouth.

"Ya'll some-"

"Watch it." He said. I was amazed, but I couldn't help but to laugh at my brother's confession.

"Ya'll some freaky niggas. Mmhm. Ya'll go to college and get your own dorms now and you wanna get right to point. Let me guess, ya'll fucked the night ya'll went up there after we dropped ya'll off?" when he remained silent, I screamed.

"AWWWW NIGGA! WHAT THE HELL? MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Boy! Shut the fuck up in there!" granddad hollered. I snickered.

"Huey, you dirty!"

"…That was gay." Huey sneered. I concurred with that actually.

"That was. I'm sorry." I could hear rummaging in the background; I then heard Jasmine talking in the background.

"Ohh… I got to go. Don't tell anybody what I told you!"

"Nah, I think granddad would like to know how much a nympho his eldest grandson turned out to be."

"I'll cut you with my katana sword." I laughed. "Are you coming by this weekend?"

"Yeah, you and I got to talk more." I sighed hard.

"Well, since you already know what's coming, might as well just tell me."

"…Go fuck your toy."

"I plan to. Later."

"Bye." I was really excited for the weekend. Yeah, I know he's gonna bust my balls…no homo…about Cairo again. But at least he'll be here!

o0o

The weekend was soon here and Huey was back! Jazz and Caesar was back to visit too, but they were off somewhere…I dunno. Don't really care either. Huey was in my room, sitting at the table where most of our conversations happen. I knew Cairo was going to be his first subject. So I decided to start it.

"I couldn't let that happen Huey." I said simply.

"Is it over now?"

I nodded. "I tried to ignore it Huey, really I did. I tried so hard to…to let it slide. I just couldn't. You'd do the same for Jazz wouldn't you? Wouldn't you?" I leaned into the table a bit.

"…I don't want to think I would…" he sighed. "I don't want you to die Riley…sometimes; when you first started being in that gang…I was always hoping you'd walk through that door. And every time you did…I thought I was being set up for the worst, each time you left. I never knew when my hopes would do me no justice."

"Well…don't worry about that no more. I washed my hands of it. For real this time." He nodded.

"Bout time." He smiled at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"So… how's your sex life?" I laughed at the blank expression he gave me after I asked him that, I wish I could've taken a picture of it!

o0o

I felt like a kid, re-learning how to use my legs and crap. Being up in that hospital bed for so long really did me a disservice. My ribs were okay, but apparently I slipped into a coma, and some nerve endings were damaged. To put it short, I made a full recovery, but my body is no longer whole. I can feel some things, but not everything. I can feel a hit…but if I were to step on a needle or 4 inch worth of glass, I won't feel a thing, it could be literally be lodged in my foot and I would only tell by blood. I was doing my water therapy; this was to work the nerves and muscles in my arms. I was in the pool when I saw a man dressed down in a suit walk in. He saw me and walked towards the edge of the pool I was at. He was black, looked like he was in his early thirtys with a five o'clock shadow and clean fade.

"Are you Ms. Alice Stone?" I nodded. My doctor stood beside me.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Detective Bowlan. I want to ask her some questions."

"I think you'd better contact her parent." She said sternly.

"These won't be any personal questions. Trust me." He looked at me.

"So, the man that attacked you wound up dead, pretty hefty wouldn't you say?" I turned my lip up at him.

"I had nothing to do with it."

"Mmm. I never said you did, I just find that weird is all. Looking at his record he was gang affiliated, are you by chance gang affiliated or knows someone who could have been his rival?"

"No."

"So, you'll assume this was an act of random gang violence?"

"Yes, I mean, it's pretty hard for me to assume anything else while busted up in the hospital." I spat.

"Yeah, you were hurt, but Cairo and several others were not only burned…they were poisoned with _Mercury acid._ The crew managed to find a scorched stomach. Whose stomach it was…we'll never know." I gulped at the gruesome death scene. I didn't know it was that bad.

"Now Mercury is pretty lethal Ms. Stone, it's a heavy metal acid, capable to burn through pretty much anything. That's something not to be fucked with." I continued to look at him.

"Just think of what it'd do to your insides Ms. Stone. I'm pretty shocked they even managed to find that…being that Mercury can _erase_ your _entire_ _intestinal system_."

I wanted to say it was an iron stomach…but to crack a smart ass joke now would **NOT** look right. But he was annoying me. I was innocent and I wanted him to get the hell up out of my face. So I just nodded.

"Well , I have nothing to tell you. All I knew was that he died, are you trying to tell me I'm the only person he crossed hairs with? The timing is impeccable, of course, I can see why you came to me, but I'm clueless Mr. Bowlan." He smiled and nodded.

"I understand, glad you made a full recovery. Take care." He walked out. Obviously they didn't stop to trying to solve that murder. It's been two months and people were still talking about it. I however wanted it to die. I was tired of hearing about it. I locked it away in my subconscious. I wanted to forget that smell of smoke…period. Later that night I was back in my room, I was glad I didn't have bandages and shit all over me and I could walk around. There was a knock at the door. Huey, Riley, and Jazz were here!

"Guys!" I smiled. Jasmine ran and gave me a hug.

"MY BABY!" she squealed in my ear…loudly.

"You'll make her deaf!" Huey shouted. Ahhh, I was happy to see them. I hate I couldn't see them off for school, and whenever the visited it felt like old times. Huey hugged me which was warm. Getting a hug from Huey is like hugging a warm teddy bear fresh out the dryer…I always noticed that whenever he'd hug me.

"Huey, hugging you is like hugging a teddy bear."

"…Are you calling me hairy?" I laughed. "No, I'm just saying, you're really warm and soft." I smiled, he didn't though.

"Nigga you sound so gay." Riley laughed. We all talked and whatnot. It was around 12 before all but Riley left.

"You can't stay behind so late this time." Huey said. Riley huffed.

"Man…you just- aight fine. I'll be in the car. Shoo bitches." He waved his hand at Jazz and Huey and they left. When Riley sat next to me on the bed, I had gotten the case of word vomit.

"A detective saw me today." His head turned to me so fast; I almost thought he'd twist it off.

"What? What did he say to you?"

"…He was asking me about Cairo." His concerned face dropped as he snorted.

"Aw girl, I thought it was something important. I knew they've been trying to link you with him. Whatever, you already know not to worry about it." He said.

"Yeah but…I think I have reason to worry…Riley you-"

"Shhhh. It'll be okay." That's when it came out of the lock I tried to put on it. That night he came to visit me…smelling of smoke. I didn't want to think about it, I didn't even want to realize it, but I did.

"Riley…will you get caught?" He smirked and cocked his head to the side.

"Them niggas won't catch me. Escobar will never be caught."

I sat there, in amazement; I just sighed and laid my head on his shoulders.

"It must be tough… you loving a criminal like me." I did a small smile of defeat.

"If Bonnie could stomach it….surely I can too." He shook his head.

"_I done corrupted you_."

* * *

><p>8D R&amp;R<p> 


	28. Chapter 28 Getting Older

Aight ya'll...getting close to the end...I don't know when...but it's coming. LOL

Ace: I know what will happen to Riley. :O

Paige: HA! I see the reference. You win a cookie for that one! Hahaha! Yea. I think Huey would be that type of nigga, he just good with hiding it. ;) LOL

Misseylady: lol you may be surprised!

Broken Juggernaut: No. Not all. lol

Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 28- Getting Older<p>

_..._

_I met your girl, what a difference_

_What you see in her you ain't seen in me_

_But I guess it was all just make believe_

_Oohohohhh love_

_Never knew what I was missing_

_But I knew once we start kissing_

_I found love_

_..._

As much as I hated seeing them the two of them together, I knew Alice made him really happy. She came back to school in the second week of October, and I couldn't help but feel sick ever since. I loved Riley, I really did. He was my partner in crime back in the day…it feels like it was so long ago. We'd do our thug shit…then make out under the stars. Damn, a nigga really know how to hook a bitch. I see why Alice is crazy about him. As time went by, I reflected on my actions. I guess I really couldn't make a heart mine, taking love by force. It was Alice he'd go to at the end of the day, no matter what I did. I ain't no 'other girl' type bitch, so maybe I was hurting myself as well as Alice. I didn't want to let him go, but as they say…if you really love something, you gotta let em' go. So…I set my heart free. Riley…nigga…I was crazy about you. I really was. You my dream nigga, fuck what Beyonce says…my Escobar was truly irreplaceable. I could date other niggas…but not one would hold a candle to Riley. They say that's always the case for your first love…you'll fall in love again, sure…but that first person will always have a piece of your heart. Always.

It was winter again; it would soon be another new year. A new fresh start, I liked to have a new clean slate. We were out for Christmas break and me and my teammate Lydia, were at the mall when I spotted Alice alone in Forever Young. That store was the shit, I bought clothes there…but I never wore them due to my tomboyish persona. I turned to Lydia.

"Aye, stay here, I'mma be back." She nodded and continued to look at some pants; shh…her ass wasn't even listening to me. Hahaha. I felt my stomach tie as I got closer and closer to Alice.

"Aye." She turned to face me as she held a shirt in her hand. Her face was looking like: 'What the hell you want?' but when she spoke, she was polite. I could tell she didn't force it though.

"Yeah?" she raised an eyebrow, without thinking I shoved my hand in the air.

"Look, I'on regularly do this shit…but…I'm sorry. I was trippin…I want to apologize because…" I couldn't think of how to word it…but then…as woman to woman, I really think she'll understand.

"…I want to apologize because I'm getting older." I said seriously. I was…I was jealous, I was vindictive and underhanded, but where will that shit take me as an adult? Psh, not far, I know that. I think that's why the gang kinda died off…maybe we were getting way to old to be carrying on like we've been doing. Maybe that crazy ass lifestyle was fun…but when you want to get serious…shit's got to end some times. I don't want to be an ol' bitter bitch anymore. I want to be happy, I deserve that. Every woman needs to feel truly at peace with themselves…and I don't feel that right now…or ever since. I didn't want no bitch doin me like I was doin Alice. As a person…I wanted to start learning how to treat others. I wasn't and won't ever be this compassionate again. I think it's the wave of resolutions taking over early. Yea…let's be young adult women and resolve this bullshit.

She looked at my hand, and without hesitation shook my hand. I smiled. I never felt this good in a while.

"I apologize for calling you a wigga bitch. I think since we're being honest…I'd let you know I said that." I was more offended at the 'wigga' term than bitch. But I smiled and nodded. Alice never was the two faced type, was she? Heh. She got some balls. You know what? I respect that.

"Hahaha. You called me a bitch? Daaamn. A nigga didn't know you changed Al." I chuckled and shook my head. I probably always have underestimated her. She was tough in her own way. She laughed.

"Yeah, I be shittin' on ho's!" she cried. My mouth dropped. That sound like something Riley's retarded ass would say! His ass a bad influence! Muhahaha! Is it too early to mention Riley? Naw…well…let's see!

"Riley done rubbed off on yo' ass." I laughed, I was relieved when she laughed with me. _Hay_! Two women who kissed on the same nigga gettin' along! Hehehe.

"Hey yo Al, you wanna play a prank on Riley?" She did her mouth in the shape of an 'o'.

"…I'm in! What you wanna do?" I whispered my plan to her in her ear. She gasped and looked at me.

"That's so freakin' wrong! But it's wickedly beautiful!" she laughed.

o0o

Alice called my phone sayin' she wanted to see me. I hate she got my ass walking in the cold, but if it's for Alice, I'm down for anything. I knocked on the door and was greeted by her pulling me in the sexiest kiss ever. Goddamn! I wrapped my hands around her waist as I made myself inside. I broke the kiss.

"Where's your mom?"

"On a date." Her voice was so fuckin' seductive…oh shit! Are we gonna…? Cause shit:_ I'M YOUNG BUT I'M READDDDDAAAAAAAY!_ I pulled her into another passionionate kiss. My tongue demanded dominance as I pushed her against the wall. She moaned, making me want to go wild. She pulled away.

"I got a surprise for you." She kissed me and led me upstairs. YES! YES! YES! I heard the sounds of an audience, cheering and clapping for me as I went up the stairs. I'm gon' tear that ass up! I'm gon' beat that-what? When Alice opened her bedroom door and I saw Cindy sittin' on her bed. What the fuck is this? I looked over at Alice, who went and sat beside her on the bed, I was still standing at the door.

"Riley? What are you doin? C'mere." Alice inched her finger at me, beckoning to come to the bed. I looked over at Cindy then back at her.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Every man's fantasy." She cooed. Cindy giggled and sat closer to Alice. I was speechless. I didn't…are you fuckin' fo' real? My first time…and a THREESOME too? Aw shit! I couldn't believe it…I don't think I should. I raised my eyebrow, Huey style.

"…Are ya'll fuckin' wit' me?"

"Not yet." Cindy winked. I felt my stomach coil…in a good way. I walked towards them, only to have them laugh at me. I knew it! **FUCK**! I watched them as they fell off Alice's bed and cried with laughter. Alice stood up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry baby. Tehehehe!" I frowned.

"Ya'll messin' wit a niggas' emotions and shit!" She laughed harder. I pouted…well it obviously ain't happenin now. Nah! This shit ain't funny. Though I laughed.

"Ya'll some niggas." I said smiling. Cindy walked up to me.

"Hey stranger."

"…Hey, sup C-Merph, yo ass ain't trippin' anymore I see." I smiled. She gave me dap.

"Nah. I'm not. Well I guess I'll leave you two love birds to your sexual devices." She shoved my head and left.

"You guys coo' now?" I asked. Alice nodded and sat back on her bed.

"We had our little woman to woman talk and reached a resolution. We're growing up; it's about time we act like it."

Yeah, we were all getting older now, huh? That's ole' Father Time for you. Nothing will ever be the same. Not even people, especially not people. People change as much as the seasons do, and it never ceases to amaze me how much I changed. I'm glad I did…I can put my dirty past to rest now. I can let Cindy back in my life, and forget all the nastiness between us. Alice was right…it was time to move on.

o0o

"Huey?"

"Yes Jasmine."

"What's your new Years Resolution?" her big green eyes looked up at me, sparkling with happiness that I adored more than anything in this world.

"To be the best man I can be…for you." I smiled at her. We were on the Hill…l was sitting up against the tree as her body was pressed to mine. It was cold…but we were snug. When I hug Jasmine…I feel like I got a little slice of heaven…yeah. I have my own heaven…and I love her. She smiled at me then buried her head into my chest like a little cat.

"Oh Huuuuuueeey! So sweet." She cooed. I rolled my eyes, pretending to be annoyed. I stroked her puffy orange cloud of hair.

"I wanna be like this forever…" she sighed.

"Me too." Soon…really soon…I'll be taking Jazz as my wife. She's annoying, overly naïve, irrational at times, and would cry at the most tiniest mean thing I could say about her…but at the same time, she touched my heart of stone like no other person could. I use to call her weak…you'd have to be a strong ass woman to put up with me…and Jazz was just that. Sigh, I was in love with her.

"My little mulatto." I smiled, she pinched my chest. "Dun call me that ." she said playfully. I tilted her chin up to have her face me.

"I can call you whatever I want to…Mrs. Freeman." And we kissed under the night sky. Now…that was something I could do forever. So quiet, so calm…just the stars shinning in the night.

o0o

"Aight, ya'll damn loud ass kids!" Poppa Free yelled at us. We were all together again. Me, Riley, Cindy, Caesar, Jazz, and Huey were all ringing in the new years together. Hehehe, guess who my mom's ringing the new years with? Tom. Jazz's dad. Yep. They met each other at Woodcrest Bowling and hit it off greatly. Ceez started dating Cindy too, so…yeah. The joy in the room was indescribable. Granddad was just pretending to be cranky and he knew it. We wore our little New Year hats and taking pics. Granddad walked in with our sparkling grape juice while he had the real wine. We were sitting on the couch, waiting on the ball to drop. Oh my gosh….another new year, then another, and another.

I can't wait for what else comes our way! When the ball reached to five, we all grabbed our glasses and began the count down.

"_**FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ….ONE! HAPPY NEW YEARS**_!" We toasted our glasses and cheered. Huey and Jazz kissed as Poppa free laughed and sprung confetti out the little spool. Riley followed his brother and kissed me, dipping me as he did so. Hahaha.

Our lives of young adult hood…begin!

* * *

><p>R&amp;R guys! 8D<p> 


	29. Chapter 29 Somthing WickedPart I

Damn! Back ya'll! LOL. Work has been a been a little ho, and I didn't feel like updating. As celebrating the 100th mark of views, I put a hint of lime in this chapter...SO ENJOY!

Misseylady: I'm happy I made you laugh for a glorious 20 seconds. I enjoyed writing that! That was something I'd do. ;)

Ace: Thank you! But all things must end. -sniff- I may wind up draggin it...I don't want to but I love writing this story! Ha!

Paige: LMAO! I totally heard Tom in my head. You silly. Nah, it ain't one more chapter. ;p lol

Kong: Aw! Thank you! 8D

**Disclaimer: Don't own the B-Boys! ...Damn it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29- Something Wicked (Part I)<p>

...

_'A clever warrior attacks neither body nor mind, the heart! I will attack the heart'- Unknown_

...

**Three Years Later**

**/  
><strong>

Heh…I'm 18 now. Wow…I can't believe it actually. Me and Alice have graduated high school and are planning to attend to Mass Arts School together. Huey and the gang are getting ready to graduate from college and Huey's engaged to Jasmine. Yeah…he gon' marry that crazy girl. I give them a year. Haha. Cindy and Ceez are still going strong, I'm happy for the two of em. Granddad is okay; he's gotten feebler and has to use a cane to get around. Huey has gotten his own car since then and routinely checks up on him. I help him too of course. I have to drive him around to his check ups at the doctor or whenever he wanted to go to the store for his orange juice. He loves that orange juice.

Terrence them? They still in they shit. I'm glad they doin alright though. Ortese riding around in his black Lamborghini and shit, acting like he all good. I ain't hating, once I start gettin' paid for my art, I'll get my blue Lambo nigga. Jayce and Leena are still together. They Facbook status says they married, so I guess that means all's well with them too. I'm glad. Alice is doing fine. She and Jazz are half sisters now. Yep, Tom Du'Bois married Evelyn Stone; they even had another child, another girl, KerraBella. She is the cutest little button. She loves me yo. I could be an ex-killer, drug dealer and a womanizer…but you know what? I love kids, not like it redeems said qualities. Hah. She's three, about Alice's complexion with Jazz's frizzy hair, just brown instead of strawberry blonde. When ever I'd come over to the house, she'd attach herself to me as if I was made out of Velcro. I love my little nigga to death. It would make me think of my own family I'll be starting with Alice. I can't wait.

You know, I was a crazy mothafucka all them years ago…I still can't believe I even did all that shit. I'm glad I made it out alive, all of us. They were never able to solve the case, not that I was hoping for it. I know that if I went any further after that night, I wouldn't be able to tell the story. I know it. I don't regret any of it now; I think I learned my lessons. Everyone in the circle was fine, so I didn't dwell on it. I was going to school, gon' get my degree, marry Alice and all that good shit, and go about my life.

I love Alice, I truly do. She really grew up on a nigga. Once shy and timid, now outspoken and vocal, not the annoying kind like Jazz's retarded ass. Haha. I guess now being a big sister; she has to look out for her little Bella. Her looks? Aww man, don't get me started. She still kept her hair wavy, whom now hangs in the middle of her back and has the full figure of a coke bottle. She wasn't too thick, not too skinny, she was just right. Her voice was rich like velvet; overall she just blossomed into one sexy ass sista.

I was over her house on the couch with her and KerraBella. She was snuggled up against me. Alice better watch out, Bella gon' try to steal me away! I mean that in the most endearing way possible, no weirdo type shit.

"Hey, Wiley! Wanna watch SponeBob with me?" her big brown eyes sparkled. I loved how she couldn't pronounce her r's, that's so cute. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Not SB…please…let's watch some discovery channel!" she always teased her like like that, Kerra stuck her lip out at me as she continued to look at me, I then turned to Alice.

"Why you bein' a Squidward Alice? Let my lil' girl watch her SpongeBob!" I smiled, Kerra cheered and buried her head in my chest.

"I LOVE YOU WILEY!" I saw Alice stick her lip out too. "Aww baby, don't be jealous, there's enough Reezy to go around." She slapped my leg as she stood up, God, she would wear some booty shorts with a kid around me, her teasing ass.

"I'm going to get something to drink, ya'll want anything?" my accent rubbed off on her too, she didn't even sound weird using ebonics anymore.

"Lemonade!" Kerra squealed. She nodded and proceeded to switch her fine ass into the kitchen. I pulled Kerra off my lap.

"Aye, lemme be with yo' sister alone for a minuet, we'll be back for your drink." Her brown curls bounced as she nodded with much enthusiasm. When I walked into the kitchen, Alice's back was to me, pouring her sister her juice in her Spongebob cup. I smacked her ass and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You know you gon' pay for actin' up on me later…gon' wear these shorts when we havin' family time." I whispered, lips pressed against her ear. She started rubbing up against me, gyrating on my dick. I grabbed on to her hips to push her harder against me.

"Mmm…I think I need a lesson from Escobar." She knew that would get me riled up. I turned her around and kissed her wildly. It took all my strength not to just fuck her on the floor. KerraBella yelled to us, breaking our lustful session.

"MY JUICE!" she cried from the living room. Breaking the kiss she ran her hands up my chest and rested them on my shoulders. "We'll finish later." She giggled as I slapped her ass again when she walked out the kitchen. We returned to see a pouting Kerra, arms folded and all.

"You took too long!" she threw her head in the air. I dove beside her and began to tickle her, she tried to hold it in, be given into her bottled up laughter.

"Forgive me right now!" I yelled playfully as she howled with laughter.

"No! Hehehe. Staaaawwwp!" she laughed. Alice was flicking threw the channels as me and Kerra were having our moment. She stopped on the news.

**_'Breaking news for the residents of Woodcrest: police has issued a warning of a possible serial killer. Over the past week, three people have been murdered in the same style, tied and gagged with eyes covered with slit throats. No leads yet to this possible serial killer, these three deaths have all occurred in the most metro part of Woodcrest, please take caution when going in the city. Detective Bowlan has this to say to the people:_**

_**'To the residents of all Massachusetts, please be aware of this psycho when on the streets, when out at night, use extreme caution, and try not to travel alone. Stay safe as we try to get this mad person off the streets. No more senseless killings!**'_

I stared at the TV…Bowlan was so…distant in my memory; it was almost nostalgic to see him again…him and I had an exchange three years ago, he came back to the hospital the day Alice was released back in October. He of coursed asked me about the case, and I of course said all I allowed myself to tell him. I sensed back then he didn't believe me, he looked at me with a distant look, I honestly couldn't describe it, but he never the less tried to antagonize me. Alice shivered at the TV, turning it to SpongeBob, not understanding what she saw; Kerra just yelped and cheered for her show. That's the thing about kids…they're so innocent, unaware of how tainted this place is. The only race Kerra worries about are the bike races with the other kids, boys all had cooties, and mud pies were the preferred on kids' menu's.

I think I should have valued my own childhood more, I was such in a hurry to grow up…I never enjoyed the simple things in life like the youth does. I think it's alright to be ignorant to some things, unlike Huey. I missed my decade of innocence, it hung on the wall of my mind, I looked at it from time to time. Yes, there was a time in my childhood I wasn't always a trouble making juvenile; just like Huey wasn't always the stoic prick who never laughed. He laughed. It's faint, but I can remember his laugh, it was loud, even, and warm. But it seems like after our parents died…the laughter stopped and the coldness began. Despite their short comings, we were really hoping they'd come around to really loving us. Our times together were short, but we hung on…hoping for a silver of change, hoping our unconditional love could fix it.

Huey stopped hoping and called it irrational. I never stopped being a hoper…dreamer or a believer. I wanted to think the best….but obviously it did no good looking at how I aged. I lived my life in the dark for a while looking for the light. The gang life was the darkest point ever…duh. Alice was my light…the light I was looking for. I abused it for a while because…I never wanted to admit this about myself: _I never knew how to love someone…but I couldn't help but want to be loved_. I couldn't love Alice properly back then…but that didn't prevent me wanting her to love me. Sometimes, my mind drifts to when we first met and it feels so…weird. Hahaha! I don't know…I never thought I'd find Alice like I did. She has a smile she does only for me, she always give me helpful tips about my art…and is so loving.

I really do think I'm spoiled now. I just want her around all the time. It's not even sexual. She still hasn't gotten the nerve to actually sleep with me, which is completely fine, she had me waiting this long, why complain now? Her mere _presence_ is enough for me. I snuck her into my room sometimes and we'd sleep together. A sleeping Alice in my arms is pure ecstasy. I'd watch how her chest evenly goes up and down, making light girly sighs as she sleeps, how her hair was wild and free, and her breathes on my chest would be so cool and relaxing. I liked how she could be that way with me. She knows she can be safe with me, she trusts me with her most intimate moments. I want to be with her forever.

o0o

"Mmm. Riley?" Alice asked as I kissed her on her forehead. We were in my room later that night, I want some alone time with my baby. We were holding each other, like always.

"Yea?" I stroked her hair that be called a black sea.

"…Are you annoyed by me?" I scrunched up my face. "The hell would you ask me that for?"

"I mean…we've been together all this time and I still haven't had sex with you." I laughed.

"I can wait; I'm not a sex predator…unlike my brother." I laughed at my own inside joke. "We'll do it when you're ready."

"Really? You truly mean that?" her eyes were looking at me as if they were scanning for lies. I gave her a peck on the lips.

"Of course bay, don't sweat that shit so much." I chuckled. She smiled my favorite smile.

"Well…what if I'm ready now?" I slowly climbed on top of her.

"Then Esco's gonna give whatcha' want." I kissed her neck, her hotspot. Moaning in my ear, I felt her claw at my pants, trying to remove my belt.

"Damn baby…I didn't know you want it that bad." I sat up so I could take it off, she bit at her lip as she watched me, and once it was removed along with my jeans I fell back to the position, my tongue leaving trails of fire on her neck. Her hand went back down, and slide into my boxers. I couldn't help but let a sharp moan escape my lips as she began to stroke.

"Aaa...so…fuckin…good." I spoke in broken English. I was scrambling to find my box of condoms under the bed. Yes! I pulled one at and showed it to her.

"You ready for all this?" I smirked.

"Give it to me Daddy." OH SHIT! I'm in for a night of fun now! Can you believe what happened next? My damn phone rings!

"**Go the fuck away**." I said as if my phone was a person. It kept ringing, making Alice sigh in frustration.

"Answer it so you can do me!" she yelled. I threw my boxers back on and leaped for my phone.

"AYE! I CAN'T TALK NOW! I'MMA GET BACK AT YA LATER! I-"

"RILEY!" Terrence screamed into the phone. His voice was full of distress and anger.

"What?" I asked.

"MY BROTHER! MY BROTHER! OH GOOOOOD! NOOOOOOOOO! MY BROTHER IS MISSING! HELP ME FIND HIM RILEY!" Ortese was missing?

"Woah, woah nigga! Calm down, what?" I sat on the end of my bed, back turned to Alice. She sat up and crawled to me, putting her head on my back.

"Ortese went with Jayce and Leena to this party, and he met this girl…and Ortese told them to leave him behind…it's been seven hours and I haven't heard from him!"

I wanted to slap this nigga so hard. I was thinking the nigga was missing for a fuckin' day or some shit! It hasn't even been _**twelve fuckin' hours**_!

"Are you sure he isn't gettin' any pussy?" I asked flatly. Because sir…you're preventing me from doing the same thing. This is the worst cock block…EVER. And KerraBella has her own record going in that department, I don't need another source.

"He always calls me and tells me where he's at Riley! If he's with a bitch, he texts me! Come with me to the place where the party was Riley…please." I sighed hard and grabbed the bridge of my nose.

"Look…I know you ain't into our shit no' mo', but nigga, I need you bad right now." He continued. "This my blood we talkin' 'bout pimp, don't leave me hangin." After a slight pause…he spoke again.

"You were getting some ass weren't you? Aw nigga…damn…I'm sorry. I would hate when Jayce retarded ass would do that to me. But uh…I still need you nigga." Pssh! So much for sympathy!

"That's not the only thing bothering me."

"Look…just….come out. Please?"

"…Fine."

"Alright, I'll pick you up in 20."

"Aight. Bye." I hung up the phone and turned my head to face Alice, who was now back near the head rest, arms folded.

"You're going out. Aren't you?" her voice was cold and pissed.

"Alice-"

She jumped up and grabbed her clothes hurriedly. Fuck!

"Alice, stay here, I'mma be back."

"WHY ARE YOU GOING BACK TO THEM?" She screamed at me. I pulled her into a hug, she tried to get me off her, and she then started to beat my chest.

"Let go!" she began to sob. I still held her, her hits became less hard, and more of a tap as she put her head down.

"I'm only going to find Ortese, he still my nigga. Alice, I won't do no stupid shit, aight?"

"Don't lie to me Riley Freeman!" her teary eyes shot up to glare at me.

"I'm not!" she pulled me into a hug.

"Last time. Got it? You better come back to me too." I tilted her chin and kissed her.

"Of course and when I do, we can finish what we started." I convinced Alice to stay so I had something to look forward to when I got back. I dressed down in my black attire and soon left with Terrence in the night.

* * *

><p>8D Alice, you lucky cow face! LOL<p>

R&R Ladies and Gents! 8D


	30. Chapter 30 Something Wicked II

Okay you guys. I'm back. 8D I FINALLY devised a schedule. Immortality will now be updated in the morning, and my other story The Revolutionist will done when I get off from work. I know I'm pissing off the others who read that. I'm so slow with updating that one. LOL! It'll be updated tomorrow, then be updated as scheduled.

YoungKong: Glad you found it funny! 8D I wish I heard you laugh.

Misseylady: LOL! A hoe? Fo'real? LOL. Thank you, crazy girl. j/p 8D

Paige: Hahaha! I know. Riley loves the kids. Yep yep!

Ace: HA! Thank you!

Gosh, all ya'll was trippin on that. Hehehe! I'm glad you all liked it! 8D

**Disclaimer: Don't own those cute B-Boys!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30- Something Wicked Part II<p>

_..._

_I'll be missing you…_

_..._

I was in the car with Terry and Jayce. It was a silent ride; I don't know…I feel like something was going to happen. I stared out the window, watching the orange street lights pass me by. It felt weird being here again with him like this…it's been so long, I couldn't help but to feel like to sense my self lack luster at this now, I'm not the same person I use to be.

"So, how you been nigga?" Terrence finally asked.

"I been aight. You?" He just nodded.

"You know…Ortese was gonna stop doing his dirt too…then all of a sudden he winds up missing like this." His stare at the road intensified. Really? Ortese wanted out?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because...he saw what you were saying. He was having fun for a while…he just wants to grow up. We all do…" he sighed. I put my sights at the window. Such a heavy feeling in the air right now, I can feel the weight of Terry's distress. I nudged him.

"Aye nigga, he'll be okay, I promise…so…where was this party?"

"Downtown, some pent house party. I didn't go 'cause I was with my flavor of the night."

"Oh, so you thought it was okay to interrupt mine?" I smiled, lightening the mood. Jayce leaned in from the back seat.

"Alice let you hit?" I scoffed. "Almost did then this nigga right here gon' call me! Her ass was DOWN. She was READY; she was **BEGGING** me for it." I shook my head in disgust. Terry laughed.

"Aw man! I wish I was there!" he laughed, only to earn looks from me Jayce.

"Pause." Jayce and I said flatly. He sucked his teeth. "Man, that's not what I meant! I mean, I want to see Alice talk dirty, I bet that shit was sexy huh?" I leaned away from him.

"Nigga! I'm not talking about that with you!" I laughed. Though I always knew she could be a lil freak, I just had to bring it out of her. Hehehe. Hell yeah we gon' get it poppin' real soon.

"Aw c'mon! Nigga talk! If I tell you about a BAD experience, will you tell me about her?" Terrence glanced at me then back at the road.

"Oh! Oh! I got a bad one!" Jayce held his hand in the air as if we were in school. I turned to him.

"Tell and if I laugh, I'll talk." I smiled. Jayce cleared his throat.

"Aight, it was before I met Leena right? See, this other girl, Chadrella, wanted to hook up. She was hot too. Big tits and ass, the whole shebang! I was like…well fuck yea! Let's do this!" he licked his lips before continuing.

"So…that morning, I went over to her house, I'd fuck her, then she'd take me to school. So I'm in her room, she was sitting on the edge of the bed and she said she wanted to give me head. I was like OF COURSE DARLING!" Me and Terry laughed, aw damn. I have to tell my story. Shit. Hahahahaha!

"Oh! Riley you already laughed and I didn't even get to the worse part." He shook his head.

"She bit yo' ass?" Terrence said, laughing harder.

"Naw, see, when I dropped my pants, she did this…scary ass roar…ya'll remember that invisible monster Predator? Her ass sound **JUST** like that. Like _**ERRRRRAAAAAHHHHHEAAAA**_!" I was throwing my body back in forth in the seat laughing.

"Man…I'on know what the fuck that was…I swear I pulled my pants up and left." I felt tears form at the corners of my eyes. Terrence shrilled with laughter.

"Damn nigga! I can't drive!" his shoulders shook violently as he laughed.

"I'm serious ya'll…that bitch could have eaten my ass or something...I was scared for my life. I do NOT want to hear that yell ever again in my life." He shook his head laughing. I wiped the tears off my face.

"Damn nigga." I shook my head. After calming down, I told snippets of my moment with Alice.

"She called you Daddy….her ass is a freak. Point blank." Terrence nodded. Jayce mouth still hung open.

"I…damn. I can never look at her the same." The car stopped at a big ass house. Jayce nodded.

"Yeah, this was the place." As we got out the car, I thought it'd be best to talk to Jayce, seeing as how he was there.

"Who's house is this?"

"Leena's cousin. It's his party house, so when ever he wants a party, people go here. Anybody can walk in. I saw Ortese talking to this girl and when I said me and Lee was ready to leave, he said he'd meet us back at the house."

The lucky bastard took the room I was gonna have, oh well. No use to cry over spilt milk.

"Guys!" Terry called to us; we turned to see him staring at Ortese's car. His car was the only one out here besides ours. Shit. He walked up to the door cautiously and turned the knob, the door opened. You could tell there was a party, cups and shit was everywhere. We walked inside the abandoned waste land.

"Damn, the nigga just let his place go to shit like this?" I asked.

"He cleans it up the day after. I said he didn't care about this place; this is just for parties and orgies." We looked around the room, no Ortese. We checked in the kitchen and still no Ortese. We all stared up the hard wood floor stairs.

"C'mon." Jayce whispered. We went up the stairs. There were four closed doors, three on the left and just a single one on the right, which may be the bathroom. Jayce pointed at the door in the middle.

"I think that's the sex room, I advise we not go in that one." Terrance looked at him. "Tese could be in there." Terry marched up to the door and opened it; the hallway was then flooded by the stench of liquor and essence. Jayce and I grabbed our noises.

"Close that shit nigga!" I coughed. Terry slammed the door. "He wasn't even in there." His face was still twisted completely up. "Damn, that shit could melt my eyebrows away." He checked the other two rooms, nothing. We then turned to the bathroom. Terrence knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bro? You in there?" After no answer, Terry began to sweat.

"His ass probably asleep or something, his ass passed out in the tub or some shit." He laughed nervously and opened the door. We stared at the scene in front of us. Seeing a dead Ortese was a hard pill to swallow, but there was an even harder pill to down. With the blood from his slit neck, someone left a nice message on the wall.

**'YOU'RE NEXT FREEMAN! MUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!'**

_...**  
><strong>_

_Life ain't always what it seems to be_

_Words can't express what you mean to me_

_Even though you're gone, we're still a team_

_Through your family I'll fulfill your dream_

_In the future can't wait to see, if you open up the gates for me_

_Reminisce some time_

_The night they took my friend_

_Try to black it out but it plays again_

_When it's real, feelings hard to conceal_

_Can't imagine all the pain I feel_

_Give anything to hear half your breath_

_I know you still living your life…After Death_

_Every step I take…_

_Every move I make…_

_Every single day…_

_Every time I pray…_

_I'll be missing you…_

_...  
><em>

Alice insisted she come with me to the funeral. I didn't want her to come…I didn't want her to see me as broken as I already was. I know I needed her for support…but I didn't want her to see me should I cry. I know I cried for her when she got hurt, but I hate to cry, and to cry in front of Alice? I'd feel so fucking weak, it'd disgust me. I also was worried. Someone apparently still had a price on my head. Why wait all these years? Why? What if that didn't even mean me? What if they went after Alice? I don't think I can take that again. Huey and the rest would be graduating the day of the funeral, so they'll be at home and college graduates when I return. Terrance picked me and Alice up in the black limo that morning. When we arrived at the church, Cindy was already there. We sat at the front with Terrence and his family. Terrence sat there as still as a rock, looking at Ortese's body as it rested in the coffin. I couldn't look at him…I couldn't stand to look. After the singers, it was time for the eulogies. His mother spoke, as well as others, his little cousin sang…but she couldn't finish, she cried mid song. But once Terrence stood up to talk…I grabbed Alice's hand for dear life. He was still staring at the coffin.

"My brother…my brother…my brother. My friend…my every thing." He slammed his fist down on the podium. "He was my friend ya'll…ya'll have no idea…." Strings of tears escaped his eyes as he pulled his lips inside his mouth, trying to hold them back.

"I can't…just…I'm so lost…I want him back! I WANT MY BROTHER BACK!" He slammed the podium again. I felt tears stroll down my cheeks as I could feel myself squeeze Alice's hand tighter. Jayce head was down, dreads covering his face. Terrence couldn't take it, and stood over Oretese.

_**"I'M SORRY! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING…JUST PLEASE BRING HIM BACK! PLEASE! JUST GIVE HIM HIS LIFE BACK!"**_ He broke down and fell to the floor. The tears kept leaving my eyes. I could hear Cindy wailing behind me, as well as Leena. I watched as he stood up and walked back over to me. He was rocking back in forth in the seat. Soon after the ceremonies, the preachers had to close Orteses' coffin, Terrence howled.

**"NOOOOOOOOOO! GOOOOD NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** He lunged at the coffin, hanging over it screaming for them to open it. I cried loudly as Alice wrapped her arms around arms around me, comforting me. God…I'm glad I gave into her coming, I needed that. I buried my face in her neck and cried. I felt it. The pain I caused everyone else…and know now…this shit **_hurts_**. Oretse didn't have to be killed…I felt so guilty. Things didn't get better at the burial; Terrence almost went into the ground, yelling this couldn't be real. But it was. He stood there as Ortese was put to rest for all eternity.

0o0

Later at the family dinner, Terrence had me and Jayce in his room. I didn't want to ask him was it too early to talk about it…but I didn't want to make him mad. His back was turned to us.

"…I am so fucking sick of this." He hissed. He turned to us. "When a nigga want to get his life right…some bitch ass, dick sucking, cum swallowing faggot has to come in and fuck it all up!" Jayce and I remained silent, he deserved the right to vent.

"I know I fucked up, but…damn it! I'm tryin! I'm tryin' so hard to escape the nightmare I made for myself!" I grabbed the sides of his head and bent down in his chair.

"But it seems like…death is the only way out when you're in this deep." He whispered. No! I didn't want to believe that. I wanted to live!

"Riley…I don't blame you." Did he read my mind? Ever since this happened…I felt like I was to blame. The person wrote my name in his blood. Why didn't he blame me?

"We all did our dirt…we all caused some shit. I was caught; I have to pay the price. Riley, as an older brotha…I don't want to see your brotha' suffer what I suffered…I'll help with anything you need. We brotha's…we should stick together. I want to live through this."

I didn't want that either. Huey's warnings finally caught up with me…and I'm starting to feel my premonition. I realized too late. I was afraid that I'd be dead before I could learn my lesson.

"Who could have done this?" Terrence raised an eyebrow. "And why they wait so long? A nigga forgot about all that shit."

"We have to keep our loved ones safe until we can figure this out." Jayce said, he then turned to me. "I think you should tell Huey about this the next time you see him" Terrence nodded in agreement.

I know. I had lives to protect. That girl out there in the living room is my future wife. I know this…and I'll protect that future.

I'll see to that.

o0o

Huey and the others learned what happened through granddad and when I got home, I was giving my condolences from Jazz and Caesar. Huey was no where in sight, I knew where he was. Alice was sitting on the couch with Cindy talking. I headed up to my room and saw Huey in my computer chair, waiting on me.

"Hey."

"Sup nigga?" I tossed my suit jacket in the closet.

"You okay?" I nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." I paused as I gained a serious look on my face.

"Huey, we have a problem."

"Tell me." He said, equally as serious. I sat in my table chair, preparing to tell the story.

"The night we found Ortese, someone left me a message in his blood. He said I was next."

Huey frowned and folded his arms. "Why the fuck would they wait three years to do something like this? Talk about a slow ass reaction."

I sat there and a light bulb went off on my head.

"I think…whoever this serial killer is…is also the same person who killed Ortese, you heard about that killer?" I asked. He nodded. "The one that bound, blindfolds, and slit their throats?" I nodded.

"That's how we found Ortese." His eyes widened and he looked at the door.

"We got to protect our women. This could get ugly. You ready for this?"

"I have no choice. I'm sick of this shit. I want it to end. Now, the sooner we find this asshole the better." He stood to his feet.

"Well, let's do this."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! Ladies and Gents!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31Loathe, Live, Laugh, and Love

Had a good 4th? I did. So without further ado. Let's do this.

Paige: Yep. Shit gon' get real, real fast.

YoungKong: LOL wow...I actually can't say anything about that.

Old Jack City: Love your name, and thank you for the review. 8D

Un Auteur Sexy: Thank you! I am really happy that you liked my story that much, and thanks a bunch for giving it a chance! I really appreciate it!

Ace: Woah...June 26 has passed...then again by the time I've updated this, I think you would have mean July 26? But aww man...how can I go on without my sunspot? D: lol

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31- Loathe, Live, Laugh, and Love<p>

...

_Ha...welcome to my little sanctuary..._

...

Huey came with me over to Terrence house to discuss this asshole that killed Ortese, we were all more concerned about our loved ones than ourselves. Whoever did this was as a psycho. But after all these years, who the hell could possibly have done it?

"Hmm, it couldn't have been any other their family members…they wouldn't have waited this long." Jayce said, rubbing his chin. Huey looked over at me.

"What ever happened to Duey?"

"Duey?" Terrence and Jayce asked. Duey? That pussy ass nigga, Huey slap your self for even bringing his ass up.

"He was a friend with Cairo; he was a whack ass nigga."

"He was a poser too. Salami eggs and bacon lookin' ass nigga." Huey made me laugh. He could crack some good ones every now and then. I didn't know why the hell he said that back then, it wasn't until later Huey told me he was trying to so say_ 'As-Salamu Alakum'_ I was amazed at how off that nigga was.

"Hell naw Huey, that nigga couldn't handle water without it drying up, nigga too done."

"But didn't you say you saw him with Cairo when you jumped on him?"

"Yeah."

"It could be him, it makes sense."

"That nigga too much of a pussy."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Huey said. We sat in silence thinking until we heard Jayce lose his manners, he tried to hide it by coughing, but he coughed too late.

"UGH NIGGA!" Terrence screamed as he pushed Jayce off his bed. The smell was rank. Huey covered his nose as Terrence opened his window and sprayed air freshener.

"Guah, I can't take this shit, let's talk later." Huey stood up out the chair and walked out, I followed behind him. Once in his car…and was among fresh air, we began talking again.

"We should at least entertain the thought of it being Duey." I shook my head.

"_**Naaaaaaaaaaaw**_!" I yelled. "He too gay for me to believe that!" I was never gon' take that nigga seriously.

o0o

"When are we going after them, you've had three years worth of prep, you already killed one of them, what's with the slow pace?" I asked impatiently at my accomplice.

"Aisha…I've learned that if you want to create a real masterpiece, it must take time. I'm beginning to become a little annoyed by you pestering me. Do I need to do away with you?" I gulped.

"No sir."

"Aisha, for three long years…I had a vision. A vision so glorious, it would accomplish what even hundreds of Micheal Myer movies couldn't…a total wave blood shed. Do you know why I slit throats rather than shooting or any other type of death? You can savor the….little moments they have in their last minuets. You can tell who were strong; you can tell who were weak. None so far has been brave to die. One by one, they all fear the Grim Reaper." I stood there, listening.

"I want to see fear in Riley's face. I want to see his face, as a put my knife to Alice's beautiful neck…tearing it open and sending her to the choir invisible." It was so arousing yet scary to hear him killing his prey. Such a developed animal instinct…he reminded me of Cairo. Such raw actions just made me go mad with lust. I guess I that's why I wound up with him…being more than just a side kick, I wanted to be his lover…I am his lover.

"So what now…Duey?"

"NO! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!" he roared at me, tossing a chair across the room. "It's Kilimanjaro now! I'll KILL A MAN and…jaro." He turned away from me. He shook his head.

"Ughh…I need to go to my escape for a minuet." He sat down on the couch a wrapped his belt around his arms. His escape, heroin, was never too far from him, only when he was out was he away from it.

"Don't just stand there, fucking light me up!" He cried. I rushed over to him and fixed the heroin. I watched it bubble to it's liquid form on the spoon. Once I put it in the needle, I injected his escape into his vein. His head rested against the couch.

"Mmm….I love the burn of it." He smiled. I liked to make him happy.

"…I'll be out on the hunt tonight, come with me."

"Of course my love." I smiled at him.

o0o

Huey and Riley were over my house watching Casper with Me, Jazz, and KerraBella. Riley sat between me and Bella; I sat beside Jazz, who was sitting next to Huey at the end. We just started watching.

_'Hey, what the hell is that thing?'_ one of the ghosts asked. KerraBella gasped.

"OOOH! They said a bad word!" she looked up at me, when I was a kid, I did not hear that. I leaned and grabbed the DVD box off the table. "Hmmm, it's rated PG…" I whispered.

"Yeah they gotta get that **DAMN** PG rating some how!" Riley cried. I smacked him over the head.

"He's so **damn** stupid." Huey said, I saw what he did there, Jazz got him for me. KerraBella giggled.

"DAMN!" she yelled.

"Don't repeat that!" I shouted at her. She just laughed, but settled down to watch the movie. It was towards the end when another curse word was said! Geez, wasn't this a _CHILD_ film?

_'Not so fast little man…the **BITCH** is back!'_

I swear I didn't remember all this cursing when I watched it. The writers of the 90s were on some heavy duty crack, but then again, that's what made the 90s the best decade ever. Kerra gazed up at me.

"What's a bitch?"

"Jasmine." Riley said quickly. Jazz shot daggers at him with her green eyes. I wanted to laugh, but I'd be wrong.

"Don't worry about all that Kerra, don't say that word either." Jazz had to remain quiet, or she was going to say something really ugly in front of our baby sister. Once the movie was over, Kerra had to go to sleep. She gave me cow eyes.

"But sissy!" she cried.

"Time for beddy-bye." Jazz picked her up and spun her around, as she walked past Riley; she smacked him dead in his nose.

"AHHHH! HO!" he yelled, voice stifled by his hands.

"That **damn** nose." Huey shook his head, I bust out laughing, that was going to stick as an inside joke, wasn't it? Jazz came back into the living room chuckling. She placed her tiny hand on Riley's cheek.

"I'm sorry boo." He smacked her hand away as she proceeded to laugh and took her seat next to Huey. We enjoyed our family nights when the parents were out. It was a Saturday night, and all was normal. It took a while, but Riley and the others healed from the Ortese deal. He passed on, and they'll miss them, but life had to continue.

"Aye, what ya'll finna do?" Riley looked over at the other couple.

"We were going over to the house." Huey said. Riley frowned.

"Nah nigga let me and Alice go and ya'll stay here, ya'll fucked like over a million times already, let a nigga get some play. We watched Bella last week." Jazz looked sad.

"Oh come on…one more time." Riley grabbed my hand as he stood up.

"Nah nigga! Damn, I think ya'll some sex addicts, c'mon Alice, let's get away from these predators."

"At least we some ACTIVE predators!" Huey cried behind us. I blushed.

"Hey!" I faced him as Riley and I left my house to go to his. Once we came to the empty house, I sat on the couch. Poppa Free was out…again. He was always out now. Riley sat beside me lying on my lap. I let my fingers trail through the exposed scalp of his braids. He loves it when I do that.

"I think I should cut your hair."

"Hell naw! I'm gon' keep my shit, don't even play like that." He said with his eyes closed. I chuckled as I continued to play in his hair.

"Say Riley…I know you don't want to talk about it but-"

o0o

"No." I said firmly. She was going to ask about Ortese, and I wasn't going to make her worry about it.

"Don't worry about it, I promise." All I wanted to do was to keep her and everyone else safe. They shouldn't have to be afraid to walk around without some bitch trying to attack her; I'm trying to save her from that.

"Could you at least tell me-" I sat up and faced her. "What part of no didn't you get?" She looked at me before turning her head away, facing the TV. I sighed.

"Alice, I don't want you to be troubled with that, you were already hurt once, I can't take that happening again. Don't you understand that?" I turned her face to mine. She nodded.

"You're still pissed at me huh?"

"No..."

"Then prove it." She leaned in and kissed me, I pulled her on top of me, as the kiss intensified I ran my hands up her shirt, taking it off. The bed's too far too reach, fuck it, let's do it right here. I got on top of her and began sucking on her neck. She moaned out my name, which gave me more motivation. I want to be the one to please, I want to be the one she needs, and right now I need to hear her say that.

"You know I got whatcha want…say the magic words and it's yours." I whispered in her ear lowly. She brought her hips up in anticipation and wrapped her arms around me, sinking her nails into my back.

"Pl-please…I-I ne-need you Riley."

It was then I gave it up to her, I could never turn her down. The whole time my mind was in a complete state of euphoria, but not even that could express all the sensations that rushed through my veins. My lungs felt like lava every time I'd inhale, and it was that sting of pain mixed with pure, uninhibited pleasure that drove me crazy. I swear I thought I could feel her soul latch to mine as we danced the oldest dance on earth. And you know what? I think it very well did. We are now one in mind…and body.

...

_So power down your cell phone_

_And power up your I-Pod_

_Power down your inhibitions_

_And power up your inner freak_

_'Yes! Shit! Fuck!' Is the only words you finna speak_

_It's about to get real X-rated, can you handle what I'm about to do?_

_But enough about me, I should be worrying if I can handle you_

_Damn right I'm gonna get that thang, I'mma put my name on it_

_All night I'mma whip that thang, Allstate betta' put a claim on it_

_I claim my territory, my tongue finna mark you up_

_You can be my firecrackah, my tongue finna spark you up_

_~~Welcome to my Sex Room~~_

...

* * *

><p>Welp! R&amp;R my peoples!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32 On the Attack

...I felt like updating just to be doing it...I love typing this story. lol

Paige: I know...but you know that won't happen. 8p

Misseylady: HAHAHA! Yes! He did. And did I miss you? PSSHHH! LOL j/p. Nice to see you :)

Ace: Aww man! D: Well...poo! lol

**Disclaimer: Don't own BD!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32- On the Attack<p>

...

_This my warning shot!_

...

My vision was a blur. My head was spinning when I sat up. Ohhh my word…ugh! I gripped the side of my forehead before it all came rushing back to me. I slept with Riley. Satisfaction wasn't strong enough a word for all I felt. It hurt like hell at first, but once the pain gave way to sweet bliss...it was indescribable. I felt like I was experiencing a slice of heaven on earth, it was that great. It'd send chills up my spine whenever his calloused hands would touch me, I felt lightning with each hit, I pretty much felt anything and everything. I thought back to when I first met him almost four years ago…and if I knew back then after meeting him the way that we met, that not only I'd fall head first in love with him, I would give him my most precious gift, I wouldn't believe it. But life is crazy like that. At such a tender age, I never knew that Riley would go as far and deep inside my soul as he has through the years. I was his now…there is no other for me now.

It was a wonder how we wound up being upstairs, I'm so serious…I can't remember at one point did we get up here. My hair was everywhere, worse than the usual bed head. And don't get me started on the aftermath of it all, I knew once I got out this bed, I'd be walking weird for a while. Groaning, I reached to the nightstand for my phone and called Jazz.

"Hello? Hey baby!" Jazz was so cheerful in the morning.

"Hey." I was shocked by how raspy my voice was. "You and Huey coming to the house?"

"Yeah, we were going to have breakfast with you guys. Bella's with mom and dad."

"Okay…bring me some clothes and my toothbrush…and….some of your Plan B pills." I may have forgotten how the hell he managed to transfer us to the bed, but I didn't forget that he didn't wear a condom.

"OH MY GOSH! You guys-"

"Shhh, let's talk about this later. Be quick sis." I said, voice still raspy.

"Okay! We'll be right over!" she was giddy, mainly because she already had something to talk to me about. I felt Riley arms snake around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Mmmm…who told you to get up before me?" he put his face into my neck. I smiled.

"I don't have to wait on you!" I giggled. His hands traveled to my boobs, squeezing them.

"Yes you do…" I turned around and snuggled against his chest.

"You know you didn't use a condom, I had to ask Jazz for her stuff."

"Man, I'm glad I hit that shit raw, I don't think it would have been the same with it on. Plus, what's wrong with you having my kids? I wouldn't mind, ain't like you won't anyway."

I blushed, I guess that was his way of saying he'll marry me…I hope.

"We're going to college this fall, I need to get my self established before trying to have a little version of you running around." He laughed.

"Can you just see that shit? Muahahaha, but I know…I'm jus' sayin, don't be afraid of it, cause you know…I'mma hold you down. I'm no hit quit type nigga. You mean more than that. Kid or not, you should know I always got you." Oh! Wasn't my man sentimental? Hahaha! I just laughed and continued to listen to his heart beat. That was my favorite song.

"I love you Alice." He said suddenly, I kissed his chest. "I love you too Riley." I really and truly did. I heard a knock at the door.'

"ALICE! IT'S ME! COME AND TAKE YOUR PILL!" I shot up in the bed. Jesus, that woman did NOT have to broadcast that! Grabbing Riley's wifebeater off the floor, which could pass as a mini dress on me, I ran to open the door to see Jazz smiling ear to ear while holding a glass a water and a single pill in her hand. My bag of essentials was on the floor by her feet.

"Bitch, you aren't funny." I sneered as I took the morning after pill. She laughed and peeked her head inside.

"Heeeey Riley!" she smiled. Riley threw up deuces. "Sup. Your sister was marvelous last night." I blushed as I got the back into the room.

"I can say the same about your brother." She nodded. "Wanna trade stories?"

"Okay! Stop!" I grabbed my ears. I didn't want to hear about Huey's personal life…hell that sentence alone scares me. I don't know…he seems like the extra rough type…I don't want to ever know. Oh mah gawd, now as young adults, seems like sex was a common thing to talk about between us. I'm still modest about that.

"Hehehe. Oh Alice, Cindy called me, she said we should all do a girls day out. Mall and luncheon." She said.

"Ooooo! Okay." I love our girl days out. Jazz left the room and headed for downstairs. Riley stood up and winked at me.

"Let's shower…together."

o0o

When Alice and I finally stopped…taking a _shower_, we were downstairs in the kitchen with Jazz and Huey. I had no idea what all I was gonna do when Alice was with Jazz and Cindy, probably go off with Terry or something. Huey was done making the breakfast and served us our plates.

"Aye, thanks Jeffery!" I yelled at him.

"Fuck you."

"Damn…I bet you wouldn't talk to Uncle Phil like that…toss yo ass out." Jazz laughed. So we all sat around the table, pretty much talking about nothing, but the time was enjoyable. After breakfast, the girls left, leaving me and Huey alone.

"Hey Riley, I know you were too busy last night to watch the news but-"

"Nigga…the news was the last thing on my mind last night. What?"

"The serial killer killed someone else last night." I frowned.

"Damn…you think the girls will be alright?"

"Yeah, they'll be with Cindy…she's the nigga when our girls are away from they niggas." I laughed. Cindy would hurt him if she was here, this would be the only time she'd get offended.

"You so wrong." I shook my head.

"It's true. So anyways…back to the discussion. Riley, I really do think it's Duey doing this." I frowned as I put my chin in my palm.

"Well, if it is him, we gotta stop his crazy ass from killing all these innocent people, and stop him before he makes the move on us. I still don't think it's the pussy nigga though." I shook my head.

"Speaking of pussy…" I couldn't help but reveal a big goofy grin on my face once Huey said that.

"Yeah…me and Alice got it in last night…shit was good as a mothafucka!" I yelled.

"Oh really? How was she? Would I be interested in her assets?"

"…Nigga you play too damn much."

"I'm just saying, back in the day you and Ceez made such a fuss over her, that ass must be really good."

I laughed so hard. I mean I laughed until I felt tears well. I don't know why that made me laugh that hard, maybe because I know Huey was messin' with me.

"Who knows, if I didn't have Jazz, I'd run after that ass too!" he smiled and shook his head, fighting the urge to laugh.

"You're starting to rub off on me…ugh." He stood up. "Let's go over Ceez's place. He can talk to us about Cindy, and that's bound to be funny as hell."

"Aight." I chuckled.

"Hey…you know I was just joking right? Don't tell Jazz I said that." Huey said before we walked out the door.

"Mmhm. I'm sure Jazz will appreciate your humor."

"C'mon Riley! Don't be an asshole!"

I laughed, but stopped when I saw a certain detective lean against Huey's car, Detective Bowlan. Damn, damn, damn! What the hell did this nigga want? Huey stopped being talkative too; we both just stared at him.

"Morning boys, long time no see ." he looked at me and back at Huey.

"Oh my, I didn't know you had a sibling, I swear, without the braids, you two are practically twins. Hi there, I'm Mr. Bowlan." He stretched his hand to Huey, whom shook it.

"Huey." He said evenly.

"Huey, nice. I bet you boys are asking yourselves what the fuck am I doing here? Well, let me tell you. It's about this serial killer. Now Riley, you've been on my mind for years."

"I'm not gay, sorry." He laughed a hearty laugh.

"That was some shit my son would say. Anyway, you know very well what I mean. As a brotha to brotha, I think you understand that I understand what goes on in these streets."

We continued to be as silent as statues; they don't know that we know they read body language as they talk to us. If we were to fold our arms, they'd get the notion we were on the defense, or watch how voices pitch change from question to question, or how or eye flinch or any type of muscle strain. Trust me, me and Huey were certified on how to fake out cops, but Huey perfected the poker face, I admit I'm no where near as emotionless as he could be.

"I'm coming to you as a warning…this killer had already killed your friend, another gang related tie to that case very long ago…if you think you know who's doing this, you better stop it...or tell me." His stare hardened at us.

"We have some idea." Huey said. Bowlan nodded.

"Well get all the ideas before someone is killed….a stranger or someone else you know, be careful boys. Good day." He walked to his car and drove off. I sighed in relief.

"Damn…nigga still sweatin me."

"This just means we got to up the ante and find out where Duey went. This sounds fun to me. I never dealt with this…thug business, I'll see what all I can do to…help the situation." And with that we got in his car and went over to Caesars.

o0o

"Then I was like **BITCH**, fuck off my man's Facebook with that shit!" Cindy yelled to me and Jazz as we were in a Lady's Foot Locker. Jazz wanted some fresh white Forces, Cindy had gotten some white, turquoise and neon green colored Forces. She was talking about how some girl on Ceez's Facebook page tried to approach Caesar, while knowing about Cindy. I shook my head.

"Glad you told her off girl."

"Hell yeah, who that bitch think she is, coming in between me and my man-JAZZ DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Cindy held a single finger up to Jazz, who was about to awkwardly remind her she did the same thing to me two years ago.

"I learnt my lesson okay? And look, all of us back cool again!" she smiled. "Ya'll my baddest bitches!"

"Yay!" Jazz clapped sarcastically. I just laughed. After they got they shoes, Cindy hauled ass into Victoria's Secret.

"_Shiiiiiit_! Ya'll wanna know something? My nigga _LOVES_ me dressing up. He like this type shit." She held up a red corset that came with the stockings and garter belts.

"Huey does too! Oh, his favorite is my black one, with the fishnets. I put my heels on and do my little twirl, switch of the ass and it's over with!" they laughed together. I felt so…left out, and…behind with the times! I had only had sex one time and they made me feel like I didn't make last night perfect enough for Riley…damn. Cindy turned to me.

"Oh yeah, girl, Riley must have rocked your shit hard. I just now noticing you been walking weird all day." I blushed.

"Yeah…yeah." I chuckled. Cindy smacked her lips.

"Girl! Welcome to OUR world. We've been wondering when you was gon' let Riley pop that cherry." I felt my blush darken.

"Now it's time for that kinky shit." Cindy smiled. "Riley's favorite color is blue, right?" I nodded. She then asked me my underwear sizes and I gave them to her. After scurrying around the store, she returned to me with a baby blue French maid style lingerie, decorated with white lace. The back was out and the skirt was super short, coming with knee high stocks with the garters.

"Wear this shit and see what Riley gon' do." She smiled. I couldn't bare to think!

"He'd go crazy!" I said…shocked. They both laughed at me. "That's the idea girl!" Jazz slapped my arm. Ohh goodness! Hahaha. Wow. We walked to the food court, and as they were walking, Jazz and Cindy told me about all the crazy shit they be doing.

"You know what? I should let you practice on my collapsible stripper pole I got!" Cindy exclaimed. My mouth dropped.

"Damn girl." I laughed Cindy laughed. "Hey, Cindy McPhearson got her shit on lock, and you should too Al, be Riley's personal stripper! He'll LOVE that. You better learn fast that your sex life should stay as fiery as the first time." I nodded. After we got our food we sat and talked, I noticed this girl walking from behind Cindy with a bottle of Coke. She tripped…or at least tried to make it seem she tripped, and spilled her coke on Cindy's back. Cindy hopped up with the quickness.

"**BITCH WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU BE WALKING HO**!" The food court was silent; Cindy completely shut the talking down. The girl had a short bob cut, dark skinned, with a pink crop top and some jeans with sandals. She smiled at her.

"I'm sorry wigga, I'll be careful next time." Uh-oh…Cindy **HATED** to be called a wigga. She balled her fists up.

"Bitch, the fuck you just call me? I'm no goddamn wigga ho! Betta watch that fucking mouth fo' I CUT that shit open!" the girl laughed, her view fell onto me.

"Hey there…_Alice_." I frowned. How the hell she know my name? I never saw this bitch in my life. Jasmine had a puzzled look on her face.

"You three little smuts may not know me but I certainly know you…no I take that back, we've met before _Jasmine_." She dragged her name out. Jasmine rose to her feet now.

"Ho, get out our face." Jasmine glared at her. The girl just laughed again.

"You'll see me again…this is a warning. Wolves attack at night. Watch yourselves…bitches." The girl turned on her heels and proceeded to walk away from the scene she caused. Cindy was about to go after her when Jazz stopped her.

"No. Let the bitch go." She huffed. "I was about whoop dat ass! No one calls me a wigga and lives to tell it. Stank ass ho got lucky. Who the fuck is she?" she frowned. I turned to Jasmine.

"She said you two met." Jasmine's frown deepened as she tried to think about it.

"No…no…I don't remember her at all." She shook her head. Cindy was too heated; she rocked back in forth in her seat.

"My damn shirt! Annnd a bitch wearing white, its gon' leave a stain! DAMN IT!" She banged her fist down on the table.

"You guys think we need to tell the boys about her?" Jazz asked.

"Hell yeah!" Cindy yelled. She sighed and placed her head in her hand.

"…I think this has something to do with Ortese…and Cairo." She muttered. We all remained silent. The past was beginning to come back on us.

* * *

><p>...R&amp;R! 8o<p> 


	33. Chapter 33 Near Loss

Annnd I'm back. This is kinda short (sorry) but I typed all I could before leaving to my friends house. 8p No updates till Monday so...at least I gave ya something. LOL

Paige: 8D

Missey: Oh Lord. LOL. Hope you enjoyed yourself.

IMARealOG55: Thanks brotha! 8D

Ace: Nooooo! :O

Also, much love to Chellenic85. It touched my heart to know I inspired you. You guys show her some love and check her new fanfiction, "Friends Forever". 8D I appreciate all my readers and it's because of you guys I trucked on for all this time. :)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33- Near Loss<p>

...

_Never Stab a Nigga that'll shoot ya!_

...

I didn't like the story Alice told me. Some girl approached them at the mall as a warning? The fuck? I gotta worry about some bitch? Are you serious? Cindy was livid when she was talking about it, and with that big ass Coke stain on her white shirt, I couldn't blame her. I was more worried for Alice's safety than my own. I loved her, and I never want her to be hurt again. I'd die for her, I'd kill for her…hell I've done that already. That's the thing I couldn't stand about love, it'd change you. You'd do shit, you'd say some shit you never would think to say. If my eight year old self heard how I'd talk now, he'd call me a pussy whipped bitch. Damn…did I just diss myself? Whatever, the point is that…damn I really do love her ass though; I know I'd flip out if something were to happen to my baby. Alice is…everything to me. I love how she'd smile at me whenever she sees me; I love how she looks in my clothes! DAMN! It's just so hot to see your chick in your clothes, just makes me want to rip em' off. My default picture on my phone is her wearing my black wife beater and my hat and necklace. She throwin up deuces with her head cocked to the side. Yeah, I had to fuck her after I took that picture. Hahaha! But on a serious note…I know have to protect her, for she's my future, mine for all eternity.

"What the ho look like?" I asked Cindy.

"She was ugly."

"…That was the most ground breaking description ever." Huey said behind me. Terrence laughed with Caesar.

"Shut up Huey! I'on be looking at bitches like that. All I know is, the trick spilled her Coke all on my back!"

"She knew our names. She said her and I met before, but I don't remember her." Jasmine said.

"What did she look like?" Huey asked.

"She was dark, lean, and had a short bob. It was the kind of bob where all the hair was on one side, and the rest was shaved." Huey thought about it.

"Nah, doesn't-wait." He closed his eyes. "Hey…you remember that bitch Cairo had with him at Olive Garden? Our senior prom?"

I was lost, I didn't know what the hell he was talking about, Ceez slapped his hands together.

"YEAH! I remember now. Remember Jazz, she got all ghetto and shit on you?" It took her a while, but her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! She cut her hair! That's why I couldn't remember her!"

"See, what I tell you Riley, its Duey doing this shit." I gawked. Are you FUCKING kidding me? That mumble mouth AfriCAN'T was doing this?

"Aight, now what?" Terry asked.

"Find Duey and his little accomplice before they kill someone else." Huey said standing up. We all nodded. Cindy hopped up.

"I'm with you Nigga Samurai, but lemme go to my house first, I need to change out this shit." She muttered.

"Want me to come with you?" Ceez asked but Cindy shook her head. "Nah boo, stay here I'mma be back." She kissed quickly on the lips and headed out the door.

o0o

"Ugh…stupid bitch… gon' ruin my day with my down asses." I muttered as I got into my black Escalade. It was nearly dusk and it'd be night time by the time I got back at Ceez's spot, no matter, I was tired of walking around with this sticky ass shirt. I was driving down the twisty hills when at some point, a car was behind me. I didn't think anything of it though. I was soon at my house. I was at my door and just when I was opening the door, I felt something sharp slash at the back of my leg.

"Oww! I yelled as I feel forward into my house. I turned around to see that same bitch and…a whack lookin' nigga! This must be Duey! I didn't let no bitch ass cut bring me down that easily, I jumped up and dashed for the kitchen, I got that Chrome 45 for they asses in there. But though I ran through the pain, it made me slow. The girl tackled me down and put my hands behind my back.

"BITCH GET OFF ME!" I struggled against her hold. Damn, was she a dyke? She was strong as hell. Duey walked up to me and slapped my across my face.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN WIGGER!" he shouted at me. This nigga was lucky that….this…damn ho was holding me!

"BITCH!" I spat at his face, he slapped me again.

"I don't want your filthy wigger spit on me." He muttered as he wiped it away. I saw my blood on the knife he was holding up. With all the commotion, my leg wasn't even hurting anymore.

"I should slit your neck right now!" he grabbed my hair and shook me violently from side to side, now…I won't lie…that shit actually hurt. I kicked him in his dick. I then headbutted the bitch, busting her lip wide open, making her let go of me, I sprinted to the kitchen and pulled my gun out and pointed it at them.

**"YOU FUCKED AROUND WITH THE WRONG BITCH!"** I shot both of them.

"FUCK!" Duey grabbed his bleeding arm, as Aisha grabbed her bleeding leg. I continued to release rounds at them, making them run out. Fuck, I meant to kill them. Still bleeding on my leg, I hobbled to the stairs. Collapsing onto the toilet, I huffed as I grabbed the alcohol. After washing the wound, I shrieked as I slammed the alcohol drenched bandaged on my leg. The severe burn ebbed after awhile once the bandage was secure and I had it wrapped tight. It just throbbed now.

"Ahhh…fuck." I breathed as I leaned my head back into the wall. It would take a lot more than knives and dykes to kill me, and I hope after tonight they know that we ain't playing around with they bitch asses. I weakly picked up my phone and dialed Alice and told her what all happened. I was actually tired and…I'm not saying I was scared…but I didn't want to sleep here. I'll be staying over Ceez' house…shit it ain't I haven't before, not like my parents give a fuck. It wasn't until Ceasar, Riley, Huey, Terry, Jayce and Alice came barreling into the bathroom where I was. Damn, it was mad crowded, this was one of the small bathrooms in the house. They all were shouting at me, and I have to admit, I began laughing because I barely could make out what any of them were yelling at me.

"Damn, can ya'll niggas talk in English?" They still talked over each other.

"OKAY SOMEONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Huey cried.

"What the fuck bay? Duey did this?" Caesar rested his hand on my shoulder as he knelt beside me. I nodded.

"Yeah, he is working with that bitch we saw at the mall today."

"…I'mma have to fuck his ass up." I loved it when Ceez got riled up, it was so fuckin' sexy! I wish I could do him…but in all honesty…this leg really hurts. I nodded and groaned.

"Baby I'm staying with you."

"Of course you are!" He helped me up and led me out the bathroom.

"Jazz didn't come?" I asked.

"She wanted to look after KerraBella." He said. Yeah, them psycho's could try anything. Caesar helped me pack my clothes and stuff.

"I want my Escalade."

"I'll drive it, I rode with Huey." Ceez told me.

"That's my nigga though!" Riley said, slapping my back. "Bitch, you weren't going were you?"

**"HELL NAW!"**

"Word, you's a real OG nigga! You know to neva stab a nigga that can shoot yo ass!"

"I can cry at this emotional moment." Huey rolled eyes. Terry just laughed.

"Ya'll niggas a trip." I was serious though. Tryanna kill me with a knife? Really? REALLY? In the words of Ed Lover…_**C'MON SON**__**!**_

o0o

"Damn! That bitch was difficult!" I yelled as Aisha tightened the bandage to my bullet wound. I actually would hate to admit I probably underestimated her, she was a wigger, of course she was going to be hard to kill, what was I thinking going after her first? She put up more fight than the other victims, I'll give her that much.

"She'll pay with her life!" Aisha cried. Her leg was tied too. We some damn cripples now. Our work would have to be delayed until our limbs were functioning properly.

"I can't believe that happened! We were sloppy." I said. Aisha just stared at her leg.

"Well, in our down time…we can improve."

"Yes. This shit won't happen again."

* * *

><p>Hell nah, Cindy wasn't going! R&amp;R<p> 


	34. Chapter 34Monsters

I'm baaaack. Back with another chaptar! ROAR. -ahem-

Chellenic83- No problem. You deserve it. Thanks for the review. 8D

Paige: Me neither! LOL.

Misseylady: ROFL! I didn't even think about it like that, you so stupid. LOL, atleast she didn't fall trying to get her gun! HAHAHA

* * *

><p>Chapter 34- Monsters<p>

_..._

_We are the monsters_

_We're the voices inside your head_

_Yeah, believe what you see…_

_..._

Much to my relief, our wounds were healing healthily. I didn't want to go to no damn hospital. We had enough alcohol and wraps to take care of our gunshot wounds…we even managed to pull the bullets out on our own with some tweezers. It made the holes wider…but at least we got them out. We were still recuperating from that wiggers' attack and so…we were down for a while. Luckily I got my high to get me through the weeks of no action. I hated this. I limped into my private quarters of my apartment to my mediation room. It had pictures of the Freemans as well as their bitches plastered all over the wall. I stalked them…watching them live life like they didn't ruin mine, living with not a care in the world. As I sat there, glaring at their photo's…I looked at Alice's youngest sister. So cute, so innocent…so…perfect for the new plan. My eyes reverted to Alice; shame such a flower like her has to meet such an early end. Oh well! A soft knock was on the door.

"Come in Aisha." She walked in and sat beside me on the floor. Her arm was almost completely immobile and swung freely every time she walked. She said it'd hurt her arm to lift it, straining the muscle. So she could only use her right arm.

"How you doin babe?" she kissed my shoulder before rested her head on it.

"Fine."

Aisha was originally Cairo's girl…but we became really close after Riley's faggot ass got him killed. She was my partner in both bed and on the streets. We share the same pain and same vengeance.

"You sure?" I nodded.

"I just thought of a plan to make those maggots squirm. Everyone falls to pieces when a child's involved." I smiled wickedly.

"I love how your foul mind works." She flicked my nose with a single finger. I chuckled.

"I love you Aisha." I turned to her and kissed her.

o0o

I sighed in frustration. This psycho killer was wreaking havoc for the past months and now…nothing. People have been on high alert about this person, and I had not one clue or was even close to finding him. But I knew Riley Freeman was a lead.

For years I've believed he did all those gang related crimes…or was affiliated with those who were, especially had ties with that Ortese kid. He was arrested for countless gang themed offenses: ranging from graffiti, public nuisances, and drug possession. I would look at Riley and know he had all the answers, I knew of his involvement, but I also sympathized with him. He could admit he did it, and I'd let him go.

I wouldn't let him go just because we share the same race…I'd let him go because I wasn't too much different from him when I was his age. I too was a gangbanger, raising hell through the city of Queens, New York...Esquire "Da Don" Bowlan was what I was known by. But after loosing my mother to my self inflicted madness, I am now a detective in the city of Woodcrest. I know me being a cop would make me un-trust worthy to a lot of young black men, but over the years I worked behind the scenes, helping young brotha's change their ways before they or anyone they loved got hurt or killed. Few didn't make it, some listened and got out. But I was impressed by Riley Freeman, he reminded me of myself, he got out from learning it on his own. The murder of my mother made me realize how wrong I was living. The gang life…leads you to nothing but misery and ultimately death. I've been watching out for Riley, because I want to see him make it.

He can't take anything he has done back, but I don't want to see him or anyone around him to pay for it with their lives. If I could see the error of my ways and clean up without anymore consequences coming to haunt me, then surely Riley can have that same chance.

"Yo pop!" my son Frederick called. He was the same age as Riley, and he was my world. I also have a little baby girl, Kaylee.

"Hey son, what's good?" I lifted my head from my investigation papers.

"Came back from a hot date, she might be the one you and mom's gets to meet." He smiled at me.

"Oh, you know how funny yo momma gets when you bring a girl home. If she's anything like Tasha, get outta here." I laughed with him.

"Naw, Misha is a real lady! Can she come over for dinner tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, go get Kaylee. I think she in her room sleeping she was real tired for cheer practice, dinner is almost ready."

"Aight."

I watched as my son bounced out my office and up the stairs. Yes…this is the life I hope for all brotha's to have.

o0o

Cindy doin' aight. I hate that nigga Duey is the one behind it. I can't believe that shit man! But I should have. He like…I'm sorry for making fun of this but…he seemed like that crazy nigga who were to shoot up schools if you bullied him long enough. But she shot they ass and they've been quiet for a lil minute. Which is good, that's really good. We need to hurry up and get they asses before they do something else retarded. But we still living, we ain't scared of them bitches.

KerraBella's forth birthday has passed. Everything was a mix of Hello Kitty and Spongebob, hehe, that party was fun. Due to Huey moving out into his own place, granddad became more…clingy lately. He would always want Huey to visit, or have KerraBella over when I had to have time with Alice. He doen't like to be alone anymore, then again, since he's becoming more immobile…I understand. He still gets cranky when it comes to that damn orange juice though. Muhahaha. He was having dinner with me and Huey tonight, like old times. He's been talking about raising us a lot more. He always reminisced about our childhoods. And looking back….we were some crazy little shits huh?

"Boy…I remember your little ass would run around here breakin' my shit." He laughed, which turned into a couch.

"You alright?" Huey asked him. He nodded.

"Boys…I have to tell you two something…I'm sorry." Me and Huey looked at each other only to look back at him.

"I was always so vain with myself. I treated you two more like borders than my own grandchildren."

"Don't feel too bad granddad, I mean, we thought that was funny…in a tragic sense." Huey said.

"Boy…hush up. I'm bein deep. I always said I should have let Cookie keep ya'll…I wanted to be by myself…but…I don't want to be by myself. I miss how you'd fight with Riley, and I'd yell and scream for ya'll to stop. I miss how you two would greet me whenever I would run from home. Remember when I went to Costa Rica? Well…truth is…I had a shit time there. I hated it. It wasn't exciting in the least. I know had I took you boys….my ass would have been running all over the place." He shook his head smiling.

"I shouldn't have to be on the brink of dying to let you two know how much I love ya'll."

"Man…you ain't gon' die." I mutter.

"Boys…my time is drawing near…I can feel it. Remember how I was telling you I spent your inheritance on this place? Well…I lied. Come here boys." Gripping his cane, he lead us to the bar room downstairs.

"Your parents…weren't always like how remember them. They had problems, like everyone else. I can't remember how they got into drugs, but before that, they wanted to make sure you boys had the life. The life they couldn't. That's why I moved ya'll out here…you all needed a better life."

He took out a small box, he sighed when he opened it.

"My daughter, Yvonne, and your father, Brenden, were good people, really. But when he lost his job as a high paying computer engineer…they both changed." He handed us a picture. I stared at it. My parent's faces became such a…blur as time passed me by. I couldn't feel anything for them anymore, but seeing them again…I couldn't help but want turn back time, so we could be a real family.

"He started drinking, throwing all the money I was giving him away…Yvonne started doing drugs to cope, me and Cookie had to keep ya'll almost everyday, but we tried to get them to get help."

"I remember…" Huey said. We were hardly ever home and would be passed around. And when we were home…we came home to a broken family. Soon, they just left us with either granddad or Aunt Cookie.

"Then…I got that phone call that evening, drinking and driving with my daughter in the car…and got them both killed."

"I guess I took my hatred out on you two…it was wrong…but I wanted to say that before I passed on…here. Well, Huey, it's too late to use it for school, so maybe you can use it for the wedding or something…but Riley, here's a little somethin' somethin' from me."

He handed us both checks for $6000.

"12,000 is all I had left. It's not much, but it's not like I have much use for money anymo'." He smiled at us. Both me and Huey hugged our granddad.

"We love you granddad." I said.

"No matter what happens, always have and always will." Huey said.

"Good, now…get off me and go up there and wash them damn dishes!"

"Okay!" me and Huey rushed up the stairs. But we got stuck in the door.

"Move!" Huey yelled.

"Nigga we can't go out at the same time!" I shoved him to the right, he pushed back at me.

"Move nigga damn!" Huey cried again. We got out and went to do the dishes. Huey was washing them and I rinsed them. Granddad was now in the living room, watching TV.

"He was just fuckin' with us, he ain't gon' die anytime soon." I said.

"…Yeah, I think so too." Huey and I would always say it was going to happen…but…that didn't mean we wanted it too.

"Riley…everyone around us will die. I know this and yet…" I turned to him and saw him quickly wiping his face.

"Oh fuck this…let's just was the damn dishes." He was crying…well cried. He sighed as he passed me the last of the dishes.

"I will miss him." He lowered his head.

"Yeah, me too nigga…me too. But until then…we gotta do what we do best." I smiled.

"Live." We said in unison.

We've been through so much shit…and we always seem to have a laugh at the end of it all. This thing with Duey will get worse once they're back on the street. But even then…we will thrive. We'll live through anything life throws at us.

o0o

"Ahhh fuck! Yes!" I cried. It's been a good three weeks. But our bullet wounds are healed! I removed the bandage, revealing my new scar. Oh well, it adds to my drama I guess. Aisha was pissed she had a scar though.

"It just fucks up my skin!" she yelled angrily.

"Oh it'll be alright. Okay sugar….time to hit the pavement again." Smiling, she picked up one of her katana knives and threw it at a picture of KerraBella's head, the blade piercing her right in between her eyes.

"I can't wait!" she cheered excitedly.

"Me neither." They'll pay the ultimate price for their insolence.

_..._

_We are the monsters_

_We are the voices_

_We're the thoughts inside your head_

_Yeah...believe what you see..._

_..._

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	35. Chapter 35 Alice In Wonderland

Finally! lol It's here!

Paige: Mmmmhm! Betta tell em' somethin'! LOL

Chellenic:Yes. Yes they do.

Youngkong; lol. OKay, nice to finally have you back

Ace: 8O!

**Discalimer: DON'T OWN BD.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35- Alice in Wonderland<p>

_...  
><em>

_Go ask Alice_

_When she's ten feet tall_

_And if you were_

_Chasing white rabbits_

_Then you know you're bound to fall_

_Tell it all hookahs, smoking caterpillar_

_Has given you the call_

_He called Alice_

_When she was just small…_

_...  
><em>

"_Shit! Ughnn_." Riley grunted as he hovered above me. We rode out what felt like…the hundredth orgasm. I was gasping for air as he rolled to the side, breathing just as hard.

"Damn girl, I swear you on that good shit." I tried what Cindy suggested and wore that outfit she picked out for our alone time…needless to say it was more than effective. I couldn't even get a little dance in before being thrown to the bed, which was exhilarating to me…I have to admit it…I enjoy it rough. Through it all, he'd stay in pace, never rushing, that was the best part of out love making, and it was always…perfectly satisfying. I was over at my place; Kerra was over Riley's place with Jazz and Huey, mom and dad. We all were over there for dinner, but me and Riley managed to slip away to quench our pent up desires. I snuggled beside as I began tracing circles around his chest. We were lying in bed together, in rest of our latest session.

"I'm worried about granddad." Riley said, looking up at the ceiling. He was getting weaker and weaker as the months went by…so he was never alone in the house and he couldn't go out as much as he use to. I sighed.

"He gave me and Huey some money… and we…talked about our parents." I put my head on his chest as I put my leg over his. He hardly ever talks about his parents. When he told me about how his dad became a drunkard and his mother being a drug addict…I can see how rough Riley had it growing up, it made my gripe with my father so trivial.

"Alice…why can't we live forever?" he turned his head to mine.

"Riley…I don't know…maybe nothing is ever meant to be in this world forever."

"…I wish I really was immortal…I get to see you and everyone else everyday…life can be so fucked sometimes…but…I don't want to die…or anyone else I know." I thought back to Ortese.

"I know." I whispered.

"Though it's true that things won't ever stay the same…I know one thing that'll never change: how much I love and appreciate you. You're my personal heaven. You're my escape when the world seems to…really get a nigga down." I smiled as a kissed his shoulder.

"I love you too Riley. Look, no matter what…we'll be okay." He climbed on top of me kissing me madly.

"Take me back…take me back to heaven."

And I did.

o0o

Later the next day, KerraBella and I were at the store together. Riley didn't want us to go by ourselves due to Duey, but it's fine, I assured them we'll be okay.

"Alllll!" Kerra shouted as she tugged at my shirt as I carried her.

"What poo?"

"Can I walk, I wanna walk!" once this girl started walking, she wanted to run off everywhere. It was fine to do in the house, but in public? No.

"No Kerra."

"Please? I won't wun!" Sighing, I put the begging toddler down. Of course she dashed off.

"You little liar!" Well…duh. That was a pretty retarded thing for me to say. I saw her bounce down the aisle, to where the cereal and pop-tarts were. When I finally caught up with her, a man was kneeling down to her.

"Kerra! Kerra!" I yelled, the man smiled at me as she ran back my way, I scooped her up.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I shouted pissed. The man walked up to me.

"What a darling little girl." The man said. He was almost as tall as Riley and had dreads that came to his back and wore all black clothing. His dreads looked like straight shit compared to Caesars…no seriously it looked like blobs of shit was on his head.

"That's your daughter?" he asked me, I shook my head. "No…sister." He was still smiling at me.

"Oh well you two are beautiful! What's your name pretty lady?" I grimaced on the inside.

"Uhm, I'm sorry but…I have to go." I looked back behind me than back towards this ugly man. I was getting a weird feeling about him.

"You can't tell me your name?" He stepped closer. I shook my head as Kerra face scrunched up.

"Nigga you're weird!" I really need to talk to Riley about using that language around her, I mean, if he does that in front of her, could you imagine how fast his kids will pick that up? Jesus Riley! He looked at Kerra and laughed.

"Looks like she's been spending too much time with wanna-be thugs." My eyes widened in shock as I backed away from the man, holding Kerra tight.

"You're Duey! Aren't you?"

"Well well well, just look at you Alice, grown into a nice, beautiful flower, while my brother…a rotting corpse!" I just slowly backed away from him, holding on to Kerra.

"Aisha's outside. So what will you do? Will you come quietly or do I have to make you?"

I ran away from him, ducking and diving around aisle. I went all the way in the back where the electronics were and dialed Riley while keeping my grip on Kerra.

"Riley! Duey's here! He and Aisha are here at Wal-Mart!"

"**WHERE YOU AT IN THE STORE?**"

"Electronics, he didn't follow me though. I ran from him."

"**AIGHT! DAT NIGGA BETTA NOT PUT HIS FUCKIN HANDS ON YOU! I'MMA BE DERE**!" I pulled away the phone.

"Must you yell in my ear?" I asked irritated.

"**HUEY! GET YOUR KATANA CALL THE GOONS**!" He yelled at him in the background. I looked around and there was no sign of him. I stood in front of the widescreen TVs, I could see all the aisles that way.

"**WE ON OUR WAY**!" I hung up. Damn! He was screaming at me like I was deaf or something. He's annoying when he yells for no reason.

"Called your bitch?" I turned to see Duey standing near the shelves.

"Listen…if we can talk this out…maybe you don't have to do this." He grabbed Kerra's arm, snatching her away from me.

"BELLA! BELLA!" He ran through the back door, where the employee parking lot was.

"GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" I screamed. She shrieked as she managed to somehow scratch him in the eye, making him drop her.

"**GO ON! RUN HONEY**!" I yelled after her. She bolted around the corner, I was about to do the same when Aisha tackled me to the ground.

"I may have lost that little bitch in training, but I think you're the best prize anyway!" Aisha covered my mouth as my screams were muffled. I was thrown into the back of their black van. Aisha grabbed my wrist as Duey pent me down.

"How'd you like to take a little trip to Wonderland?" I felt something sharp stab my arm. I smacked my arm away and managed to fall out the van whose doors were still open. I staggered up and…oh my god, what did they do to me? My vision was so blurry but so…damn bright. Everything started spinning as the colors became a blur. I looked down to see a gold bricked path surrounded by mushrooms and flowers. The sky was pink with white ribbons flowing in the air.

"Hey!" I turned to see a knight! "Come with me! You're late! You're late!" he offered. I laughed and took his hand.

"Late for what?" I asked wide eyed and smiling.

"For a very important date." I gasped as I looked to see a Tiger that the wings of a big…bird!

"We're riding that?" I squealed As I jumped on the flying tiger! He turned to me and smiled.

"I have a gift." He handed me a pretty white rabbit, just like the one from that tale I've heard as a child…

o0o

In reality, we managed to get her back in the van and tied her up, and handed her a ball whom she stared at ecstatically. That Acid worked pretty fast. We had to tweek it a bit to get such said results, we were gonna overdose that little turd that ran off, but…I changed my mind…Alice is good enough. She was high out of her mind. She was yelling and laughing the whole ride to our hideout.

"A job well done!" Aisha smiled.

o0o

"**FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!**" I banged on the steering wheel. He got Alice!

"**FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK**!" I kept yelling. Cindy took Kerra into the house, who was bawling like crazy. Everyone went inside the house except Huey…I was so damn….UGHHHH!

"**I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! FUCKING DIE**!" I seethed. Huey grabbed my shoulders.

"Calm down! We'll get Al back!"

"My wife just got kidnapped! How can I be calm?" I was still shouting. Then it hit me…I said wife. I suddenly felt drained. I covered my face.

"Riley…I swear to you, I won't let Duey kill Alice!" Huey said. I didn't know weather to cry or yell some more. I was about to snap again. Just then, my phone rang. It was Alice…well…her phone.

"Listen you bitch-"

"Riley, are you really in the position to threaten anyone? I have her, and if you want to make _even think_, to ever _consider_ her to remain breathing, you're just gonna play by my rules. Later bitch!"

He hung up.

o0o

...

_And you've just had some kind of mushroom_

_And you're mind is moving slow_

_Go ask Alice_

_I think she'll know_

_When logic, and proportion_

_Has fallen, sloppy dead_

_When the white knights are talking backwards_

_And the Red Queen's 'Off with her head!'_

_Remember! What the dormouse said!_

_'Keep your head!'_

_..._

* * *

><p>8O! ... R&amp;R<em><br>_


	36. Chapter 36Hostage

And this is the one big ass chapter. I didn't rush it, but it is coming to a close guys. =]

Chellenic: So violent...lol

Paige: It took a while...but I got it.

Misseylady: lol wow

Ace: Yeah well, lets see

Youngkong: Will do!

**Disclaimer: Don't own BD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36- Hostage<p>

_..._

_Don't fear the reaper_

_..._

My head was pounding; I felt ever pulsating nerve in my brain. It was cold, it was dark, and I had no idea where I was. Gripping the side of my head, I slowly sat up in the dark room. I felt around for my phone and didn't find it. Sitting up against the wall, I tried to think what the fuck happened to me. I shut my eyes as I tried to remember desperately as to what happened. But all I drew was a blank. I can't remember a thing, and my body felt so drained, like I was running around for hours or something. Sighing, I sat my chin on my lifted knees. I don't remember what happened, why it happened, or why I'm even here. I'm not even scared…I don't know, I just know I want to get out of here. I flinched when I saw a door open, which flooded the part of the room with light. When the switch flipped on, I was face to face with Duey.

"Sleep well?" I frowned though remained sitting.

"What happened to me?"

"Oh you saved your sister, got caught by us, got a little drugged up to make the ride easier and now you're here! Happy times indeed." I glared at the psycho as he stood in the door.

"Duey, why are you doing this?"

"That's the most stupid question I've ever heard."

"You know that's not what I mean! Look…taking lives doesn't bring the ones lost back." He frowned at me.

"You think you know so much huh? Well, until you lose someone really close to you, look me in the face and tell me that. Ortese wasn't good enough; I want to see you suffer."

"Why Duey? You or Cairo isn't any better than Riley and his gang. All of you were killers. Those other people you killed? Why'd you kill them? Why won't you or Aisha realize that the nightmare won't stop…unless you end it?"

I knew it, it was hard to stomach, but I wasn't stupid. I knew what Riley and those boys would do once they were in the streets. It was true. All of them killed, all of them did and sold drugs…it was awful shit…but I think everyone should have the opportunity to change. Everyone. He gritted his teeth.

"SHUT UP! You don't know how hard it was for me losing the closest thing I ever had as a friend! A brother!"

"And you think Terrence had a party after losing his **BLOOD** brother?" I yelled back.

"An eye for an eye." He responded coldly. I turned from him and stared at the blanket covered windows. There was nothing in the room I was in except a pallet made of pillows and blankets on the floor.

"So what? You're gonna kill me now?"

"No. As I said, I'll make you suffer. For now, you'll be our hostage, or slave. Whichever you prefer." He smiled.

"I called Riley earlier. I said he's gonna have to play by my rules if he wants you to keep breathing." I frowned. He was truly demented, a truly demented person.

o0o

Four days. Four agonizing days went by with no word from that…fucker. I was spending the night over Rummy's place so he could wire my phone to trace Duey's call. The chances of us getting the exact location would be slim, being that he'll only use a cell phone. But as long as Rummy could get the area, I was fine with it. I hated being this nerve shot. I look like shit. My eyes were bloodshot from the loss of sleep, I couldn't sleep. Dark circles were under my eyes now and I didn't care to get my braids re-done. A nigga looking rough as hell right now. Huey, Caesar and Cindy were over there with me too. It was decided Jasmine would be looking over KerraBella until we bring Alice home. I was up for what would be the fifth night when Huey came and rested his hand on my shoulder. I was staring blankly at the TV that wasn't even on.

"Riley, get some sleep." He said.

"I can't…it's my entire fault this shit is even happening. From the very beginning, me getting into that fucking gang…for not getting on Ortese hard enough for not stopping…who knows what all would be like if we weren't so fucking retarded." He sighed hard and sat beside me on the couch.

"Sometimes Riley, you got to learn it the hard way."

"BUT YOU WARNED ME! I should have fucking listened! You were my voice Huey. My fucking conscience! I chose to listen to something else." I lowered my head.

"I chose to live hard Huey. I chose to act like I didn't know any better. I chose to kill. I chose this miserable life." No one should feel sorry for me; feel sorry for the real lost souls out there.

"You aren't such a bad person." Huey said, I looked at him, were we even involved in the same conversation here?

"You learned your lesson right? Well, you still got hope left."

"And if Alice is killed?"

"If you play the game, you got to be willing to lose." That was so fucking deep!

"You know what Huey, you a deep ass mothafucka you know that? That was some real thug shit you just said. I respect that nigga!" I yelled amazed.

"What are you talking about? I was always illmatic with my shit." Damn, my nigga go too hard! He stood up as he yawned.

"Go get some sleep Riley. At least try to." I smiled. Huey really made me feel less shitty.

"Thanks for real. You always my right hand nigga, you know that right?" he nodded.

"Yes, yes I do. Night." He walked into the hallway to our room. My smile dropped a little as I was in the living room, alone again. Reality was slowly returning to my head as I stretched out on the couch as I reflected about me and Alice. I thought about our whole story. I thought about how we first met…how we had our first kiss…how I mistreated her at one point…that whole Cindy fiasco and how we got back together. Suddenly I had a song in my head! Not wanting to lose it, I jumped off the couch and grabbed a notebook and a pen, and I poured our love story out on paper. I made up in my mind I'd rap it to Alice when I save her. As I wrote it, I smiled as I wrote our story on paper. I wrote everything from our good times to our bad times. Well…that was my emcee moment. I slouched in the chair. Hopefully I'd rap it to her…no. I will tell our story. I was done writing and went in the room Huey and I was sharing. He was fast asleep, his big ass afro sticking out from under the covers.

When my head hit the pillow, I was knocked out, but my mind was still reeling. As I kid, I thought love was shit, and I said I wouldn't have anything to do with it. I'll never tell a bitch she's loved, and never will I marry anybody. Seemed like all that shit just left me when I met Alice. I didn't want to believe it, but she left a strong impression on me. I guess that's why I cheated, I didn't want to be caught by Alice, and I didn't want to be in love. But I was already hers, I just refused. I'm in too deep now; there is no other for me. I want Alice to be my _wife_…I want to _marry_ her. I want to scratch out _'Stone'_ and put _'Freeman'_ in its place. Alice Wyonna…Freeman that shit sounds good as a hell. I never thought I'd love anyone so much that I'd….change for them. I wanted to start my dynasty with the woman who caught the nigga who never wanted to be caught.

Yeah, after we get Duey out the way, we were gonna get married, and then, I'm gonna plant my seeds and we gon' watch them grow as we age.

o0o

"Aww shit! Ow!" I yelled that morning. Cindy was re-braiding my hair; she said she couldn't stand to look at my shit looking as raw as it was anymore. She was so rough! My scalp is not made of iron bitch! And that's exactly what I told her. She just sucked her teeth and continued with what she was doing.

"…Ho." I muttered.

"Bitch." She retorted. I was sitting on the floor as she, Ceez, and Huey were on the couch. Huey was eating a grilled cheese sandwich as he flipped through the channels.

"Nothing good is on TV." He complained. Ceez just rested his head against the couch and was dozing on and off to sleep. Rummy was talking to Ed in the kitchen, something about him having to stop sleeping on the toilet or some shit. I was so glad this monster was done braiding my hair. Alice was the shit whenever she'd do my braids! I love the tingle sensations I'd get when her cool hands glided down my scalp when she greased it. She always put me to sleep with how gentle she was. Her shit was relaxing, Cindy's shit was like how Aunt Cookie uses to do, oooh, I think Cookie was worse though, her ass would always burn the living fuck out of me when she wanted to use the hot comb. She said that if I wanted to look Like Huey, I shouldn't complain. Now, I don't have any issues with the fro' but it's just not me.

"Yo sensitive head ass." Cindy snapped as she walked into the kitchen. I sighed. I sat in the chair where I wrote my rap last night and yelled in frustration.

"AHHHH WHERE THE FUCK IS DUEY?" I yelled. As if he heard me, my phone rang.

"Rummy! Rummy!" I yelled. He and Ed ran out the kitchen. Rummy dove in the computer chair and began working the minute I picked the phone up.

"What?" I asked.

"Riley…" it was Alice! She sounded horrible! What the hell he do to her!

"Honey? You okay?" her voice was small and weak. I heard rummaging in the background.

"Hello Riley. As you can see, Alice ain't doin so hot."

"You motherfucka! You'll regret laying a finger on her."

"We'll see about that. I'm tired of the games, let's meet. I'll be where my brother died." He hung up the phone. I turned to Rummy. "Did you trace it." He looked up and smiled threw his thumbs up.

"I gottcha nigga. Though it was on a cellular device, I managed to scale down to pinpoint the frequency of the signal and BOOM!" he looked back at the computer.

"1436, East Brook Street!" he shouted. Ed pulled out his glock.

"I SAY WE KILL THE MOTHAFUCKAS! LET'S RIDE!"

"Wait!" I cried. "I have to meet Duey. Let's split up. Huey and Rummy will come with me. Ed, you go with Cindy and Ceez to go get Alice!" We all nodded as we went our separate ways.

o0o

I must say it was nerve racking to be in the car with Cindy and Ed, well mostly Ed because he was drinking and driving. I was nervous about that.

"Aye Cindy, should you be letting Ed get smashed like that?"

"Don't worry boo, he's a professional drunk driver, his ass is immune to that shit." She was getting her gun ready. I hope Alice is okay, hell I hope I'll be okay. I never experienced anything life threatening like this before, and I felt uneasy.

"I'm sorry." She scrunched her face up at me. "Fo' what?"

"I'm not like you Cindy; I don't like any of this. I wish we could get Alice, go home, and resume life as usual. I must sound like such a pussy."

"Yea you do sound flower right now." I frowned at Ed.

"Keep your ears at the fucking front of the car!" I snapped. Cindy giggled. "I love you the way you are retarded boy!" she flapped my dreads in my face, causing me to move them. I was about to say something when Ed did this sharp ass turn into the front of an abandoned apartment.

"Shit, he said this was the place." He muttered as he got out the car. We stood outside the building.

"You think Alice is really in here?" I asked Cindy.

"Oh, she's in there, but you're gonna have to get past me." Aisha stepped from behind the alleyway, dressed in this form fitting black jumpsuit with black boots that came all the way to her knees and had a mask covering her mouth.

"And the only way you can get pass…is by becoming a corpse." She pulled out a big ass katana sword from a sheath that was mounted on her back.

"…This is some Huey type shit!" I yelled angrily. The one time Huey's Shaolin mastery is really…seriously needed…and his ass ain't here. Just like a real nigga! They never around when they actually needed! DAMN IT!

"It's on bitch!" Cindy cried.

o0o

Me and Huey walked in the park together. Rummy had our back, just in case anything was to go down. When we reached the benches where I poisoned Cairo, there sat Duey on the table.

"Well, if it isn't the Hilton brothers." He smiled.

"If that insult wasn't funny ten years ago, what the fuck makes you think it's funny now?" Huey frowned.

"I'm so sick of your ass, it's not even funny. I can't believe I have to stand here with some wanna be African't nigga who don't know how to leave shit alone!" I watched as Huey continued to go off on that nigga.

"You know what? I won't even take you serious. Go back in the house before I take off my belt!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I laughed, but I stopped abruptly.

"Duey listen. We done some shit we ain't proud of. I'm tired of this life and I want to stop it, for real for real nigga, it has to stop somewhere." I said seriously. Duey jumped up on top of the table whipping on two guns.

"YOU LAUGHIN AT ME? HUH WANNA FUCK WITH ME YEA?" In mere ten seconds, he lost his damn mind.

"Put them damn guns away before you shoot yourself." Huey went straight hood on me. Duey yelled as he began pulling the trigger, me and Huey ran on the opposite sides of the park, dodging the bullets.

"MOTHA FUCKAS!" He yelled manically as she shot wildly. Huey darted from the tree he was behind, ran behind the table and kicked Duey's legs, making him fall. I ran and kicked the guns away from the crazy nigga. Huey jacked him up by the shirt.

"You are the most garbage ass shooter I've ever seen! No wonder you use knives, you couldn't even shoot Rick Ross's big ass if he was in your face, painted with a target, with the gun pre aimed!" he yelled at him before punching him hard in his face, knocking him out. I was crying laughing. This nigga said a pre-aimed gun! Damn! I'mma have to steal that. After we tied his ass up and tossed him in the back of the truck, Huey nodded.

"I enjoyed this gangster business…it is rather fun." He did a smile at me.

"Man….you was on some OG shit all these years and didn't tell a nigga!" I said with my eyes wide open.

"That's how I roll." Rummy looked at Duey from the front seat. "The fuck we gon' do with the retard?"

"Drop him off at the police station. Then go get Alice." Huey said as he turned back to me, I nodded as we hopped in the car and sped off.

o0o

"DAMN THIS BITCH CRAZY!" Ed yelled as we took cover behind an abandoned washer behind the apartments. This bitch was throwing those uh….damn what do you call them? Ninja stars? Huey always told me them bitches can do some damage when handled by the wrong person.

"Come out bitches, or do I have to bomb your asses out!" Cindy looked at me.

"Ya'll got a plan?" Ed asked me and Cindy.

"Yeah. Okay, Ed, you run to the left side of the field, I'll run to the right, and Ceez, you be the distraction while I stick that bitch!"

"Why I got to distract? Is it because I'm black?" I yelled angrily. Cindy rolled her blue eyes.

"Just follow the plan!" She hissed. But we were all distracted when a small object fell to our feet.

"**FUCK**!" we all screamed in unison as we scattered. The washer was blown to pieces as we ran behind a half torn brick fence, Ed was behind a tree. Cindy gritted her teeth.

"Fuck this!" Cindy jumped from behind and shot at her, she got hit with two stars as she ran on the opposite side of the field.

"Cindy!" She feel beside Ed. She managed to shoot Aisha in the leg though, but that didn't stop her, in fact, she was still standing as if nothing hit her.

"Your bullets are useless. Bullet proofed down to the boots bitches." She pulled out another grenade.

"Alice and all you hoes will die here!" She threw the grenade at the tree Cindy and Ed were taking cover behind. Ed picked up the injured Cindy as they were blown away with the force of the bomb.

"Fuck my arm!" Cindy yelled. I dragged them to where I was. Shit, they got hit pretty bad. Cindy's arm was broken, so was Ed' left arm and his shoulder was dislocated. I was the only one with a functioning body. I looked at Aisha, then down at my injured friends. I had to hold them down until the boys get here.

o0o

I sat in the room disoriented. My stomach was feeling it was eating itself. My aching, abused body sat in the chair as the barb wires cut through my arms. Both dried blood and the blood that was seeping through my cuts were making me smell wretched. Through all of this, even with my damaged nerves, this was painful. All the explosions outside was making me worried. I groaned in pain as I accidentally moved my arm. The slightest move would get me cut even deeper into my skin.

"Uhhh." I fought to stay conscience. Oh, hope everyone is okay down there.

o0o

I softly propped Cindy and Ed to the wall. I had to do something before she threw a bomb to this fucking wall. My phone rang, it was Huey.

"Ay nigga we on the way." He said

"You got your sword?"

"…Yeah."

"BRING IT. This Aisha bitch is like…a killing psycho ninja…bitch!" I yelled before hanging up. I turned to see Aisha light herself up a cigarette. After taking a puff, she flung to the side.

"Come on out, you're cute, so I'd rather I'd cut you up than to blow you up." Her sword reemerged as she walked towards us. I stood from out the wall.

"Listen bitch, I just want to get my friend, damn why you so crazy?" I yelled at her. She swung her sword at me and I ducked, chopping off a single dread lock. Fuck! I dodged her ashe swung her sword at me. I picked up the burnt door of the washer machine and used it as a shield. When her arms went upward, I saw a window of opportunity to smack her clear across the face with the door. She fell down to the ground, dropping her sword. I jumped on top of her before she could pick it up. We rolled around in the dirt wrestling.

"Get the fuck off me!" I grabbed her by her throat.

"**NAW BITCH**!" I replied. She kneed me in my balls, which pissed me off as I yelled in pain, I was immobile as she threw me off her and picked up her weapon. She pressed the blade to my neck as she hovered above me.

"Die bitch!" She raised the sword when I heard yelling from the distance and I saw her being tackled by Huey, followed by Riley who was gripping a baseball bat and roaring with the most hilarious war cry I ever heard.

Huey snatched her sword away from her and pointed it at her.

"Stay down bitch!" He yelled as Riley was ready to beat her ass with the bat.

"AY YA'LL ALICE IN DERE!" Ed cried in pain.

"Go get her Riley, we got everything covered." I said standing up. Riley nodded and ran into the building.

o0o

"1436, 1436, 1436!" I huffed as I read the addresses on the doors. After two flights, I found the door and kicked it open.

"ALICE! I yelled.

"Riley…" I heard a weak voice call; I ran into the back room and frowned in pain.

"Aww, my poor baby." I cupped her hands and looked down at her bloodied arms.

"Fuck…how am I gonna get you out of that?" I was panicking. The barb wires were cutting into her arms…I didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was. I stroked her hair.

"I'm gon' get you out baby, I'm gon' get ya…" I ran into the kitchen and found all their knives in a drawer. I guess these were the ones they killed people with. Grabbing the thickest one, I ran back to the room.

"This will hurt, but I'm gonna raise the wires, and you're gonna have to pull your arm out." She was fighting to stay awake, but she nodded. I began to carefully slide the knife between her arm and the barb wires. After cutting through some of the blade, I was able to raise it up.

"Go!" She pulled her arm out, wailing in pain. She threw her head down, shaking back and forth in the chair.

"Come on Alice, stay strong, I got to do the other arm." And went to the left arm and went through the process again. She screamed again as she freed her arm. I picked her up, cradling her head to my chest as I rushed out the door I went back outside to see Huey and Rummy helping Cindy and Ed and Aisha was bound and gagged on the ground, struggling to get free. Caesar walked up to me.

"Is she okay?" I shook Alice, who just mumbled something, which was good, that meant she was still alive.

"Yeah, we got to fix her arms up." I said as I walked to the car. Damn, Ed and Cindy were looking pretty banged up too. I placed Alice in the back seat with them. She was like a rag doll, she was hardly moving.

"We'll fix all ya'll up." I said. I ran back to where Huey was.

"What will we do with Aisha?" I asked. He turned to me.

"We turned Duey in to the cops….I guess we should turn her over too." Ceasar walked past us.

"Okay, well I'm going to the car."

We walked up to the struggling menace.

"Stop. It's over." I told her. She screamed. "No!" We took her in the backseat Rummy's car, I turned to Huey.

"Seeing that Ed can't drive, I'mma drive them back home."

"Okay, meet you there." Huey left with Rummy. I took the gang back to the pad and got them cleaned up, well Caesar did, and he let me tend to Alice, which was something I appreciated. I was so happy to have her back...I was speechless. I gently tended to her wrists, cleaning the blood off.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" I whispered finally. "Are you mad at me?"

"For what?" her voice was still low.

"You got hurt again." I sighed. "How am I gonna be a good husband when I can't even protect you right?" I admitted.

"I don't even remember what happened." She sighed. "But it's fine, really-"

"NO! Stop brushing all the shit I do under the rug! It's because of me all this shit happened! If I had never joined that gang, you would never be hurt and you'd never have any nerve problems, you would never be tied up in rooms somewhere bleeding everywhere!" I yelled.

"I thought you were gonna die damn it…I just…I was just so scared."

"But I didn't. You made me tough Riley. I can roll with whatever happens. I know you're never too far from me. I chose to be with you, knowing the risks, I didn't care, I wanted to be with you."

"As I want to be with you…" I said before kissing her.

* * *

><p>Almost over...R&amp;R!<p> 


	37. Chapter 37 Say Goodbye To Yesterday

And I'm back. Yay!Well you guys. Two more chapters after this one. =]

Paige: Yep. It has to end eventually. :( And yaay! Huey was a G. Loved typing that.

Kong: Huh? I said almost.

Schweetpea: I loved that episode. LOL. I liked how home girl tried to kidnap Riley, "HE'S JUST SO ADORABLE!" I was thinking...WTF is she gonna do with him? O.O LOL

Ace: Yes! All is well. Well...except for here.

Missey: Happy b-day girl. LOL. I was 16 4 years ago...wow. LOL. Uhhmmm...nahhh but I DO have a treat in the end. I am going to put out another Riley joint for ya! ;)

Chellenic: Well...lets find out what happened!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BD!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 37- Say Goodbye to Yesterday<p>

...

_How do I say goodbye?_

_To what we had?_

_Good times that made us laugh_

_Outweigh the bad..._

_I thought we'd get to see forever_

_But forever has gone away…._

_It's so hard to say goodbye_

_To yesterday…_

...

It's was over…it was all over. Aisha and Duey were tried for murder but….they both killed themselves before they could even be in trail. It was sad I guess, I know I shouldn't care but…I really didn't want all of what transpired to happen. I guess it is what it is. Alice and the team is doing okay, things aren't exactly the same…but we're not different. I'm glad it didn't get as bad as it could've been. Alice as well as someone else could've been killed that day…I tried not to think about it…I keep thinking I got off too easy. I think it won't be until I have a kid of my own that I'll truly understand how much it hurts to lose…as I age…this frightens me more than anything. To have my own reap what all I sown in my own lively hood…it's cruel…but it's true. I was sitting on the porch this warm September night, while everyone was having dinner…like always. A black Envoy pulled up to the curb of the house, I recognized that truck, it was detective Bowlan. I just stared at the ground as he took a seat beside me on the porch.

"Hey Riley." He said casually as he pulled out a Newport. He offered me one, but I declined. He released a puff of smoke, the gray curls going up to the sky.

"Sup Bowlan."

"Nah…call me Esquire." He took another smoke.

"How you been? Everything all right?"

"Yea…we straight. How about you?"

"Oh I've been fine…glad to get those killers off the streets." He looked up at the sky.

"…Why didn't you arrest me all those years ago?" I asked him, looking dead at him. Being so coy towards each other since the first time we met, it was like we were playing chicken, seeing who'd tell first. He looked at me.

"I guess…I saw too much of myself in you…and couldn't." he wiped the back of his neck.

"In fact, when I was your age, I was no better than you…I'd go as far as to say I've killed more than you. I didn't become a cop to trap my brothas…I did to warn them. I got my life together before I could get killed. You know…a gang rival killed my mother just to spite me. No matter what I do Riley…that shit will forever haunt me."

My mouth was dry…Alice could have been the same way…or Huey or granddad.

"And like me….you tried to get out…life is a gift Riley…that's why we only have one."

"Sorry for your loss." I said.

"You good…I saw the good in you Riley…I just couldn't do it." I smiled.

"Won't you lose your badge if you keep lettin' certain niggas slide?"

"Maybe…but I don't do this often Riley." He stood up and walked to his car and turned to me.

"Niggas never have the chance to quit, but a brotha as yourself, you deserved a chance." I understood what he meant and nodded.

"Thanks Furious." He laughed.

"No problem Tre." He left into the night. Not soon after Alice opened the door with the biggest smile on her face.

"RILEY! We're about to play Taboo! Get your ass in here!" I smiled and shook her head and looked back ahead.

"Sorry, I've been thinking." She closed the door behind her and sat beside me.

"About Duey them?"

"Yea…Alice…I'm scared of what the future brings…I don't know if…if we really made it out alive."

"Yesterday is the past, the future is unknown…today is a gift, that's why it's called the present." I faced her.

"No one knows what tomorrow will bring; just know to be ready for it. I'll be there beside you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"TABOO! TABOO!" She cried happily as she dragged me in the house. Taboo was our favorite game to play. The teams were: Granddad and Tom, Huey and Jazz, and me and Alice. Evelyn and KerraBella was the score keepers. Tom and Granddad was up, it was granddad who had to make Tom guess.

"Okay…okay…you uh….shit! I can't use that word….uh…okay, okay…hold on….you uh….it's trashy with people fighting on it!"

"Jerry Spinger?" Tom guessed. Granddad clapped his hands as Evelyn nodded in approval. The rest of the night was filled with laughs and verbal slip ups. When Jazz tried to get Huey to say John F Kennedy, he yelled out 'BASTARD!' when Jazz mentioned 'son'. We laughed so hard. We had to stop abruptly though because granddad said his chest was hurting. He was gripping his chest.

"Oh lord." He panted. Me and Huey rushed to his side.

"You okay granddad?" Huey yelled. Everyone else stood behind his chair, giving him some air.

"Quick boy…the Bayer in the kitchen…" he gasped. I ran like lightening to the kitchen and grabbed the Bayer that was in the medicine cabinet as well as a cup of water. After he took the medicine…he sat back in his chair, eyes still closed.

"We need to take you to the hospital." Huey said quickly.

"No, I'm fine now."

"You just had heart attack!" Tom said filled with concern, granddad stomped the floor with his cane.

"I'm not going to no damn hospital! I'm fine." He stood up. "I'm going to sleep." Me and Huey just stared at each other. We wanted to take him, but he continued to refuse. Once Tom and the others left, it was just me, Huey and Alice.

"You want me to stay over with you?" Alice asked.

"Nah, you can go home…I call you in the morning." I said.

"Sure?" I nodded. She gave me a peck on the lips and followed her family out.

"Huey…" I whispered.

"I know…" Huey said, just as low. Neither of us could sleep, we took turns peeking in on granddad. We were caught when Huey swore he didn't see his stomach rise and we were touching his face like dumbasses, but whatever, our intentions were pure.

"Damn what ya'll think ya'll doin? Ya'll trying to molest me? You freaks of nature!" he shouted. I shook my head and laughed lightly.

"We were trying to see if you were alright!" Huey shouted. He sighed and turned on his light and sat up in his bed.

"Sit down boys…" we sat down on the foot of his bed, turned to look at him.

"I didn't have a heart attack…my chest just hurt, trust me. I'll be okay, gon' go to bed. Huey you need to go ahead and get the hell up out this house and marry Jasmine and Riley you need to stay focused on yo' college work. Ya'll need to stop worryin' about me." Huey just pulled him into a hug. I hugged him too. We didn't want to let him go…not ever.

"Don't go." Huey whispered.

"I ain't goin anywhere. I promise. Now go to sleep. Get ya'll asses out my room." He smiled as he shooed us out his room. Me and Huey just sat on the floor of the hallway…where we slept.

o0o

After I took my shower and got dressed, I opened the door and saw Huey and Riley sleeping up against the wall. I smirked evilly.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" I yelled. They both ran into each other trying to get up and sleepily ran down the steps. My chest was feeling achy…so I couldn't laugh as hard as I wanted to.

"Haaa. You boys was so scared, but you two still black, ya'll would've left my ass to burn. Ya'll didn't even run to my room, ya'll instantly ran downstairs." I looked down at them from the hallway.

"Damn it granddad." Huey hissed as he wiped his eyes.

"You a nigga granddad." Riley laugh. I walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to meet Ruckus at the park. I suggest ya'll go out too." I saw them ready to protest but I shook my head as I put my hat on.

"Don't be fussin at me boys! I said I was going and I'm goin to go!"

"Alright granddad. Don't be out too long." Huey said.

"Yea, don't let Ruckus corrupt you." I nodded and left to meet Ruckus for a game of checkers…for the last time. I saw his fat self sitting there, waiting on me.

"Hey Robert, your monkey ass late." He smiled at me.

"Shut up, you son of a bitch." I sat down. We started playing. I don't know why I always put up with him…but I guess Huey rubbed off on me. He's a brotha…a very misguided one…but a brotha none the less.

"How your monkey granddchillen' doin?"

"Fine, Huey is about to get married…Riley too I think."

"Oh lord….finna populate the world with more monkeys." He shook his head and laughed.

"Well Ruckus, for everyone born, there's one leaving. This is the last checker match I'll be having with you." Ruckus dropped his piece and looked at me with disbelief and shock. He resumed playing saying, "A cunning nigga move…but a move none the less."

"I'm serious." He looked at me…sadly. "Nah nigga, niggas are great liars." He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Well….before I go, I just wanted to let you know that…despite yourself hating ways, I do hope you find peace with yourself. You are black Ruckus…I'll keep prayin for you." I made my move. We played silently as I won the game. We played until it was sunset…and it was time for me to go. He slammed his fist down.

"No! Yo monkey ass is gon' stay right here!" he yelled. I slanted my mouth to the side as I shook my head.

"I have to go home now…" He turned his lips inside his mouth.

"You'll be here tomorrow. Same time same place."

"…Okay Ruckus."

"Don't stand me up…niggas always standing people up…"

"I won't Ruckus. See you tomorrow." I nodded. But I know he knows that….tomorrow won't come. I came home to an empty house. I was glad them boys left. I smiled a small smile as I went in my basement. I looked at all the pictures of me and the boys…to me and the girls, and all our group photos we took. I laughed out loud, thinking of my time with the boys. Getting on my laptop and hooking the printer up….I began to type.

_**Dear Huey Percival Freeman and Riley Escobar Freeman,**_

_**I love you two with all my heart. For all the good laughs we had, for all the times I yelled, for all the times I cried, to you two I say…thank you. Thank you for being in my life, thank you for making it loud and active, just how I liked it. I thought having you boys after Yvonne died would've wrecked my life, but I know my life would have been a wreck without you. I thought that being by myself was what I truly wanted. But I realized how lonely I would've been. You two saved me from the void of nothingness. I lived to hear the fighting; I lived to hear the laughter…well Riley's laughter. And through the years you two have brought me nothing but joy…unsolicited joy. I want you to know that I always loved you boys. And forever will. Absent in body, present in spirit. I wish you two well in your futures. Keep making me proud boys.  
><strong>_

_**Love now, and always,**_

_**Robert Jebidiah Freeman.**_

Sighing, I printed out the letter, wrote their names on the envelope and encased it in it, and walked upstairs. Feeling that uneasiness grow in my chest again, I went to my favorite chair. I rocked in it slowly before the angels came and got me. _Bye ya'll_….

...

_I don't know what this road is gon' lead to_

_All I know is where we been_

_And what we been through_

_If we get to see tomorrow_

_I hope it's worth all the pain_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday…_

_To yesterday_

_And I'll take with me…the memories_

_To make my sunshine after the rain_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday…_

_To yesterday_

_...  
><em>

I sat there at the table in my black suit. Staring at the checker pieces, Robert done stood my ass up. I shoulda known he'd do this to me. Ole selfish monkey…we had a deal. Tomorrow he said. I shook my head. That wasn't him in the casket…that wasn't him being laid to rest forever in the ground. He is the trickiest nigga I've ever seen. He is really trying to convince me he left me in this world by myself, he really want me to think my only real thing I ever had to a best friend is gone. I sat there, waiting for him. His ass is gon' pop out the bushes and yell _'got ya you one eyed fucker!'_ any minute now. He ain't funny; none of this shit is funny! When I see him, I'm gonna tell him he a rusty coon for scaring me like that. I sat there…patiently waiting on my friend. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Tom.

"Aww…I thought you were Robert. His ass is late!"

"…Let's go home Ruckus."

"….Naw, me and that monkey gon' play some checkers!" I insisted.

"Ruckus..." I snatched away from him and held my seat.

"I don't want to believe it either…just imagine how his boys are doing right now." I grabbed my ears.

"All you African hooligans are trying to trick me!" I yelled. I sighed and looked at him…only to lay my head on the table and cry. My friend gone…ain't he? Tom helped me up to my truck.

"I'd say thanks but…you a coon." I said as I got in my beat up truck. Tom just nodded and walked away. It suddenly began to rain...

o0o

The house was quiet…so very quiet. Me and Alice were downstairs at granddad's home, we just returned from the burial and as soon as Huey and Riley got home, they went right to their rooms. We wanted to give them space so…me and Alice didn't follow them. It was so fucking tough! You have no idea how hard….how painful it was two see our men as broken as they were today. Huey tried…he tried so hard not to cry, but he failed, as so did Riley. Caesar, Cindy, as well as Terrence and the crew paid their respects to the brothers. I swear...we saw it coming…but that still couldn't help us stomach the loss. The letter they read hours before the funeral did them no justice…in fact, I think that's what made them cry as hard as they were. We'll all miss granddad…or Poppa Free as Alice called him. Alice was slouched over the couch asleep. It was raining and so of course the room was dark. No TV was running, no music…no nothing. Sighing as I wiped my already red eyes, I stood up to get something to drink. I softly nudged Alice.

"Hey…you want something to drink?" my voice was cracked and dry from the crying.

"No…" she said sitting up.

"Okay…I walked into the kitchen, when I returned; Alice still had that blank look her face, staring at nothing.

"I think I'll go check on Riley." She told me.

"I need to see about Huey." I countered.

"You know Jazz…I can see why Riley wanted to be immortal…it hurts to let go." Alice sniffed. "I'll miss my Poppa Free."

"Me too honey…me too." We went up the stairs and we booth stood outside our men's door, we gazed at each other.

"You'll be alright." We said to each other before going into our separate rooms. I opened the door to see Huey curled up in his bed, still wearing his suit. His back was facing me as he faced the window. I looked at the room. So many memories surrounded me. I remember how I made him mad when I told him I couldn't help him free Shabazz.

_'I hope you don't treat me like this when I'm on death row!'_

_'I'll go next time! I promise!'_

_'He'll be dead next time! But I'll tell him you said hi!'_

_'…'_

I did a small smile. This house is the owner of all my childhood good times. Even with granddad. He always made me laugh when ever I came over. I was either a _'cutie pie'_ or _'little baby'_ whenever he saw me. I loved Mr. Freeman…and it was a bullet to heart to let him free today. I softly sat on Huey's bed, placing my hand gently on his shoulder.

"Huey?" I called. He didn't budge. I wasn't going to ask him how he's doing, he'd probably go the hell off on me. When I got no answer, I assumed he was asleep, so I got up to leave.

"Don't leave me alone." He said suddenly. I quickly got back in my spot on the bed. He turned around and put his head on my lap. I stroked his brown hair as he sighed.

"I'm going to fucking miss him!" he yelled.

"I know…we all will Huey…"

"Death is natural….so why am I feeling like complete shit?"

"You're human Huey."

"I hate being human!" he sobbed into my lap.

"Go ahead and let all the hurt out Huey…you'll only feel worse if you keep it bottled up." I rocked him slowly.

o0o

Riley was sitting up in his bed, wearing his suit pants and wife beater. His lips were curled back into his mouth as he shook his head.

"Fuck… Alice…I" he couldn't even continue as he buried his head in his lap. I got beside him. I couldn't help but think of a certain phrase.

"Live through this." I said aloud. "We'll get through anything. Death, sorrow, sadness, and everything in between… we'll live through this." The rain poured outside, and it never let up. Riley nodded slowly and turned back to the window. I put my head on his shoulder.

_Farwell ol' friend._

* * *

><p>Man...this chapter made me think about my own granddaddies...and I teared a bit typing this...naw...I cried. Miss them both :( Thanks for reading. See you in the next chapter. Love you guys. :)<p> 


	38. Chapter 38 Ribbons in the Skies

Well you guys. One more chapter left. It was real fun, this story. I had a ball with all who reviewed. Thanks for everything. I mean it. :)

Paige: Yeah... :( it was hard for me to type that. Thank you, you were with me from the very beginning. I appreciate you so very much. 8)

Youngkong: Another faithful of mine! =D Your reviews always had me laughing or smiling. Thanks

Chellenic: A woman gotta do what a woman's gotta do!

Zolow: Thank you. :)

Ace: My sunspot! Thanks for your review!

PensiveJade: Oh...I see! Well, that's life for you. And thank you. I'm glad you like it. 8D

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BD!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 38- Ribbons in the Skies<p>

_..._

_Oh so long, for this night I prayed_

_That a star would guide you my way_

_To share with me this special day_

_A ribbon in the sky for our love_

_..._

_Granddad, sometimes it still feels like yesterday when you left. We're not the same without you ol' man…I still hesitate when grabbing a carton of orange juice…sometimes I'd wish you'd come barreling around the corner in nothing but a towel, yelling at me about your precious Vitamin C. Heh. Remember when you were smoking weed and you got caught by Tom and Jasmine? That was the funniest shit ever. What I'm trying to say granddad is…that….I love and miss you so much. We all do. I know growing up my actions made it seem so hard to believe but, it's true, and I hope you left knowing that._

_Now standing at twenty three, I really looked back on my life…I mean everything. People look on their yesteryears begging for a time machine, and I use to be one of those people, but I take it back. I'm glad I went through all of that, not because I enjoyed it, not because I don't know any better, but because I wouldn't never learned anything if I had. I learned on my own what Huey tried to warn me of so many, many years ago. He was right, sometimes; you had to learn shit on your own._

_Speaking of which, he and Jazz are married now, owning granddad's old house. We decided we'd keep that house in the family…too many memories are in that house to just let it go. They have a son too, Camden Percival Freeman. He's four years old and I must say…he is the carbon copy of that boy. He gets on the now nine year old KerraBella's last nerve. She a mean little ol' girl too. Hahaha, she forever hollers and argues with Cam all the time. It's cute._

_Cindy and Caesar recently got married too…they're in Jamaica right now for their honeymoon. Terrence is doing okay, still Rick Rossin' on hoes...heh. Jayce and Leena got three kids together now, their oldest paying homage to Ortese, naming their son after him. We all put our childishness away and became adults. But there's not a day that goes by we don't sit around and reminisce about adolescent years, often doing so while listening to Tupac's 'Keep Ya Head Up' instrumental. It's just…brings out all the nostalgia out of us. That beat was the anthem to everything we went through: the laughs, the cries, the joy, the pain, and having the feeling of being alive to tell the story._

_What's going on with me and Alice? Well, our story is reaching its ending too. I never believed in God…but I swear she made me a believer. A person who hadn't not a religious bone in their body was still sent an angel, no matter how bad of a person I was, she was still given to me. I know there's plenty men in this world who are more worthy than me, she knows this and it was still me she chose. I never wanted to be saved, nor really cared to be, and like always, Alice was there. I didn't want to say I loved a woman, but I did. I never wanted to be held down by one women…I tried to go somewhere else, but it was to Alice I'd run to. Alice was and is my shining star. I painted a portrait of her among the stars in the sky. The stars made up her earrings and necklace, the moon was like pearl clip in her hair, which made up the whole painting. She's my universe; she has the best seats in the house for Armageddon. The world could burn, but her constellation would burn brighter. Love you, my perfect doll. My body isn't immortal…but my love for you certainly has…_

_…**immortality**…_

_now and forever baby._

..._  
><em>

"Hey Riley." Huey and I sat on the hill together that night.

"Yeah?"

"If you could do all of it over again, without making any changes…would you?" He faced me; man…he sure looked old with that goatee he was rocking. His afro was pulled back into a puffy ponytail, still huge as ever, well he told me he'd never get it cut off. I smiled my infamous mischievous grin, which made him chuckle and shake his head.

"Forever Young Reezy huh?" he smiled.

"HELL YEAH NIGGA!" I shouted, throwing my fist in the air. He laid on the ground, placing his hands on the back on the back of his hands.

"Ready for tomorrow?" I groaned and followed his action.

"Nah! Not at all!" I lied. "Man Huey, I'm too young for this shit! I should be Mr. Bitches right now!" I smiled at the granddad reference. He just laughed. It was so weird to hear him laugh…it took him years to…but I'm glad he decided to put his dark past behind him. He never laughed again since our parents died…and he never wanted to again. Huey never wanted anything to do with emotions…but he knew he deserved to live…to have a life as well. He learned that…it's alright to not be such a stone sometimes. It was a slow but he managed to tear down the thick wall he put around his heart.

"I should be like Terrence. Different day, different bitch yo!" I joked.

"Ha. Like you could ever hurt Alice like-oh shit, never mind.-"I frowned at him hard. Now everyone thought it was safe to crack jokes about me cheating on her with Cindy…hell even CINDY makes fun of it.

"Hey! That was almost eight years ago! Damn!" I snapped as he only laughed in response. Like…on my birthday Cindy gon' demand me to take her back and threatened to kill Alice. They were all in on the joke, and I was sitting there looking like a shocked dumbass. I wanted to choke that broad…but I love her though, she my nigga.

"I know. I just like to fuck with you."

"Ya'll so mean to a nigga." I sighed.

"Hey Huey…we're adults now huh?"

"Yep." I turned to him grinning.

"Remember when I tried to kidnap Oprah with Ed and Rummy."

"I swear I use to think you were fucking retarded, I can never forget that." I laughed.

"Remember our b-b gun fight?" he asked. Ohhh man! Yeah! Man...them were the days man, I miss them...

"Yo Huey…remember when I got into that fight with Jazz and I told you to stay being my face." That's when he turned to me.

"Yeah, I always wondered what you meant by that." I laughed.

"Seriously, you didn't get it?" I shook my head and looked back up the sky. "You were my good conscience…and I thanked you for it, cuz I sholl' needed it." It was quiet after that, it wasn't awkward, but just quiet.

"You know I could never let you out there without trying to help you…you're the only blood I got now." Standing up, he looked down at me and pointed.

"You better get some sleep! You got a long day tomorrow!" I groaned and rolled on my stomach.

"Huey! I don't wanna!" he kicked my leg.

"You're gonna have to!"

"Buuut Huey!"

"Nope! You're getting married Riley Freeman!"

Hahaha. We both were acting. I was more than anxious than anything.

_I bid you adieu, my childhood. You were fun. I now have to put you away and embrace my adulthood._

_..._

_This is not a coincidence_

_And far more than a lucky chance_

_But what is, that what's all that meant_

_Is a ribbon in the sky for our love_

_Love, we can't lose with God on our side_

_We'll find strength in each tear we cry_

_From now on, it will be you and I_

_Ribbons in the sky!_

_Ribbons in the sky!_

_Ribbons in the sky for our love!_

_...  
><em>

Alice sure did look beautiful in her strapless white wedding gown. When the doors finally opened to reveal her, I was as awestruck as the first time I met her ten years ago. Tom walked her in; she never did repair her relationship with her real dad. Her hair was pinned up, complete with a little tiara on the top. I stood there in my black and red suit, Tony Montana style, yep. I'm still not wearing any gay ass ties and was completely fine with that. When she stood beside me, her uncle Boris started.

"We are gathered here today to wed these two today…praise Jesus." Alice told me he rambled sometimes because he hardly have anyone talk to sometimes…that made me not want to use him…but I allowed it out of kindness.

"This is my niece ya'll…she getting married. I remember when she was little she would be the cutest little sunspot."

Oh God…this was what she was talking about. Huey, Caesar and Terrence was looking at him sideways, they weren't gonna be standing there all day, same for Jasmine, Cindy, and Bella. I was squeezing Alice's hand to signal to her. She nodded at her uncle.

"Oh it warms my heart to see you as a woman, where all the years go?" he sniffed.

"Uncle…" she whispered. He nodded as he cleared his throat.

"We are here two join these two in Holy matrimony. Anyone who believes these two should not be wed, speak now and forever hold your peace."

"Monkey's should not duplicate!" Ruckus yelled, making everyone turn to him.

"Ignore him, he suffers from retardation." Huey said.

"Yeah…so Alice Stone, do you take Riley Freeman as your lawfully wedded husband? To love and hold in sickness and in health? For the best or worst?" she looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"I do." He turned to me.

"Do you take Alice Stone as your lawfully wedded wife? To love and hold in sickness and in health? For the best or worst?"

"Forever." I answered.

"You my kiss the bride."

"You ain't gotta tell me that nigga!" she laughed before sharing a kiss with me.

_..._

_I'm gon love you better my mentality changed_  
><em>From this day forward I'll never be the same<em>  
><em>I'm a rub your lower back, share my dreams<em>  
><em>I love you let me show you what I mean<em>  
><em>Give you the deepest love a girl ever seen<em>

_..._

We were on our Honeymoon in Waianapana, Maui. It was one of those beaches that had the black sand at. Huey and Jazz went to a black sand beach in Hawaii and he recommended it. We were walking on the black sand, holding each others hand. She was looking so good in her baby blue two piece…had not been people here, I would snatch that shit off, but I can do that once we're back at the hotel. It was only day two of our honeymoon, but it already felt like we've been here forever. It's gon' suck ass to go back to work and everything else. We swam and took turns recording and taking pictures of our adventures at the beach. She took a picture with turtle she found, holding it and everything. It was getting dark by the time we were done playing around outside. As we walked back to the hotel, Alice jumped in front of the door.

"Ah-ha! I have a surprise for you! Wait out here!" she ran in, locking and shutting the door behind her.

"Oh C'mon Al, I look like a dumbass out here!" She didn't answer. After what felt like forever, she finally opened the door.

"C'mon in…" she called. I walked in to see the room lit with candles, it was the only light in the room, she closed our blind with the view that overlooked the beach. Rose petals were all over the bed, and on the night stand was two glasses of White Star champagne with a slice of strawberry cut in both glasses.

"Damn…you wanna get pregnant tonight don't it?" I felt her arms wrap around my waist from behind me and she kissed my back.

"Mmmm…maybe." The scent of her Victoria Secret drove me crazy. When I turned around to face her, she was dressed in her sexy lingerie; she had it in my favorite color of course, complete with high heels.

"Yea…you want me to wreck yo' ass." I laughed before falling over with her on the bed. She reached for the champagne and handed me my glasses.

"Toast to you Riley…the love of my life. You were my first, and you'll be my last. But enough talking, more action." She smirked seductively as we toasted.

"I'm way ahead of you girl." I jumped on her once we were done with our drinks. Our kisses were slow yet filled with passion. I can never get enough of this woman, I swear I can't. I broke the kiss just to stare into those lovely eyes.

"I love you Alice, you know that don't it?" she ran her hands through my braids.

"Mmmhmm." I dove in for another kiss. Making love to the one you love is a damn good feeling.

_I'll cherish her and this moment for life..._

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for the Epilogue: <strong><em>"The Legend Continues"<em>**! The story ain't over just yet! I got folks ya'll need to meet! Until then! Have love, peace...and SOOOOOOOOUL! -Soul train ending theme plays- lol!


	39. Epilouge

Welp! This is all she wrote! It was so fun typing this story. Gooooh! LOL. Thanks for all that reviewed and added and whatnot. It's been a fun ride...but it's gotta end sometime!I'd decided to go ahead and get this out the way so I can get the other story out. Hopefully I'll be done with 'The Revolutionist' soon. Don't know when I'll release the other stories.

Paige: Here you go!

Kong:...wow. lmao...

Chellenic: Thank you! And don't be sad...I'll pop out more gems to read! lol

Ace: My sunspot! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

"Boys! Stop it!" I yelled. These two are impossible! I'm seventeen, what am I doing in parental training? Good grief! Escobar and Camden are always fighting! They're cousins, but you'd swear they were like Uncle Huey and Riley by how they fight all the damn time! Ever since Escobar was born, those two were always together. Who knows what they were fighting about this time! I pulled the boys apart.

"What the hell?" I yelled at them.

"Camden bein' a hater!" Escobar yelled as he fixed his shirt. He looked exactly like his father, he didn't have any of my sister's attributes, other than his love of drawing, but that could be Riley's attribute too…I think the only thing he inherited from my sister was his skin tone…that's it. Other than that, he was definitely Escobar Freeman Jr. He's eight now, and Camden is twelve. Camden has mixed looks. He's hair was a light brown poofy afro, caramel skin complexion with Huey's wine red eyes. These two were almost carbon copies of their fathers.

"He wants to go over Ortese's house! I say NO!" Camden folded his arms, glaring at Escobar. Ortese was Escobar's right hand man at crime. Those two would get in so much trouble together, it was almost endearing. They onetime spray painted their names on the side of Wal-Mart, sayin _'ESCO AND TESE BITCHES!'_ I loved how they thought they wouldn't get caught when the sprayed their damn names. Hahahaha! Oh man, I can't wait for these folks to get home from work! My dad Tom was supposed to be over here with me! Where the hell he go? And my mom's also at work. I oughta call Ceasar and Cindy to pop by over here, and to bring their daughter Cera. I could tell Esco liked her; it'd be cute to see him all flustered and bashful and cover it up by being a complete ass!

"Listen Esco, Camden is right, stay here today. You get in too much shit with Ortese." Escobar frowned.

"Ya'll nuttin' but some haters! Fake ass Huey!" he yelled to Camden as he ran out the living room and up to his room. We were over Poppa Free's house, and even though Escobar lives with his parents, when he comes over here, they set up a room for him. We really should say we own this neighborhood. All our houses are on the block, except for Cindy and the rest. Camden rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll go make it up to him." He walked up to the stairs. I smiled at them. They were so close, but neither one of them wanted to know it.

o0o

"Ayo Esco." I knocked on his door.

"Go away bitch." He sneered; I opened the door and found his room a hot mess! Did he EVER clean his room?

"Escobar, your room's a mess! Clean it up."

"It's my room mo'fucka, I do what I wanna do! Got a problem wit' that nigga?" I frowned harder.

"Clean it up now!"

"You clean it up bitch." His scowl was plastered on his face. He was flipping through the channels as I sat at the foot of the bed.

"Aye nigga, what you think you doin?" He yelled as I snatched the remote from him.

"I wanna watch TV."

"Nigga go in your room! Damn!"

"I wanna watch it in here nigga!" I laughed as he tried to wrestle with me to get the remote.

"C'mon Cam, ain't nobody tryanna play wit yo ass! Quit!" he laughed. We'd always do this. We'd act like we fighting, but most of time we playing. The fight downstairs was real though, but this was our way of making up. There was no 'I'm sorry' it was always like this. He'd do something stupid, and I'd be right there to correct him. He finally got the remote from me.

"Playful ass!" he laughed. We were watching the Ninja Turtles when we heard a familiar, loud ass voice fill the house from down stairs.

o0o

"ESCCCCCOOOOOO!" I gasped as I shot up in my bed. No! It can't be her! Camden smiled at me.

"Esco, yo' girl here!" I hit his arm.

"Nigga, that bitch is NOT my girl!" as soon as I looked at my door, the mullato bust threw it. Ugh. Cera. She was my uncle's friend's daughter. She had jet black curly hair with auburn orbs. She was wearing her red basket ball shorts with her baggy white top with black Jordans.

"Escobar!" she walked over to where I was sitting and placed her hands on her hips.

"You owe me a basketball game!"

"I'on owe your bi-racial ass shit." I snapped at her.

"Camden is bi too." Camden raised his hand.

"No, I beg to differ. I am 100% black. My mom was half, and my dad is whole. So…I'm thinking…half, plus half equal whole. Know what I'm sayin?" he arched his eyebrow. We remained silent at his stupid self. She huffed.

"You just mad that I be stylin on yo' ass." She grinned. Oh! She knew that'd get me started!

"Bitch! We'll see who got the moves on the court! You talk a lot of shit girl! I'mma whoop that ass!" I pointed at the door.

"Get out so I can change!" she smiled as she strutted out the door. Camden just laughed.

"You like her, don't it?"

"Ugh nigga, you gay!" I changed into my black wife beater with my blue basket ball shorts that had black and white stripes on the side. I was on the floor, putting on my black socks when he sat in the chair of the desk that was in my room. That table was once our dads talking table, that damn table so old, yo.

"So, you gon' whoop her ass?"

"Yea nigga! I won't let no female make me slip on my game. I'm balllin son." I laced up my own Jordans and stood up. That bitch think she all that, just because she made on the girls varsity team at school. I learned some news moves that'll shake her big ass ego! Camden followed me down the stairs. We saw Cindy and Caesar sitting in the living room. Caesar's dreads hung at his waist now, them junts were long son! I gave him some dap.

"Ayyye rasta nigga!" I smiled as he hugged me and Cam. Cindy gave us big kisses on our cheeks.

"Hey babies. Oh Esco, my sweetie outside waiting to school you." She smirked, I returned the smile.

"Good, maybe you can watch, cuz….you can't watch her at school." Cindy was banned from attending her daughter's games when the ref tried to cheat Cera out a point. She fought her…and was never to return to the campus, only Ceasar could. She rolled her eyes.

"You jus' like yo daddy…quick to say some slick shit." I could tell she got pissed, whenever someone would bring that up, her attitude would get so bad. Hahaha! I didn't care though, she was a down ass, she won't be mad for long. Releasing a sigh I trekked outside.

"Welll, I think I'm gon' wait till my mom comes to watch me…though she could always catch me at school…cuz she didn't beat on nobody." I laughed as I left the house, Camden following me.

"Ooooh! That boy!" I heard her yell in anguish. I saw Cera waiting under the hoop on the garage door.

"Lemme see what ya' workin' wit." She tossed me the ball and our game began. Camden sat in the yard as watched me. I was above Cera 3 points. As I dribbled the ball, I talked my shit.

"Where yo game at trick?" I smiled as I hooped a three pointer. It was now 8 to 4. She growled as she became more aggressive. She was so cute when she got mad…wait ugh! No! That was gay as hell, where that come from? She blocked me from making another shot, so I faked her out, spun around and dunked on her ass.

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!" I threw my hands up in the air. She snatched the ball off the ground, mad as hell.

"Nah! You ain't winning, I promise that!" she made her way in front of me. I heard a car pull up from behind me, and I heard my dad. I turned to see him get out his blue Lamborghini his job paid for. He was a artist, drawing shit and gettin' paid for it! My nigga! I smiled at him and waved.

"Dad! Watch me whoop on her!" He stood beside Camden. I wanted to be just like him when I grow up. That's why I grew my hair out. I watch how he talks, how he walks, how he dress. He got swag you hear me? My dad never rides dirty, his shit foreva' clean!

"Yeah, kick her ass Es." He smiled. It was then I showed off like a motha' fucka! I made sure I did his favorite move, the Alley Oop. I dribbed the ball with my knees and everything, hell naw I ain't gon' lose in front of dad! The score was at ten and if I shoot the three pointers I'll win, and that's exactly what I did. Cera was throwing a fit! Tears flowed down her face as she fled back into the house.

"AWWW PO' BABY!" He yelled after her. I ran to him and he picked me up and threw me in the air, catching me after.

"That's my boy!" he smiled proudly. Damn, I love it when he smiles at me like that…no homo! Proud is all I ever want to make him. He thought it was bullshit I had to paint over Ortese and I's masterpiece! I agree! That was art we was doing, we were making they shit look attractive. I gave him a tight hug.

"Daaaad!" I yelled happily. He patted Camden's afro.

"Sup lil nigga?"

"Hey Uncle Ri. Where's Al?" he looked at me, then back at my brother. Camden was a brother to me, not a cousin, we fought too much to be just 'cousins'.

"Uh…that's a surprise; I have to talk to Esco here about that." I frowned in concern.

"Momma okay?"

"Yeah, she good! It's just we got something to tell you." Camden stood up and walked towards the house.

"She's pregnant." He went inside the house.

"You know, I really need to talk to Huey about his parenting…fucking asshole." He muttered.

"Yeah I agree! That bastard be so rude!" I cried. We both laughed. Yes, we saw the irony. I know mom woulda slapped me if I said that to her though….eh. But enough about that, I faced daddy.

"Is that true?" he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're gonna be the head nigga of the house! I wanted to take her to the hospital, but Jazzy was in her area so she went on and took her."

"YES!" I cheered. I'll be like KerraBella, I'll be so bossy! Make them do whatever I want! They'll be my….SLAVE! Muhahaha! He carried me inside with him, where Cindy was waiting.

"Yo Cindy, I saw your daughter get spanked, that's what you get for beatin' on coaches." We laughed together, and…we sound just alike, just my voice was higher…I want my voice to be deep like his. He put me down and walked over to Cindy.

"Mmmmhm. Keep talking all that noise, but YOU Riley, if I could remember, I served you on the court back in the day, I bet you I can do it again!" He frowned.

"Man, that shit don't even count!" I laughed as I watched them argue. This house was always so loud, always so full of life. I wish Granddad was here to see it…no, he's watching in heaven…laughing his butt off I bet. We so crazy man! But I love my family, real talk. Cera grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

"Cam is hooking up his Playstation 8!" she smiled.

"Ohhhh Mortal Kombat 20 here I come!" I raced up the stairs with her to Cam's room. Soon, everyone was over here and we all ate dinner together. One big ass family, that's what we were. Huey talked about his African class he was teaching, Jazz went on and on about her spa was growing more clients and stuff. Momma was an artist like dad, and she had some projects due. Cindy owned a hair salon, and Ceez was teaching music. They all did big things with their lives…they were the blacks that surpassed all who doubted them…and I respect them for that. I think it's funny…we're at this house more than our own. We'd all walk over here and complain about too many bodies in the kitchen and living room, but no one would leave. I like it like this. We are always together, always fighting, always yelling, always doing something over here, and I loved it.

"RILEY!" Huey called from the kitchen. "TAKE THE TRASH OUT." My dad frowned and gave a crazy look to the hallway.

"Nigga, how old you think I am? Plus…IT'S YO' TURN!" He shouted back. Uncle Huey snorted. Dad grunted and got up from the table.

"Those two will never grow up." Momma laughed. She got all our plates and walked into the kitchen.

"It's been a fun day, same time tomorrow?" Caesar asked Jazz.

"Sure, why not, everyone else comes here like it's their house." She laughed. I walked Cera to the door. She pouted.

"I'll beat you Escobar Freeman!"

"Dream on rookie." I smiled. She pulled me into a hug, released me, and rushed out the house. Ew…that was gay.

o0o

Later that night at our house, I walked into my dad's office, where he was doing some late night work. He looked up from his drawings to see me standing at the door way.

"Esco, what you doing up?" I crashed landed in his bean bag chair.

"Chillin with you." I smiled.

"It's a school night lil nigga, go to bed." I laughed.

"C'mon on down off that dad." I grinned. He shook his head and looked back down at his work.

"If yo' momma catch you, it's your ass."

"It's already my ass, might as well enjoy life before the doom." Dad looked at me again.

"...C'mon out on the porch son, I need to talk to ya." I eagerly followed my pops on the back porch.

"It's scary." he said, I looked at him confused.

"It's scary how much you're turning into me..." he said.

"I want to be like you dad!" He faced me with an angry expression as he gripped my shoulders sternly.

"NO! Don't **EVER** be like me! I want you to be better than me!" I was confused. He was the perfect father. him being in my life alone made him perfect. I was blessed to have both a mother and a father in my life. I loved them both to death. I wanted to be the person my old man was, what's so bad about following in his footsteps? He let me go and gripped the bridge of his nose and hung his head.

"Escobar...when you're old enough...I'll tell you all about me. I think...you wouldn't even love me after learning all that I done."

"...I'll love you no matter what you did dad. You aren't all bad. Sure you swear in front of me and let me do it too...but you raised me up okay, and you always take care of me...why don't you want me to be like you dad?" I frowned sadly.

"I was a bad person Escobar...I don't want you doing the shit I did..." I hugged him tight. He over reacting. I know me and Ortese be doing stupid stuff, but he don't have to get all shakey on a nigga! But I couldn't help but notice how he stalls every time I bring up Ortese...like his name alone reminds him of something bad. I see that same stall in his friends' Terrence face...what...? Did they hate that name or sumthin?

"Don't worry about me nigga!" I smiled and ran to the door of the house.

"I'ma shine just like you pops! Don't get all gay on me like Huey!" I laughed and walked into the house. He crazy, I have no idea what he talking about. Riley Escobar Freeman is my only role model. Now and forever.

o0o

"Yo Esco!" My nigga Ortese said. We were standing outside the Deer Lane Library where Camden was checking out some books Huey wanted him to read.

"Yo nigga, what's good?" we gave each other dap.

"Maaaan. You wanna be in the Neo Lethal Interjection Crew?" My eyes widened.

"You talked to Jack?" Jack aka JackThaRippa was Thugnificents son. He was thirteen and already getting his name out there in the rap game, he wanted to resurrect the name his dad left behind for a more 'stable' job. Whatever the hell that meant. I just think the nigga ran out of rhymes.

"Hell yeah nigga! He is giving out chains!" My smiled brightened. I turned to the library door.

"Let's go!" I ran off with Ortese to get my chain! I know dad gon' be so proud when he's son come home shinnin' just like him! When we arrived at Jack's house, we walked in the backyard. He had an outdoor pool that had tube slides as high as the sky. Nigga was ballin! He saw us and smiled.

"Sup ya'll what's good?" we all gave dap.

"Glad to have ya'll…I think ya'll will be good for Neo Lethal Interjection, I been readin ya'll rhymes and they pretty hot." We gon' be the biggest rap group the world will ever see! I'mma show these niggas how to do it. All this fairy shit they got out now, it's pretty sad that an eight year old can go harder than most of these flower niggas. I'll kill em on the court and booth, I don't give a fuck! When he grabbed a suit case and opened it, Ortese and I squinted at our ice, the sun was bouncing off the diamond studded chains. It was beautiful!

"I got a feeling about us ya'll." Jack smiled as held up one of the chains.

"Now, from now on, us three are the official Neo Lethal Interjection team. Be proud to rep your set niggas! When you wear this chain, know what it stands for and keep it real!"

Man, I'll never take it off! I watched in anticipation as Jack crowned Ortese with his chain. I felt like doing backflips when he walked towards me with mine.

"Yo chain nigga….yo' chain." I felt the chill around my neck.

"….Yeah." I smiled.

"JACK! Dragonball Z on!" Otis yelled through the back window at his son. He looked shocked…and conflicted.

"…I'mma have to catch you guys tomorrow." He said in hurry. He ran in his house. Psssh, I'm serious about this shit man…and he wants to go and watch some damn cartoons? Who's really eight here? Sighing, I gazed lovingly at my chain as it hung at my stomach.

"Aye Esco! Time to do yo' anthem!" he smiled as he took his camera out his back pocket. I grinned as I tilted my hat up, getting ready to spit. It was a song my dad would always play in the car, and it ended up being my anthem. My theme song. It seemed like it was catered to me. I imagine the beat play in my head as I rapped to the camera holding my chain in between both my thumbs.

_I done came up_

_Got my name up_

_So when you speaking who blinged up_

_I'm who you bring up_

_Come up dissin' and you'll come up missin_

_I'm a cut throat balla like OJ Simpson_

_Little homie, listen, try to serve me_

_I'll put a 25 on ya' back like Barry Bonds jersey_

_On streets, or on the beach, cuz ya'll ain't able_

_Cuz two? I shit on rappers like major labels_

_What's with the ice grillin homie, change your face_

_Cuz he done do more than tan you'd have changed your race_  
><em>Girls love Esco, n; I love dem back<em>  
><em>Addicted to gettin head jus call me tha BRANIAC-<em>  
><em>Battle rap wit words war like Jihad-<em>  
><em>Don't flow crack my notepad need rehab-<em>  
><em>Fuck ya'll CDs yall cant see deez or touch deez-<em>  
><em>Rhyme so chronic my songs give you tha munchies!<em>

Ortese howled and threw up deuces in the camera when I was done. Watch out mo'fuckas! Make way for Escobar Vincent Freeman! Neo Lethal Interjection NIGGA!

_**~The Legend Continues~**_

* * *

><p>That's it! That's all she wrote! Scram! Get outta here! Show's over! BYE! lol. Thank you for reading. Here's a list of all songs used in this story, in order of appearance<p>

_**Metaphor the Great- Shinin (Riley's theme)-ending song as well-  
><strong>_

_**Fergie- Big Girls Don't Cry**_

_**Charles Hamilton- All Alone**_

_**Lupe Fiasco- Daydreamin**_

_**50 Cent- In Da Club**_

_**Charles Hamiltion- PWA**_

_**Gnarles Barkley- Crazy**_

_**Fergie- London Bridge**_

_**Outkast- Hollywood Divorce**_

_**Ashanti- Baby**_

_**Ludacris- How Low Can You Go?**_

_**Sean Paul- Get Busy**_

_** RKelly- Slow Whine**_

_**Nas- If I Ruled the World**_

_**Eminem- Stan**_

_**T.I- You Don't Know Me**_

_**Black Eyed Peas- Anxiety**_

_**Pussycat Dolls- Don't Cha**_

_**Fionna Apple- Criminal**_

_**RKelly- I Believe I Can Fly**_

_**Charles Hamilton- November 10th**_

_**Fergie- Clumsy**_

_**Coolio- Gangsta's Paradise**_

_**Foxx- Coogi Down**_

_**Ashanti- The Way That I Love You**_

_**Eminem- Rock Bottom**_

_**Eminem Ft Dre-Guilty Conscience **_

_**Tupac- Runnin**_

_**Keisha Cole- Love**_

_**PDiddy...Puffy Daddy...whatever the fuck- I'll be Missing You**_

_**Ludacris- Sex Room**_

_**Jefferson Airplane- White Rabbit**_

_**G.C Camerson- Say Goodbye to Yesterday**_

_**Stevie Wonder- Ribbon in the Sky**_


End file.
